Like A Rose
by DarylDixon'sLover
Summary: Rose Morrow comes back to her hometown escaping the relationship from hell. She isn't looking for love but finds just that with SAMCRO's Scot. Can the couple help one another heal and stay together through the chaos around them? Chibs/OC, Jax/Tara, Opie/Lyla, Juice/Kerrianne and Tig/Venus. Co – Written with wellpastmidnight. Rated M for language, graphic violence and eventual smut.
1. Chapter 1 Homecoming

**This is my first SOA Fanfiction story, I decided to co - write it with the amazing austinmomma93, enjoy.**

Summary: Rose Morrow comes back to her hometown escaping the relationship from hell. She isn't looking for love but finds just that with SAMCRO's Scot. Can the couple help one another heal and stay together through the chaos around them? Chibs/OC, Jax/Tara, Opie/Lylah, Juice/Kerrianne and Tig/Venus. Co – Written with skywasmadeofamethyst. Rated M for language, graphic violence, mentions of graphic drug abuse, past sexual assault and eventual sexual scenes.

Like A Rose

Chapter 1

* * *

Rose Isabel Morrow was packing all of her things quickly as she could thanking God that her boyfriend of three years, Viktor Golovanov had left to attend a business meeting with his fellow Russian Mafia members leaving Rose free to plan her escape from her hell of a relationship that had started when she had been in college studying Art and Art History along with Scottish Culture, god she had been such a fucking idiot to fall for Victor but he had been charming, friendly and very clever.

She had fallen for it and he had trapped her, sure he let her phone her family and friends but if she said anything about Victor, he would slap her, punch her or simply put, beat her into submission.

'_God, if only my father saw me now.'_ Rose thought grimly as she packed up her suitcases with her clothes, make up, her photo albums and her jewellery but nothing that Viktor had given her. She didn't want any reminders of the bastard.

She caught herself in the mirror and stared, dark bruises showed on her face from where Viktor had punched her but she quickly covered it up with foundation, she dabbed it over her bruises and saw the marks on her neck as memories overtook her mind of what had happened last night.

* * *

_Rose had just come home from working when she found a murderous looking Viktor waiting up for her as she stilled, her heart hammering away in her throat as she looked at her boyfriend._

"_Where the fuck were you, Rose Isabel Morrow?!" Viktor yelled enraged, his dark grey eyes turning dark with rage as he stormed towards Rose who tried to keep calm._

'_Stay calm Rose, you're the daughter of the SAMCRO President and the sister of the Vice president.' Rose told herself mentally when Victor punched her hard across the face causing her to lose her footing above the grand staircase and Victor pushed her hard down the stairs, snarling as she rolled down the wooden stairs as her back hit wood._

"_FUCKING TRAMP!" Viktor yelled storming towards her and she tried to fight back as he grabbed her violently by the throat and started to strangle her with his bare hands._

_Rose struggled under his grasp her oxygen slowly fading as she squirmed. Just as she thought she was about to fade out from the lack of air Victor released her._

_He stayed hovering over her his breath rancid from the vodka he'd been drinking. "Where were you? You had a shoot this afternoon. Do you have any fucking idea how much work I have put into your career? This was your first big feature with a real studio. You really blew it this time."_

_Rose cringed thinking of her soaring career in porn. It wasn't a career choice she'd made for herself of course._

_She had been stripping at a local club, trying hard to come up with the cash to pay for her college education. Art was where her heart was and had always been, but schooling wasn't cheap. So she had gotten a job at Star Doll Strip club downtown._

_That was where she'd met the nightmare standing over her._

_Viktor had seemed sweet at first. Funny, smart, classy, a real old fashioned gentleman._

_He was a handsome man; tall dark hair and the clearest grey eyes she had ever seen._

_But the handsome package hid a nasty sour inside._

_He had pushed her into porn telling her that she needed to get off the pole._

_When she'd argued with him telling him that she didn't want to do the porn he'd beaten her. Soon it had become a cycle._

_She ignored the chill that ran down her back thinking of the amateur work Viktor had started her out with. She'd had to take pills and numb herself just to get through those shoots._

_It hadn't taken long for Rose to feel more like Victor's prisoner than his girlfriend._

_She feared him. He was dangerous. His family was dangerous. Viktor Golovanov came from a violent world. The world of his father; a Russian crime boss._

_Rose knew that if she disobeyed Viktor he would kill her and his monster of a father would make sure that he got away with it._

_Rose took a deep breath her courage gathering itself as she spoke. "I'm not doing any more videos Viktor. I'm done with that part of my life...I'm done with you."_

_As soon as the comment left her mouth Victor slapped her knocking her back to the ground. She cringed her head aching from the blow of the hardwood floor._

_"You stupid bitch. After everything I have done for you." Viktor spat out his hands closing over her throat once again._

_Rose tried to fight him off, dear god she tried but he was too strong, his hands were like iron fists as he strangled and she passed out from the lack of oxygen._

_"You and me are gonna have some fun." Viktor said sadistically and dragged her into his playroom of hell._

* * *

Rose shoved the thoughts away as she grabbed her stuff and finished putting on her foundation to cover her bruises and got into her black cheverlot Impala and made sure she had everything before looking at the marble stone mansion silently.

Once upon a time this had been the house of her dreams, now it was a loving nightmare as she started driving towards Charming and towards a hopefully fresh start for her away from her troubled past.

Or so she thought.

* * *

Rose had been driving for five hours when she only stopped to get gas at gas stations, she was terrified that if she looked behind her that Viktor would be driving behind her in his black, tinted window Mercedes and shoot her and God only knew what he'd do to her, he'd use her own family against her.

She shook her head as she went to get some food at a local diner, it was hot and her black ribbed tank top stuck to her back along with her dark blue acid wash skinny jeans and her black cowboy boots.

She waited her turn quietly.

The wind blew her dark brown hair in the wind and she quickly tied it up so it wouldn't fall in her face.

"What will you have, Miss?" The man asked kindly and Rose smiled slightly as she ordered a double cheeseburger and a milkshake.

"Thank you." Rose said gratefully and the man nodded as Rose walked back to her car and tucked into the food greedily. Viktor had said she was fat and needed to diet which was why he locked the fridge until it was decided when he could choose when she should eat.

She had been a sick pet to them, like a sex slave.

That would never be her life again, Rose promised herself.

From now on Rose Morrow was going to eat what she wanted. She was going to dress how she wanted. She was going to live how she wanted.

She would get back on her feet in Charming. She would get an apartment with a big pool. She had always loved swimming ever since she was a little girl. She would start doing that again swimming laps in a pool.

Viktor had a pool back at the mansion, but he'd never let her use it. _'Your hair will get damaged kotyonok.'  
_  
She ignored the chill that ran down her back at that nickname. She had loved it at first. Kotyonok was Russian for kitten, she had found it cute at first, but it hadn't taken it long for Viktor to make the little term of endearment sound degrading.

Rose shook that thought from her mind knowing that as long as she lived and breathed Viktor would never call her his kotyonok ever again.

She would find her place back home in Charming. She could take up art again. She would get another job and make the money to buy herself some nice easels and paints.

She hadn't painted in so long; she was looking forward to getting back into her craft.

She looked up from her greasy cheeseburger as her cell phone began to ring.

Rose snatched it from her purse her stomach in knots until she realized that she recoginzed the number. She spoke up trying to sound more cheerful than she felt.

"Hey Jackson."

Her heart warmed at the sound of her big brother's voice. "Hey Rosie posy."

She rolled her eyes at the little nickname. She'd always hated it and Jax Teller knew it.

Her big brother was her hero, though he was in actuality her half-brother, they only shared the same mother.

"Hey bro. What's going on?" She asked hoping that she sounded like the carefree girl he thought she was.

"When are you getting in? Mom wants you well rested for the cookout she's throwing you tomorrow night?" Jax asked not helping but to catch something in his sister's voice.

He shook the thought from his mind. He'd felt like there was something up with Rose for more than a while.

Every once in a while he'd catch a little break in her voice, like she was an actress playing a role and not the sister he knew and loved.

He didn't have time to focus more on this thought as Rose spoke chuckling. What was it with her mother and throwing dinners. "I'll be in sometime tonight. I suppose there is no me getting out of this party?"

"Have you met our mom?" Jax joked chuckling as well.

Rose shook her head knowing the answer. Nope, she was going to have to grin and bear this little cookout her mom was throwing.

She just prayed no one noticed that she wasn't quite the girl she'd been five years ago.

Of course that was going to be difficult given the fact that she was covered in bruises but what else could she do?

She smiled at hearing Jax laughing on the phone though as she remembered Wendy Case.

"Is Wendy still with you?" Rose asked remembering the young woman who was one of her close friends in Charming along with Donna Winston and Luanne Delaney.

There was a slight pause on the phone and Rose wondered if Jax had put down the phone when he spoke quietly.

"We aren't together right now, Wendy lives nearby though and mom helps her out." Jax told her and Rose signed.

"Ok, how is everyone else." She said softly, she knew Jax loved Tara Knowles his old childhood sweetheart but she had left when he was nineteen years old.

Breaking her big brother's heart and for that Rose couldn't forgive Tara for what she had done.

"They're doing fine." Jax assured her and Rose smiled as she got back into the car when she heard Russian voices talking and stilled in silence as she shut the door quietly and locked the car, her skin prickling with fear.

Had Viktor found her that quickly?

"Good, I'm glad Jackie. Give them all my will you?" She asked softly and Jax smiled.

"I will, love you Rosie." He said fondly.

"I love you too, Jackie." Rose turning ending the call as she started driving again towards Charming.

* * *

"Rose is coming home, mom." Jax told his mother, Gemma Teller Morrow who was in the kitchen cooking.

She stopped though at hearing her daughter's name.

Gemma turned to face her oldest child a stern look on her face. "Did she sound okay to you?"

"Yeah." Jax lied not wanting to tell his mother just how antsy his little sister had sounded.

He kept on trying to tell himself that he was just being paranoid.

Rose had been gone for so long; off in Berkeley going to school.

Rose had always been the smart one; creative in every way possible. Her real talent laid in painting though. She could always paint the most intricate works.

His favorite series of paintings had been a series of paintings of fish. Rose had worked so hard on the series capturing every little detail of the fish; the scales and the vivid colors of the sea.

Gemma let out a sigh going back to the veggies she'd been prepping for her salad. She was looking forward to having a small family dinner tonight with Clay, Jax, Rose, and her.

She was making Rose's favorite lasagna. It had always been the one thing she could get Rose to eat when she was a child. She was such a picky kid, but the second you laid a lasagna in front of her she chowed on down on it.

Gemma was looking forward to her youngest child's arrival. If it was up to her Rose would have never left home in the first place.

But Rose was so hard headed. She had wanted to go to art school and she had wanted to go to UC Berkeley.

"I'm just glad she ditched the Russian." Gemma spat out her chopping quickening.

Jax nodded his head in agreement.

Gemma and Jax only met Viktor Golovanov once and the man reeked of bad news.

Gemma and Jax had travelled on to Berkely for Rose's birthday once and had stayed. Clay had been gone on a run and Gemma had missed her baby.

They'd tried to talk Rose out of dating the prick, but Rose was so stubborn. Gemma had always had a sick feeling in her stomach when she looked at Viktor.

She hated him, but she knew girls well enough. The second a girl knew her mom hated a guy she would up and marry him. And Gemma wasn't looking to get herself a Russian jerk son in law.

Jax leaned against the counter stealing a cherry tomato from the salad. He frowned as his mother spoke up. "Have you checked on Wendy lately?"

"Every time I show up at our place she picks a fight. I'm better off at the clubhouse." Jax replied not wanting to get into this with his mother.

His mother had been the only reason Wendy and he had married. Though his mom didn't like Wendy she had wanted him to settle down and give her some grandkids.

She was getting her wish. Wendy was pregnant.

He pressed a kiss to his mother's cheek as he spoke up ready to get far away from this conversation. "I love ya mom. I'll let the guys know about tomorrow's cookout. And yes I'll remember to get the cake."

Gemma nodded her head not looking up from the cutting board. She'd ordered a special chocolate cake from the bakery downtown by Lloyds Barber shop.

Rose had never been able to resist a good chocolate cake.

Everything would be perfect, Gemma told herself.

Her baby girl was coming home and Gemma would make sure Rose never got out of her sight again.

* * *

Rose drove on trying to focus on the sound of Bob Dylan singing on the radio; Like a Rolling Stone.

She had made a clean escape from the truck stop and thankfully had avoided the Russians. Though by the look of the Russians they'd just been tourists; an elderly couple with digital cameras around their necks. Obviously not mafia affiliates.

There was no way Viktor could track her Rose told herself.

Viktor didn't even know where her hometown was. She had never told him much about her life in Charming.

Her childhood was so hard to explain to the outside world; the Sons, her mom, the police constantly sniffing around.

She had thought that an elegant guy like Victor would think she was just white trash.

The only time he'd met her family was when Gemma, Clay, and Jax had come on down to Berkeley for Rose's nineteenth birthday. Viktor had been such an ass during that visit.

To this day Rose wished she'd listened to her mother and brother about Viktor, but she had been young and stupid.

Her family could never know Rose told herself. They could never know just what Viktor had done to her. It would kill them if they knew.

Rose took a deep breath as she pulled into her mom and father's driveway.

She tried to put on a brave face as she gathered her luggage and knocked on her mom's front door.

Gemma widened her eyes as she answered the door. She reached out touching her daughter's bruised cheek. How had Rose gotten so thin? She looked like a walking corpse; thin and bruised. She looked like she hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in days.

"Baby. What happened?"

Rose cleared her throat the lie slipping through her lips. "I had a bad run in with a girl at the club I was working at...stupid tweaker accused me of stealing her damn stash and attacked me...It took two girls to pull her off of me."

Gemma frowned not buying that lie for a minute. She twisted her lips knowing that she would have to poke at Rose a bit to get the real story.

She didn't have a chance to ask anything else as Clay appeared at the door.

Rose spoke before her dad had a chance to say anything. "Bad run in with a pissed junkie stripper."

Clay shook his head and hugged the girl against him. "Hey sweetheart. I'm happy to have you home."

Rose smiled at this; home she was finally home.

* * *

"Hey daddy, I'm glad to see you all." Rose said hugging her father tightly as Jax came back from the mechanic garage and hugged her tightly, he hadn't seen her in months.

"Look at you, still tiny and slim." Jax joked and Rise chuckled as Clay and Jax helped her with her things and Gemma was looking at her intently as Clay and Jax discussed club matters.

Gemma helped Rose upstairs with her bags as the older woman studied her daughter intently as she started unpacking her things and putting them away.

"What really happened, honey? I know a tweaker didn't do that to you." Gemma asked calmly and Rose swallowed.

She knew her mother wouldn't believe the lie, her mother was too smart to fall for a really old lie like that.

Shit.

"Viktor and me had a disagreement, he was drunk and lashed out at me but I dumped him, don't worry." Rose assured her mother calmly.

"Bastard!" Gemma said angrily as she looked at her daughter's bruised neck, Viktor had tried to strangle her daughter.

"Where is he? He has to pay for hurting you like this Rose." Gemma exclaimed still examining her daughter.

It was taking every ounce of self-control Gemma had in her body to avoid going after Viktor herself. She wanted to send a bullet right through the son of a bitch's head.

"Please mom. Don't say anything to anyone...I just want to leave that part of my life behind me. I don't want to make things worse. Please just let dad believe the tweaker story." Rose begged knowing that Viktor's family held the power to crush her family and everyone she loved.

Gemma frowned, her jaw tight. She wanted to refuse Rose's request, but she could see the tears practically welling up in the girl's eyes.

The mother in her won out over the need for revenge. She gently hugged the girl letting out a heavy sigh. "Okay honey. It's our secret. I promise you though if Viktor ever touches you again he's a dead man."

Rose held on to her mom trying to ignore the chill that ran up her back. She hated to think that it wouldn't be Viktor who would be dead if Gemma went after him. Even her tough as nails mother couldn't take on Victor.

She pulled away from her mom as Gemma spoke trying to give her a smile. "I'm making your favorite meal for dinner. Homemade lasagna with ceaser salad and all the garlic bread you can stand."

Rose grinned her stomach growling at the thought. She had missed her mom's cooking more than air itself.

Gemma pressed a kiss to her cheek as she spoke again. "You need to get some meat on those bones baby. You are way too thin."

Rose tried to laugh this comment off not wanting her mom to know that Victor had restricted her food intake. The damn bastard had to control every aspect of her life. "You know me mom. I can't cook to save my life."

"What are you going to do for work baby? You know you will always have a job at TM with me. Your dad would love to have you in the garage. You are still a better mechanic than half the guys we have at that garage." Gemma asked already planning it all up in her head.

Rose had always known her way around cars and bikes. Clay had shoved a wrench into her hand the first chance he'd gotten and Rose knew the art of mechanics like the back of her hand.

Rose let out a heavy sigh slightly ashamed to admit her career choice. "I was thinking about applying for a job at Babydolls down in Lodi...My old boss Rick knows the manager of that club. He said I'm sure to get a job there...I know you hate the stripping, but its good money mom...I'm good at it."

Gemma shook her head frowning a bit. Of course she hated the stripping. This was her baby after all. No mom wanted her daughter on a pole.

"Just think about the garage job sweetheart. I know it's not great money, but you know it would make your dad happy to have you working by his side." Gemma begged hoping that mentioned Clay might sweeten the deal.

Rose had always been a daddy's girl after all.

Rose sighed torn by the offer. On one hand she loved the money that came with stripping. On the other hand she loved working on cars and bikes.

Despite her feminine appearance and love of nail polish she had always been a bit of a grease monkey.

"I'll think about it momma." Rose remarked surprised by her use of the word momma.

She hadn't said that word since she was a very little girl. She guessed it was just the stress of her day. She felt vulnerable and needed her mom.

"I hope you do consider it...you know I'll support you no matter what though." Gemma replied praying that Rose would listen and take the mechanics job.

"I will momma, I love you." Rose said hugging her tightly, her dark brown wavy hair falling down her shoulders, she was trying to grow it after having it cut a couple of years ago.

"I love you too, honey, now you go shower and get changed while I cook this meal." Gemma said and Rose smiled as she went into her bedroom and watched her mom leave before going into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Fillip, Chibs Telford was leaning over the engine of a grey Mercedes when he saw a young woman driving a vintage, black Chevrolet Impala park outside the Teller Morrow home and out came the most gorgeous woman, Chibs had ever seen.

Well aside from Fiona but that was bloody different.

The young woman was tall and slim, with bright blue eyes and long wavy dark brown hair that reached her shoulders, she wore a pair of black cowboy boots, a pair of dark tight jeans and a black tank top with a black leather jacket.

"That's Rosie, Clay and Gemma's daughter." Bobby said to Chibs from where he was sorting through paper work.

"Didn't know Gemma and Clay had a daughter." Chibs said his Scottish accent coming out, he had known Gemma had a daughter but not by Clay Morrow.

"Yeah, she moved away to go to college." Bobby said fondly as Tig Trager moved out from underneath a black truck.

"That our Rose?"

"Of course that's her. Who else could it be?" Bobby remarked rolling his eyes.

"She looks like a damn walking skeleton." Tig snapped examining Rose. She was so damn thin, almost malnourished looking.

The Rose he remembered had held curves to her body. She had been almost voluptuous.

Not that Tig had looked at her in that way. The girl felt more like a niece to him than anything. After all he'd known her since she was in diapers.

Chibs frowned spotting that yes this Rose girl was quite thin. It didn't detract from her beauty though. He couldn't help but to find her elegant, she moved with self-assurance like she owned the space around her.

He leaned against the car watching her stride on into the clubhouse.

Chibs shook his head sighing. What was he doing looking at her?

What would a young gorgeous woman like that want with an old damaged man like him?

Despite this thought he glanced back at Rose as she disappeared from view.

And at that moment Chibs knew that he had to know more about Rose Morrow.

* * *

**Review and enjoy. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting The Scottsman

Summary: Rose Morrow comes back to her hometown escaping the relationship from hell. She isn't looking for love but finds just that with SAMCRO's Scot. Can the couple help one another heal and stay together through the chaos around them? Chibs/OC, Jax/Tara, Opie/Lyla, Juice/Kerrianne and Tig/Venus. Co – Written with skywasmadeofamethyst. Rated M for language, graphic violence, mentions of graphic drug abuse, past sexual assault and eventual sexual scenes.

**Special Thanks To: phoward, HermioneandMarcus, La Vik and anon. Thank you for the lovely reviews.**

**Thank you everyone who followed and added to favourites.**

Like A Rose

Chapter 2

* * *

Rose strode into the clubhouse her boots clicking against the cement flooring.

She had always adored cowboy boots. It had been so long since she'd worn her trusty boots. Viktor had always made her wear heels. Sure she loved heels as much as the next girl, but her boots held a special place in her heart.

Rose was so thankful that she could now dress exactly how she wanted. There would be no more designer dresses and all too high heels. She had left everything Victor had ever bought her behind.

From now on Rose wanted to wear what she felt pretty in. And her boots made her feel drop dead gorgeous.

She had bought her first pair of boots when she was only eleven. She had spotted a pair of bright red cowboy boots in a store window downtown while she was out shopping with her mother's best friend Luann.

Luann had seen Rose eyeing the boots entranced with them and by Rose's surprise Luann had marched right into the store and bought those boots.

Since then Rose had been hooked.

Rose examined the clubhouse a soft smile on her face. She had missed the place more than she'd realized.

It looked so different from the way she'd remembered it. She guessed that her dad hadn't been joking when he'd said that he'd had the place updated.

Rose ignored the scowl from the croweater behind the bar knowing well enough not to give the sweetbutts any attention. She smiled as her father exited the chapel making a beeline towards her.

She allowed her father to hug her as Clay spoke up. "There's my baby girl."

He pressed a kiss to her temple his stomach churning at the bruises she'd tried so hard to cover with makeup.

Clay didn't buy the whole story about her being attacked by an angry stripper, but he knew well enough not to push her for the truth. His daughter was a stubborn one, just like her mom.

Clay had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hated to think of what kind of mess his daughter had gotten into back in Berkeley.

And he had a feeling that knowing his daughter she would hold whatever had happened in for as long as she possibly could.

"Let me give you the grand tour kid." He exclaimed proud to show off the hard work he'd put into updating the clubhouse. And to be honest just ecstatic that his daughter was here with him.

He'd worried about her while she was away, but he knew she was a free spirit. She had big dreams of doing something with her artwork and she was going to go for it even if it had meant leaving Charming to get her education.

Rose let her dad wrap an arm around her as he led her over to the pool tables grinning. "Look at this billiard light we just got in. It's a big upgrade from those old lights we had. You remember those eyesores right?"

"Yeah the puke green ones." Rose chuckled remembering those lights well. They had to be the ugliest things she had ever seen in her life.

She laughed again as she spotted the line of pinball machines. "That's new. There used to only be one, and the pack man game is gone."

"Yeah that damn pack man game didn't work half the time anyway. It was a mess when we got it. The newest pinball machine was a gift from the Tacoma charter." Clay explained remembering how Rose had loved playing with the pinball machines as a kid.

No one could play pinball like her.

She would beat all of the kids easily and everyone loved playing against her or with her, his Rose was a free spirit and that was most likely why she and some of the girls at SAMCRO were so close to each other.

"It looks more updated." Rose told him as they walked around the place and sat down on a black leather sofa, Rose knew the Club was mostly involved with selling and handling guns, never any drugs or human trafficking. That had been an unwritten rule when the Sons of Anarchy had first been formed by John Teller, Piney Winston and Clay Morrow, they never dealt with drugs.

"Glad you like it, baby girl." Clay said secretly pleased.

Rose smiled as she drank her glass of cold cherry coke, when she had been with Viktor, he would only let her drink red wine or white wine, never coke but he let her have vodka tonics and water.

Partly the reason why she was so skinny, along with the fact that the bastard had banned her from eating anything sweet or as he deemed it, bad for her.

"How have you been doing, dad?" Rose asked looking at her father, he was in his kutte with the president patch on the leather vest along with Redwood Original and his charter. Her father had been one of the First 9.

"I've been doing fine, little Rose, what happened to that Russian prick? Viktor?" Clay asked carefully and Rose chose her words carefully, if she slipped up then there would be a fucking bloodbath between the Sons and the Golovanov family, they were part of the Russian Mafia and Rose knew they did things that were horrific.

She swallowed, causing her bruised throat to burn.

"I caught him in bed with another woman, he'd been sleeping with some Italian bitch." She said angrily, it wasn't a complete lie, Viktor did cheat on her with fucking Sofia Belmonte of all fucking people, a woman from her art class.

If she could, she would have smashed her head in with those fucking curlers she loved so much.

_'Fucking whore.'_ Rose thought darkly.

* * *

She took a drink of her soda doing her best to swallow down the hatred she felt with it.

A part of her had almost wished that she had just killed Viktor the day she'd found him in bed with Sofia. She had thought about killing him more than once. She had it planned out in her head. She would fuck him and as soon as she was about to cum she would catch him by shock pulling a butcher knife from underneath the pillows. She would slice his throat when he was least expecting it.

Her dark thoughts disturbed her at times. She sometimes wondered if she was sick in the head; psychotic.

She knew though that if she was monstrous for her thoughts it was all Viktor's doing. He had made her the monster she was today. God she hated him so much.

He had taken the sweet innocent eighteen year old she had been and had broken her. The eighteen year old she had been was dead as disco. In her wake was an angry damaged woman who was scared of her own shadow half the time.

She had anxiety, flashbacks, and horrible nightmares. It was PTSD. She knew it. She wasn't surprised by it. She had been through hell after all.

She had ready articles about battered women struggling after they'd escaped their abuser. She had never imagined that one day she would know just how it felt to be so afraid.

Viktor's good looks and class hid a dark disturbed man. He had twisted desires and fetishes that he took out on her. It was like he got off on her pain.

And soon he had allowed his business associates to join in on that torture. She felt sick as she thought of the playroom. She was sure that if she died and went to hell, hell would just be that damn playroom.

She was pulled from her thoughts as he dad spoke up a grin on his face. "Your mom is real excited about the cookout tonight. She made all the guys get you a homecoming gift, and she got you a huge cake. Your favorite chocolate with that caramel ice cream you love on the side."

Rose gave him a tight smile her mind still locked on Viktor.

She took a deep breath pushing him from her mind. She wasn't going to let him rule her ever again.

She had survived him. She was strong. She wasn't the victim he had made her. She wasn't his little Kotyonok.

"I'm happy to be home daddy." She stated not lying. Being home had given her a sense of strength.

Rose prayed that with time she could recapture the girl she had once been. It would just take time she reminded herself.

* * *

Clay nodded to the croweater behind the bar the girl thankfully having dropped the attitude once she realized just who Rose was. "Grab me that thing under the bar Trixie. The thing you saw me shove under there this morning."

The pink haired croweater gave Clay a grin nodding her head as she pulled out the last thing Rose had expected; a manila folder.

Rose had been expecting some Jack Daniels or a nice bottle of Patron, not a folder.

Clay spoke as he passed the folder on to Rose. "This is for you baby girl. Don't refuse it."

Rose dropped her jaw as she opened the folder and read the paperwork within it; a lease. It was a lease to a one bedroom apartment; Piney Hill Apartments, Apartment 12A.

"Daddy. You really shouldn't have." She blurted out her mouth opening and closing as she tried to come up with a good excuse as to why she couldn't take something so extravagant.

She snapped her jaw shut shaking her head as she tried to talk her way out of this gift. God she wanted it, but it was just too much. "Dad I can't take this. It's too much...I don't even have a decent job yet."

"Don't you worry about that kid. I've already paid your first month's rent. You can work here at the garage until you figure something out. Let me help you Rosie. You're my daughter. I'm allowed to help you get back up on your feet." Clay replied taking a drink of his beer.

Rose sighed realizing that she wasn't getting out of this. "Okay dad...thank you. It's really too much. I swear that when I get some money saved up I will pay you back for that rent."

Clay pressed a kiss to her temple thankful that she wasn't arguing with him about this. She could be as stubborn as a mule sometimes. "That's my girl. Your mom is going to take you shopping tomorrow afternoon so you can get yourself some furniture picked out."

Clay wouldn't lie he was trying to shove the garage job on Rose. He didn't want her to go back to stripping.

He knew that he wasn't the most traditional father, but still he was a dad. The last thing any father wanted was his daughter working a stripper pole.

He prayed that she would stick with the garage job. He knew that the money wouldn't be as good, but she had always loved working with cars and bikes so much. Rose just lit up the second she got a wrench in her hand.

Rose smiled staring down at the lease so amazed with the apartment. She was so excited to build herself a place of her own.

Viktor had never allowed her to decorate his lavish mansion. Everything in that house had been in his taste.

When Rose had first moved in with him she had felt like a princess in a big castle with her handsome Russian prince, but she had quickly discovered that the castle was more of a dungeon and her prince was a dragon in disguise.

She smiled even more as she realized she could decorate the apartment however she wanted. She quickly pictured a red sofa and lots of paintings; paintings of vivid fields and seascapes. She could have red plates and little red rugs all around the place. She had always loved red.

Rose grinned taking another sip of her soda as she realized that she could buy a pet too; maybe she could get a little rescue dog; a little survivor like her.

Viktor had never let her have a pet after all. She had always loved animals. When she had lived with her parents she had two little lovebirds named Elvis and Priscilla after the king of rock and his wife.

She quickly realized that this apartment would be a good thing. It would give her a space of her own, a space to heal.

Clay pressed a kiss to her cheek as he spoke up. "Let's go check out the garage Rosie. Let me set you up with a toolbox."

* * *

Rose nodded her head realizing that maybe working in the garage would be fun. It wasn't going to pay all that great, but it was a good place to start.

The two of them walked to the Teller Morrow garage where and Rose instantly relaxed, she couldn't help but love the smell of oil as she started working on a black Cherokee car and her hair was tied up away from her face as she got to work, using the tools she was so familiar to her as she worked and listened to the radio, someone had been listening to the Rolling Stones as they sang Gimme Shelter. It was one of her favourite songs.

She hummed softly as she got under the car as Clay fixed up a motorcycle, Chibs had gone to get a coffee and Bobby was in the office while Jax had gone to check on Wendy.

_**"Yeah, a storm is threatening  
My very life today  
If I don't get some shelter  
Lord, I'm gonna fade away."**_

**_"War, children, yeah, it's just a shot away_**  
**_It's just a shot away_**  
**_War, children, yeah, it's just a shot away_**  
**_It's just a shot away, hey, yeah."_**

**_"Oh, see the fire is sweepin'_**  
**_At our streets today_**  
**_Burnin' like a red coal carpet_**  
**_A mad bull lost its way."_**

**_"War, children, yeah, it's just a shot away_**  
**_It's just a shot away_**  
**_War, children, yeah, it's just a shot away_**  
**_It's just a shot away, hey, yeah."_**

**_"Rape, murder, it's just a shot away_**  
**_It's just a shot away_**  
**_Rape, murder, it's just a shot away_**  
**_It's just a shot away_**  
**_Rape, murder, it's just a shot away_**  
**_It's just a shot away."_**

**_"Yeah, a storm is threatening_**  
**_My very life today_**  
**_A gimme, a gimme shelter_**  
**_Or I'm gonna fade away."_**

**_"War, children, yeah, it's just a shot away_**  
**_It's just a shot away_**  
**_War, children, yeah, it's just a shot away_**  
**_It's just a shot away."_**

**_"It's just a shot away, it's just a shot away_**  
**_It's just a shot away, shot away, shot away_**  
**_It's just a shot away, it's just a shot away_**  
**_It's just a shot away, shot away, shot away."_**

**_"I tell love, sister, yeah, it's just a kiss away_**  
**_I tell love, sister, yeah, it's just a kiss away_**  
**_It's just a kiss away, it's just a kiss away_**  
**_It's just a kiss away, it's just a kiss away_**  
**_Kiss away, kiss away."_**

**_"It's just a kiss away, it's just a kiss away_**  
**_It's just a kiss away, it's just a kiss away_**  
**_Kiss away, kiss away, kiss away, kiss away."_**

**_"Gimme shelter, yeah, gimme shelter, yeah_**  
**_Gimme shelter, yeah, gimme shelter_**  
**_Gimme shelter, gimme shelter."_**

* * *

Chibs frowned puzzled by the soft feminine singing he heard as he rounded the corner and entered the garage a tray of hot coffee in hand.

He was stunned to see just the woman he had been admiring that morning sitting on a stool working under the hood of a car like she'd been born with a wrench in her hand.

He was entranced by the sight of her delicate hands working with ease; the slimy grease under the hood looking strange against her soft pale skin and her bright red nails.

Rose glanced up her cheeks turning dark pink when she realized Chibs had walked right in on her singing. She spoke up praying that he didn't notice her flushed skin. "Hey. You must be Chibs. I'm Rose Morrow. I hope its okay that I went ahead and started in on this car. Bobby said it would be okay if I took over...I know it was your project."

Chibs nodded his head not helping but to smile as she realized she was wearing one of Bobby's grey work shirts over her clothing. The large shirt looked a bit comical on her tiny frame even if she had tied it at the waist.

Her booted feet were swinging as she continued to work. He couldn't help but to admire her thin frame. Though she was a bit too thin she was obviously a well-endowed woman; her hips held the full curves of a woman and though her breasts were on the smaller side they were still perky.

He silently scolded himself for admiring her figure. He was too old for her, he told himself.

Rose had taken her leather jacket off and placed it over the back of the stool before she'd taken Bobby's work shirt.

She glanced back up at Chibs finding him quite handsome.

Rose of course was a bit stunned by the scars on his cheeks, she knew better than to gawk though. Her mother would have her head for being rude enough to stare.

Despite the scars Chibs was a handsome man. He was a bit chunky but he had clear tone to his arms. His eyes were a nice dark brown that made Rose think of dark chocolate chips. His dimples made her swoon a bit and his smile was kind.

She was surprised that she found him so handsome. She had shut down that part of herself for so long. She hadn't allowed herself to admire a man knowing that Victor would hurt her for looking at any other man.

Chibs couldn't help but to get lost in Rose's clear blue eyes. They made him think of a clear spring sky. They were probably the prettiest eyes he'd seen in a long time.

He cleared his throat realizing that he was staring at her blankly and probably looking like an idiot. "That's alright love. You look like you know what yer doing."

Rose smiled her heart fluttering at the word love. She sighed knowing that she was a fool for liking it. She wasn't in any shape to develop a crush.

She spoke without even thinking her eyes growing a little wide in amazement at his accent. The thick Scottish accent was a shock in the middle of California. "You're Scottish?"

She mentally kicked herself for the comment. She was sure she sounded like a twit. Was he Scottish, of course he was Scottish.

"Aye born and raised...well mostly. I did spend a wee bit of time in Belfast Northern Ireland when I was a younger lad." Chibs explained setting the tray of coffee down on the top of a toolbox.

Rose smiled having always found the Scottish brouge so gorgeous. She spoke surprised by her words. "I studied Scottish Culture in college. I always have wanted to go there. Which part of Scotland are you from?"

"Glasgow. Though it ain't a part anyone would want to visit. I'm from the bad part of town, a housin estate." He admitted shocked that he was telling her about that little piece of his childhood.

Usually when people asked him where he was from he just answered Glasgow and kept it at that.

There was something about Rose though that made him feel comfortable. It puzzled him, after all he barely knew the woman. She just seemed sweet. Maybe it was because he had heard her singing he wondered. She had the voice of an angel.

It made him think of his mother Annie. His ma used to sit up and sing along to the radio when he was a lad. Her voice was similar to Rose's soft tone.

He felt his stomach sink as he noticed the bruises on Rose's skin. It was clear she had tried to cover it with makeup, but one could see the blue sheen to the bruises underneath the pale foundation.

Chibs felt his blood boil realizing that someone had hurt Rose Morrow badly.

He frowned remembering how Bobby had mentioned this morning that Rose had surprised her mother and father by coming home so suddenly.

Chibs realized that Rose must be running from something, or someone actually.

He was shocked that he suddenly felt the urge to protect her. He didn't like the idea of someone hurting someone seemingly as sweet as her.

He cleared his throat not wanting her to catch him staring at her bruised skin. He imagined that she wouldn't like his pity.

Chibs pulled one of the cups of coffee from the tray handing it over to Rose. "Here lass ya can have my cup of coffee...I'll get ya one of yer own next time I make a coffee run."

* * *

Rose took the coffee her cheeks flushing again as her hand brushed his. His hands were calloused so unlike Viktor's hands. Viktor's hands were soft from never working a hard day work in his life.

Chibs' hand showed that he knew how to work hard.

"Thank you." She blurted out taking a quick sip of the coffee as she stared back at the car.

"No problem lass." Chibs answered as he started working and listened to some rock band playing on the radio, what he wouldn't give for just listening to some decent music like The Rolling Stones, bloody hell.

Rose hummed softly as she placed the coffee down and started working on a grey sedan, whoever owned this had not taken care of it, there was a leak in the engine, and a worn down tyre and the heating was broken. She couldn't help but wonder who the car belonged to as she worked underneath it and hummed a Lorde song, Tennis Court.

She was always singing and for some sick reason, Viktor had liked it. So had his friends as they made her sing Italian and Russian songs that made her flinch, they were sick people.

She absently looked at the tattoo on her right ankle, it was a ring of roses in honour of her grandmother Rose Madock, and her gran had died when she was only a baby so her parents had decided to honour her after both grandmothers, Rose and Isabel, Clay's mom.

Rose was just finishing off something when she heard a car pull up and curiously peered from under the car to see Sherriff Wayne Unser talking to her dad and from the looks of things, it seemed serious.

She kept her ears open as she focused on finishing the car, it sounded like the cops were looking for someone and telling her dad who it was and she hoped to god it wasn't anyone Russian.

"Anya Petrov."

Rose stilled at the mention of her fellow stripper work mate, Anya was a twenty one year old woman who worked as a striper to care for herself, her mother and her infant son, Alexei.

Oh shit, what the hell happened?

"Fuck." She muttered quietly.

* * *

**Review and add to favourites :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Dark Rose

Summary: Rose Morrow comes back to her hometown escaping the relationship from hell. She isn't looking for love but finds just that with SAMCRO's Scot. Can the couple help one another heal and stay together through the chaos around them? Chibs/OC, Jax/Tara, Opie/Lyla, Juice/Kerrianne and Tig/Venus. Co – Written with skywasmadeofamethyst. Rated M for language, graphic violence, mentions of graphic drug abuse, past sexual assault and eventual sexual scenes.

**Special Thanks To: phoward, HermioneandMarcus, cemmia and anon. Thank you for the lovely reviews.**

**Thank you everyone who followed and added to favourites. I've now created a board for Like a Rose on my profile. **

Like A Rose

Chapter 3

* * *

Clay turned to his daughter connecting the thoughts. He remembered his daughter's boyfriend, or well ex-boyfriend. Clay had never met the man.

Though that was mostly Rose's doing. Rose knew her dad would see right through Viktor's charms. Her dad could smell bullshit from a mile away.

"Rose sweetheart come here." Clay called out praying that his suspicions were unfounded.

'_God please don't let Rose be in danger.' _He prayed.

Clay was a hard man; tough and at times heartless. That didn't mean that he didn't love his daughter though. Rose was his only child a piece of his Queen Gemma. He adored Rose more than air itself.

Rose swallowed the lump in her throat ignoring Chibs' anxious glances. She made her way over to her dad and the sheriff. She tried to smile though her heart was pounding a mile a second. "Hi Sheriff Unser. It's been a long time."

"Hey kid. I'm glad to see you back home." Unser replied his eyes scanning the woman's appearance. The poor girl was black and blue underneath the pale makeup she'd applied.

Rose nodded trying to pretend that she didn't notice the sheriff examining her taking little mental notes. Though Unser was her mother's oldest friend, Rose still felt a bit anxious in his presence.

Her dad had always taught her to watch herself around the police. She knew what she was to say if anyone ever asked her about the Sons. They are just Harley enthusiasts.

Unser spoke up hating to see the little girl he'd watched grow from a fussy baby to a pretty young woman so bruised up. "Do you know a woman by the name of Anya Alikaev?"

Rose cleared her throat bile churning in her belly. "I do. We worked together at Star Doll Strip club back in Berkeley."

Unser nodded his head a bit uncomfortable to think that little Rose Morrow had worked as a stripper in Berkeley. He could tell that Clay was just as uncomfortable with the mention of his daughter's old job. "She's missing. Both she and her mother Marta haven't been seen in a few days. Anya didn't show up to work and when her boss went by her house to check on her he found her son all alone in a wet diaper crying his eyes out. Anya had you listed as her next of kin. There were pictures of you two on her fridge. The police down in Berkeley were looking for you so they could ask some questions. I talked them into letting me talk with you instead. Your mom said you were trying to forget about shit in Berkeley. Do you have any idea who might want to hurt Anya or her mother?"

Rose felt sick. Oh God Viktor had to have had something to do with this. This was retaliation for leaving him.

She took a deep breath telling herself that maybe Viktor didn't hurt Anya and her poor sickly mother. It could be Anya's boyfriend Ivan; Alexei's dad.

Ivan was a mean drunk; a drunk who had abandoned Anya when she had become pregnant. He had been fighting her for custody lately though. Rose remembered how worried Anya had been about losing her son. Ivan had the money and the connections to get the boy.

Perhaps he'd decided that killing Anya would be easier than just fighting her for custody, Rose wondered.

She spoke up, her knees feeling as though they might just give out from under her. "Her ex-boyfriend Ivan Orlov was upset with Anya. She was fighting him over custody of their son. I don't know if he'd hurt her though...I mean he got a little argumentative when he drank too much, but he never hit her as far as I know."

"Anybody else?" Unser asked spotting the cogs turning behind Rose's eyes. There was something else going on in her head. He could see it.

Rose sighed knowing that she had to tell the truth. "My ex...he had a nasty temper...It's why I left him. Viktor is a dangerous man."

Clay sighed his hand reaching up to rub his eyes as he realized that his worst fears were a reality. He knew some tweaker didn't attack his daughter. "Shit kid."

He let out a huff his eyes growing dark as he kicked at the gravel parking lot. "I'm going to kill that Russian prick."

Rose reached for her father her voice soft almost childlike. "Daddy please don't...Viktor is a dangerous man...his family runs a big game down in Berkeley, gambling, prostitution, drugs. They have connections dad, Russian Mafia. They will crush us and everyone we love. Please I just want to forget that part of my life daddy. He just knocked me around from time to time...I got out and I want to just forget him and everything in Berkeley."

Clay sighed the fear in his daughter's voice killing him. As badly as he wanted to hop on his Harley and ride on down to Berkeley he knew that Rose had a point. Russian mafia's had huge connections, bigger than SAMCRO's.

"Okay kid." he reluctantly agreed hating that he was having to do this. He felt so damn weak, not being strong enough to protect his baby.

He silently promised himself though that one day he would find a way to kill Viktor. One day he would get retaliation for his girl.

He spoke again his voice tense. "You need to start carrying a gun on you Rose. Get someone to take you out for target practice. I want you safe."

Clay looked to Unser his voice low. "Keep this on the down low. Just tell the cops about the ex. I don't want Rose getting dragged into this shit."

Unser frowned wanting to argue but he knew that he owed Clay. "Fine."

Rose closed her eyes her heart sinking down into her chest. She would never tell her father about everything Viktor had done to her.

No one could ever know just how bad it had been.

* * *

Chibs watched on unable to hear anything that was taking place. His heart sank as he watched Rose practically deflate as her father said something to her.

He frowned tempted to walk over to her and do something to make her light up again. He didn't like the look of defeat on her face. He liked the singing happy girl who had just been sitting with him in the garage.

He was sure he could sit by her side all day long. They wouldn't even have to talk. He just liked being by her side working listening to her sing softly along to the radio.

Chibs ran his hand through his hair sighing. Crap he was sweet on Rose Morrow.

Fucking hell, this was the last thing either of them needed. He was bloody older than her and she looked to be her early to mid-twenties as she talked to Unser and thanked him before the man left as Hale looked at her intently.

Chibs didn't like the way he was looking at Rose, almost as if saying he knew the lass was hiding more than she had said and Chibs had a dark suspicion that Rose hadn't told anyone.

She began working on the truck again, getting her hands covered in greasy, black motor oil as she hummed a song under her breath and lowered over the engine, allowing Chibs to get a look at her back.

That was when he noticed something alright.

Across her right shoulder was a silver crescent moon outlined in, fine black ink. She most have gotten that lately because it didn't look that old and she had her ears pierced and he could see she was wearing sapphire earrings.

Definitely a looker. Gorgeous, sexy.

_**'And she's at least ten years your junior, Fillip Owen Telford.'**_ A voice in his head scolded harshly.

Chibs ignored the voice as he finished working on the bike as a mobile phone rang along with a Carrie Underwood song and he saw Rose going to answer it as she headed outside and that was when he realised something was very wrong.

Rose's face turned deathly white.

* * *

Rose had been trying not to think about all the horrible things that could have possibly happened to Anya and Marta, as Anya had named her guardian of Alexie, she was going to get some things before picking him up.

That was when her phone rang as a Carrie Underwood song played out and she answered it as she went outside so that no one could overhear her as she waited.

"Hello?" She asked politely.

_"Им смотрит на тебя."_ A male voice said on the phone and Rose felt the blood drain from her face as she recognised the Russian accent and swallowed.

In English, that meant, I'm watching you.

"Who is this, how the hell did you get my number?" She asked coldly.

And with that the phone clicked ending the call. Rose almost wanted to throw her phone across the room.

She ran to a nearby garbage bin emptying the contents of her stomach into the bin. She was shocked as Chibs came up beside her holding her hair back with one hand while the other rubbed soothing slow circles into her back.

He grabbed a nearby rag that was mostly clean and handed it to Rose so she could clean the vomit from her chin. She stood back up her eyes turning to the ground ashamed that she had just lost it like this.

Oh God was that Viktor? It didn't sound like him. It didn't sound like anyone she knew.

Chibs spoke up his voice filled with pure concern. "What's wrong love?"

Rose felt her eyes begin to water the fear too strong to hide. "I left Berkely for a reason Chibs...my ex Viktor is a...he's a sick man. He hurt me, beat me up...he did worse than that. I left...I ran away. I just got a call from a Russian. It wasn't Viktor, but maybe he is looking for me...maybe he hired someone to find me."

She was shocked that she spilled this all to Chibs. But she felt so alone and so scared. She just needed a friend, and Chibs seemed so kind.

Chibs felt sick at the words. He spoke up his mind going into overdrive. "Do ya have a gun lass?"

Rose nodded her head trying to fight off the need to vomit again.

Chibs spoke again making a quick decision to help Rose in any way possible. She looked like she needed a friend and he would be that friend. "Aye then. I'll take ya out to practice shooting targets...I'm goin to help ya as much as I can love. I don't want ya to be alone in this."

"Thank you, you're a sweet man." Rose said with a smile that made her bright blue eyes sparkle as she finished wiping off the vomit and sighed heavily, running a hand through her dark brown hair as she tried to come to terms with what was going on when she saw an all too familiar young woman come over towards her, she was wearing the most expensive pair of black high heels that Rose had ever seen and a black suit with a silk white shirt.

Monica Anderson, one of the girl who had gone to high school with her, she was a bitch and a tramp in Rose's opinion. Always trying to sleep with anyone who was willing or had a willing cock in Donna Winston's opinion.

"Well, well. Look what the trash brought in?" Monica said tauntingly to her.

"Hello to you too, Monica, still fucking your sugar daddy from college?" Rose asked as she lit up a cigarette and inhaled, then she blew it in Monica's face, she got a sense of satisfaction from seeing the blonde cough heavily.

Bitch.

"At least I'm not working in a rundown garage owned by a gang, slut." Monica responded snidely.

Chibs made quick work of stepping in between the two women. He could tell that Rose was about to crack. She was shaking like a leaf. He wasn't sure if the shaking was from fear or anger or maybe both.

"It's time fer ya to leave." He stated staring down at the irate blonde.

Monica stared up at Chibs her eyes growing wide under his glare. "I want the oil in my BMW changed."

Chibs continued to glare at her as she reached into her white designer purse. "Ya can take yer car somewhere else. We don't want it."

She stared back up at him her mouth dropping. "I...I have the money."

"Aye I bet ya do, but we don't want ya here. Go on and don't come back." Chibs replied having had enough of the woman.

Rose was fragile enough as it was. He had a feeling that if Monica said another word to her Rose would fall apart.

* * *

Monica snapped her jaw shut sending him a glare as she spoke. "You are the rudest man I have ever met."

Chibs rolled his eyes as he watched Monica stomp off thankfully not giving Rose another glance.

Rose felt her eyes begin to water again as Chibs turned to face her. She was stunned by what he had just done. Jumping to her defense like that. It was something no one had done for her in such a long time.

She took a drag from her cigarette the cool menthol burning her throat a bit. "This day has just been shit."

Chibs gave her a tight smile nodding his head. He held his hand out nodding at her cell phone. "Give me yer cell love. I have a bunch of burner cells sitting in my room at the clubhouse. Ya can have one. Maybe if ya have a new number you won't have to get anymore of those calls."

Rose handed her cell phone over to him as he spoke again. "I'll get Juice to take a look at this. Maybe he can track the number and figure out where that call came from."

"Juice?" Rose asked her voice cracking as the tears began to fall again.

"Aye. He's a new lad in the club, just patched in a few months back. He's our technology and information officer. He knows all bout computers and such...he can track anyone down on that laptop of his." Chibs explained giving her a small smile his heart aching at the sight of her tears.

He spoke again almost tempted to reach out and place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He was almost frightened that she would shrink back from the touch though. "I'll bring ya that new cell phone tonight at the cookout. I'll put my number in it for you. If you ever need anything at all I want ya to call me, day or night. I'm going to talk to one of the prospects about maybe setting up a security system in your house too. Yer goin to be safe here love I promise. We take care of our own here."

Rose nodded her head his words soothing her. She couldn't believe he was being so kind to her.

She had almost forgotten that people could be kind without wanting anything in return. "Thank you Chibs. This means more to me than you probably can even begin to know...can you please not tell my dad about all of this...I don't want him or my mom, or Jax even to know just how bad things were with Viktor...it would break their hearts."

Chibs sighed a part of him wanting to run to Jax and tell him everything Rose had told him earlier. He wanted to kill this Viktor prick. He couldn't resist the look of fear in her eyes though. "Aye of course love. I won't tell a soul. Ya go rest up in the office fer a bit. Ya look tired."

Rose nodded her head so thankful for Chibs' discretion. She had to wonder how she had been so lucky to have met him. He was by far the sweetest man she had ever met.

She tossed her cigarette out snubbing the flame with her boot. She was tempted to hug Chibs to thank him for being so wonderful, but she held back. She felt so weak right now; crying and breaking down, vomiting.

She made her way into the office her stomach rolling at Bobby's curious look. She suddenly realized Bobby had probably heard a big chunk of what had just happened.

She sighed knowing that Bobby would keep it to himself. Bobby Elvis wasn't the type to gossip.

She sat down on the sofa beside the desk as Bobby spoke up. "Are you alright Rosie?"

He couldn't help but to notice how downtrodden Rose seemed. She looked so worn and so afraid.

It hurt to see it. He had always cared a great deal for the girl. When she was a child she would sit at his feet while he played the guitar and sang; she loved Elvis and Johnny Cash. She would sing along and knew all the words to the songs.

Rose laid down on the sofa giving her Uncle Bobby a soft tired smile. "I'm okay. Just tired."

Bobby frowned noticing the way Chibs and she had been speaking to one another. He had never heard the Scot speak to someone with such care and generosity. Chibs seemed to be taken with the girl. "Chibs and you seem to be getting along."

"He's a nice guy." Rose replied her mind screaming out the rest; and handsome, and so caring, and so gentle.

She sighed knowing that she had no place crushing on Chibs.

A small voice in her head told her that she was a fool to think he was so sweet. He would never want her; she was damaged goods. He wouldn't want to put up with her issues.

She closed her eyes wishing that this wasn't true. She wished that she had met Chibs Telford a long time ago.

Her life might have turned out a hell of a lot different had she met Chibs when she was eighteen.

It wouldn't surprise her, Ivan was like Viktor only he liked beating up women and drugging them for entertainment, sick bastard. She thought repulsed as she washed her hands at the sink before pulling off the work shirt and grabbing her leather jacket, she gave Bobby a smile and waved at Chibs as she grabbed her car keys and unlocked the car door when she saw a note.

She picked it up cautiously and looked at it as she unfolded the paper and felt surprised but touched to see it was Chibs's phone number, a smile tugged at her mouth and she felt safe for the first time as she got into the car and drive to Cherry Road.

* * *

Rose sighed her head aching as she walked into her parents' house. She wanted nothing more than to take a shower and relax a bit before the cookout tonight.

She didn't even have the chance to make it upstairs as Gemma called out. "Baby you have a phone call. Some guy saying he's from the Berkely Child Protective Services."

Rose sighed knowing that this could only mean one thing; Alexei.

She made her way to the kitchen taking the phone from Gemma as she spoke. "Hello."

"Yes am I speaking with Rose Morrow?" The man replied his voice tired obviously from the stress of his job.

"This is she." Rose replied her stomach in knots what was he doing calling her. Was there something wrong, had Ivan come to claim Alexei?

The man spoke a bit his voice perking up. "I am calling you about Alexei Michael Petrov. His mother had you listed as his godmother. The police officer I spoke with said you are living in Charming California?"

"Yes I am." Rose replied thanking the good lord that Ivan hadn't taken the little boy.

"Okay I will be bringing you Alexei late next week. That should save you the trouble of a trip. I will be turning his file over to the CPS offices in Charming. You will have to meet with a caseworker every two weeks and update her on the child's state. She might make a few house visits as well. This will last for a few months until we can work out some paperwork placing the child in your custody. It's just to ensure that your household is a good fit."

Rose nodded her head so thankful that she wouldn't have to take the risk of going back to Berkeley. "Okay thank you...I'll get everything together for him...does he have anything? Clothing, toys, anything at all?"

The man let out a sigh as he spoke. "No Miss Morrow I'm afraid not. He just has a bit of clothing for the trip."

Rose closed her eyes her heart sinking. How would she come up with the money for everything the poor boy needed?

She didn't want to go back to stripping. She liked working at the garage so much already. Chibs was so sweet and she could see herself happily working by his side. She enjoyed being around all the Sons.

They made her feel safe.

For the first time she actually liked the idea of going into work. She felt safe at TM Auto; surrounded by her friends and family. She liked working with her hands. She felt at home in the garage with grease on her hands humming along to the radio.

The man spoke again not wasting his time. "I will call you early next week so we can set up a time for me to drop off Alexei. Good luck Miss Morrow."

Rose hung up the phone her stomach in knots.

Gemma approached her daughter spotting the worry in her eyes. She embraced her as she spoke. "What's going on baby? What did CPS want with you?"

Rose closed her eyes her voice weak. "My friend Anya...she's missing. She has a son Alexei…. He's only a few months old...I'm listed as his guardian in case something ever happens to her...that social worker is bringing him next week."

Gemma pulled back stunned by this statement. She placed a hand on Rose's cheek as she spoke up. "I'll help you get everything together baby. I can get you a crib and some toys and whatever else you need. We can set him up in the little office area in your new apartment. I know it's small but it will make a good nursery. I'm sure your dad will help out too. You are a good girl Rosie. I know you are going to be good to that boy."

Rose sniffled trying hard not to cry. She didn't think that she was as capable as Gemma made her out to be. She had never thought of having kids of her own.

She loved kids of course, but after years of being with Viktor she had grown to believe that the world was too cruel to bring a child into.

She was pulled from her worries as Gemma pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You go get washed up baby. Change into something comfortable while I get started decorating that cake."

Rose nodded her head knowing that she would have to put her own fears aside. She was all Alexei had in this world and she had to buck up and take care of him. She had to make Anya proud.

And she'd be damned if she let her best friend down who had been there for her since meeting Viktor and his sick circle of friends as she went upstairs to change out of her dirty clothes.

Standing under the hot shower, Rose took a deep relaxing breath as she washed her face with some face wash, it soothed her instantly and she couldn't help but smile as she used her lavender soap to wash herself with, she loved her dark brown wavy hair. It reached down to her shoulders and she was trying to grow it longer after Viktor had cut a handful of her dark brown waves in a fit of anger after one of his friends had flirted with her.

She felt do ashamed of what she had been forced to do and she knew Anya had been in the same situation, she had moved here with her family five years ago and trying to earn a steady living when she had met Ivan Orlov and the rest was history as Anya had stated to her tearfully.

Anya was a strong woman and so was her mother, she hoped to God that Alexei was alright.

She started washing her hair then with her favourite shampoo and conditioner, it felt nice washing her hair after being banned as a punishment by Viktor.

She hated the controlling bastard.

She took a deep breath knowing that she had to move past this hate. She had to move on with her life. She had spent the past five years living with Viktor. That was long enough.

She refused to devote even a second longer to thinking of him.

Rose hummed as she continued to bathe. She put her mind to thinking of what she wanted to wear to the cookout. She quickly thought about her red blouse; it was her favorite shirt. It was a nice deep crimson elbow length shirt. It was made of a soft cotton that felt like heaven against her skin.

She quickly decided on the red top with her black jean capris. She might even wear some old flip flops. She had never been allowed to wear flip flops back in Berkeley. Viktor thought they looked cheap.

She decided that she would paint her toe nails too; the pretty gold polish she adored. It would be the perfect way to decompress after the day from hell she'd had.

This cookout would be fun she thought to herself. She needed a fun night. She planned on stuffing herself with good burgers and potato salad and drinking a few beers. It sounded like heaven to her.

* * *

Chibs pulled into Gemma and Clay's driveway the house already buzzing with people. He had arrived later than he'd planned. He had just been so busy searching for a nice phone for Rose through the collection he kept in his bedside table at the dorm.

He had wanted Rose to have something nice and dependable. In the end he had chosen one of the nicer pay as you go phones. It was a flip phone that she would have to use a phone card to put minutes on. But it was safer. If she got any more harassing phone calls she could just chunk the phone and get another one.

He had already programmed his phone number into the little flip phone just in case she had lost his note. He hoped that she would call him. He didn't like the idea of her feeling so alone.

Seeing those bruises on Rose's skin made Chibs think of his aunt. His Aunt Bonnie had been beaten by her husband Joseph off and on for years.

He could remember his aunt coming to his mother's house sobbing covered in bruises, when he was a lad. He could remember how his ma would sit up with her younger sister and clean the woman's wounds. Bonnie would always go back, she never thought she deserved more than what Joseph gave her.

Chibs could remember how his mother had made him swear never to raise his hand to a woman. He had promised his ma that he would never be like Uncle Joseph.

He had kept true to that promise. He knew that he did a lot of less than savoury things for the Sons and had done horrid things for the IRA, but he would never hurt a woman. He found women beaters to be the lowest form of scum; right next to child molesters and animal abusers.

Chibs shook his head trying to forget that piece of his childhood as he made his way into the Teller Morrow house. He grinned the smell of good food hitting his nose. He loved Gemma's cooking.

As he entered he heard two men wolf whistling at someone and rolled his eyes at their behaviour as he walked along the hallway and saw photos of Jax and Rose as babies and kids, then slowly as teenagers and young adults.

There was a photo of Rose with a young blonde haired woman, it looked old by a few years as he looked at and saw the back of the photo intently.

_'Rose and Anya at a party.' _It was written in nice handwriting but Chibs could tell it was fine by a man and then saw a photo of a dark haired man and Rose.

Rise was smiling in the photo but there was something off, almost as if she didn't want to be wearing a designer dress and high heels, he guessed this had to be Viktor, the Russian boyfriend.

* * *

**Russian Meaning: ****Им смотрит на тебя.**

**English Translation: I'm watching you.**

**Review and add to favourites :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Giving Back

Summary: Rose Morrow comes back to her hometown escaping the relationship from hell. She isn't looking for love but finds just that with SAMCRO's Scot. Can the couple help one another heal and stay together through the chaos around them? Chibs/OC, Jax/Tara, Opie/Lyla, Juice/Kerrianne and Tig/Venus. Co – Written with skywasmadeofamethyst. Rated M for language, graphic violence, mentions of graphic drug abuse, past sexual assault and eventual sexual scenes.

**Special Thanks To: phoward, HermioneandMarcus, cemmia, SOA Lover and anon. Thank you for the lovely reviews.**

**Thank you everyone who followed and added to favourites. I hope you all had a lovely Christmas, I did. :)**

Like A Rose

Chapter 4

* * *

Chibs hated the man. Viktor was a tall man; strong too. His grey eyes looked cold, cruel. Chibs felt his stomach churn as he eyed the man's brawny fists. It made him so sick to imagine those fists hitting Rose's fragile little body.

She was probably no match for him, Chibs realized feeling nauseated.

He tore his eyes from the picture choosing instead to focus on a picture of Rose as a teenager. She was smiling sitting in front of a Christmas tree. He chuckled noticing that she wore braces on her teeth. She was holding a little snow globe in her hands the box and wrapping paper the Christmas gift had come in sitting around her. She looked so carefree. Nothing like the woman she was today.

He left the hallway making his way into the kitchen. He pressed a kiss to Gemma's cheek as she spoke. "Hey Chibs. I'm happy you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it fer the world." He replied having always adored Gemma.

She had been the one who had helped him settle into the States. She had made him feel so welcome. It had made the pain of leaving his brothers in Belfast so much easier on him.

He shifted around in the kitchen for a moment trying to be casual as he spoke. "Is Rose around?"

"Out back with the Winston kids. Ellie asked her to blow bubbles with her I think." Gemma answered not looking up from the corn on the cob she was prepping for the grill.

She was still planning out everything Rose would need for little Alexei in her head. She wound need a crib, a changing table, a stroller, a high chair, tons of diapers, and a car seat.

Gemma sighed knowing that it was a mess. She wished that this wasn't being dropped on Rose like this. Her daughter was obviously going through something. She could see the pain in Rose's eyes; a fear.

She knew that she would have to be there for her daughter and this little boy that Rose was taking in. She had to take care of her family.

Chibs made his way outside a grin crossing his features as she spotted Rose sitting on the pavement by an old shed drawing with sidewalk chalk with Ellie Winston.

He made his way over to her nodding down at the vibrant bird Rose was drawing with pink and yellow chalk. "Nice bird."

"It's a chicken." Rose replied not looking up from the drawing.

Chibs chuckled noticing that Ellie was drawing what looked like a cow. They seemed to be making a little farm out of sidewalk chalk.

Rose smiled as she glanced up. "Sit on down. You can draw the sheep."

"Is that a joke bout me bein Scottish? Cause we don't all herd sheep lass." He joked still a little mesmerized by Rose's drawing. He didn't think it was possible for someone to create something so amazing with chalk.

The chicken looked it could come to life and start clucking at any second. It looked so real.

Rose laughed at this. It was the first time she had laughed all day to be honest.

"I can't draw worth a shite love." Chibs admitted his cheeks darkening a bit as he realized he'd cursed in front of Ellie. Donna was going to skin him alive.

"You can draw a sun though Uncle Chibs. It's easy." Ellie offered holding up a piece of green chalk.

He ran his hand through his short hair wanting to say no, but the kid was giving him puppy dog eyes. "Aye okay."

Chibs sat down by Rose and began work on the sun. He reached into his kutte pulling out the cell phone he'd chosen for her. He passed it on to her as he spoke. "This is yers. The minutes are already on it. It has unlimited minutes...don't go bad till September."

Rose took the phone smiling. "Thank you Chibs."

He nodded his head ready to tell her thanks as Ellie spoke. "I have to go to the bathroom. Don't draw the farmer. I want to do it."

Chibs smiled as he watched her jump up and run off to the bathroom.

He spoke as soon as she was out of sight. "She seems to like ya."

Rose gave him a soft smile as she placed the chalk on the cement. "I guess so...I guess its good practice. I'm going to be taking my friends kid soon...next week actually. My friend Anya...she's well she's missing...I…That's what Unser was up at the garage for. The cops there wanted to talk to me. Unser took over that at least. But I'm taking the baby until Anya shows back up."

She twisted the ring she was wearing around her right ring finger; a small pearl in the center of a silver band. It was a gift from Gemma for her seventeenth birthday.

Chibs frowned astonished that this had happened. It didn't seem like Rose could catch a break. "How old is he?"

"A few months...Gemma is helping me get the stuff I'll need for him...I'm kind of freaked out. I don't know anything about being a mom to anyone. I have to be his mother...I mean I know I'm not Anya, but I'm all he has right now. He needs a mom." Rose explained still twisting the ring.

Chibs sighed giving her a tight smile. "Yer goin to be fine Rose. Yer great with kids...I mean Ellie seems to love ya."

Rose gave him a soft smile wanting to point out that a little girl and a baby were too different experiences.

He took her by shock speaking again. "I'll help ya with the crib if ya want...I know a bit bout kids. I have a daughter...Kerrianne. She lives in Belfast with her ma...shite is well it's a mess with her and me. I ain't seen her in a while, but I think I can remember a bit bout how to put a crib together."

Rose frowned seeing a flash of heartache cross his eyes when he mentioned his daughter. She was tempted to ask more about the girl and her mother, but held it in. It seemed to be a painful subject for him. "Thank you so much Chibs. I would like that...I can use all the help I can get."

He nodded his head liking the smile that crossed her face as she heard his offer. He wouldn't mind making her smile like that more often.

He nodded down to the drawing of the chicken. "How'd ya get to be such a good artist?"

"Art school, that's why I left Charming, I love painting and drawing so I went to Art College to study and I'm the one who drew the fish painting." She said looking over at the house as Ellie came running towards them and they started drawing again.

Chibs watched them draw intently, Rose easily used the chalk like it was a part of her hand and Ellie helped when he caught a glimpse of a scar that was on her back in the shape of an x. It looked like it had been branded into her.

Thinking of her scars made him think of the one that marred his face given to him by Jimmy O' Phelan years ago in Ireland, he couldn't help but feel disgusted by his face.

He could understand why Rose had covered up the bruises again though, Clay seemed to love his daughter and Jax loved his little sister.

"Who are they?" Ellie asked curiously pointing to a group of three men with skinheads, Chibs swore slightly under his breath in Gaelic.

Fucking hell, they were a part of Darby's crew.

"What are they doing here?" Rose asked fear clear in her voice. She knew that the Nords had always been rivals to the Sons.

It had been that way for as long as Rose could remember. The men made her feel sick. She had no tolerance for racists. It made her all the more ill given her Jewish heritage. Her grandma had been Jewish.

Through Rose had never practiced the religion she at least had respect for it.

Chibs stood up from the pavement making his way over to the Nords. How the hell did they even get into Gemma's backyard?

Tig, Clay, Bobby, and Chibs all surrounded the men as Clay spoke. "What brings you to this part of Charming?"

"One of our crew members is missing and this got mailed to Darby, the morning." One of the men said angrily and pulled out a white envelope to show to Clay who opened it and felt his stomach roll in disgust as he looked at the men.

It was three missing fingers and they had what looked like Mexican writing on the three missing fingers.

Rose felt her stomach roll and took the kids inside along with Donna who looked worriedly at the White supremacist group, Ellie was holding her and Donna's hands tightly.

"Mommy, what's going on?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing baby...those men are just here to talk to Mr. Clay about something." Donna answered trying to keep her voice light and cheerful.

Why had she come to this cookout again? Oh yeah because she wanted to see Rose. She had always adored Rose. She had followed Donna around when they were growing up.

Donna had grown up in a house full of brothers. So Rose had felt like a little sister in a lot of ways.

Rose bit at the inside of her cheek so sick to her stomach. Why had this day been so chaotic?

* * *

Chibs sighed staring off towards the house thankful that the women and children had been rushed inside. He spoke up glaring at the Nord. "So do we look fuckin Mexican to ya?"

The Nord tightened his jaw looking like he wanted to argue, but an older man spoke first putting an end to a fight before it happened. "That one over there looks like a beaner."

"I'm Puerto Rican." Juice spat out rolling his eyes as he approached the group.

"Whatever." The skinhead replied as he turned his eyes back to Clay.

Clay tightened his jaw glaring at the men. He hated that this party had been ruined. This was supposed to be a fun night for Rose. "So what do we care about a missing racist? Your beef is with the Mayans not us. That's Spanish."

He spoke again before anyone had time to speak. "Now get the hell off my property before I let my guys break every bone in your bodies."

"Fine." The Skinhead remarked spitting at the ground.

Chibs and the others watched as they left and drove away on their motorcycles with Nazi swastikas blazing in the evening sunlight as the women came out and everyone calmed down.

"Fucking racist pricks." Tig said smoking a cigarette as Half Sack wondered over to where Rose was talking to Donna, Chibs tried to ignore the jealously and scolded himself, she was his friend and she had enough to deal with.

"Looks like Half Sack's flirting with Rosie." Juice said slyly causing Jax to narrow his eyes slightly at the man who was talking to Rose intently, Rose seemed friendly but he could just tell his sister wasn't looking for a relationship after Viktor the Russian prick.

* * *

Rose gave Half Sack a polite smile as he continued to talk. "I like your drawing you did earlier...it's nice. It's a good picture."

"Thanks...uh Half Sack. Is that right?" She replied finding the man to be a little strange. He seemed to be the kind of person who would talk and talk to anyone about anything.

"Yeah. It's because I lost one of my nuts in the war." Half Sack replied a proud grin on his face.

Rose widened her eyes trying not to cringe at hearing this piece of information. She bit the inside of her cheek trying not to burst out laughing.

She sent Donna a quick glare seeing that the woman was less successful at holding in her laughter.

"I'm going to go grab a beer...I'll talk to you later." Rose remarked wanting to escape that conversation as quick as she could.

Donna walked along beside her as Ellie ran off to play with her brother Kenny. "At least he didn't offer to show you...he did that to me the first time I met him."

"I didn't need that visual." Rose remarked shaking her head.

Donna gave her a little grin as she nodded over to Chibs. "You and Chibsy seem to be getting along."

"He's a nice guy. He gave me a burner cell...my cell fell into the toilet at the garage." Rose stated lying about the real reason she had need a new phone. She didn't want to worry her dear friend.

Donna shook her head wondering how Rose could be so oblivious. Chibs kept on sneaking little glances at her as he stood across the yard pretending to be interested in what Juice was saying. It was clear that the man was smitten with Rose.

"You two would be cute together. He's a sweetheart you know? He's always playing with Kenny and Opie. He's like a big kid with them. Opie loves Chibs to death...He thinks Chibs is kind of lonely. He doesn't have anyone here. No family. His wife and kid are up in Belfast." Donna explained hoping that she might be able to tempt Rose into dating the Scot.

Rose widened her eyes at the word wife. "He's still married?"

Donna bit the inside of her cheek as she fished a beer from the cooler. Shit she'd really fucked it up this time.

She spoke up withholding the entire story she had heard from Opie. "Yeah, but they haven't seen each other in almost a decade...some bad shit went down in Belfast...something about his cheeks...The man who scarred Chibs knew his wife. Apparently the guy stole Fiona and Kerrianne from Chibs. The bastard won't even let Chibs see Kerrianne. He got him kicked out of Ireland just so Chibs couldn't see his kid. Fiona won't divorce Chibs. She's a strict Irish Catholic."

Rose felt her heart sink at these words. She couldn't imagine anyone doing something so cruel to Chibs. He was so kind.

She had to wonder how he could still be so sweet after going through something that awful.

She thought about the scars on his cheeks. She understood scars. She had a few of her own; all gifts from Viktor.

Donna spoke up again trying to get her plans to play matchmaker back on track. "He's pretty much single though. He doesn't love her you know...I mean outside of her being the mother to his child. He's lonely though, like I said. He needs a nice girl. You need someone nice after that Viktor creep."

Rose tried to ignore the bile that rose in her belly at the mention of Viktor. She sighed not wanting to tell Donna that Chibs wouldn't want someone like her; not a woman whose life was a disaster. "I'm not ready to date Donna. I want to enjoy being single you know? I want some me time."

Donna shook her head as she handed Rose a beer. "You can't put off love honey. I think he would be good for you."

Rose changed the subject not wanting to think about her past or her love life any longer. "Do you have any old baby stuff from Ellie and Kenny? I'm going to need it."

"Shit that Russian asshole didn't get you pregnant did he?" Donna blurted out her eyes growing so wide.

Rose shook her head. "No thank god for that. It's a long story."

"Tell it to me." Donna stated curious to know more. She had missed talking to Rose so much.

"The baby is my best friend's son, she had him when she was twenty one and the dad is Ivan Orlov, Viktor's friend from college. He got her pregnant, beat the shit out of her and she left him and took Alexei and moved in with her mom. Anya works as a waitress and strips at night to help pay for her mom's medical bills." Rose said feeling upset for Anya.

"Is she ok?" Donna asked quietly, she had a feeling something bad had happened to the woman if Rose was looking after her son.

"She and her mom are missing, they've been missing all day and I'm worried that Ivan might be behind it. He's a right asshole, slept behind Anya's back." Rose said feeling glad that she could let it all out to her friend.

"Jesus." Donna said stunned.

"Did Viktor hurt you and other things?" Donna asked gently and Rose looked down ashamed.

"He made me do stuff that I am not proud of and I feel sick about it still after five years." Rose said lighting a cigarette.

Donna wondered privately if the man had raped her, the likely answer was yes but she didn't say anything.

Donna stared down at her beer knowing now just why Rose seemed so hesitant about Chibs.

As much as Donna wanted Rose and Chibs to get together, she knew that it was something Rose would have to come to on her own terms. She needed to make the decision to give love a chance herself. It was something Donna couldn't push her into.

Donna spoke nodding her head. "I might have an old car seat. And a couple of old toys. I think I still have some of Kenny's baby clothes too."

"Anything will help. Chibs is helping me with the crib and stuff once I get one that is." Rose replied taking another drag from her cigarette.

Donna spoke again sighing. "Are you going to keep working at the garage? Because I know a good day-care that I can maybe get Alexei into."

"How much would it cost?" Rose asked her stomach knotting up.

"Not much. I know the lady that owns it. I can tell her about your situation...sometimes she gives away grants you know. Like a year's worth of free services to families in need." Donna explained knowing that Rose would be the perfect candidate for that grant.

Rose nodded her head praying that she could get the free day-care service. She needed to make sure that the boy was in a safe place while she worked. "I want to stick with the garage I think. I like the work. It's a hell of a lot less stressful than stripping."

Donna nodded her head knowing that it was a good choice. She imagined that if Rose had been through what she had suspected she had been through then she couldn't handle stripping ever again.

She placed a hand on Rose's shoulder as she spoke. "I'll be here if you ever need anything at all. I love you Rosie."

"I love you too Donna. I missed talking with you so much. I hope we can hang out more." Rose replied her eyes growing a little damp. She had missed Donna so much.

Viktor had cut her off from most of her friends in Charming.

"Of course we can silly. We can have girl's days when we can get rid of the little ones. You know spa days and wine." Donna replied having missed Rose just as much.

Rose laughed then remembering the days where she and Donna would have a spa day and drink wine after watching a sappy romance film or a hilarious comedy film. Those were the fun days between them all and Rose smiled fondly as she continued to talk to Donna as Gemma watched.

She knew Donna and Rose were very close, having grown up together since they were babies and for that Gemma was grateful towards the younger woman as they started handing out food.

Rose felt her old phone ring and went to answer it away from the noise as she answered it.

"Hello?" She asked wearily as her heart pounded inside her chest heavily and she heard a man speak.

"Hello this is Deputy Hale, we met this morning. We found Marta Alikaev but she is in a coma and we just need to ask you a few questions tomorrow morning, Miss." Deputy Hale said smoothly.

"Will she be ok?" Rose asked worried for the older woman, Marta was a kind hearted forty one year old who adored her daughter and grandson dearly.

"The doctors are hopeful but she will be having a mastectomy, she has stage two breast cancer." Hale informed her and Rose stopped smiling then.

Oh Jesus Christ.


	5. Chapter 5 Guardian Angel

Summary: Rose Morrow comes back to her hometown escaping the relationship from hell. She isn't looking for love but finds just that with SAMCRO's Scot. Can the couple help one another heal and stay together through the chaos around them? Chibs/OC, Jax/Tara, Opie/Lyla, Juice/Kerrianne and Tig/Venus. Co – Written with skywasmadeofamethyst. Rated M for language, graphic violence, mentions of graphic drug abuse, past sexual assault and eventual sexual scenes.

**Special Thanks To: Cemmia and phoward for reviewing.**

Like A Rose

Chapter 5

* * *

Rose did her best to push her worries from her mind as she and her mother stood in one of Gemma's old storage lockers. No matter how hard Rose tried to concentrate on searching for items that she would need for little Alexei, she just couldn't get her mind off of what Hale had told her.

She couldn't believe it; poor Marta. Deputy Hale had given Rose the number to the hospital Marta was in and she had been told by Anya's old brother that Marta's situation seemed to be hopeless.

The mastectomy wasn't going to happen after all. Marta was brain dead and Anya's brother and sister were planning on pulling the plug.

It made Rose feel sick.

She wanted so badly to go to Berkeley to be with Marta; to say goodbye. The woman had always been so kind to Rose.

Rose knew though that she could never return to Berkeley. It was too dangerous. There was too much of a risk of running into Viktor. If Viktor found her she would be as good as dead.

Rose was pulled from her thoughts as Gemma spoke. "How's this look?"

Rose turned to look at the little onesie Gemma was holding up. It was a tiny blue thing covered with little green and yellow dinosaurs. "That's perfect."

Gemma nodded her head tossing it into the large cardboard box she'd brought along to carry their finds home in. "It was one of Thomas' outfits."

Rose felt her stomach churn at the mention of her deceased half-brother. Thomas had barely been six years old when he had died. He had died of the same congenital heart defect Gemma had been born with; the family flaw.

Of course Rose had never met him. Thomas Teller had been John Teller's child.

It had been long before Rose was even a thought.

"Are you sure you want to give it away?" Rose asked almost feeling guilty to take something that had belonged to Thomas.

She knew that her mother rarely talked about Thomas. Not that Rose blamed her. It had been so painful on Gemma; losing the child.

"It's fine, there's no use holding on to it. It's only collecting dust here." Gemma replied placing and old car seat into the box.

Gemma spoke again as she began to dig through a box of stuffed animals. "You know before you were born I never thought I'd feel love again...at least not the love of a mother...I had your brother, but I just felt like there was a chunk of my heart missing, then you came along and I felt like the world just might have some hope to it."

Rose allowed her mother to give her a soft hug as she spoke. "I love you mom."

"I love you too baby." Gemma replied as she returned to shifting through old baby clothes.

"How did you and dad get together...I mean I know he was John's best friend, but...how did you fall in love with him." Rose asked having never really broached the subject with her mother.

It was such a strange conversation to have. After all Clay had been Gemma's first husband's best friend and Jax's father. Rose almost felt as though it wouldn't be appropriate to talk about, not when Jax was around at least.

"We were both torn up over John...it just happened. He made me smile. He was the only one who could make me smile after John died...Our relationship is a bit different from JT and my relationship. John and I were just kids when we met. By the time I met your dad I had grown up a bit...I was a little harder, a little more cynical. Your dad was good to me, he was good to Jax. He was what I needed so marrying him only seemed like the best thing to do. I love him, he's a good man; strong. He's good for the club, he kept it together after shit with John." Gemma explained as she tossed a few more little onesies into the box

Rose nodded her head as she pushed aside a box of her old Barbie dolls. She couldn't believe her mother had hung on to so many things.

It seemed that Gemma had kept every toy and outfit her children had ever owned.

Gemma spoke again letting out a soft sigh as she shifted through a box of stuffed animals. "Your dad worries about you. He's happy you're home."

"I'm happy to be home too." Rose admitted as she wiped a bit of dust off of an old highchair.

Gemma cleared her throat deciding to take a chance and bring up just the thing she'd been thinking about since the second Rose had mentioned that she'd broken up with Viktor. "He and I are glad you're done with the Russian prick."

She paused shoving the box of stuffed animals back and pulling another box forward as she spoke again. "You know you can tell your father and me anything right? I know things weren't right with you and Viktor sweetheart...I know there's more you aren't telling me."

Rose felt her stomach roll knowing that she shouldn't be too shocked by her mother's comment. She should have known that no one could get anything past Gemma Teller Morrow.

She spoke up only partially telling the truth. "Things were shitty for a while mom...Viktor and I hadn't been getting along for a while. He cheated on me more often than not...and when he had too much to drink he got a little mean. It was nothing I couldn't handle though. I'm just glad it's over."

She bit the inside of her cheek knowing that the thing about him getting a little mean was a total lie. He got really mean. He was mean most of the time rather he was drunk or not. And he had done far more than just knock her around a little.

Gemma frowned seeing right through this statement. She knew that there was much more to the story than what Rose was telling her.

She knew though that she had to play her cards right with this. Rose would shut down completely if she pushed way too hard for the truth.

Gemma spoke up deciding to back off of calling her on her comment for now. "I'm just happy you dumped his ass. It's time for you to find a guy who's worthy of you baby."

She wasted no time to speak again as she placed a box of old towels into Rose's box of belongings. "I noticed that you and Chibs are getting close."

"We're just friend's mom. He's a nice guy, but I'm not ready to jump back into the dating game just yet." Rose stated her mood dipping.

She knew that she liked Chibs, but she just didn't think he'd want someone like her. He would want someone less complicated, someone less damaged.

"Alright honey, I won't ask for now will you tell me tomorrow?" Gemma asked gently and Rose nodded, knowing she couldn't keep on hiding the truth from her mother as the two returned to the house, Rose was moving into her apartment tomorrow and she couldn't help but think about getting a dog.

Not a big dog but maybe a dachshund dog from the local animal shelter where Tig got his dog from and smiled as she went into her bedroom and looked up on her laptop.

There were a lot of animals on the website but thankfully a lot were being adopted or had been reunited with their owners, she worried about Anya though. Anya's older brother was coming to Charming tomorrow to talk to her about her disappearance after she had spoken to Deputy Hale.

Rose untied her hair from the messy bun it had been in for the barbecue as she looked around and at the baby stuff she had, she had a few onesies for Alexei and shoes and some toys.

Her mind wandered towards Chibs then.

He was sweet. She hadn't been lying when she had told her mother that Chibs was a nice guy.

She appreciated everything he had done for her; giving her a phone, being there to listen to her, offering to be there to help her through all the bullshit.

Rose hoped that Chibs had meant what he had said about wanting to help her settle in here and start her new life. She thought back to his words. _'You're going to be safe here love I promise. We take care of our own here.'_

She liked him. She liked everything about him. Sure he was unconventional, but then again most of the people she knew were unconventional. Her entire life had been one that veered off the fringe of normalcy.

So why should Chibs be any different? Chibs was handsome, kind, funny, and protective. He had gone out of his way to be a friend when she had needed it the most. He had seemingly jumped at the chance to befriend her.

Rose liked being around him. He made her laugh. She felt like she could really talk to him. She was still stunned by how easy she had found it to open up to him about the past; about Viktor.

She knew it was strange but Chibs almost made her feel safe. It had been a long time since she'd gotten that feeling from someone who wasn't her father or mother or her brother.

Rose knew that she was teetering on a thin line. If she wasn't careful she would up and fall for Chibs Telford.

She knew that it wasn't possible for her to ever have anything more than friendship with him.

Rose knew that she was damaged beyond repair. No one would want her after what Viktor had done to her. She felt bile rise in her throat thinking back to the beatings, the forced sexual encounters, the degrading words, and the hatred Viktor had thrown her way.

She stood up from her bed shoving her closed laptop away. She took a few deep breaths struggling to resist the urge to vomit. She did her best to shove her mind out of the past.

It had to be forgotten she reminded herself. She had to be strong.

Things would get better Rose told herself. She would figure this out and one day she wouldn't feel sick when she thought of all she had been through.

She went to the bathroom to shower and took off her clothes as she stepped under the hot water and sighed happily as the hot water washed over her skin, she looked at the faded cigarette burns that marred her arms and back.

Rose was ruined, damaged and no one would want a woman like her for an old lady.

She washed her body with the lavender scented lotion before washing it off and started washing her face with the skin care lotion, her right eye still felt sore from where Viktor had had hit her across the face.

Luckily though the bruised were fading away though as she washed her wavy dark brown hair with the Herbal Essence shampoo and rinsed it off before putting on the conditioner and started combing her dark brown wavy curls free of the knots as she rinsed it off and turned the shower off before putting on her black kimono with red roses on it as she went to her bedroom and got changed into her pyjamas.

She put on a grey tank top and a pair of grey sweatpants as she got under the bed sheets and looked at her well-worn sketchbook, she had drawn a lot in the pages.

Rose felt her mind wonder to Chibs then and what he was doing right now? She started drawing then and focused on his features, particularly his smile and his scars.

Privately, she thought his scars were beautiful.

* * *

A few doors down in her parents room Gemma and Clay sat up in bed side by side; Gemma putting lotion on her skin as Clay flipped through the newest copy of Easyriders Magazine.

Gemma placed her bottle of lotion back down on the bedside table as she dared to bring up the one thing that had been rolling around in her head all day long. "That Russian prick did something more to Rose than knock her around a few times."

Clay let out a sigh lowering his magazine as he spoke. "I know Gem. You know how Rosie is though...if we push she'll clam up."

"How'd this shit happen huh? We taught her to be strong. We taught her to take no shit." Gemma remarked a frown developing along her face as she contemplated just how something this horrible could happen to her daughter.

She had always told Rose to never take a man's bullshit. She had taught her to never let anyone treat her like garage.

Gemma had always told Rose when she was growing up 'You're a Madock woman baby, and we don't take anyone's crap. If someone pisses you off then you step right up to them and tell them to go fuck themselves.'

Gemma felt her stomach roll wondering if maybe Rose had followed her advice too closely. Maybe in Viktor she had met someone who would be too strong of a personality to take any woman telling him where to stick it.

"So what are we going to do? We can't just let that bastard get away with hurting our girl...no one fucks with family and doesn't face the consequences." Gemma asked eyeing her husband waiting to see the man she knew; the man who took matters into his own hands and found a solution rather it be a legal solution or not.

He disappointed Gemma as he spoke up sighing. "We do what Rose asked us to do. We back off and let her handle it...if shit gets out of hand then we step in."

"The hell we will, he beat our baby girl to shit and probably worse, I'm asking Juice to do some Intel on this bastard." Gemma said coldly and Clay sighed heavily, his wife could be fucking stubborn at times.

"Rose will tell us when she's ready, Gem." Clay said quietly but firmly, Gemma sighed but nodded grudgingly as they both got under the covers, Gemma was helping Rose move into her new apartment tomorrow along with Donna.

She couldn't help but feel her daughter was hiding something from her, almost as if something really awful had happened to her while with Viktor.

She would find out, one way or another.

* * *

Chibs sat at the bar in the clubhouse an ice cold beer in front of him and the sound of Sweet Home Alabama by Lynard Skynard playing over the jukebox speakers. He sipped his bottle of Budwiser trying hard to keep his mind off of the one woman who had seemingly pinned herself to his brain.

He didn't quite understand what it was about Rose Morrow that had struck him so. Sure she was a beautiful woman; sexy, smart, good with cars and bikes, and sweet as can be.

But it just wasn't like him to fixate on a woman like this.

Chibs had long thought of himself as being alone in this world. It had been that way since that horrible night in Belfast; when Jimmy O' had scarred his face before taking his family as his own.

Chibs had been booted from the IRA and from Ireland. He had tried hard to remain on the Emerald Isle; patching into SAMBEL. He had tried to keep an eye on his little Kerrianne from afar, but his presence had angered Jimmy.

Jimmy and his crew had begun to stir up trouble within the gun trade and in turn SAMBEL's relationship with SAMCRO. The Belfast club pres had pushed for Chibs to patch over to the mother charter.

Chibs had taken the task. He knew that angering Jimmy was a recipe for disaster. If he stuck around Ireland it would only cause more cahos. That drama would fall back on his Fiona and his Kerrianne. Jimmy O' wasn't above hurting the ones he supposedly loved. The bastard would slap his own ma if it meant furthering his cause.

Chibs had kept to himself in Charming. He had attracted the attentions of more than a few of the sweetbutts of course. His accent was exotic for this part of the world. They liked his thick Scottish brogue as well as the kutte on his back. They saw his scars and thought that he was dangerous. The croweaters thought that he was some badass who just needed a good old lady.

More than a few of the club whores had tried to charm their way into his heart and they had all failed.

Chibs hadn't been able to move past his heartbreak over Fiona. She had been his first love; the one girl who had put him in his place. He had loved her hard as nails personality. He had admired her devotion to the cause of a free Ireland. He had loved her spirit. She would step up to any man or woman who dared to disrespect her. She wasn't afraid of anything.

Fiona had given him the most precious gift Chibs Telford had ever been blessed with; his Kerrianne. He loved his baby girl more than life itself. She had been his little princess; his heart.

Losing his wife and child had made that heart cold as ice. No he hadn't become cruel. He had just shut himself off from love.

It seemed that Rose had melted a bit of that ice around his heart.

It seemed that he couldn't take his mind off of the woman. She was everything he liked in a woman; smart as hell, sweet as sugar, and she knew her way around an engine.

He had always found a girl who knew how to work a motor incredibly sexy.

Chibs could easily imagine himself with Rose by his side. He could picture taking her to the museum in Oakland, the big one that was far nicer than the little museum in Charming.

He could picture it all in his mind; he would walk with her by his side, his arm around her waist as she told him about all the paintings they came across. She would tell him about the artists and the techniques they'd used to create the works of art.

Even though he would be bored out of his mind he would listen to her and hang on every word that left her mouth.

They would hang out at the clubhouse at the wild Friday night parties. Rose would play darts with him and he would let her kick his ass at it every time. They would kiss each time they took a shot of tequila.

She would ride on his bike and lie in his arms at night. He would take care of her; protect her the way a good man should. He would treat her like a queen.

He sighed knowing that he was being a fool. Rose wouldn't want an old man like him; a man who was still legally married.

Besides if she'd been through the hell he'd suspected she had been through with her ex, she probably wasn't ready to love anyone. She wouldn't have it in her to trust him.

Chibs tried to hold in his annoyance as a scantily clad redhead sat down beside him at the bar. The redhead who went by the name Serena purposely leaned over trying hard to show off her ample cleavage in the tiny red tank top she was wearing.

She peered up at Chibs through heavy false eyelashes as she spoke up. "Hey Chibs. You seem quiet tonight."

"It's been a long day lass." Chibs replied hoping that the little comment would drive her away.

Serena flipped back her long locks her glittery pink nail polish glimmering under the neon lights above the bar. "You look tense. I give a great massage."

"Not interested." Chibs remarked taking another sip of his beer. He was trying his best to remain civil to her, but his mood quickly dipped as she placed a hand on his thigh running her hand up and down it suggestively.

Serena pouted at this statement. She sighed not willing to back of the Scot just yet. She had long been admiring him and was determined to make him all hers. "You were interested last time. Remember how fun that was? You took me to your dorm and we didn't even make it to the bed, you bent me right over and ripped that little thong I was wearing...I had so many bruises the next morning."

Chibs gritted his jaw knowing that the moment she was so vividly describing had been months ago. He hadn't taken any interest in her after that night. He had kicked her out of his dorm the next morning so he could go to work.

He slammed his bottle of beer down on the bar top as she placed a hand over his groin massaging it. He didn't want this at all.

She was gorgeous sure, but she wasn't a thing like Rose.

He yanked away from her his eyes growing dark as rage took front. "Get lost. I ain't interested in yer shite tonight."

Serena jumped back shocked at the anger in his voice. Chibs was usually so laid back when it came to the girls around the clubhouse.

Juice looked up from the pool game he'd been locked in with one of the visiting nomads. He was too shocked by Chibs's behaviour.

He placed his pool cue back on the pool table as Serena scurried off finally backing off of Chibs.

Juice sat down beside Chibs unable to stop himself from prying. "What's going on brother?"

"I'm just not in the mood fer her shite tonight." Chibs replied trying to play off his little outburst.

"It's Rose, isn't it? You've been hanging out a lot with her lately, I've noticed." Juice said as he drank a beer and looked at Chibs intently who remained silent as he chuckled at him, Chibs seemed to have become close to Rose over the last two days and he liked to think that Chibs had let someone in aside from him and the club.

"She's a nice lass, she's been through a hard time recently." Chibs said quietly as he thought of Rose's sad crystal blue eyes and the dark bruises that marred her pale skin as he remembered how she had looked after getting that mysterious phone call when he got an idea and saw the black laptop on the table.

"Juicey, do a background check on Viktor Golovanov and Ivan Orlov." Chibs said as Gemma came into the club looking surprised that Chibs had voiced what she was about to ask Juice to do.

"On it." Juice answered easily although he was privately wondering why Chibs was interested in looking into Rose's ex-boyfriend as he got onto his laptop and typed into the search engine.

_'Golovanov family suspected in the murder of undercover LAPD officers.'_ A file clipping stated and curiously Juice went on it and saw to his shock that the man Rose had been involved with was suspected of being involved with the Russian Mafia and according to the ADF report, the Golovanov family were intently linked with not only the Russian Mafia but also the Romanian Mafia, specifically the Comescu family who were heavily involved with human trafficking.

"I found something but you two aren't gonna like it." He said grimly as Chibs and Gemma walked over and stood behind him as they read the hacked report, Viktor Golovanov was Russian American and had a privileged education before going to college in Berkeley to study Business along with his childhood friend Ivan Orlov another man whose family were connected to the Russian Mafia.

"What the hell are they involved with?" Chibs asked frowning but froze as he read that the Golovanov family were linked to human trafficking specifically selling young girls across Eastern Europe in brothels as sex slaves, they were also involved with drug trafficking, namely cocaine and heroin and arms dealing to Mexican Cartels and linked to the Comescu family.

"Nearly everything illegal, drugs, arms dealing, money laundering, porn and prostitution." Juice said feeling ill at the thought of Rose being with this asshole.

"Is that a photo of Rose?" Gemma asked seeing a photo of her daughter in a bar, it was called Femme Fatale and Juice zoomed in on the picture, sure enough the woman was Rose and she looked a mess.

"She's a person of interest to the ATF, they've been doing an investigation into the Golovanov and Orlov families for almost a year." Juice said reading from the computer.

"Did they kill anyone?" Chibs asked gruffly, trying not to show his anger.

"I don't see anything. I guess it makes sense though. Both the Golovanov and the Orlov families seems to be loaded with cash. Probably enough to have the local PD on their pay." Juice explained quickly closing the window that showed Rose.

"What's the Femme Fatale?" Gemma blurted out peering at the blurry picture of the little bar. It looked like a shithole.

Juice clicked in a new window doing a quick Google search of the bar. He sighed as he spoke. "You aren't going to like it."

Gemma peered down at the window her body going tense. Femme Fatale: The Premier Gentleman's' Club.

"A Strip club." Gemma blurted out connecting the dots. Gentleman's club was usually just a fancy word for strip club.

She had known that her daughter had been working as a stripper. But from what Rose had said the job seemed to be a recent development.

Gemma was stunned to realize that the stripping had apparently been a long time thing.

"Yeah...looks like Rose didn't work there long though. She was preforming under the name Portia. Her next place of employment is a place called Star Doll...another strip club. Looks like she was using the name Sadie this time." Juice explained as he clicked on an advertisement for Star Dolls featuring Rose as Sadie.

Chibs shifted his eyes away from the screen the sight of Rose making his stomach churn. She was wearing a tiny school girl getup her long locks in two braids, her lips painted crimson, all too tall clear platforms on her feet. Her eyes looked dazed as though she was under the influence of something heavy; pills maybe.

He didn't like thinking of Rose in that kind of atmosphere.

"She looks drugged, man." Juice said grimacing as he looked at the photo of Rose and then saw a photo of a young blonde haired woman in a barely there dress.

"That son of a bitch drugged my baby!" Gemma spat enraged as she looked at the screen and Chibs saw slightly new bruises on Rose's thin arms, she looked thinner as well, like a walking skeleton barely surviving on food.

"Does it say how old he is?" Chibs asked Juice who looked it up and grimaced slightly in disgust.

"He's twenty four years old, just celebrated his birthday at the Hilton Hotel and here's his new girlfriend." Juice said showing them a photo if a beautiful red head with mesmerising green eyes.

"He gets around quick." Chibs muttered darkly as he read the woman's information intently.

_'Sofia Belmonte, daughter of wealthy business owner Miguel Belmonte donates $10 million dollars to the local police force in Berkeley.'_

"Looks like his girlfriend is in on the prostitution too, she's been to Cambodia, the Philippines, Hawaii, Ukraine and New Mexico." Juice said dryly.

Gemma knew she would have to talk to Rose, Jax and Clay about this news.

She closed her eyes knowing that she should go to Rose first. She needed to hear the truth from her daughter's mouth.

Gemma knew that she would have to tread carefully with this entire situation. She knew her son well enough to know that Jax might not think this through; he was protective of his baby sister. He might go out looking to spill some blood.

She knew her husband well enough to know that when it came to Rose any common sense would be tossed out the window.

Gemma stared down at the photo of Viktor. He was a dangerous man, a dangerous man with connections.

Those connections could destroy SAMCRO with a snap of their fingers.

Viktor wasn't some dumb common criminal that the Sons could just wipe out.

She took a deep breath trying to cool her rage. She had to be smart about this.

She thought about her poor daughter. She knew what was best for her girl. Rose needed to heal. She needed her family to protect her. Gemma knew that she would do whatever it took to keep her baby from ever having to encounter Viktor or anyone tied to his rotten family.

Chibs stood up from the bar his head aching. He felt like the walls were closing in on him.

He thought of just what Rose must have been through in her life back in Berkeley. She must be terrified Chibs realized; sacred out of her mind.

He silently promised himself that he would keep his promise to be there for Rose.

Chibs would do whatever Rose asked of him. He knew just the way to start.

He would help her look after Alexei the little boy whose mother had gone missing two days ago as he looked at the photo of Rose and sighed sadly.

_'Rose had been hurt to much by this Viktor prick,'_ He thought as he looked at the screen and that was when he saw the photo of Rose's friend Anya.

"Juice, is that Anya girl married to Ivan?" He asked the younger man who quickly typed it in and information about Anya appeared, as they read it carefully.

"She went out with Ivan Orlov but ended things when he started hitting her, she went to the same art classes as Rose and here's a photo of them." Juice said showing a photo of the two women.

Chibs smiled down at the photo it lightening his mood a bit, Rose and Anya stood side by side their arms around one another. The picture came from the University's website showing its art program; pictures of past students working on projects.

Rose was wearing a black sundress her hair piled up on top of her head she was standing in front of a desk a vivid painting in front of her of intricate wildflowers. Anya stood beside her wearing a simple pair of jeans and an old faded green t shirt. Her hair was braided to the side. She stood in front of her own painting of a palm tree.

The girls looked close. He could see why Anya had made Rose the godmother to her son.

He swallowed the lump developing in the back of his throat knowing that this must be hard on Rose; Anya being God knows where probably in danger.

Chibs cleared his throat his voice tight. "Does Rose have a crib fer the wee lad yet?"

Gemma tore her eyes from the screen nodding her head. "Yeah we found one at that little baby boutique down the street from the bank. She got a few nice pieces of furniture for the nursery. She's going to start working on the nursery tomorrow."

"Aye. I'll stop by tomorrow night and help her with the crib...I promised her I'd give her a hand." Chibs explained making his decision.

Gemma smiled at this statement. It would do Rose a world of good to have Chibs by her side, and Gemma knew that it might do Chibs some good as well.

"That's nice of you baby. I know Rosie will enjoy that." Gemma stated as she watched Chibs walk off heading to the back of the clubhouse towards the dorms.

Gemma had to admit she had always wanted her daughter with a Son. Gemma knew that Chibs needed a good woman. Shit with Fiona had broken him. He had never recovered from what happened to him in Belfast. Gemma saw that pain in him. She saw pain in her daughter's eyes as well.

They would be good for each other Gemma told herself; Chibs and Rose might just be what the other needed.

* * *

Rose took a deep breath pulling her hair back into a tight pony tail. She had dressed simply for today; dark blue jeans, a black tank top, black flats, and a green cardigan. It was a bit of a detour from her normal look, but she knew that this meeting with Dmitri called for a bit of a classy look.

Part of Rose almost feared that Dmitri was coming to tell her that he was taking Alexei; that he didn't want the little boy here with her.

Rose knew that it would break her heart if Dmitri was coming to announce that Alexei wouldn't be coming home with her at the end of this week. Anya had meant the world to Rose and little Alexei was a piece of Anya.

Rose applied her make up glancing down at her cell as it began to ring. She picked up trying to hide the drowsiness from her voice. "Hello."

"Rose it's me Dmitri. I just pulled into Oakland. I'm renting a car. We are still on for breakfast right?"

"Yes we are, I just wanted to let you know...that I'm sorry about your mother. I know she loved you and Anya and Katerina as well." Rose replied mentally kicking herself for bringing this up over the phone.

Dmitri let out a heavy sigh as he spoke. "Thank you Rose. It means a lot to me that you care so much for Anya. I know that Alexei will be in good hands with you. I just want to talk in person. I want to grill you a bit about my sister...Anya has been so distant lately. Taking care of our mom wasn't easy on her. I know that Anya always opened up to you...she loves you like a sister...I hope you know something to help me find her."

Rose sighed her stomach rolling. "Ivan...I know that prick had something to do with it Dmitri...he treated her like garbage. I tried...I tried to tell her to leave, but she was so stubborn. Every time I brought it up we'd get into a huge fight and she'd just bring up things with Viktor...I knew that I-I didn't have a place to preach to anyone about leaving a guy when he treats you rotten."

"I know Rose...I know. Listen we'll talk about this more when we meet up at the diner...You said Mick's Diner right?"

"Yeah Mick's I'll see you then." Rose replied hanging up her phone.

She took a deep breath placing her phone back down on her dresser. At least Dmitri was trusting her with Alexei. She hoped that she could tell him what he needed to know.

She would do anything to help Anya. Anything at all.

She made sure she was looking presentable before going out and grabbed her car keys as she got into the car and started driving from the house, her dad had already left for a meeting at the club and Jax had gone with him, Gemma had gone to check on Wendy who was needing some help.

Rose put on a cd and listened to the soothing sound of Bob Marley singing 'Everything's Gonna Be Alright.'

"If only it was that simple." Rose said dryly to herself as she pulled up outside the diner and saw Dimitri waiting for her outside, he was wearing a dark blue shirt, black jeans and a black pea coat that he was famous for wearing.

"It's been a long time Rosa." Dimitri said hugging her tightly and she returned it, Dimitri caught sight of the bruises but said nothing as they went inside and sat at a table.

"It's good to see you, how's Alexei?" Rose asked as a waitress came over to take their orders and they both asked for a coffee and pancakes.

"He's fine, quiet and missing his mother." Dimitri said looking sad and Rose nodded in understanding.

"What can you tell me about this boyfriend?" He asked looking at her and Rose sighed heavily as the memories came back.

"Anya met Ivan at college, we all met at a party at the college and Anya seemed to like him. He was Viktor's best friend." Rose said as she stirred her coffee.

Dimitri looked grim.

He had told his sister to stay clear of Viktor and anyone tied to him. Things had never been peachy between those two sides; the Ukrainians and the Russians.

Dimitri knew that Viktor's family were tied up in nasty shit; human trafficking and drugs. At least he could say that the Ukrainian mob he was tied in kept their hands clean of prostitution and drugs. They might deal guns but they didn't deal skin or blow.

"I told her to stay clear of those people...She was so stubborn. She must have been sneaking around behind my back...I knew that Ivan was part of that world...I just didn't know what he was tied to Viktor." Dimitri replied his voice thick with regret and anger.

Rose bit the inside of her cheek taking a quick sip of her coffee as she spoke. "You know how Anya is...she's sweet...too sweet for her own good. I think she just thought that Ivan was good underneath all that rotten. I wish...I wish I could have been a better friend to her."

"You're being a good friend to her right now Rose. I appreciate you taking in my nephew. I wish I could do it myself, but my life...my world isn't safe for a baby. Alexei wouldn't have anyone with me. My work takes over my life...I wouldn't have...I couldn't be there for him the way he deserves. Anya wanted him here with you and I'm going to support that." Dimitri replied this being one of the hardest things he had ever done.

He felt like he wasn't being a good uncle to little Alexei, but he knew that he was doing his best. This was an act of love; entrusting him with Rose. It was what Anya had wanted.

Rose studied Dimitri as he sipped his coffee. When they had first met back in college Rose had thought he was so cute; he was tall though a bit thin. He was always so put together; nice coats, nice shoes, clean manicured nails. His dark eyes looked as though they held all the secrets of the world.

He had a brooding sort of charm.

Rose had tried to flirt with him of course. It had been long before she had met Viktor. She had been barely a month away from her eighteenth birthday when Dimitri came to Berkely to visit his little sister.

Dimitri didn't pay Rose's school girl crush any mind though. It seemed that he didn't pay attention to any women when they flirted and they did flirt. He attracted women like a moth to light.

He had one love in his life though aside from his family; the work he did for the Ukrainian mob. That love left no room for a woman.

Rose wanted to reach out and reassure him that she would be good to his nephew, but she found herself tongue tied; what if she wasn't good enough for Alexei.

What place did she have being his mom; an ex-stripper who hailed from outlaw bikers? What kind of life was that for Alexei?

She knew though that Anya knew of her past; of the world she came from. Anya trusted her and that was that.

She spoke up sighing as she shoved her half eaten plate of eggs to the side. "I know Ivan was giving her a hard time...wanting to have access to Alexei...Anya and your mom told him no...He didn't want shit to do with Anya when she was pregnant and they didn't think he deserved to have contact with Alexei. He was mad...I know that. The neighbours threatened to call the cops because he kept on screaming and banging on the front door...He stormed off telling Anya she'd regret it...She called me freaking out. It took three cups of tea to calm her down. I tried to get her to call the cops, to place a restraining order on Ivan, but she was too afraid. I was scared too...scared of Viktor."

Dimitri gathered his things his mind locked on a million things at once. He tossed down money for the bill as he spoke. "Thank you Rose, for everything you've told me and for being a good friend. I'll be in touch. Let me know if you need anything at all for Alexei."

Rose nodded her head watching Dimitri stand up and leave not turning back once.

She stared down into her coffee praying that she had done enough for Anya.

She was tempted to go out and search for her herself, but she knew that she had to put her focus on Alexei. The best thing she could do right now was be the kind of godmother Anya had trusted her to be.

Rose gathered her own belongings grabbing her cell and her purse. She had to get home it was time to move in to her apartment. Her mom and Donna would be waiting.

* * *

_**Review And Enjoy. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6 Home Sweet Home

Summary: Rose Morrow comes back to her hometown escaping the relationship from hell. She isn't looking for love but finds just that with SAMCRO's Scot. Can the couple help one another heal and stay together through the chaos around them? Chibs/OC, Jax/Tara, Opie/Lyla, Juice/Kerrianne and Tig/Venus. Co – Written with jaotvdspn1994. Rated M for language, graphic violence, mentions of graphic drug abuse, past sexual assault and eventual sexual scenes.

**Special Thanks To: Phoward, Chibs Telford's Lover, HermioneandMarcus and Cemmia.**

Like A Rose

Chapter 6

* * *

Rose drove to her new apartment in a peaceful silence. She had a week to organize her apartment and make a nursery for Alexei. She already had an idea in her head of just how she wanted the nursery to look.

She smiled as she spotted her mom's car along with Donna's black jeep.

Gemma and Donna were already waiting for her as Rose parked the in her usual parking spot. She stopped the engine and smiled at them both as she got out taking a look at the apartment building where she was going to live.

It seemed to be a nice place. It even had a little outside balcony. She smiled as she spotted that someone had thought to make a community garden on the roof.

"Have you got everything, Rose?" Gemma asked intently as she made her way to the trunk of Donna's car.

Rose gave her mother a soft smile as she nodded her head. "Yep got everything.

Gemma and Donna helped Rose carry the cardboard boxes containing Rose's things inside.

Rose bit her lower lip as she set her own box on the kitchen counter. "I think this about everything." she replied, wiping the back of her hand over her forehead. "It's not like I had all that much."

Gemma arched a brow at her. "Well, you know we'll be fixing that," she told her daughter, patting her shoulder.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out, glancing at the screen. "It's your dad, probably checking to see how it's going." She flipped open the phone and lifted it to her ear.

Rose smiled shaking her head, just like her father to check in on her. She watched Gemma walk away her heels clicking on the linoleum as she left the room.

Donna smirked, leaning against the counter. "Your mom sure is something," she told her, crossing her arms over her chest.

Rose shrugged having heard this more than once in her life. She spoke opening her box and sifting through the kitchenware inside. "Yeah, I guess."

The brunette moved closer, resting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You okay?"

Rose sighed, her eyes fixed on the box in front of her. She was really trying to not think about everything with Victor, but it seemed to creep into her mind when she least expected it. The harder she tried to focus on everything that was going on; the move, Alexei, her family, and her developing friendship with Chibs even.

"Rose…?" Donna asked spotting the trouble brewing behind her friend's eyes.

"It's just a lot to take in you know? Viktor didn't really like me having my own space." Rose said quietly Donna still staring at her intently. She could sense that Rose wasn't telling her everything. She wasn't sure how to push the issue though.

Donna decided just to keep her mouth shut though. She would push for more information another day.

Donna continued helping Rose unpack the boxes the pair working in comfortable silence.

Rose let out a sigh as she surveyed the living room. There was already a black cotton sofa and she couldn't help but picture the walls red with black flowers and soft cushions.

She was thankful that her mom had already talked to her new landlord okaying Rose to paint, just as long as she painted the walls back to their renter white before she moved out.

"You know you can talk to me." Donna said softly feeling the need to reassure her friend that she wasn't alone in whatever was going on in her head.

Rose smiled at her then, aside from Anya who was best friend, Donna had been her best friend since they were kids. They had spent so much time together growing up and when Donna began dating Opie they had become inseparable.

"I know Donna. I just want to make a fresh start." She said softly not comfortable with telling all her troubles. As much as she adored Donna she just didn't think she would understand how she was feeling, or worse she might think Rose was weak for staying with Viktor.

Donna smiled at her as they started unpacking all of the boxes. "So, how's Chibs?"

Rose frowned, looking up from the picture frame she'd taken from the box. "Fine, I guess? Why?"

Donna chuckled. "You know your cheeks flush whenever I say his name…"

Rose lifted her hand to her face and was surprised that her cheeks were warm. She hadn't realized what an effect the Scot had on her. She'd been thinking of him a lot lately.

He'd seemed to really be keeping a close eye on her, closer than before. Not that she thought it was in a romantic sort of way… he wouldn't want her… not with her as damaged as she was…

She shook her head and shrugged. "It's just hot in here."

"Yeah, okay," Donna replied, giving her a look. "Whatever you say."

Gemma walked back into the room, tucking her phone in her back pocket. "Daddy says hi," she told her daughter, kneeling to go through her own box.

Rose smiled at the thought of her father. He'd done so much for her… she really couldn't ask for a better dad than Clay Morrow. She knew what people thought of her dad; the badass outlaw president of the Sons of Anarchy. He had always just been daddy to her though.

"Everything okay with the club?" She asked concerned.

"Of course, baby," her mother replied. "They're actually on their way over now."

Rose frowned, furrowing her brow. "We can handle it mom/"

Gemma smirked shaking her head. She kept her eyes on the box in front of her. "They wanted to help with the heavier stuff. Jax is helping carry that fridge that you liked; the one that you can draw on." Gemma told her and Rose couldn't help but smile then genuinely as Donna looked amazed.

"A fridge to draw on?" Donna asked surprised having never heard of such a thing.

Rose chuckled as she looked at her best friend. "Yeah the outside of it is made of the same materiel they use to make chalkboards"

She started putting away the plates in the cupboard and had to admit the place was nice despite its small size.

It was only being a two bedroom apartment but it was still very spacious. She already had the perfect color scheme in mind to make the place feel more like home.

She spoke again explaining her new fridge. "It belonged to Luann but she's got a new one. So I asked her if I could have her old one. I love it and it works fine. It's black and I think I'm going to paint the kitchen walls red. It'll look nice with the black coffee cups and plates."

Donna simply smiled at her knowing Rose had always loved the color red.

Donna and Gemma had already talked about Rose's growing friendship with Chibs while they were waiting for the woman to arrive. The both of them had noticed the chemistry between Chibs and Rose since they had met.

* * *

Chibs sat at the bar, a shot glass in his fingers as he spun it. His gaze shifted to the clock on the wall above the bottles of liquor. It was still early still, too early for him.

He really wanted the time to pass so he could get to Rose's apartment and spend some time with her. He was going to put the crib together this evening just as he promised.

He knew she wouldn't mind if he showed up earlier… She was polite like that. He just couldn't bring himself to intrude on her like that though. She didn't need some old man trying to take up all her time; annoying her. A young woman like her probably had better things to do than hang out with an old fool like him.

"Let's roll out, fellas!" Clay exclaimed tearing Chibs' attention away from his own thoughts.

Chibs glanced over his shoulder to see Clay walking through the bar, gesturing to the members that were scattered through the clubhouse. "Something goin down Pres?"

The president shook his head a smile on his face. "I'm volunteering you all."

Chibs furrowed his brow. He couldn't think of anything that had been mentioned that needed volunteers. If it was club shit then a chapel meeting would have been called. "Aye, for what?"

Clay grinned as he explained. "We're going to help my baby girl get settled into her new place."

Chibs felt his stomach flip, a feeling he hadn't experienced since Fiona. A nervous excitement quickly filled him over the thought of seeing Rose Morrow again before this evening.

What the hell was Rose Morrow doing to him?

"I'm sure Rose will need the help." Half Sack said with a smile that made Chibs cringe.

Chibs didn't miss how eager the younger man was around Rose. The one nutted prospect had been watching Rose Morrow that night at the cook out and Chibs didn't like it.

He tried to push back is annoyance over Half Sack's interest in Rose as they all mounted their bikes riding behind their president to Piney Hills.

Chibs enjoyed feeling the wind on his skin as he drove alongside his brothers; it reminded him of the storms in Scotland. When he was young lad he would lie in bed listing to the wind all night long.

The ride gave him a chance to debate over why he hated Half Sack's attraction to Rose Morrow. He tried to tell himself that it had nothing to do with how gorgeous he found the woman. It was just that Half Sack was only a prospect and a ditsy one at that.

Chibs loved the man after all he was his sponsor, but he just didn't love the idea of him with Rose. Half Sack wasn't good enough for a girl like Rose.

Chibs smiled as he saw Rose's apartment building. He couldn't help but think it was a beautiful apartment building; nice and clean looking, safe.

He smiled even more as he saw Rose's car along with Gemma and Donna's cars parked. He unmounted his bike trying not to look too excited and remain calm and casual.

But he quickly failed with that plan grinning like an idiot as he saw Gemma coming out the front door. She smirked pleased to see that Chibs had come along.

* * *

Jax and Clay greeted her along with the others all the Sons loving and respecting the Queen of SAMCRO just like a second mother.

"Hey mom, I got it," Jax quickly moved his hands underneath the box his mother was currently holding.

"I got this one, baby," she moved the box away from its reach. "You can grab your sister's fridge."

Jax looked at the heavy item that was sitting right outside the apartment. He rolled his eyes at the item. Leave it to his mom to shove the heaviest item on him.

"Hey prospect, come give me a hand with this!" Jax called over to the newest hopeful member.

"How's she doin'?" Clay asked as he and Gemma walked up the small concrete pathway far from the others prying ears.

"Honestly. I think our Rosie is trying her best to be happy. But I feel like the ghost of Viktor is doing everything in its power to chase that joy away."

Clay sighed his stomach aching at this. He hated the idea of his baby girl struggling. He loved her so much. She had always been his little princess; his baby girl, his only baby.

Gemma placed the box she was holding on the kitchen counter. She smiled as she opened it up to see what is inside.

"Rose, look what I found."

Rose turned away from Donna and looked at what her mother was holding in her hands. She had a handful of paint brushes of different sizes.

"Oh wow, I forgot I packed those." Rose's face lit up as she removed the brushes from her mother's grasp.

Rose placed her paintbrushes down on the kitchen counter moving aside as Jax finally got the fridge pushed into the kitchen before disappearing back outside to fetch more boxes.

* * *

Half Sack and Chibs pushed the fridge in the vacant spot in the kitchen right where the line of kitchen counter ended.

Half Sack let out an exhausted huff as he bent down squeezing behind the fridge for the cord. He let out another huff as he finally plugged it in.

"You officially have your first piece of furniture set up?" Half Sack announced giving Rose an all too friendly grin from where he was standing.

"You want an award Prospect? Rose has a few more things outside," Chibs barked out wanting the man to wipe the dopey grin off his face.

He glanced at Rose to see her chuckling at the exchange. She had almost forgotten how bad prospects had it in the club hierarchy.

She had seen prospects come and go through the years. She had to wonder how long Half Sack would last.

Chibs was relieved to see that Rose didn't return the prospects grin as he made his way out of the apartment. He sighed worrying that Rose had caught on to the real reason behind his snappy attitude with the prospect.

Chibs shook his head mentally kicking himself. He needed to be more subtle. He knew that Bobby already suspected that he liked Rose in more than a friendly way. Nothing could happen he told himself. Rose Morrow would have to stay just his friend.

Everyone is going to catch on sooner or later if he kept it up. And that discovery might just find its way to Clay's ears.

_'There's no fucking way, he would allow his daughter to be with an old man like him,'_ Chibs told himself. He should just push the idea out of his head right now.

If he knew what was best for him he would just accept the crushing reality that he could only be Rose's friend. Still though the thought of pretty sweet Rose never being his made his stomach ache and his heart twist.

* * *

Donna and Rose walked into the bedroom of the apartment surveying the mess of unpacked boxes.

"You have an idea where the crib is going to go?" Donna asked studying the room.

"Yeah, I'm going to have it right next to my bed... when I get a bed. It'll stay that way at least till Alexei is old enough to sleep in his nursery all night long...I know Anya was co-sleeping with him, but I think I'm just going to stick with him being in a crib." Rose smiled at her friend her mind busy with all the prep work she would have to do to make Alexei's nursery perfect for the boy, not to mention all the work she would have to put in making her place child-safe.

"Excuse me, comin' through ladies," Chibs stated as he carried in the wide white box that contained the brand new crib.

Both women stepped to the side allowing him room to enter the room.

"Where would you like this, love," Chibs asked patiently trying to act like the heavy box didn't make his knees groan in protest.

"Against the wall right there is fine," she replied point off to the wall beside the closet. It seemed to be the only spot in the room that didn't have boxes blocking it.

She tried to smile and remain casual even as she received a nudge in the arm from Donna.

Rose looked at her sending a silent warning though Donna just chuckled softly.

Rose shook her head ignoring Donna's knowing look as she started putting up some posters of her favorite bands, singers and actresses on the wall. Viktor had never allowed her to put posters up, he found the act childish.

Rose liked the posters though. They made her feel inspired. When she was feeling down or doubting herself all she had to do was look up to her idols and she would feel inspired to push on.

Rose allowed Donna to help her shove a bookshelf in its proper place in the far corner of the room right beside the large picture window. She began to work quickly putting all her books into place with Donna's help.

Half Sack moved around the room bringing even more boxes in.

* * *

Chibs let the prospect take the brute of the work as he watched Rose entranced by her for a brief moment. He noticed that Rose had a lot of books and couldn't help but to like it. He had always loved a smart woman.

He didn't trust people who just read magazines and let their brains rot by the television. Though he knew most wouldn't believe it he himself was a big reader.

He studied the books as they were put in their place; along with art books Rose had several novels all mystery and horror based fictions.

As Rose worked she pictured how she was going to decorate the spare room which would become Alexei's nursery. She was thinking that she would do a mural on the wall; flowers and butterflies with lady bugs and mushrooms.

It would be a little homage to Anya given that the woman had adored Alice in Wonderland.

She somehow managed to get the mattress she would be sleeping on until she managed to purchase a bed, into the room with Tig and Chibs' help.

It wasn't much but it would work until she figured something out. It was a nice pillow-top mattress at least.

Chibs frowned as he caught sight of Half Sack watching Rose bending over as she fixed up mattress with sheets and plenty of pillows trying to make it more comfortable.

He resisted the urge to knock Half Sack into next week as he took a few deep breaths.

Rose left the room to retrieve her box of DVDs and CDs, remaining oblivious to Half Sack's admirations.

Half Sack whistled low as he looked around the bedroom; so far it had a calm soothing vibe to it. There were black cushions on the makeshift bed with red flowers on them. He couldn't help but to imagine Rose lying in the bed preferably not wearing much.

"She's hot." Half Sack blurted out to Chibs. Chibs took another deep breath quietly fighting the sense of jealously that boiled inside him.

"Prospect glue your eyes back into that head of yours, huh," Chibs growled looking at the younger man with warning.

"What man, it's just a compliment." Half Sack remarked not sensing that he was walking on thin ice at the moment.

"It's not just a compliment directed at that girl aye. Rose is our president's daughter. Ya need to have more respect for her." Chibs spat out ignoring the little voice that sprouted up in his brain; and I want her.

"Alright, Alright, I get it. It won't happen again," Half Sack held his hands up in defense realizing that Chibs was seconds away from taking his remaining ball.

"Good. If it happens again, I might not be the one to catch ya. How would ya feel if it was Jax or Gemma?" Chibs asked trying to take away some of the suspicions of this being about something other than his own blossoming feelings for Rose.

Half Sack shuddered slightly about the idea Chibs had placed into his head. Jax scared the shit out of him, and Gemma made him feel even worse. No one pissed off the queen of SAMCRO.

"Good Point." He muttered still shuddering at the thought.

Chibs smiled relieved as Half Sack quickly strolled out of the room without making any eye contact with anyone even as Rose strolled back into the room box in hand.

"What's up with him?" Rose asked Chibs raising an eyebrow as the formally talkative prospect refused to even look her in the eyes.

"Who knows? The kid's odd," Chibs remarked trying to remain casual about Half Sack's change in behaviour.

He was pretty sure Rose wouldn't appreciate him scaring the shit out of the man, even if someone had to do it.

Rose shook her head having the feeling that there was something Chibs wasn't telling her. She pushed this suspicion back as she turned her attention back to unpacking boxes.

She couldn't help but feel slightly more relaxed within the apartment. It was nice to have a space that was all hers.

With a few hours of hard work they all finished unpacking most of the boxes and placing a few pictures up on the walls.

Rose busy making sure that all her CDs were in order as she sensed someone watching her. She glanced back casually as she picked up another CD from the box shocked to see that it was Chibs who was watching her so intently. She gave him a smile her heart beating a little faster.

She pushed back the giddy feeling in her stomach telling herself that it had nothing to do with Chibs.

Besides who was she to even consider getting into a relationship. Her life was a mess.

* * *

Rose stood at her front door giving hugs and thanks as her guests filed out of her apartment one by one.

"Thanks for helping me today, guys." Rose said gratefully and they hugged her tightly before leaving.

Soon all who remained in the mostly unpacked apartment were Chibs and Rose.

"Want a pizza?" Rose asked softly trying hard to play a good hostess.

She was shocked to find that she actually felt somewhat at ease with Chibs. She had thought that she would never feel comfortable alone with a man ever again.

It was hard not to feel relaxed around Chibs though it seemed. He had been so good to her since she had come back to Charming. He had been far better to her than anyone had been in so long.

She had almost forgotten how it felt to be at the receiving end of one's kindness. After all Viktor and everyone in her former life had been so unkind for so long.

As Chibs and Rose waited for the pizza to be delivered, the couple began work on the crib.

Rose was still in shock over the little gift. She had assumed that her dad had bought it, but it turned out that the nice white wooden crib was a gift from Chibs.

Chibs watched Rose as she did her best to understand the complex directions on how to put the thing together.

She gave him a soft smile a little embarrassed at how slow she was moving. "You didn't have to buy this Chibs."

"It's no problem love. It's a gift. I figured the wee lad would need It." he replied trying to act as though it wasn't a huge deal.

He finally spoke again after watching Rose turn the directions over three times staring at them with a puzzled look on her face. "You want me to take a look at it, Rosie?"

"No, no I got it. I think I got it." Rose insisted though in actuality she didn't have it at all.

Chibs rolled his eyes as he reached down and snatched the huge white instruction pamphlet out of her hand.

"Hey!" She tried reaching for it, but he continued to move it out of her reach.

"Let the master work, love," he remarked as he picked up the first wooden crib piece the paper had displayed.

Rose watched as Chibs started building the crib a bit stunned that he was moving far faster than she would have. She couldn't help but look at his strong, well-toned arms. Though he was a little chunky it was clear that he was still strong in all the right places.

She shook her head shoving this thought back. She wasn't in any place to admire a man like this. The last thing she needed was a relationship.

She sighed wishing that she and her life weren't such a huge mess.

"One pepperoni pizza for you." Rose said handing him the cardboard box as she opened her own. She gave him the pizza cutter as she wrestled with the two paper plates she had brought from the kitchen.

Chibs stared over Rose's shoulder as she finally opened her little box. She had thought to get them each a little personal pizza that way they would have plenty to eat without having to share.

"What's yours?" He asked smelling spices in the air and Rose laughed softly as she showed him hers.

"Pepperoni and jalapeño pizza, with habanero peppers and cheese." She said smiling down at the food. She bit into a slice and groaned in delight. Viktor had never allowed her to have something as fatty as pizza.

Chibs was amazed that it wasn't burning her mouth, given that the thing seemed to be covered with jalapenos and plenty of habaneros.

"Holy shite!" He grumbled as she took a bite of an area that was incredibly covered with the green hot peppers.

"What," Rose asked with a mouthful of pizza. She felt her cheeks flush knowing that she must look like a slob; chewing with her mouth full.

"You don't strike me as someone who enjoys spicy food is all." He grumbled his stomach rolling to think of what sort of heartburn from hell he'd have if he even tried to eat that pizza.

"Oh, I love it. I love it like you wouldn't believe." Rose exclaimed swallowing her bite.

She smirked as she noticed he was cringing. She spoke teasing him "Would you like to try a piece?"

Chibs felt his cheeks flush slightly as he was tempted to ask if she meant the pizza or her.

"No, thanks." He grumbled shaking his head.

"Come on, don't pussy out. Please try it." Rose said teasingly unable to stop herself.

Chibs looked at the pizza slice before nodding. He reluctantly took a slice as he began to eat it. He tried to ignore the way his throat burned as he ate the whole slice but his mouth felt like it was on fire. He tried to hide the fact that his mouth felt like someone had set a firework off in it as he quickly drank a beer and breathed in and out.

Rose was unable to stop herself from laughing at his reaction. It was amusing to see a seemingly badass biker like Chibs tearing up over the spicy pizza.

"How can you eat that bloody shite?" He asked repulsed as his mouth finally cooled down. Rose smiled at him still finding the situation amusing.

"I just have a spicy mouth." She said smirking as they finished eating their pizzas.

They worked on the crib until finally piecing it together.

* * *

Rose frowned as a worn leather wallet fell from Chibs' back pocket.

She picked it up the wallet falling open to reveal a picture of a tiny mixed race girl with a pretty smile and dark eyes.

Was this girl the daughter Donna had spoken of; Kerrianne?

"Hey, Chibs." She blurted out still staring down at the wallet.

"Yeah?" he asked, smiling not noticing the missing wallet as he managed to put the two last pieces of the crib together.

"Is this your daughter...Kerrianne?" She blurted out unable to stop herself.

"What?" Chibs asked wondering how in the hell she knew about Kerrianne.

Had someone told her about his past? The thought made his stomach turn in on itself.

He turned to face Rose as she showed him the wallet.

"Yeah, that's my baby girl." He said proudly his stomach still churning.

"Who told ya bout her?" He dared to ask as stared down at the wallet it hitting him that it had fallen out of his pocket. He hadn't thought to wear his wallet chain today. It was still on his dresser back at the clubhouse where he'd taken it off when he'd fished out a fresh pair of jeans from his dresser drawers.

"Donna...she sort of mentioned your wife and child back in Belfast...mentioned these who did it to you." Rose paused reaching up running her finger along her cheeks her stomach aching.

She felt so shitty for bringing it up. What if he was pissed at Donna for gossiping about his past?

"Aye...It was a different life." Chibs replied staring down at his photo.

He paused for a moment sighing entranced by the only photo he had of his baby girl. "I ain't seen her in almost a decade. Jimmy O'...the man who scarred me won't allow it."

Rose sighed hating herself for bringing up his past. She felt like a real asshole at the moment for opening her big mouth.

She stared at Chibs her heart lightening for a moment as she noticed the love in his eyes as he stared at the photo.

"She's beautiful. She's going to be a heartbreaker. Probably already is." She blurted out trying to ease any hurt feelings her big mouth had caused him.

"I know. I just wish I could be there to warn her fellow suitors about what would happen if they hurt my baby girl." He said with a small weak smile.

Rose frowned hating the sadness she could clearly see in his dark eyes.

Rose put the wallet down on the floor next to her and touched his hand, making his body jerk slightly in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." Rose said feeling embarrassed knowing that she had to apologize for bringing this all up. She could only imagine how much he must hate having to think about his past.

Chibs shrugged his shoulders trying to hide the way his heart had sunk at this as he pretended to be entranced with the now finished crib.

"Don't worry about it, lass." He said trying to reassure her.

Rose smiled relieved that she hadn't antagonized the one male outside of her family, who hadn't made her feel anxious to be around.

She ignored the chill that ran down her spine knowing that if it had been Viktor she had mentioned something so unpleasant to, he would have beaten the shit out of her.

He would have hurt her to put her in her place.

She had once made the mistake of mentioning a scar Viktor had along his ribs from a fight he'd gotten into outside of a nightclub in Vegas when he'd been eighteen and off on spring break. He had been so vain and so insecure about the scar.

When Rose had innocently asked about it, he had told her to shut the fuck up.

Rose couldn't help but feel grateful for having a friend like Chibs, he was sweet but she didn't doubt that he was dangerous as they finished eating the pizzas and she bit her lip as she looked at the bed, she was going to get a bed frame tomorrow and Alexie would be coming next Thursday.

She just hoped she wouldn't screw up and let Anya down.

* * *

"Jesus Rosie, you're incredible," Chibs looked even closer at the painting displayed on the walls.

"Thanks. It didn't come without practice."

"It wouldn't matter how much I practiced, my artwork would still be shitty."

Rose chuckled.

"I like this. You should come over more often," Rose put her hand over her mouth.

God what the hell was wrong with her? Chibs probably had better things to than being with her as she flushed with embarrassment but Chibs didn't seem to mind.

"I'd like to come round more." Chibs said with a smile and Rose couldn't help but smile back as she walked to the door and thanked him.

"Thank you, for helping me today, Chibs." Rose said gratefully and Chibs smiled at her, he liked her smile, it made her face light up.

"Ya don't have to thank me, Rose." Chibs said quietly and she saw him smile then, making his scars more pronounced.

She moved closer to her Scottish gentleman, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later," her tone laced with hope.

"You know it, love."

Rose breathed in a sharp breath as he called her love.

"Get home safe," she called after him as she watched him disappear down the pathway.

Rose smiled as she watched him get on his bike and put on his helmet before driving away on the road and smiled to herself before going back into her apartment and closed the door, she then washed up the plates and threw away the cardboard pizza boxes away before going to bed.

She pulled off her clothes and put them in the washing basket before pulling on a pair of black sweatpants and a grey Johnny Cash t - shirt.

Rose then got into her bed and planned to get a bed frame after work in the morning as she dreamed of Chibs Telford's smile.


	7. Chapter 7 You Got A Friend In Me

Summary: Rose Morrow comes back to her hometown escaping the relationship from hell. She isn't looking for love but finds just that with SAMCRO's Scot. Can the couple help one another heal and stay together through the chaos around them? Chibs/OC, Jax/Tara, Opie/Lyla, Juice/Kerrianne and Tig/Venus. Rated M for language, graphic violence, mentions of graphic drug abuse, past sexual assault and eventual sexual scenes.

Special Thanks To: Phoward, Cemmia and almostfamous5. If anyone would like to co write the story with me, message me please.

Like A Rose

Chapter 7

* * *

Rose awoke early her back aching, she really needed to get a real bed instead of the mattress she was using. She pulled on a grey bra and panties before pulling on a pair of faded blue ripped jeans, a black Johnny Cash t-shirt and her socks and black cowboy boots.

She then grabbed her black leather handbag and gave herself a once-over in the mirror by her closet. She actually looked well rested for once. She knew the reason. This was the first night since she'd arrived in Charming that she hadn't had any nightmares about Viktor.

Rose let her hair down and added some eyeliner as she was only seeing Jax. She left her apartment as she locked it and walked outside to the parking lot where her car was.

It was hot, around eighty degrees and she was grateful for not wearing her black leather jacket today.

Rose started her car before heading over to pick up Jax excited to spend some one on one time with her older brother. Underneath that excitement was a swirl of anxiety. Today was a big day; today would be the day her life changed forever, Alexie was coming home with her.

"Hey Jackie." Rose said as she pulled up in front of her brother's small house, allowing Jax to slide in beside her.

"Hi Rose you ready for today?" Jax asked as he fastened his seatbelt.

Rose glanced at him from the corners of her eyes thankful that he had left his kutte at home today. She was sure the social worker would run for the hills with Alexei in tow if she caught sight of a reaper on Jax's back.

"I hope I am, got any advice for me?" Rose asked her big brother having always looked to him for guidance in her life.

"Yeah I do, when you need help call mom." Jax said jokingly.

Rose shook her head chuckling at this. She spoke up a smirk on her face. "Well when Alexie refuses to sleep in the middle of the night I'll call Uncle Jackie to take over for me."

Jax snorted shaking his head. "I'll just forward my calls to mom at night."

"Do it and when my dad's house phone rings in the middle of the night, you'll have your ass handed to you." Rose said trying to contain her laughter.

Jax snorted having missed this playful banter between Rose and him. He was so thankful to have her home.

He just prayed she would remain here with him.

* * *

Rose stood in front of the social worker her palms sweating as she stared down at her godson lying in the woman's arms.

He was so tiny just a bundle in a blue fleece blanket; with the blondest hair so fair it was almost white. His blue eyes blinked lazily as he sucked his little blue pacifier.

"My brother here will take Alexie for a moment so we can take care of the paper work if that's okay?" Rose asked with a nervous smile still partially frightened that Alexie would be denied from her at the last minute.

"That would be perfect Ms. Morrow." The social worker replied with a kind smile.

"Is there any way we can do it were I can watch them?" Rose asked curiously not wanting to let the child out of her sight.

When the social worker looked at her with her eyebrow raised, Rose quickly corrected her by saying.

"I trust my brother I just want to keep my eyes on them while we go over this stuff, if you don't mind?"

"All ready turning in to a good mother Miss. Morrow." The social worker complimented a small smile on her face.

Once the paper work was all done Rose took Alexie in her arms and asked. "Are my two favorite boys ready to go home?"

Alexei gurgled at her and Rose smiled then lovingly at him. He had Anya's eyes.

She felt her stomach roll at this thought; Anya.

She tried to shove back her worries over Anya as she got Alexei into the car seat in the back. Jax helped her load up his few things. He stared down into a small box and noticed a photo of Alexei with his mother.

The woman had dark blonde hair and was smiling lovingly at her son as they both stared into the camera, Jax wondered if Anya knew that Rose would take care of her son.

"That's Anya with Alexie when he was born, he was such a cutie." Rose said softly.

"He is still a cutie." Jax countered and added. "Let's get him home and settled."

"Don't forget you need to help me paint the nursery." Rose said amused.

"Oh I didn't forget. I won't lie though, I was hoping to get out of it." Jax said teasingly.

"Well big brother that is not going to happen. Together we can get the room done faster and the paint fumes aren't good for Alexie." Rose stated quietly.

"Well we don't want anything happening to him so I will help you get it done." Jax said spotting the worry in her eyes.

"Maybe we should have Mom come watch him so we can paint." Rose said as Jax was pulling out his phone.

"I like the way you think little sister." Jax said playfully.

"Do you think she will?" Rose questioned sounding hopeful.

"Yeah watch how I ask her." Jax said as his mother answered the phone.

"Ma we need you to come to Rose's house and watch your new grandson Alexie so we can paint his room." Jax said patiently ignoring his sister's gawking.

"We will see you then thanks mom." Jax said before hanging up his phone.

"So she is coming?" Rose asked hopefully knowing that she needed her mother now more than ever.

"Yup she'll be there when we get there." Jax replied giving her a grin.

"Thanks, Jax." Rose stated smiling at him.

Rose was relieved that Alexei slept contently in the back of the car as they drove to Rose's apartment. She put on a CD praying that it wouldn't wake the boy.

A Johnny Cash song began to play over the stereo and Jax groaned at his sister's music choices. He held his tongue knowing better to nag Rose as the country song played soothingly.

"So what made you leave the Russian prick, Rosie?" Jax asked curiously unable to hold back this question any longer.

Rose bit her lip dreading this moment, as she kept her eyes on the road.

"He was cheating on me and when I confronted him...he flew into a rage." Rose said quietly, hoping that Jax would leave it at that.

Viktor would always fly into a rage when she tried to defy him. God she had tried to be strong but Viktor had broken her and she wasn't the same girl anymore.

She couldn't tell Jax, her mom and dad about the things Viktor had made her do, the drugs he had pressured her to use. It would hurt them and she didn't doubt that Jax and her dad would hunt him down and kill him.

She couldn't risk her dad and her half-brother's lives like that.

"He did what exactly?" Jax questioned through clenched teeth. Wanting to know everything about the man who his sister didn't want to talk about.

"Jax can we just leave it where I left it please?" Rose begged.

"You're either telling me or Mom. You take your pick." Jax stated calmly trying hard not to snap at her. She was too much like their mother; stubborn even when it wasn't in her best interest to be.

"Not now, Jackson." Rose said firmly not liking that he was giving her an ultimatum.

"Fine but you will tell me." Jax said as they pulled in the driveway for Rose's apartment.

Rose felt her stomach drop wondering how she would get out of this. She couldn't tell him, it would kill him.

Jax got out of the car and walked to the back end to get the boxes. Leaving only Alexie for Rose.

Rose watched her brother go into the apartment building and blinked away tears as she picked up Alexei. The boy smiled up at her and she smiled back at him softly his little body in her arms soothing her momentarily.

"I'm gonna look after you, Alexei, I promise. Your mom will be back soon...she's going to come back to us." She said softly.

She carried him slowly up the stairs to her apartment which was on the second floor. She opened the door astonished to see Gemma already there helping Jax unload the baby things.

Apparently Jax's line about her new grandson had done the trick.

"Hey mom." Rose remarked trying to hide her shock.

"Hi baby, let me meet my new grandson Alexie." Gemma said eagerly reaching for the blonde baby boy.

"Here you go mom." Rose said as she handed the boy over.

"Let's go Jackie, we have work to do." Rose said nudging his shoulder before walking to the nursery.

Jax held back his groan as he followed her.

"Hi Alexie I'm your new grandma." Gemma cooed to the baby who was smiling up at her playing with her hair.

Once the baby started to rub his eyes Gemma sat down on the sofa and began to read the book she brought over to him. Once Alexie was sleeping in her arms Gemma moved him to the sofa for the time being.

She began to sort through all the things Rose had gathered for Alexei's nursery, sorting through the toys first.

She was placing the toys away in the colourful storage boxes that Rose had brought so Alexei would have his toys in order, when the phone rang. She went to answer it frowning when she noticed that the caller id was an unlisted number.

* * *

"Hello?" She asked curiously and the person on the other line was silent for a while before speaking with a Russian accent.

"Kotyonok." The voice said darkly sending a cool chill up Gemma's spine.

"Hold please." Gemma said as she walked to the nursery his stomach in knots. "Rose baby I think the phone is for you...It's a Russian...Do you want me to get rid of him?"

Knowing by the look on her mother's face she would have to tell her family everything.

"No mom...I'll take it." Rose replied her stomach in tight little knots.

"Hello?" Rose asked politely as she walked into the kitchen.

No one answered and Rose felt the hairs on her neck stand as she heard someone breathing on the other end heavily before hanging up. She felt her heart pound furiously in her chest before calming herself down. She tried to tell herself that it was probably someone who had dialled the wrong number.

She turned the flip phone Chibs had given her off tossing it on the counter, before going into the bathroom to change into some old clothes so she could get started on painting Alexie's nursery.

She had already started painting the mural for his nursery, mushrooms, ladybirds, flowers, birds and grass with an Alice In Wonderland theme. But she needed to paint the other walls and do some finishing touches on the mural.

Jax and she worked silently Rose peeking over to make sure her brother wasn't making a huge mess. He wasn't artistic by any means. He was the writer of the family, she was the artist.

Rose enjoyed painting the nursery for Alexei the task numbing her mind for a short while. She kept her mind blank as she drew a blue bird flying over a daisy, mushrooms with white dots and some wild animals. As they started finishing up and she looked to see her clothes were covered in paint.

Rose called over her shoulder. "Can you please pick up the paint stuff?"

"Yes I'll get that cleaned up, but first you're going to spill about the Viktor stuff Rose." Jax said calmly knowing that if he waited any longer to bring this up Rose would find a way to get out of telling him.

"I can't Jackson...I just can't okay. I love you but you can never know about that part of my life." Rose blurted out backing out of the room going to hide in her bedroom leaving an annoyed Jax in her wake.

She sat down on her makeshift bed her stomach rolling and churning and her eyes threatening to water.

Rose hoped that Jax would drop this whole subject, but she knew better. Her brother would find out one way or another.

She wondered if she should tell him who or what she thought that call was about. Sooner or later it was going to all to come out. Was it better coming from herself? So many things were swirling around in Rose's head at the moment the only thing Rose knew for sure was that she needed to get her head right before she did anything.

Rose swallowed as she finally braved leaving her bedroom after putting on some fresh clothes. She could hear her mother and brother talking in whispers as she passed the nursery and she knew it was about her.

She approached to sofa and looked at Alexie who was thankfully fast asleep. She made a promise to herself that she would love and protect him like he was her own child as she kissed his forehead and went to the bathroom. She washed her hands in the sink with soap ridding them of any remaining paint.

She finished and joined Jax and Gemma in the living room where Alexie was still fast asleep in her mother's arms.

She sat down daring to ask her mother about the earlier mystery caller. "What did the caller say?"

"He said kotyonok." Gemma answered concerned as she looked at her daughter carefully tempted to demand information or to at least confront her about what Juice had found with his background checks.

"Okay well when I know more I will spill the beans. Ma I want to say thank you for taking care of Alexie today." Rose picked the baby up and moved him to her room because the paint wasn't dry in his.

Rose placed pillows around the boy to keep him safe. Then walked slowly down the hall to the living room.

She sat down in the armchair as she looked at Gemma and Jax who were both looking at her closely. She sighed knowing that she had to tell them at some point about Viktor, she couldn't hide it in the dark forever.

"I left Viktor because he hit me, I caught him in bed with another woman so I left him." Rose said quietly.

"Something tells me he isn't happy about me leaving. He may try to bring me back with him. Mom now that I have Alexie I am not leaving Charming. I don't care if I have to ask Daddy to put a prospect on me at all times." She choked out in a rush.

"There is more to this story Rose I can see it but for now that is enough for me." Gemma said not wanting to push too hard as she glanced at her fuming son.

Rose spoke again her voice tight. "Leave him be Jax...please for me."

"Fine Rose...I'll stay put for now, but if he messes with you ever again I'll kill him." Jax stated his voice tight with rage.

He took a deep breath keeping a lid on it for his little sister's sake.

Jax called Clay dreading this conversation. "We have a family problem... I need you to bring a prospect you trust...It's for Rose."

"I'm on it, Jax." Clay said grimly suspecting what this was about.

Jax sighed as he looked at Rose who was rocking Alexei gently.

He wanted to kill Viktor, but he knew Rose trusted him to stay put. It was so hard to keep his promise to Rose though. No one had ever hurt his sister, not when he was around.

"I've gotta go to the clubhouse, be careful." Jax said kissing his mom's cheek and hugged Rose.

"We will, baby." Gemma said softly

* * *

Clay arrived at the clubhouse making his way to the chapel with Tig, Juice, Bobby and Chibs in tow.

As soon as Happy and the others arrived they all sat around the table ready for the emergency Church meeting.

"Rose told me partly the reason why she left Berkeley." Jax said grimly as he sat down next to Clay.

"No one is going to be happy." Clay added ready for the blowback from each man. Most of them had been around Rose since she was just a baby, they all saw her as a sister, a daughter, or a niece at this point.

"He cheated on Rose which is what it is... But he hit her. We don't stand for that. No one hits one of our women and gets away with that shit. I know there is more to the story but she is holding it in...And until she wants to spill we can't help." Jax said calmly his voice tight as he studied his brothers.

Tig was breathing heavily struggling not to fly into a rage. Bobby and Piney both looked grim. And Chibs looked beyond livid.

"Who is with her now?" Chibs asked as he tried not to make himself look too keen.

"Gemma and the prospect." Clay answered not looking pleased.

"I will help guard Rose and the baby, Brother…The prospect ain't righ fer the job." Chibs offered knowing that he would gladly help a brother. He ignored the voice in the back of his head that pointed out that this could also be a way to spend some alone time with Rose.

"That will be good, thanks Chibs." Clay said nodding at him.

The men struggled to keep their minds off of Rose as they talked more about the gun shipment that they would give to Laroy the leader of the One Niners, in five week's time. The shipment was currently being stored in a new warehouse on the outskirts of town, far from any prying eyes.

"So what do we know about this Russian prick?" Tig asked as he smoked a cigarette and looked at Clay.

"He's in the Russian Mafia and according to Rose. His family has a grudge against her best friend's family so I'm going to arrange a meeting with the Ukraine Mafia and talk to Anya's brother." Clay said stubbing his cigarette wanting nothing more than to just skip this crap and cut Viktor's head off.

He knew though that he had to put brains before bullets, even when it concerned his baby.

"Juice can you dig and see what you can find that Rose may not be telling us." Jax asked.

"Yeah no problem." Was Juice's only response.

"I just hope he isn't stupid enough to come for her." Tig said before adding. "Anyone of us will die to protect her and that baby."

"What if we place the prospect with her, only when one of us can't be?" Happy asked.

"I would much rather have a full patch with my daughter." Clay said calmly.

"You do know that we have to be ready to be called away if any club shit comes up?...not to mention our own families to watch over...These mafia bastards might go after anyone connected to the club just to hurt Rosie." Bobby said not wanting to speak out of turn.

"I know brother, I know." Was all Clay could say knowing that Bobby was right.

It was decided that Chibs would keep an eye on Rose and Alexei but all of them agreed to keep it private. Rose was a fiercely independent young woman and wouldn't like people thinking she was helpless.

"Liam Callaghan can help too, he's transferring from Tacoma." Happy added referring to the Irish biker who had joined SAMCRO when Rose had been in high school.

"Good, meeting adjourned." Clay said slamming the gavel on the table.

* * *

Rose had decided to take Alexei for a walk in the local park to clear her mind, and Gemma accompanied her with Half Sack.

As they walked Rose fussed over Alexei who giggled at her happily.

"Hey there little man, how's my boy?" She asked softly and Alexei smiled up at her, his eyes were such a bright blue that it was incredible and he had soft blonde hair. Rose knew it would darken just like Anya's as he grew older.

She sighed wondering where Anya was at the moment. Was she even alive?

Rose pushed back that thought. Anya had to be alive. Rose refused to believe that her best friend was dead.

Anya was tough Rose reminded herself. Anya would fight to come back to her baby. She hoped that Anya knew that Alexei was safe. Rose knew that would be Anya's biggest worry even if she was in a living hell; her baby.

She couldn't help but feel grateful for the fact that her mom was with her as they watched Alexei sleep in his stroller. Rose knew it wouldn't be long before the boy was ready to play in the sandbox and on the baby swings. He would be walking before she knew it.

As the afternoon passed and Alexie got tired Rose decided it was time to take him home get him some diner and a bath before bed. The three made it back to the apartment in no time.

Rose went to give Alexie a bath and some water play time. Gemma took it upon herself to make dinner. Half Sack went to check the back just to have the peace of mind of knowing no one was there. It wasn't until they were all seated and eating the steak dinner Gemma had made when Chibs showed up.

Half sack answered the door allowing Chibs to enter. "I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing love." Chibs said softly as he walked in the room.

Seeing Rose's face light up upon his arrival gave Chibs a turning in his stomach that he hadn't been there in so many years since he had been exiled from Ireland.

"Come sit, I'll make you a plate. We have an extra steak." Rose said as she stood to make Chibs his plate.

"You don't have to do that, Rose." Chibs replied quietly.

"I want to do it if you're hungry. Mom cooked plenty of food to go around." Rose said softly as she smiled up at him.

"I am hungry and thank you." Chibs said as he took his seat.

The group finished eating the wonderful meal Gemma cooked keeping the conversation light discussing the fact that the carnival Fun Town was due to come through town soon.

Rose was looking forward to it as was Half Sack and Gemma, while Chibs had never been to the carnival. Carnival rides had always made him sick to his stomach.

Gemma left giving Rose a kiss on the cheek, and Rose was sad to see her go. She knew though that if she needed her mother she was just a call away.

The remaining group retired to the living room for some beverages as Rose put Alexie down for the night.

* * *

Once Rose was done reading and placing the small boy in his crib she returned to the living room sighing as she noticed Half Sack sitting with his feet on her coffee table.

Rose wanted Chibs to be the one to stay the night feeling safe with him around but didn't know how to ask.

She went to check on Alexei and found him fast asleep in his crib, a smile on his face as he slept peacefully in the crib with a teddy bear that he was hugging tightly.

She kissed his forehead lovingly and turned on the baby monitor do she could listen to him in case he needed anything. She then went back into the living room and made sure the sleeves on her t- shirt covered her scarred arms.

Viktor had taken pleasure in scarring her, especially with his knives that had razor sharp edges and could prick your finger.

'You're nothing Rose, nothing.' Viktor said poisonously and she squeezed her eyes shut for a minute, trying to get rid of his voice that was haunting her.

"I am something, I am going to move on." She whispered trying to be strong as his voice disappeared.

Rose was happy to see that Chibs had sent Half Sack away when she was gone. So she didn't have to ask him to stay; it seemed he had made that diction for her.

Rose took a seat next to Chibs on the couch and turned on the television. Finding an old western to watch hopping that is what Chibs would want to watch and not talk.

They sat in silence as they watched the film and heard Alexei's soft sniffles on the baby monitor, Rose smiled at the sweet noise as they watched the film when Chibs spoke.

"So yer running from yer ex, love?" Chibs asked quietly as he lit up a cigarettes and inhaled it, Rose went quiet as she thought of what to say and bit her lip.

"You could say that, it was a bad relationship...I was young and stupid. I thought he was my Prince Charming, but he turned out to be a controlling asshole." She said quietly, leaving out the part where he would beat, rape and speak abusively to her.

She should have left him the minute he hit her, but the stupid girl she was at the time she stayed and Viktor apologized. She had believed him but it happened again and again. The deeper she got the harder it was to escape.

She had been like Alice who had fallen too far into the rabbit hole.

Chibs decided it was best to tell her. "Your brother and Da already filled the whole club in on him hitting you. Now I'm going to ask you if you're comfortable will giving me all the details?"

Rose sat there for a minute contemplating just how comfortable she was with telling him. She finally spoke. "If I tell you I have to know that you will not tell my father or brother."

"I can't make any promises love." Chibs replied quietly.

"I just don't want anyone in jail or dead because of me." Rose stated sadly.

Chibs nodded not wanting to tell her that they were already planning on going after her ex.

"Aye love… I understand you are worried about us all but you are our family and we take care of family." Chibs said trying to comfort her somehow.

"Is that why you sent Half Sack home so you could stay, cause we are family?" Rose questioned a little worried.

"Honestly love, I sent Sack away because I wanted to spend some time with you. If you want I can have him come back and leave?" Chibs said wondering how she would reply.

"I'm happy you did." Rose said before adding. "I feel safe when you're here."

She spoke quickly again not giving Chibs a chance to reply to this.

"I met Viktor in college. I was studying art and he was studying business. He asked me out on a date, things were going well until one night we went to a bar. I was at the bar with my two best friends Leah O'Hara and Anya, when I went to the bathroom someone put something in my drink, I was drugged...I woke up on the room where Viktor never let me into. He said it was private and there were men there that I didn't know except Ivan..." Rose said her voice numb as she drank some water.

"They used me as a porn star, made me strip and made me do things that I regret. Whenever I fought back against Viktor, he would beat me and take me to his play room." She said trying not to cry in front of Chibs.

Hearing Rose speak Chibs had to bite back his anger to not scare her she was talking more to him than she had anyone. "I'm sorry love...Yer safe now alrigh, If you feel safe with me I'll stay with you." Chibs said lost as what to say.

He was stunned by what she had told him. It was worse than he'd been picturing, and he had pictured horrible things.

"I don't want to put anyone out." Rose said ashamed that her secret was out.

"It's no trouble. Tomorrow I will have Half Sack stay with you so I can get a bag. I'll talk to your da bout me staying with you. I'll stay here at night with you. Chibs offered.

"Thank you I'll get the last bedroom ready for you." Rose said getting up from the couch and moving down the hall.

"Love you don't have to do that." Chibs called after Rose.

She hadn't heard him and he watched the TV as the late night news came on and he listened to it intently.

_"Berkeley police have confirmed that the body of Olivia Edwards was found in a ditch near Charming. Sources say that it appears to have been orchestrated by the Russian Mafia who have links in Berkeley. Police have confirmed that Miss Edwards did work as a stripper at the Star Doll Club where Anya Alikaev was believed to have worked when she went missing."_ The woman said seriously.

Chibs narrowed his eyes at the news his stomach lurching.

Chibs picked up the phone and called the club with what he'd just heard, to Rose's apartment. It was clear that this was a message to them.

Clay was the first to arrive. Asking Rose to join them out in the living room needing to know what she really knew about both dead girls.

Rose didn't want to say much but she made the mistake of not putting on long sleeves.

Clay and Chibs both narrowed their eyes when they saw the scars on Rose's arms.

Both waited for her to explain what had happened.

Rose didn't know what to do, she had been such an idiot not put on her long sleeved cardigan as she saw Clay and Chibs waiting for her to speak when her dad beat her to it.

"Did that Russian prick give you these, baby girl?" Clay asked in a dangerously cold voice. Rose swallowed slightly as she tried to think of something when Alexei began to cry softly.

"I gotta go check on Alexei." Rose said quickly and she hurried out of the room to tend to her godson leaving Chibs and Clay alone in the living room.

* * *

"I know she's trying to come up with a lie...she's not going to tell us what we need." Clay said as he lit up a cigarette. He knew his daughter didn't want to endanger the club, she was just like her mom; a biker queen.

Clay knew though that this was no longer about what Rose wanted, it was about protecting her.

Chibs whispered what Rose had told him to just Clay. Then reminded Clay that they needed to keep it between them till Rose opened up to someone else.

At that moment Rose came back down the hall caring Alexie in her arms. If she had to do this she was going to try and keep herself calm.

"Yes dad, he did this to me." Rose said as she sat on the sofa knowing she couldn't lie about it.

Clay took a deep breath as he looked at his baby girl, his only daughter as he looked at her scarred arms.

"Is that why you don't want us going after him?" Clay asked finally and Rose nodded timidly.

"He's got a lot of connections dad...I already told you that. He's dangerous. His family could wipe out the club. I just want to move on with my life dad." Rose said quietly and Clay sighed.

"Alright kid." Clay remarked.

Rose knew her father well, this was not the end of it. She just hoped they wouldn't go in to lock down.

"Rose, that girl they found in the ditch, were you friends with her?" Clay asked seriously

"She was...They went after Anya and Olivia for a reason dad." Rose said before taking a deep breath and finished. "He killed Olivia to send me a message."

"What message is that?" Clay snapped frustrated that he couldn't keep his daughter safe, not in the way he wanted to.

"That no one in my life is safe." Rose said her eyes watering.

"He isn't going to hurt you, Rose. We won't let him." Chibs told her firmly and Rose smiled weakly at him wanting to tell him that the club couldn't protect her from everything.

She said nothing her eyes going cold, as she stood up and took Alexei to his nursery.

"I'm trusting you to look after her, Chibby." Clay said quietly but Chibs could hear the menace underneath it.

"I will, I won't let you down, Clay." Chibs said honestly and Clay nodded.

"I know." He stated.

Clay spoke again his voice tight. "I gotta get home to the old lady. Watch my baby and that boy."

And with that he left, leaving Chibs to contemplate this task before him. Rose would be safe he promised himself. He would keep her safe.


	8. Chapter 8 Self Help

Summary: Rose Morrow comes back to her hometown escaping the relationship from hell. She isn't looking for love but finds just that with SAMCRO's Scot. Can the couple help one another heal and stay together through the chaos around them? Chibs/OC, Jax/Tara, Opie/Lyla, Juice/Kerrianne, Happy/OC and Tig/Venus. Co – Written with storyteller0318. Rated M for language, graphic violence, mentions of graphic drug abuse, past sexual assault and eventual sexual scenes.

This story is being beta'd by skywasmadeofamethyst, read her story Lilies and Thistles.

**Special Thanks To: Cemmia, Phoward and musicluver246 **

Like A Rose

Chapter 8

* * *

Rose took a deep breath doing her best to keep her cool. Her exhaustion was making it harder and harder to cope with the weeping coming from little Alexei.

'What am I doing wrong?'

The thought echoed in Rose's head as she rocked Alexei back and forth in the old white glider rocker Gemma had given her.

Alexei restlessly lay in her lap, clad only in a red onesie and a diaper. His cheeks were bright pink, and his eyes were screwed shut in frustration.

_'At least he's not crying,'_ Rose thought...for now at least.

She needed a break from the restless boy. After almost an entire day without sleep, she didn't know how much she could take.

A knock on the door startled her, and in turn, it startled Alexei as well. The baby, who had just calmed down, began to cry anew.

The earth shaking sound pierced the silence, and Rose sighed heavily as she stood.

"Half Sack, can you please get that?" she called, but there was no answer.

She rolled her eyes tempted to scream for Half Sack to just listen to her and answer the door, but she held the scream in doing her best to keep her cool for Alexei.

Another knock pounded against the door and Rose rolled her eyes realizing that she would have to answer the door.

She walked out into the living room only to see Half Sack sprawled on the couch. The sound of snoring filled the room and Rose felt a nasty stab of jealousy.

"At least you got some sleep, bastard," Rose murmured beneath her breath.

She couldn't understand how the prospect was even sleeping through the chaos.

She was tempted to pick up a red pillow from the couch and smack Half Sack over the head with it, but held the desire in.

Alexei screamed harder, choking on his tears making Rose's heart ache more. Rose changed his position and held him upright on her hip.

She peeped through her peephole widening her eyes as she spotted the last man she'd expected to see. She unlocked the door and pulled it open.

There, illuminated by sunlight, was Chibs. He looked amazing, clad in his kutte and a long sleeved black thermal. His jeans hung off his thick, muscular frame.

On any other day, she'd maybe allow herself to drink his beauty in, but this morning, running on the fumes of insomnia and Alexei's screaming, she did what any self-respecting new mother would do.

Rose promptly burst into tears.

"Ah, darlin, what's wrong?" Chibs let his SAMCRO persona slide as he walked through the door. He'd never seen Rose so distraught, and the baby looked worse for wear. Without thinking, Chibs scooped up Alexei and kicked the door closed with his foot.

"H…he…won't stop crying, Chibs. I've done everything: I fed him, changed him, rocked him…and he won't s…s…sleep. At all. I'm so damned tired. So tired." Rose admitted her body racking with sobs and pure frustration.

"Ah, lemme see what's wrong with the wee laddie," Chibs stated kindly.

He walked through the living room and kicked the sofa knocking Half Sack to life. The snoring stopped abruptly and the prospect sat up, shocked out his slumber.

"What the hell were ye doing, Half Sack, letting this wee laddie trouble his mama so? Ye shoulda called Gemma…or me."

Half Sack, unaware of everything that had just transpired, sat back on the couch, speechless. Alexei's cries filled the space as Chibs looked in the child's mouth.

"I knew it," he said matter-of-factually. "Rose, is there any teething medicine in Alexei's diaper bag? The poor lad is cutting two teeth."

Rose ran to his room and scoured through the blue diaper bag she had bought at a discount mart. Nothing there, not even a teething toy.

Exasperated, she walked out to the living room. Chibs had gotten Alexei to stop crying, but the child wriggled painfully in his grasp.

"Nothing there, Chibs," Rose said, her lips quivering.

She felt so dumb. Here Alexei had been screaming in pain from his new little teeth breaking through his gums, and she'd been clueless.

How could she be a decent mom when she couldn't even figure out why Alexei was sobbing?

Anya would have known, Rose mentally scolded herself.

"Ye got whiskey?" He countered, catching Rose off guard. She nodded.

"I have some Jack Daniels, but I don't think now is an appropriate time to get drunk." She stated raising a dark eyebrow.

"Get it, love," Chibs instructed. "Pour a shot."

She wanted to argue that it really wasn't the time to party, but Chibs's dark eyes were serious, so she did had he asked. Shakily, she grabbed the Jack from the fridge and a clear shot glass. She poured a tall shot shaking her head, what was Chibs up to?

She brought it over to Chibs placing it on the table beside the sofa. Chibs gave her small reassuring grin before he promptly dipped his pinkie into the liquid.

Without a word, Chibs gently put the finger in Alexei's mouth.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked, shocked at the display.

She was almost tempted to snatch the boy from Chibs and chew him out for putting whisky anywhere near Alexei.

"Ah, just what my Ma taught me," Chibs explained. "I'm the oldest of six children. I have done this many a time. When a babe is teething, dip your pinky in some good whiskey and rub it on the gums. It kills the pain, and makes them only slightly sleepy. Did wonders for Kerrianne when she went through it."

Alexei smacked his lips appreciatively and grinned beautifully at the Scot.

Rose sighed with relief. Chibs laughed and hugged the boy close pleased to see that Rose and the infant were much calmer now.

Rose's tears had finally dried at least.

Half Sack spoke up frowning. "Shit you have six siblings Chibs?"

"Yep. Catholic laddie. My ma wanted a big family. My youngest sibling May is bout yer age." Chibs explained chuckling at the prospect's dumbfounded face.

Chibs turned his attentions back to Alexei unable to stop himself from pressing a soft kiss to the boy's forehead.

Rose leaned against the fridge and watched as he interacted with Alexei. It was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen. Her heart swelled as she observed them together Chibs seemingly lost in his own world staring down at the now calm infant.

_'I could get used to this,'_ she thought.

As the thought passed her mind, she scolded herself for being such a fool, why would Chibs want to be with a ruined girl like her for? She was ruined by Viktor and damaged beyond repair.

But Chibs wasn't like that, he was kind to her and he didn't judge her but she didn't doubt that would change if she told him why she'd stayed with Viktor even though he abused her.

He would think she was weak.

Chibs nodded his head to Half Sack. "Go down to the all night mart in Lodi. See if ya can pick up some teethin meds fer the wee lad. See if ya can find some teethin toys too. That way we don't have to dose him with whiskey...I'll pay ya back."

Rose widened her eyes wanting to protest Chibs spending a dime on the boy, especially after Chibs had already bought Alexei a gorgeous crib.

She quickly realized that she didn't have a choice in this thought as Half Sack hopped up from the sofa before disappearing out the front door.

Alexei cooed at Rose and Chibs passed him to her giving her a grin as he spoke softly. "Consider the teethin stuff a gift love. I know ya don't feel too comfortable with letting the lad have whiskey."

Rose took the baby lovingly into her arms and kissed his forehead as he looked at her with sleepy blue eyes.

She spoke her voice soft overwhelmed by Chibs' generosity. "Thanks Chibs. Thanks so much."

"Wanna go to bed now, sweetie?" She asked softly and Alexei's answer was a tired yawn.

She chuckled as she carried him into the newly decorated nursery. The little nursery was a mixture of Alice In Wonderland and a starry night sky. The ceiling was painted dark blue and had a crescent moon that glowed with silver stars. The walls were painted with a cheery garden theme.

Rose was so proud of her work. She knew that one day Alexie would be able to fully appreciate the work she'd put into his little room.

She changed his diaper and got him into a clean blue onesie as she put him into his crib. The boy smiled at her sleepily as he began to doze off.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered softly wanting to watch him for a bit longer before she turned on the star mobile and left the room.

"Just like his mother," Chibs said from behind having found himself unable to resist following her and watching her as she got Alexei settled.

Chills rushed down her spine as she felt Chibs behind her.

He didn't touch her, but she could feel he wanted to.

All she wanted to do was turn and fall into his arms, but every insecurity she had made her think twice.

She'd seen the girls at TM; hell, she'd grown up among porn stars and SAMCRO groupies, and they weren't anything like her.

Her Johnny Cash tee didn't hug her curves like the Crow Eaters outfits did. Her hair was never curled, and more often than not, it was pulled into a haphazard ponytail. Viktor's voice whispered in her subconscious.

_"You are nothing. Your little biker gang daddy won't even save his little whore daughter. Chibs would never want you. You are nothing."_

Rose shivered at the Viktor voice.

As much as she didn't want to believe Viktor, a small part of her believed it all.

After all she had to be a bit useless if she stayed with someone like Viktor for so damn long.

She looked down at Alexei, who had finally fallen asleep. Relief flooded her features. She loved the little boy already; she couldn't help herself.

She turned to face Chibs a small smile on her face. His dark eyes calmly scanned her, and she felt her cheeks flush under his examination.

"I'm not his real mom," she said quietly to him, "And trust me I'm not beautiful."

Chibs couldn't believe his ears. Did Rose Morrow really think she wasn't beautiful?

She was the spitting image of Gemma, and Gemma, by all accounts, was a stunning woman.

Rose was more than stunning. She was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen aside from Fiona. He had no idea why she didn't see herself in the same way.

"Yer his motha," Chibs whispered jaggedly. "And yer beautiful."

He reached out to caress her cheek softly. His touch was so gentle, she thought she would die.

Her lips quivered again. She wanted to tell him everything; how Viktor scarred her, how he mutilated her very soul, but she couldn't. She was speechless though, shame flooding her.

Chibs's fingers carefully slid down her face and pushed her long dark hair aside. His fingers gently cradled the back of her head mesmerized by her.

Her heart pounded fiercely, but she didn't resist him. She couldn't. He pulled her closer. Their chests touched, and a hot electric fire flooded her. Her hands clasped his waist.

"Yer the most beautiful woman I've eva seen, Rose," he said low feeling the need to tell her all of this.

Before she could protest his words, his lips moved to fall upon hers. Rose panicked turning her head only allowing his lips to brush her cheek.

He couldn't kiss her, she told herself. This couldn't happen.

Chibs tried not to deflate at the turn of her cheek.

He pulled back cursing himself mentally as he snapped out of the daze Rose had put him under.

What was he doing? Rose was obviously struggling and here he was trying to put the moves on her.

Rose cleared her throat pulling back from him mentally kicking herself.

She had made a mess. She had made this so awkward.

"I better try to get some sleep...I'm beat." She blurted out her stomach in knots as she stumbled away from Chibs.

She disappeared from Alexei's nursery and down the hall. She closed the door to her bedroom her stomach in knots.

She leaned back against the door her throat tight as she struggled not to break down.

Rose wanted Chibs so badly. She could have just had him, but she'd ruined it.

She had ruined everything. Just like she always did.

* * *

Rose awoke the next morning feeling like crap twice run over.

She stayed in her pjs which consisted of a pair of red cotton shorts and a big grey t-shirt with the words I need coffee emblazoned on the front.

She was stunned to find Chibs fast asleep on the sofa as she walked into the living room.

She had almost expected him to be gone after her little snub the night before.

Rose found herself staring down at him studying how he looked sleeping. His face was calm and relaxed. The slight wrinkles embedded into his skin had softened along with his scars. His mouth was hung open slightly as he snored squeezed onto her smaller sofa.

She resisted the urge to smooth back his greying locks and admire him longer, but she resisted. It couldn't happen she told herself.

Chibs wouldn't want her. And if he did that want would only fade. He would see that she was a pathetic mess and he would lose interest.

She was saving herself from heartbreak, Rose told herself.

She made her way to the kitchen as she started cooking breakfast.

Rose started ham and cheese omelettes doing her best to pay mind to the baby monitor for any signs of Alexei waking.

She hummed a Johnny Cash song under her breath; We'll Meet Again.

_"We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when,  
but I know we'll meet again some sunny day!  
Keep smiling through, just like you always do,  
'till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away!  
So, will you please say hello to the folks that I know?  
Tell them I won't be long!"_

_"They'll be happy to know that as you saw me go,_  
_I was singin' this song:_  
_We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when,_  
_but I know we'll meet again some sunny day!_  
_So, will you please say hello to the folks that I know?_  
_Tell them I won't be long!"_

_"They'll be happy to know that as you saw me go . . ._  
_I was singin' this song:_  
_We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when,_  
_but I know we'll meet again some sunny day!_  
_We'll meet again, we'll meet again . . . "_

She almost jumped out of her skin as a soft sleepy voice sounded behind her breaking her from her song. "Johnny Cash Aye?"

Rose gave him a tight smile feeling a bit awkward in his presence after the night before. "Yeah...he's my favorite."

"Who got ya into country music?" Chibs asked curiously, Rose was always singing a country song in the garage it seemed. He'd heard her more than once humming softly under her breath; Johnny Cash, Tammy Wynette, and Patsy Cline.

He couldn't help but like her soft, soothing voice.

She had talent.

"Bobby did, he used to sing Elvis songs to me when I was little, and then I got into Johnny Cash. All the girls at my old school would tease me horribly." Rose said smiling in amusement some of the awkward energy disappearing.

They both then heard Alexei laughing on the baby monitor and Rose smiled at his soft laughs. She thought of making a collage for Alexei so he wouldn't forget Anya.

She spoke nodding her head at the half finished eggs and toast. "Can I talk you into finishing this up for me...There's this project I have in mind and I just can't wait to start."

"Aye no problem lass." Chibs blurted out taking over at the stove.

He wouldn't lie he was a bit irritated by Rose's turn of the cheek the night before.

He knew not to get too hurt by her apparent rejection though.

Rose had been through hell. He knew his move of trying to kiss her last night had probably been a huge mistake on his part.

She wasn't ready for that move, he told himself.

He took a deep breath keeping his eyes locked on the breakfast below him. He would do whatever it took for Rose to give him a chance.

He would wait as long as she needed him to.

Chibs wanted Rose and he would wait for her. He would wait.

Rose made her way to the living room and the small desk with her laptop. She got her printer out and plugged it before she started making copies of photos that were of her, Anya and their old friend Leah at college. As well as pictures of them with Alexei.

Chibs made his way over to the desk unable to stop himself from peeking over Rose's shoulder. He saw a photo of Anya holding Alexei in her arms. She was smiling happily in the photo. She was a pretty young woman, and had sweet grey eyes that sparkled.

"I don't want him forgetting who his momma is." Rose explained quietly to him.

"Aye lass, but ye have to realize that even though she brought him into this world, yer the one that will guide him through it." Chibs' voice was soft as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

He squeezed gently, and Rose felt herself revelling in the feeling of his calloused fingers on her skin.

"I know," Rose said quietly, "It's just still a lot to process, you know? It's happened so fast, I can't seem to catch my breath."

The baby monitor was quiet again. The soft snores of Alexei filled the room. It was a wonderful sound, and Rose was quickly realizing how much she loved him.

The idea of having a child was never once something she considered, but now, with Alexei in her life, it was something she could think she could do.

"You'll be a good mama," Chibs whispered soothingly. Rose couldn't take her eyes of Anya. The sparkling eyes, the proud smile. She wondered how strong she could be and if she really would be a good mother.

"I hope so," she murmured softly. Chibs' hands were now on her shoulders, kneading them gently. She closed her eyes and hummed in satisfaction. She didn't realize how much her muscles ached until now.

"Ya will be, trust me love." Chibs assured her and Rose smiled then as she remembered that she needed to get a bed frame for her bed today.

She reluctantly pulled away from Chibs as she checked the cupboards so she could see what she needed.

They needed bread, milk, baby formula for Alexei and food, food for the freezer and not to mention baby shampoo and baby food.

"I better go get my bedframe today…I'll eat as soon as I get out of the shower...don't wait for me please. Help yourself and start up some coffee." Rose said softly as she went to shower in the bathroom.

She had kept the tiny bathroom plain. She had painted and decorated in neutral colors; a soft earthy brown and blacks.

* * *

Chibs watched her go quietly, watching her walk away.

He smiled slightly to himself as he started lighting up a cigarette and inhaled it.

He was hungry but he refused to start breakfast without Rose.

He waited for Rose to finish in the shower as he looked around the living room with interest.

The walls were painted dark red and a black tree had been painted in the corner behind the black sofa. There were red velvet cushions on the sofa, and pictures on the mantelpiece of Rose as a little girl with Jax, her childhood and friends and gradually into college.

Chibs picked up a photo of Rose with two familiar blonde haired women.

They all looked to be the same age and he noticed that they were at an art gallery. Rose was wearing a pair dark blue ripped jeans, a grey Johnny Cash t-shirt and black cowboy boots. Leah was wearing a pink sweater and jeans with dark brown cowboy boots. Anya was wearing a dark floral tank top and black skinny jeans and low heeled boots.

They looked like sisters; not the flesh and blood kind, but the we've-walked- through- hell -together kind. They had the same haunting, I've-seen-too-much gazes, and their close proximity to one another showed how they didn't stay separate for long. It looked like they were put on Earth for one purpose: to keep one another alive.

"Can you put it down?" Rose asked uneasily as she entered the room her stomach in knots fresh from the shower.

Chibs cocked an eyebrow, confused, but he granted her request.

"Who's the blonde woman, I know Anya but not the other one?...Is she the lass from the pictures ya were printin up earlier?" Chibs asked curiously and Rose smiled faintly.

"That's Leah O'Hara with me and Anya. We went to a music festival in Berkeley." Rose explained quietly as she looked at the faces of her two best friends.

"Ya look happy." Chibs said quietly.

Rose looked thoughtfully at the photograph. Was she happy? She looked it.

Being with Leah and Anya made her happy, but that happiness ended when she returned home to Viktor.

He hated her being out without him.

Sometimes, she would wonder if the couple of hours of freedom she shared with Leah and Anya were worth it. As she looked at the picture, with Anya and Leah smiling, she knew it was. It was totally worth it.

"Yeah, I was happy there," Rose murmured.

Chibs placed his hand on her shoulder. She placed her hand atop his. It was an automatic reaction.

His close proximity rattled her cage, but it was a good thing.

She could feel the past slowly ebbing away, and even though it was impossible to forget, being with Chibs reminded her that men like Viktor weren't the norm. As long as men like Chibs lived in this world, there was room to be hopeful.

She made her way to the nursery couldn't help but smile as she picked up Alexei. She looked at Chibs who was watching her quietly, an emotion his dark brown eyes that she couldn't put her finger on as he looked at her.

"I'm going shopping, need to get food in and Alexei starts nursery on Monday." She said with a slight smile.

Chibs smiled then as he remembered Kerrianne's days at nursery and he loved reading to her. He missed his baby girl more than ever. He swallowed back the bitterness that was in his heart.

He couldn't believe his daughter was almost grown. He marvelled at how fast time had passed him by. As he stared at Rose and Alexei, feelings of past and present threatened to engulf him. His mind was screaming for him to run away from Rose Morrow, to protect his heart before it was too late, but he was already too far gone in emotion to turn back now.

"I'll follow ya on ma bike," he said softly.

He smoothed Alexei's hair. The little boy smiled broadly up him. He silently cursed his heart.

The damned thing always got him to precarious positions; first, with Fiona and her betrayal, and now, with Rose.

He knew the girl standing before him was nothing like Fiona, but he also remembered the pain leaving them behind caused. He didn't know if he'd be strong enough to repeat history, if needed.

He would just need to prepare himself if it came to the worst, he thought grimly.

* * *

Rose got Alexei into his car seat in the backseat of her car as he played with his teddy bear. She made sure that she had her purse on her as she saw Chibs getting on his bike.

The wind was like gale force winds and Rose was thankful that she had put on her warm leather jacket and a red cashmere scarf that Leah had gotten her for Christmas last year.

It was strange weather for this time of year but she found it actually a bit nice.

She thought about her situation as she pulled out of her parking lot and onto the street.

She needed to deal with her demons. Rose decided that she should go to one of those meetings that women went to when they were abused, a support group.

Rose thought back to how Leah had gone through a rough time with her ex-husband.

Zach had been bad news and Rose knew that going to a support group had greatly helped Leah become whole again.

She felt comforted with this decision knowing that this was the best move for her sense of self. She had to recover, if not for her then for Alexei.

She pulled into the parking lot of the local grocery mart. Charming didn't have many, only two from what she could remember.

The sun was brilliant, and it blinded her as she pulled down the visor to block it out.

She sat in car in silence as memories of the past threatened her sanity. Alexei babbled in the backseat, but all she heard was Viktor's loud, guttural yelling. She heard her own screams, and she heard the sound of Viktor's hand making contact with her face.

Terror flooded her soul. She kept telling herself the past was in the past, but the uneasy, syncopated rhythm of her heart told her otherwise.

Rose snapped her mind out of the past as she exited the car and adjusted Alexi into his carrier making sure it was strapped securely to the grocery cart.

She made her way towards the small store as Chibs followed her close behind in silence. Alexei was watching the few people and cars blur by in fascination and she couldn't help but smile at his innocence.

She prayed he would remain innocent for as long as possible.

She sorted through the items along the aisles tossing the cheapest possibilities into her cart.

Chibs was aware that people were staring at them, after all a badass biker looked a little odd beside a pretty young woman and a baby grocery shopping.

* * *

He was pulled out of this thought as he heard a female voice with a faint Irish accent speak.

"Rose?"

Rose turned around stunned to see Leah O'Hara, one of her best friends standing in front of her with a shopping cart.

Leah had a busted lip and a black eye that she had attempted to cover up with make-up but Rose noticed having covered up more than one black eye throughout her life.

"Leah." Rose said emotionally and hugged her tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked surprised.

"I was hoping you could answer that question," Leah returned. Rose's brow knitted in confusion.

"Neither do I. I just received a message that you're in Charming and that you'd need me. Leah explained sighing.

"Well I'm glad you here, it's been so long." Rose said hugging her tightly and Leah hugged her back as she spotted Chibs with Alexei watching intently.

Leah kept her curiously over the mystery biker watching them to herself as she focused on her best friend.

"I heard about Anya." Leah said quietly and Rose nodded sadly as she looked at where Alexei was watching them curiously from his seat in the cart one of the teething toys Half Sack had dropped off the night before hanging from his lips.

"Chibs, this is Leah, mine and Anya's best friend." Rose said softly as she introduced Leah to the Scottish biker.

"Pleasure," Chibs responded as he extended his hand.

Leah took it and shook it firmly. She was a beautiful girl, with long blonde hair and light eyes. She was the opposite of Rose, but the pair complemented well.

She had her blonde hair pulled into a loose ponytail and her light blue eyes were kind as she smiled at them both.

Leah sighed tearing her eyes from Chibs and releasing his hand. "What's going on Rose? Why am I here?"

Rose flipped through her leather purse fishing out a scrap of paper before she gave Leah her number. "Call me please. I'll tell you later...Just trust me okay."

"Okay...I'll see you later." Leah said nodding her head knowing that she trusted Rose with her life. She knew Rose would tell her maybe when they had a bit more privacy.

"No, don't leave just yet. Stay and let's catch up," Rose said to her friend.

Turning to look at Chibs, she asked, "You don't mind, right?"

"Nah, once we're done 'ere, I'll take the wee one home so you two can talk." Chibs said, kissing the boy on his head.

Leah look back and forth between Rose and Chibs.

Leah couldn't help but be wary of the leather-clad man. His rugged looks frightened her. He looked like the kind of man who could be very domineering of women. Leah feared for her friend Rose, knowing just what Rose had survived.

But the look of complete trust on her friend's face, also made Leah wonder if she had in fact jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Okay. Well I'm almost done here so I'll just wait for you," Leah offered and left the couple to do their shopping.

After paying for their items, Rose and Chibs walked to her car.

Rose buckled Alexei into the car seat while Chibs loaded the trunk. When he was finished he met Rose at the driver's door.

"Are you going to be okay taking care of Alexei alone?" Rose asked quietly.

"Aye. I think I can handle the wee lad for a while. I can send the prospect to pick up my bike when I get to yer place. Ya go with yer friend and have fun. We'll see you back at the house," Chibs said amused, wrapping an arm around her waist resisting the urge to try to kiss her once again.

Leaning into his embrace, Rose sighed.

* * *

Neither one of them noticed Leah was watching them.

Leah began to worry about her friend. Was she really in a relationship with the scarred man?

How much damage had Viktor and his buddies done to Rose for her to turn to someone like that?

Leah watched Rose hug the man and beginning to walk towards her.

Leah shook her head knowing that she would have to keep an eye on the Scot. He would have to work hard to earn her trust.

Sighing, Leah hoped that now she'd found Rose, the two of them could figure out who had sent the texts and just where the hell Anya was.


	9. Chapter 9 Settling In

Summary: Rose Morrow comes back to her hometown escaping the relationship from hell. She isn't looking for love but finds just that with SAMCRO's Scot. Can the couple help one another heal and stay together through the chaos around them? Chibs/OC, Jax/Tara, Opie/Lyla, Juice/Kerrianne then Kerrianne/OC later on, Happy/OC and Tig/Venus, Ratboy/OC. Rated M for language, graphic violence, mentions of graphic drug abuse, past sexual assault and eventual sexual scenes. Co – Written with austinmomma93.

This story is being beta'd by skywasmadeofamethyst.

Like A Rose

Chapter 9

* * *

Rose and Leah were both sitting in Mick's Diner; each were eating a burger with a glass of coke. They were enjoying themselves catching up on old times. Rose had missed Leah; she and Anya were her best friends along with Donna Winston of course.

"When was the last time you saw Anya, Leah?" Rose asked curiously, changing the conversation away from Chibs.

Leah looked deep in thought as she remembered their missing best friend.

"It was three hours before she went missing. We had a coffee and she told me that she'd been offered a job teaching art in Tacoma at a senior center. Anya said that it paid well and she was looking forward to it because she knew it meant she'd be able to give Alexei a better life." She said quietly and looked at her seriously then as she spoke.

Leah paused for a moment taking a deep breath thinking back to how excited Anya had been over the job offer.

"Do you think the club will help?" She asked cautiously thinking to the motorcycle club Rose called family.

Rose nodded fiercely giving Leah the answer she was looking for. She knew the club took family seriously and Anya was family to Rose.

"They will I know it... What happened to you Leah?" Rose asked gently concern clear in her voice.

Leah looked at her with haunted dark blue eyes as she sipped her coke.

"Jimmy O'Phelan found me, he exiled my family years ago and he found me a couple of weeks ago. He gave me this." She said trying not to be afraid as she pulled a DVD from her purse before sliding it along the table to Rose.

Rose looked at the square packaged DVD in Leah's hand. Why was someone tracking down her friend to give her a compact disc?

"Have you watched it, Leah?" Rose asked cautiously.

"No. I was afraid. What if there is something graphic on it? I didn't want to be alone when I did." Leah answered quietly.

"Well, let's finish here and go back to my place. We'll watch it along with Filip." Rose decided reaching into her purse to find a tip for the waitress.

Leah jerked her hand away holding the DVD back. "Are you sure Rose? Do you really trust him?

Rose sat back in her seat and sighed. "I trust him immensely Leah. When I came home he kinda took me under his wing. He's been a good friend to me. I don't know why but I feel safe when I'm with him,"

She paused for a moment clearing her throat as she tried to make a joke. "After all, I did send him back to my place with an infant."

Rose laughed pausing again. "If that's not trust, then I have no idea what it is. Chibs isn't a bad guy, Leah. He's great actually. He's kind, gentle, and brave. He's my friend."

Leah's brow furrowed at this information. She had heard that name before; Filip.

"Wait a minute, as in the Filip Telford? The one who got knifed by Jimmy O in Ireland ten years ago...Fiona Larkin's estranged husband" Leah asked startled.

Jimmy O' had bragged about his knifing of the dirty Scot Filip Telford to all of his crew in the IRA. Leah had heard tales of this for as long as she could remember.

"What are you talking about? Who's Jimmy O'?" Rose's brow knitted in confusion.

"You don't know?" Leah asked stunned.

She let out a sigh knowing she shouldn't be shocked. After all most Americans didn't know of the inner-workings of the True IRA the way Leah and her kin did.

"No, why don't you enlighten me?"

"Jimmy O is a member of the True IRA. Apparently he was seeing someone; a woman who was married to another member of the IRA; Fiona Larkin. She was married to Filip Telford and had a daughter with him...Jimmy wanted her though. So Jimmy tried to kill Filip Telford by slitting his throat in an alleyway, but at the Scot fought back. Jimmy ended up missing his throat and Filip wound up getting a Glasgow smile by him. Jimmy made sure that Filip got kicked out of the IRA. He joined up with SAMBEL, the Irish chapter of SAMCRO. Anyway Jimmy O' took Fillip's family as his own... Caused the Scot to leave Ireland in fear of Jimmy hurtin his family. Jimmy O'Phelan is a dangerous bastard. That man is someone you don't want as your enemy Rose...Trust me...look what he did to your friend Filip." Leah said her voice and face growing grim.

Rose was quiet as she took this in, she knew Donna had mentioned Chibs's past and the history with his wife. But Donna had never given much detail on the man who had hurt Chibs and just why Chibs decided to flee Ireland.

Rose felt her heart sink realizing that Chibs had lost his family. His wife had betrayed him.

Leah sighed realizing that her friend seemed to trust the Scotsman. That would have to be good enough for Leah for now.

Still though she knew she should watch herself.

After all an enemy of Jimmy O' was something Leah would rather avoid. She didn't want to find herself in the IRA leader's radar.

They paid the bill and left a tip quickly desperate to get back to Rose's apartment.

* * *

They drove back to Rose's apartment and parked in the parking lot. They both got out of the car and walked up the stairs quickly entering Rose's apartment.

Leah smiled as she looked around the living room. The room was surprisingly big and there were photos on the walls along with paintings.

Leah thought of her own home that had been left to her by her father before he had died.

Rose and Leah spotted Chibs sitting up in the living room on the black carpet with Alexei. The boy was happily playing with some toys on the ground, which were a wooden train and a black stuffed teddy bear.

Anya loved her son dearly and Leah hoped she was alright.

"Ya two alright?" Chibs asked as he stood up leaving Alexei to play contently.

"Yes and no." Rose answered him. "Leah was tracked down and given a DVD. She hasn't watched it yet. I told her we would watch it with her... in case it's something upsetting for her."

"Aye. Sure. Who gave it to ya lass?"

"Jimmy O'Phelan." Leah answered, looking down at her feet.

She felt ashamed bringing the DVD Jimmy had given her to the very man he'd hurt so much.

Chibs hissed in a breath. What the hell was Jimmy O doing stalking young girls and giving those things to watch? Who did he think he was? Chibs thought as he noticed Leah holding the disc case.

"Let's put Alexei to bed and then we'll sit down and see what that bastard wants her to see." Rose said, walking to the baby and picking him up.

She took him to his nursery; changed his clothes and put him in the crib with his pacifier. Looking up, she saw Leah standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry. I didn't feel comfortable in there... Alone. With him."

"You have nothing to fear from Filip. He'd protect you. You're my friend and he knows you're important to me. He'd never do anything to scare you, Leah. I promise."

"If you say so." Leah said. "He just frightens me. The scars on his face and the leather kutte he wears. He just seems very commandeering."

Rose laughed at that. Could her friend be more wrong? "Come on, let's pop this in and see what this Jimmy thinks we should see."

The two girls sat on the couch while Chibs sat a chair in the corner.

The TV screen came to life and the picture was of a bed in the middle of the room. The lights in the room were on, casting a bright glow. Suddenly, off screen you could see a door open and shadows entered.

There was no sound but anyone could tell than there was a disagreement going on between the two shadows. Jimmy walked into view and looked right toward the camera. Smiling he pulled his co-star to him. It was a dark skinned woman, with dark, curly, brown hair. The woman looked scared but not willing to back down either. She didn't look to the camera. She kept her face turned toward Jimmy. Almost like she was trying to read what his next move was going to be.

Chibs hissed out. "Holy hell!" And punched the arm of the chair, causing both girls to jump and look at him. Rose thought he looked sick, green-skinned even. But before she could ask, movement on the screen caused her to turn back to the scene.

Jimmy practically threw the woman on the bed and climbed on top of her. Porn? Rose thought. Why did Jimmy give Lean porn to watch? And why was Chibs shifting uncomfortably in the chair. Glancing over at him, Rose was shocked to see the sheer rage on his face.

"Fillip what's wrong?" Rose asked concerned as she saw the look of intense rage on the man's face and he balled up his fists ad he glared at the screen.

"That's my estranged wife who Jimmy O is sleeping with, lass." Chibs said furiously as Leah and Rose looked shocked at this.

They looked at the screen where the couple were having sex.

And from the look of things...Fiona Larkin was enjoying herself immensely being fucked by the man who had scarred her husband and exiled him from Ireland.

Holy shit.

Rose stared at the scene on her TV screen. Fiona was actually smiling. And she looked like she was in the throes of passion. How could she be enjoying it? It made Rose sick and worried. Worried for Chibs. He wasn't taking this well at all. But who could blame him?

She reached for the remote to turn the DVD off but Leah stopped her. "What if this has something to do with Anya?" She asked.

Rose paused the disc, thinking. Did Jimmy even know Anya was missing?

Or was this just some sick way of him getting another jab at Filip. Jimmy had to have known that Leah would come to her to watch this. And of course Rose would want the comfort of Chibs in case it was something to do with their M.I.A. friend.

She looked over at Chibs. He had his head laid back against the chair and his eyes were closed.

Rose looked toward the TV, noticing that there was only a few more minutes of time left so she decided to finish watching, hoping that there was something on this filthy disc that was of importance. She would comfort Filip later, somehow.

All of a sudden a voice was heard from the screen. Jimmy's

_"Got a meeting in a few hours with some Russians, they're selling some girls." Jimmy said gruffly_. They both looked up at this as Rose's mind whirled with thoughts.

Was Anya in Ireland or was she somewhere in Canada being held prisoner by Ivan and his twisted, fucked up friends? Either thought was not comforting to her and judging from the look on Leah's face, she agreed.

_"You're better in bed than Filip, Jimmy." Fiona said huskily, her Irish accent coming out._

* * *

Chibs saw red then and he knew that if he stayed in the room, he would end up losing his temper. He jumped up out of the chair and stormed out of the room, opening the door and leaving. They heard his motorcycle start up and drive away.

"He looks like fun," Leah said quietly.

"It's not what you think, Leah," Rose responded. "He's hurt and upset...and can you blame him...I mean Christ that's his wife."

"It's clear that he cares for you, Rose. You can't be that blind. You have to see that," Leah stated firmly. "I saw how he was looking at you when we were at the market and when we walked in earlier...He likes you as more than just a friend. Plus I kinda might have been watching you two at the car before you left with me."

"It's nothing like that, Leah. He's known my family for a long while. He's a good friend of my brother and my father. He wants to protect me, that's all. He's one of my dad's guys."

"Don't give me that. I know what it looks like when someone fancies someone. Just be careful. I don't want you to end up like you were with Viktor." Leah said softly.

"Viktor and I were a very different thing." Rose snapped growing irritated with this entire conversation.

"How so?" Leah asked curiously as she looked at her best friend.

Rose looked at her friend sighing as she gave her a soft tight smile.

"Chibs has been nothing but kind to me. When someone called me and threatened me Chibs gave me a new phone and told me that if I needed anything, that he'd help me. He's not a bad guy, Leah." Rose said honestly.

Chibs knew what loss was like, he had lost his wife and daughter to Jimmy O and he wasn't proud of his past and the things he had done during his time in the IRA and he had been forced to leave everyone he loved behind.

Add to the fact that Fiona had been sleeping with the man who had scarred him. The man who had taken his daughter as his own to raise leaving Chibs alone.

Chibs had nothing to lose. This made Rose want him more.

She saw the sweet side of him. She knew he could be good. She also knew that he would kill for her. She knew that, even now. He would die protecting her. Only one question remained.

Would he kill for her because it was his duty to Clay, or would he kill because he wanted her and loved her?

Rose couldn't see Chibs loving her. She was damaged by Viktor. She highly doubted anyone would want her after the things Viktor had done and forced her to do. She had been so weak and naive.

Leah stood up from her spot in the living room shaking her head as she spoke. "I'm sorry I brought this on your front stoop."

Rose followed Leah to the nursery the two looking down at Alexei who was happily playing with his toys.

Rose made her way back to the living area when Chibs came in, looking quiet.

"I'm gonna go for a bit, but Liam will be here." Chibs said quietly.

Rose nodded and before she could do anything, he was gone.

* * *

Leah looked thoughtful, perhaps she had judged Chibs too harshly.

Leah had always been more than a little judgmental. It came with her rough background. She'd lived a lot in her short lifetime, and it caused her to be hard. She was tough even when it wasn't necessary.

Love wasn't something Leah looked for, even in other people or in other relationships. Emotions made her feel strange and uncomfortable, so it was easier to push them down.

Rose and Anya were the only people in the world that Leah could honestly say she loved. Those girls had her back when no one else did. They protected her, even when it put them in danger. She would never ever forget that love.

The door opened then and they both looked up to see a man with dark brown hair that just about touched his neck. He was wearing his SAMCRO rings and Rose instantly recognized him and so did Leah as they both stared.

"Hey Rose, blondie." Liam said nodding at them both as Rose went to hug him and he gruffly returned it.

Leah stared at him with a start, he had the brightest piercing blue eyes that she had ever seen.

"Hey Liam, Leah this is Liam, one of the club members...just patched in from Tacoma." Rose said fondly as she stood up and hugged her old friend who hugged her back.

Leah looked at Liam intently. He had dark brown hair that fell into his eyes and it was slightly shaggy. His hair reached his neck but he didn't look unclean, he wore a sleeveless dark blue shirt with a kutte that was like the one Chibs wore. She noticed patches on it that said Full Patch and Redwood Original, on the back was a reaper with a scythe in one hand, a crystal ball and an M – 16 in the other.

"It's nice to meet you, Liam." Leah said giving him a genuine smile. Maybe she was still paranoid about the IRA hunting her and her family down after they had exiled her father from Ireland years ago.

Maybe Rose and the club could help her find out who it was who had betrayed her father?

Liam nodded at her and gave her a slight smile. She caught sight of the tattoos on his arms and the one on his left forearm.

* * *

Rose smiled as she watched them bond and went to sort out the bed frame she had gotten for her bed.

Rose got the black wooden bedframe out and moved the mattress out before arranging it. She grunted as she struggled to put the mattress back on over the bedframe.

She let out a sigh studying her new and improved bed. At least she'd sleep easier and her back wouldn't hurt.

She went to check on Alexei and saw he was fast asleep, sucking his thumb peacefully. She reached down and stroked his soft blonde hair as Leah and Liam joined her and smiled at Alexei who was asleep.

"We'll find Anya, don't worry Rose. She's a tough Ukraine bitch." Leah said softly as she wrapped an arm around her.

Rose smiled at her best friend as Liam looked at Alexei who was smiling in his sleep. Rose spun the baby star mobile around and it casted star and moon shadows around the room.

"I know we will, I just worry about Anya and Alexei." Rose said sighing as they went to sit in the living room and Rose grabbed her black sketchbook.

She sat down on the armchair while Leah and Liam sat down on the sofa as they turned on the TV. Rose listened to the evening news with mild curiosity as she drew things that she liked.

Rose had always loved art. It was an escape for her from her problems. She loved Leonardo Da Vinci's art; the man was an artist and a genius of bringing modern technology into his century.

She started drawing again then and this time her mind daydreamed to Chibs and how he was feeling after seeing his estranged wife and the man who had scarred his face and taken his daughter, fucking his wife.

She knew how he felt about seeing someone who was supposed to love you, betraying you and sleeping with someone else. It had happened to her and Viktor. Rose had caught him in bed with Sofia Belmonte.

The betrayal had been nothing compared to the heartbreak she had felt about Viktor betraying her and sleeping with Sofia Belmonte of all people.

_'Stupid girl, I should have listened to mom and Jax.'_ Rose thought bitterly as she saw Leah and Liam talking and smiled as she continued to draw.

* * *

_Rose was brushing the tangles out of her wet hair after her bath._

_The hot water had immensely soothed her body and she was beginning to finally let go off her stress from tonight. Dressing in a ribbed tank and her pyjama shorts, Rose padded out of the bedroom and toward the media room, ready and willing to watch whatever movie Victor wanted as long as they were spending time together._

_Pushing the door open, Rose wasn't surprised to see that the lights were off. What surprised her was the 84 inch television screen hanging on the wall was also off._

_Hadn't she heard Victor watching a movie earlier? Maybe it had gone off and he was in the study doing work, she thought._

_Turning to exit the room, she was stunned to hear muffled moans coming from the room. Baffled, Rose reached over and turn on the light switch. There is all his naked glory was Viktor. That wasn't what caught Rose eye. The equally nude woman riding his dick was what Rose noticed._

_Even though the lights in the room had illuminated the room, the two were so engrossed in their mating that at first neither of them noticed. Suddenly Victor looked over at Rose and grinned._

_"Hello Rose. How nice of you to join us." Viktor said, placing his hands on the woman's hip. "You know Sofia, right?"_

_At the mention of her name, Sofia turned and looked at Rose. She immediately stopped grinding against Victor. Pulling her chemise down, she dismounted Victor and started searching for the rest of her clothes._

_"I thought you said you two were through, Viktor?" She accused. "That you kicked her out and wanted me now. What's going on?"_

_"I never told you I got rid of her, Sofia. I told you I was no longer interested in her. There's a difference. She is still valuable to me." Viktor said, not the least bit embarrassed that he was standing there stark naked, with his cock still fully erect._

_Sofia scoffed as she pulled on her shirt and zipped it up. "My mistake." she apologized and walked out of the room._

_Rose who had been totally thrown of guard of walking in on her boyfriend fucking another woman just stood there, staring at Victor. Victor walked up to her and cupped her cheek._

_"Rose, where have you been? You should've been here an hour ago."_

_Breaking her trance, Rose looked up at Viktor and the tears started falling, "Why?" She asked hurt._

_"You've been tainted Rose. All those cocks you've had inside you have dirtied you to the point that I can't hardly stand to touch you like that anymore. I have needs though and Miss Sofia Belmont was more than eager to appease them. And doing a hell of a job until you came in. Tsk, tsk, do I need to re-teach you manners, like knocking before entering?"_

_Rose felt betrayed and exhausted. She had just caught her boyfriend cheating and he was blaming her manners?_

_What was wrong with this man? This was the moment Rose decided she had had enough and wasn't going to put up with his abuse anymore. She just had to stay and plan her escape from this overbearing force she was involved with._


	10. Chapter 10 Memories Of Pain

Summary: Rose Morrow comes back to her hometown escaping the relationship from hell. She isn't looking for love but finds just that with SAMCRO's Scot. Can the couple help one another heal and stay together through the chaos around them? Chibs/OC, Jax/Tara, Opie/Lyla, Juice/Kerrianne then Kerrianne/OC later on, Happy/OC and Tig/Venus, Ratboy/OC. Rated M for language, graphic violence, mentions of graphic drug abuse, past sexual assault and eventual sexual scenes. Co – Written with austinmomma93.

**Thank you everyone who reviewed. :)**

Like A Rose

Chapter 10

* * *

Chibs stormed out of Rose's apartment his mind locked in rage. He reached into his kutte for his phone calling Liam, one of the newest SAMCRO prospects. He ordered Liam to come over to stay with Rose and Leah until he returned.

Mounting his bike, Chibs took off up the street. He had no idea where he was going' he just knew he had to get away from all of it.

Chibs had seen the look in Rose's eyes when he explained that they were watching his ex-wife have sex with the man who had scarred his face, taken his family and banned him from Ireland. He had spotted the Pity. Chibs hated feeling pitied by anyone.

Fiona's voice kept echoing in his mind. "You're better in bed than Filip." With the little bit that he had watched Chibs was pretty sure that Fiona's was oblivious to the fact that they were being recorded.

So, did she say that truthfully? It wasn't just a low blow Jimmy had forced to say knowing it would be aimed toward him?

Chibs had always thought his and Fiona's sex life was good. Fiona had always seemed satisfied. Was she that great of an actress? Chibs thought. Or had he just been a fool; a fool in love with his wife.

Pulling into the TM lot, Chibs was glad to see that there didn't look to be many hanging around. The bay doors were pulled down and the garage office door was shut. The tow truck was parked in its spot, so it looked like the only ones he would have to deal with were Bobby and Tig.

Chibs pulled his helmet off and threw it on the ground beside his bike. He walked toward the clubhouse doors, hoping and praying that Bobby and Tig wouldn't be in the mood to rag on him for being chosen to watch over Rose. They were aware of his feelings, although neither of them said anything around any of their other brothers.

Chibs just wanted to drown himself in Jameson whiskey and pass out in his dorm room.

Rose and Leah and the baby would be safe tonight with Liam watching over them.

Sitting down at the bar, Chibs saw Bobby glance his way.

"Hey brother. What are you doing here? Thought you were on watch guard duty." Bobby asked puzzled as to why the Scot was here instead of back at Rose's place.

"Rough nigh'. Just gimme a shot and keep 'em coming." Chibs replied his eyes locked on the bar top in front of him.

Bobby sat a glass on the bar and poured the dark liquor. Chibs quickly tossed it back and sit the glass back onto the bar. "Again."

Tig walked up to the bar, nursing his own drink a small smirk on his face.

"You know, I'm sure Nina over there would be more than happy to let you take out your stress with her," Tig said, smiling.

"Aye, 'm sure," Chibs answered watching Bobby refill his glass.

After downing another shot, Chibs looked over to the sweet butt Tig had referred to.

The buxom red-head was leaning over the back of a chair talking to another one of the girls who always hung around the clubhouse.

Chibs noticed that her eyes kept flicking between him and the girl she was having a conversation with.

He let his eyes skin down her body. The blouse she was wearing, a lavender color, made her green eyes seem brighter. The top three buttons were opened revealing a healthy set of breasts.

Her skirt was tight and barely covered her ass. Long tanned legs extended down to the floor. She wore glittery silver sandals on her feet. They were open-toed showing off her lavender painted toe nails.

Chibs considered his options.

She looking nothing like Rose and was a far cry from Fiona. He could easily use Nina to take out his sexual frustrations with Rose and anger toward Fiona.

Downing the next shot Chibs stood up and walked toward her. Nina, once she noticed Chibs heading her way, stood up and with a big smile on her face "Hey there Chibs. Can I do something for you?"

Chibs didn't say a word. He just crushed his mouth to hers forcing his tongue inside.

Nina was of course more than happy to oblige. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed her tongue against his.

Chibs placed an arm around her waist and lifted her off her feet. Nina gasped in shock but managed to circle her legs around him. Chibs cleared his brain as he cupped her ass. He held onto her tightly his mind blank, as he turned and headed to his dorm room.

* * *

Chibs was sitting on the ground in the field he always came to when he needed to think.

He hadn't been able to go through with it. He'd left Nina before finishing the planned act. He had left the croweater practically naked. She was lying on his dorm bed puzzled as to why he'd stormed off mid kiss.

The girl had been more than willing to assist in relieving his stress. After all Chibs was one of the more gentle Sons when it came to sex. He wasn't freaky like Tig and he wasn't rough like Happy.

Chibs and Nina had fooled around once the dorm door had shut. She had taken off her shirt and let him fondle her large tits practically purring as he nipped at her heated skin.

He had shrugged his kutte off and pulled his shirt over his head admiring his form. Nina had ran her hands over his chest and stomach a pleased smile on her face.

Chibs knew she had noticed the bulge in his jeans because of the moan that left her mouth as she flicked her eyes downwards. She had stepped back and let him watch her pull her leopard print panties down, her eyes never leaving his.

When she had laid back on the bed he had been ready to get the deed done. Chibs had gotten a full view of what was under the skirt and his jeans became tighter. She was bare as can be. She was tight and young and willing.

But his member had gone limp when she pushed his hand away from trying to unbuckle his jeans and said. "Let me do it, Filip."

Nina was not the woman he wanted to undress him. She wasn't the one he wanted to call him Filip while in the throes of passion.

Those desires belonged to another. And that person had long wavy dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. Rose was who he wanted. And fucking some random croweater was not going to get him what he wanted.

So Chibs had re-dressed. He had been sure to grab an extra shirt before leaving Nina spread out on his bed clueless as to what was going on.

He had said only one word as he shut the door to his dorm behind him. "Get out."

Coming to the quiet desolate field he had hurriedly rubbed one out and used the extra shirt as a rag to clean up his mess.

Propping his elbows on his knees he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

He was fucked. He was falling hard for Rose. And it seemed that Rose apparently only had friendly feelings toward him.

Why else would she have turned away when he bent to kiss her earlier?

"Fuck!" Chibs screamed out into the night, knowing no one could hear.

He couldn't help but feel betrayed by Fiona. She had been having an affair with Jimmy O' behind his back. She had been having an affair ever since he had been exiled from Ireland ten years ago, leaving his Kerrianne alone with that bastard O'Phelan.

He couldn't help but feel bitter towards Fiona. After all he had loved her more than life itself. He had pined for her in their time apart; wishing to be in her arms once more.

He was pulled from his thoughts of betrayal as his cell phone rang. He picked it up to see it was a text from Rose to see if he was alright.

_'Just wanted to check on you and ask that you're alright, Chibs.' Love Rose.  
_  
Chibs wouldn't lie, that text message that Rose had sent him at 1: AM in the morning deeply moved him. He texted her back, feeling a smile curve on his face.

Peace washed over him as he listened to the crickets chirp.  
_  
'I'm alright now Rose. Thanks lass.' Chibs._

* * *

Rose woke up in plenty of time to prepare herself and the baby for the day. Today was Alexei's first day of day-care and Rose was worried about leaving him.

It didn't seem right leaving the child, knowing that people were looking for them.

She took a deep breath knowing that Alexei would be safe. The day-care was top-notch and had a receptionist that worked at the front desk. Any visitors had to go through the receptionist before they got to the kid's classrooms.

Rose had been promised that any one not on the approved list of visitors would be refused access to Alexei's classroom.

She smiled over at Alexei as he played with his cereal. She had poured Cheerios onto the tray of the high chair knowing that he'd be able to tolerate the cereal now that he had teeth coming in.

He was such a good baby; cheerful and giggly. Rose really hated having to be away from e knew though that Alexei needed age-appropriate stimuli.

He wasn't going to find anything he needed at the garage with her. He was at such an important stage; always listening and learning about things around him. He would be talking and walking before she knew it.

After she finished her breakfast, she cleared off the bits of cereal he hadn't ate thankful that there wasn't a huge mess. She picked up Alexei to get him changed and ready for his big day.

She had already gotten changed into a pair of tight black jeans and a grey Henley tank top. She had made sure Alexei had everything he would need for the day stuffed into his grey diaper bag.

"Ready for your first day at nursery, sweetie?" Rose asked playfully and Alexei giggled at her.

She grabbed his diaper bag and her black fringed handbag as they went downstairs to the car. She strapped him into his car seat as the phone rang. She glanced down at the caller-id seeing that it was Leah.

"Hey Leah." Rose said softly as she climbed into the front seat and turned the key before starting the air.

"Hey Rose, I just wanted to say thanks for last night." Leah said softly.

"Are you at work already?" Rose asked her friend.

"Yeah. Came in to try and get my mind off of everything that happened last night." Leah answered. "Was Chibs okay after he left? He seemed broken up. I don't blame him...I can't imagine how he's feeling right now."

"Yes. He answered my text and said he was okay. I'm heading to drop Alexei off at his first day of nursery and then to the garage. I'm hoping to get a chance to talk to him more." Rose replied as she kept her eyes on the road.

Leah sighed upon hearing this. "Rose, I want you to be careful. I know you said you trust Chibs. I know that you consider him a friend, but just be careful, please. For me? I can't stand to lose another friend."

Rose looked into the rear view mirror to check on Alexei, who was happily gnawing on his blue teething ring, kicking his legs.

She spoke trying to keep her voice from sounding a bit annoyed. She hated that Leah couldn't trust Chibs. After all Chibs had been so kind to Rose so far. "Its fine, Leah. I promise you that you're worrying for nothing. Chibs would never hurt me, but if it will calm your fears, I promise I will keep an eye out."

"That's all I ask." Leah said sensing the irritation in Rose's tone.

Rose could hear voices in the background and Leah spoke up, "I have to go now. I just wanted to call and thank you again. I wanted to tell you to be careful...I guess I just needed to ease my worries a bit."

"I know. Hey, why don't we meet up later and see if we can decipher what kind of message was supposed to come from that DVD?...we'll need to do with while Chibs isn't hanging around. I don't want to put him through seeing that horrible DVD again." Rose stated her hand tightening on her phone.

"Sounds good. Just text me when and where." Leah replied.

"Okay cool." Rose remarked. She closed her phone and threw it into her purse on the passenger seat a soft sigh escaping her throat.

Why did Leah feel the need to warn her about Chibs? Rose thought. He was harmless. Well, Rose was sure he wasn't exactly harmless given the kutte on his back. He was a member of her dad's motorcycle club after all.

Rose could see clearly though that when it came to women and children Chibs was the least of her worries. He was as gentle as can be with Alexei.

After dropping Alexei off to the nursery and checking to make sure he was becoming acquainted with his new surroundings, Rose headed to TM.

She hoped and prayed that she and Chibs would get to at least talk privately at some point today. Rose had a dire need to make sure he was in fact alright.

She could only imagine how much he must be hurting right now. It pissed her off to think that Fiona could be so cruel talking about a man who clearly had suffered so; a man Fiona should love and cherish.

Chibs was the father to Fiona's child after all. It angered Rose to know that Fiona didn't cherish Chibs for that alone.

Pulling into the lot, Rose noticed that the garage was already full and it looked like it was going to be a pretty busy day.

Parking her car beside her Mom's Cadillac, Rose noticed that the bikes were gone.

She wondered where the guys were. Were they gone on club business? This early? But then again, the business with the Mayans had seemed to heighten these past few weeks.

Walking into the office of the garage, Rose threw her bag onto the love-seat.

"Morning Mom. Busy day huh?" Rose asked as she plopped down beside her purse.

"Sure is baby." Gemma said looking up at her daughter from behind the desk. "How did the baby react to being left at day-care? I can't say I'm pleased with that decision. Letting other people watch your kids is lazy baby."

"I know mom, but it's best for him. He seemed to like it. I'm glad too. I was worried about it, but I know it's the best thing. He can't keep staying here in the office with you every day. He has to be with children his own age."

Gemma opened her mouth to say something but closed it at the sound of motorcycles heading their way.

"Boys are back. Had an early morning meeting." Gemma explained before Rose even had a chance to ask. "Now maybe we can get some of this work taken care of."

Clay and Jax headed toward the office while the rest of the guys all headed to the garage to get started on the days' work. Rose noticed Chibs walking toward the clubhouse though and decided it would be a perfect time to try to talk to him.

"Um, I gotta go check something in the kitchen. I may have forgotten a soda in the refrigerator. I want to get it before Tig gets his paws on it." Rose lied standing up from the sofa.

"Okay, baby." Gemma said, smiling at Rose's retreating back.

Call it mother's intuition, but she could tell that Rose had just wanted to be alone with the Scotsman.

Gemma couldn't help but to approve of this development. Chibs would be good for Rose and vice versa.

Passing her dad and brother, Rose spoke her Hellos and hurried to the clubhouse.

Opening the door and walking in, Rose noticed that the bar area was empty. The thick wooden doors that led to the "Chapel" area were standing open and she could tell that room was empty also.

Deducting that Chibs must have taken off to his dorm room, Rose turned to head that way. She just wanted to see with her own eyes that he was doing okay.

Knocking on the door that she believed was his, she prayed that he wouldn't be upset that she was there. Rose stomach began doing flip flops at the idea that Chibs would be pissed that she was back here.

But she wasn't an idiot. She knew what the guys did back here with the croweaters and sweetbutts that hung around at the clubhouse on Friday and Saturday nights.

The dorm room door flung open and Chibs stood there looking at her.

"Um, hey Chibs. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know you texted me back last night but I just wanted to see it for myself. I know it must have been such a shock to you...seeing that video and all...I swear if I'd known what was on it, I would have never allowed you to see it."

"It's okay, lass. I'm fine. See." He said as he stretched him arms out to the sides. "Just had to run in here and change before I started working."

"Okay. I'm glad that you're okay...If you ever need to talk just let me know...I'm here for you." Rose said and tiptoed to kiss him on his cheek.

Embarrassed, she quickly turned and walked back down the hallway, through the clubhouse and out the door. What had made her do that again? She thought. Why was she so attracted to him? It wasn't like he was ever going to look at her any other way than his president's daughter and vice-president's sister.

Walking over to her station in the garage Rose shoved what she had just done from her mind and set about starting on her job.

Chibs on the other hand, was still standing in the doorway of his dorm room, with his hand on the cheek Rose's lips had just touched.

* * *

Rose had been busy most of the day fixing up a black SUV with a busted heating engine that hopefully would be ready to be picked up by its owner in the morning. She had tied her hair up in a high bun so it wouldn't be in her face as she tended to the last car that she was fixing up before heading out. It was a grey truck with two flat tires.

Liam was across from her working on a black Harley motorcycle with Chibs. Rose hadn't missed the obvious chemistry between Liam and Leah, and she personally felt that they could be good for each other.

She would encourage them to connect she thought to herself. She smiled softly as she checked the time and saw it was nearly time for her to pick up Alexei from nursery.

She went over to the sink and started washing her hands. They were covered in motor oil from working on the cars and bikes. As she finished up she noticed that Liam looking at her thoughtfully.

"What does Leah like to eat, Rose?" He asked quickly, trying not to act like a complete idiot in front of the men who happened to be his brothers and friends.

Rose smiled slightly, it looked like Liam was breaking through Leah's walls. Rose had a feeling that if anyone could heal Leah O'Hara, it was Liam Callaghan.

"Well don't tell her I told you, but she loves pizza and Italian. She also adores fried fish and fries." Rose said amused.

Liam gave her a rare smile as she pulled off the grey TM work shirt. She grabbed her handbag as she said goodbye to everyone.

Clay watched his daughter leave and nodded at Chibs as he watched the man clean up and get on his bike before following Rose to the day-care. He didn't trust anyone more than Chibs to protect his only daughter.

* * *

Rose pulled up to the day-care followed closely by Chibs on his bike.

All day long she kept stealing glances at him while working.

She still couldn't get over the fact that she had felt the need to give him the kiss on the cheek earlier in the clubhouse. When exactly had she become so attracted?

She had come home to Charming to start anew. She had never once dreamed of finding herself a man. And now she found herself infatuated with a man that invaded her every thought.

Opening the door Rose heard Chibs' phone begin to ring. He pulled it out of his kutte and looked at the display.

"It's mah daug'er, Kerrianne." He stated his voice tensing up.

Jimmy O' rarely allowed him to talk with the girl. So this call was a shock to Chibs.

"Okay, you talk to her and I'll run on in and get Alexei. I'll be right back." Rose said, as Chibs flipped his phone open to answer it.

"Aye. Kerrianne. How are you love?" He asked his voice full of affection for the girl.

Rose turned to head into the building secretly wishing one day Chibs would call her his love.

* * *

"Da, is that really you?" A familiar voice asked and Chibs felt his heart ache. His daughter's voice sounded shy and slightly scared. It had been months since they'd last spoken.

He listened to her on the phone quietly as he waited for Rose to come back with Alexei.

"Aye, it's me love, what's wrong?" Chibs asked worried and he heard Kerrianne take a deep breath.

He tried to keep tabs on her with his family's help, especially his younger brother, Alistair. Alistair kept an eye on Kerrianne and Fiona for him.

"Jimmy came into my room, da." Kerrianne said numbly.

Chibs felt his stomach drop as his heart shattered. He closed his eyes everything within him breaking as he took in his daughter's words.

Jimmy had come into her room while she was getting dressed.

"Kerrianne, what did he want?" Chibs asked trying to keep the rage from showing in his voice.

"Nothing... He just stared at me da. He said I was a pretty girl. He said that I looked like Ma when she was a young woman." Kerrianne said quietly.

Chibs felt enraged as he took that in.

It was bringing back bad memories. The reason why he had been kicked out of the True IRA and Fiona's betrayal. His wife had left him for Jimmy O'Phelan, and looked at him as if he was a monster.

"Is yer ma with ya?" Chibs asked calmly.

"No, she's at a meeting with the others doing business...The cops were around in the area after a bomb went off in a shopping center...cops suspect Jimmy's crew." Kerrianne said quietly and swallowed.

"I love ya da." She said softly and Chibs felt a lump in his throat.

"I love ya too, lass. Yer my brave girl...I need ya to keep on bein brave. Remember once ya turn eighteen yer goin to get on a plane and come to me...We'll be together again. Ya can finally see what an old man yer da has become." He said meaning it.

Kerrianne laughed her father's words reassuring her. "I love ya da." She stated before the line went dead.

Chibs looked at his phone then feeling numbness wash over him. His daughter was held hostage while he was unable to help her. He felt useless.

He wished his entire family was here with him. At least he was able to visit them when the club allowed him time away. He was the eldest of the family, with Alistair being born after him. Then there was Cait, then Brandon, Caleb and May the twins, and then there was Lara. Lara was the youngest of the family.

Then there was his Aunt Bonnie and her three children, Jack, Rob and Bridget. He had nieces and nephews as well; Padriac who was Cait's son along with Mary who was her daughter. There was Alastair who had married Emily, and they had a son called Adam along with a little girl called Nancy.

He missed his family so much. Fiona hadn't liked his family and his ma and aunt hadn't liked her. His sister May thought she was trouble while Lara thought she was going to hurt him. His ma and his Aunt Bonnie felt he could do better.

How right they were. Fiona had hurt him in the end.

He had been so blind. He had loved her so much, too much to listen to reason.

He could still remember arriving home in Glasgow two days after being exiled from Ireland. His family hadn't treated him any differently although he'd had to stop Caleb, Alastair and Brandon from killing Jimmy O' while Cait had given Fiona a right tongue lashing over the phone.

* * *

_Chibs could remember how it was raining as Chibs drove home on the streets of Glasgow back to his childhood home. His mother had moved into a larger house and he barely managed to reach the house as he stopped the engine and staggered off. All he had was the clothes on his back and some other possessions in his backpack._

_His cheeks stung from where Jimmy O' had slashed at his face, giving him an infamous Glasgow smile._

_Jimmy O' had used the fact that Chibs had saved Hershel O'Hara's life and allowed him to escape to America with his family, as a reason for exiling Chibs._

_Hershel was a traitor to the True IRA, or at least they said he was. Chibs hadn't bought it. He had known that Jimmy O' hated Hershel. Hershel was Jimmy's biggest critic and Jimmy wanted the man gone._

_Chibs had done a lot of horrible things during his time in the IRA but he drew the line at slaughtering innocent people._

_Chibs knew though that he had killed innocents. He had bombed schools and hospitals all for the cause. He could still remember the haunting screams of the people who were blown up in the car bomb that Fiona had created._

_She didn't have a problem with killing people who she saw as her enemy. In Fiona's mind anyone who wasn't a friend of the IRA needed to die._

_Chibs had stopped trusting the IRA after they had beaten up his younger brother, Alastair for trying to help some Protestant people. Jimmy O had made him watch as the bastard beat up his younger brother._

_And he had paid the price as well._

* * *

Jimmy O' had tried to slit his throat, but Chibs had fought back. They had ended up fighting in a back alley way of Belfast, and Jimmy O had ended up scarring Chibs' face.

Jimmy O' had said it was a warning to anyone who had ideas about going up against him or his crew. Chibs hated him with every fibre of his soul. The man had taken everything away from him.

Now he was sexually interested in Kerrianne, his baby girl.

Chibs tightened his grip on his cell. There was nothing he could do to protect his baby. He was stuck here, and she was in danger.

He closed his eyes saying a silent prayer; let his baby stay safe. "Please lord let his Kerrianne remain safe from harm."


	11. Chapter 11 Remember When

Summary: Rose Morrow comes back to her hometown escaping the relationship from hell. She isn't looking for love but finds just that with SAMCRO's Scot. Can the couple help one another heal and stay together through the chaos around them? Chibs/OC, Jax/Tara, Opie/Lyla, Juice/Kerrianne then Kerrianne/OC later on, Happy/OC and Tig/Venus, Ratboy/OC. Rated M for language, graphic violence, mentions of graphic drug abuse, past sexual assault and eventual sexual scenes. Co – Written with austinmomma93.

**Warning: This chapter shows rape and scenes of torture.**

Like A Rose

Chapter 11

* * *

Chibs didn't know how long he had been sitting outside on the front steps to the nursery when he saw Rose come out with Alexei. The boy was holding her hand tightly as he smiled at Chibs, showing two front teeth. They walked over to Chibs as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked gently as she picked up Alexei. He'd had a good day at nursery and his teacher Mrs Gideon had informed her that Alexei was a very good pupil and so well behaved. He had already made friends with some of the students, two boys and a girl.

"Aye, I'm fine lass." Chibs said gruffly, but Rose could tell he was lying. They started walking to where she had parked the car and where Chibs had parked his bike.

She strapped Alexei into the car seat in the passenger seat as Chibs got onto his bike. She got into the car and started driving to her apartment, Alexei was exhausted and he needed sleep, some food and a bath.

Once at home Rose went about getting something put together to eat while Alexei sat in his highchair. The boy was happily playing with some toys she had set up for him.

Chibs was sitting quietly in the living room keeping to himself. Rose worried about what the phone call from Kerrianne had been about. What had she said to make him be in such a sour mood?

When the food was finished, Rose made Alexei and plate and sat it in on the tray, replacing the toys. She stepped around the corner and looked into the living room. Chibs was sitting on the couch with his elbows on his knees, holding his head in his hands.

"Food is ready if you're hungry," she told him.

"Thanks lass. Maybe later. I'm not really in the mood to eat." Chibs answered her, lifting his head and looking toward her.

Rose went back into the kitchen and prepared herself a plate before sitting at the table to eat. She was worried about Chibs. It wasn't like him to not join her for a bite to eat before she got Alexei bathed and bedded down. She decided that once Alexei was down tonight, she'd ask him about the phone call from Kerrianne.

Once she had finished eating the hot southern fried chicken that had been in the recipe book that her mom had gotten her, Rose ran a bath for Alexei. She made sure it wasn't too hot but not too cold as she bathed him. He giggled happily as he played with his rubber duck. She washed him gently cleaning his soft tufts of dark blonde hair.

Once done, she got him dry and dressed in a clean onsie which was Winnie the Pooh themed. She got him settled into bed as she read him a story about Thomas the Tank Engine.

Alexei started drifting off as she turned on the baby monitor and made sure he was comfortable before kissing his soft forehead tenderly.

"Good night sweetie, your mom and Aunty Rose love you." Rose said softly. She left the nursery as the baby mobile sang Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star.

She found Chibs still sitting in the living room on the black armchair and decided to speak.

"Chibs is Kerrianne alright?" Rose asked gently and Chibs finally looked up then, a broken expression on his face.

"I suppose she is alright given the fact that Jimmy O' came into her bedroom while she was getting dressed." He said bitterly and looked at her with fiery dark brown eyes.

"I'm supposed to be her father, but I can't protect her from that bastard. What does that say about me Rose?" He asked brokenly.

Rose crouched down in front of him then and took his hands in e needed to get through to him otherwise this would break him.

"You need to let it out, otherwise it's gonna eat you up from the inside and you'll feel worse. Trust me Chibs." Rose said quietly and Chibs looked at her before nodding.

"She told me that Jimmy O' had started coming into her room. Fiona wasn't there because she was in a meeting with the IRA. The police are onto them after they blew up a hospital." Chibs said bitterly and he laughed then darkly.

"I suppose it's God's way of punishin' me for what I did along with the IRA. I ain't a good man Rose. I killed people on the IRA's orders, and I blew up buildings. I had to watch as people who dared stand up to the IRA go missing, and live with the fact that I was partly to blame for it." Chibs said grimly and paused.

"I got the Glasgow smile for not killin' someone that Jimmy O wanted dead. His name was Hershel O'Hara and he was a member of the IRA. He saw what Jimmy was doin' to the cause. He spoke out and Jimmy O' didn't like it. So he sent me to kill him and his entire family but I couldn't do it. He had a wife and three children...one of whom ya already know, lass." Chibs said grimly as he drank a beer.

"Leah." Rose whispered quietly and Chibs nodded as he ran his fingers over his scars that were on his cheeks.

"I had my gun out and a pipe bomb, but I couldn't do it to a man who had been good to me. So I told him what was goin' on. I told him to get the hell out of Ireland. He left two days later and ya know the rest, lass." He said quietly, sighing as he drank more of his beer.

"That proves you're a good man though. You didn't kill Leah's dad." Rose said softly. Chibs nodded sadly as he leaned back and looked at her.

"How was the lad's day at day care?" He asked quietly. He remembered that Kerrianne had loved nursery school. She loved learning, but Chibs had a horrible feeling that when Kerrianne became eighteen Fiona would make her join the IRA, as she was a Larkin.

_'Over my dead body.'_ He thought darkly.

"You have to stop beating yourself up for something that wasn't your fault, Chibs. You need to let go of what you did. If it helps I can tell Leah that you never wanted to hurt her dad." Rose offered softly.

Chibs sighed as he looked at Rose. Here he was telling Rose all of his problems, while the girl probably had more important things. His cell rang and he looked to see it was Juice on the phone. He answered it when Rose spoke again.

"You gotta stay who you are, not who you were, Chibs." She told him as she went to make some warm coffee for them both.

"What's up, Juicy boy?" He asked feeling a lot better after what Rose had said to him. He could hear music in the background, Juice was obviously at the club house.

"Clay wants a meeting, won't say why though." Juice said seriously and Chibs sighed. He nodded as he looked at where Rose was bringing in the cups of coffee. She placed them on two red leather coasters as she sat down next to him.

"Right okay, tell him I'm on my way." Chibs said quietly. He looked at Rose who was looking back at him.

"Everything okay?" She asked worriedly, concern showing in her sky blue eyes. Chibs loved the color of her eyes. They were like the color of the sky.

"Aye, everythin's fine, lass. I gotta go to church for club business." He told her quietly.

Rose nodded as she walked with him outside the apartment and kissed his cheek again gently before hugging him. Chibs inhaled her exotic perfume, it smelt of magnolias and lilies.

"Drive safe, Chibs." She said softly, giving him a warm smile and despite his darker mood. He smiled back and walked down the stairs to where his bike was before mounting it and driving away.

Rose watched him go, hoping Chibs would be alright. She went back into her apartment before running herself a nice hot bath. She texted Leah inviting her over tomorrow morning to re watch the DVD so they could see if it had any more clues.

She checked on Alexei and kissed his forehead lovingly before taking the spare baby monitor into the bathroom with her.

* * *

The guys were all sitting around the Reaper table when Clay came into the room. The pres was pushing a cart with a TV and DVD player combo sitting on it.

They all looked at one another inquisitively. It wasn't every day that Church was called just to watch a movie.

"What's this?" Jax asked, nodding toward the cart. "Do we need to pop some popcorn and get some beer?" He joked, flipping his cigarette ash into the ashtray.

"The Club was sent a DVD with instructions to watch together. One time. And then react accordingly." Clay answered.

Chibs, along with the rest of the guys Tig, Opie, Piney, Happy, Juice, Bobby, Jax, and Liam watched as Clay took the DVD out of the yellow manila envelope and opened the case.

Slipping the disc into the player, Clay sat at the head of the table, picked up the remote and hit Play.

The first scene on the screen was of a large room, sort of like the bar area of the clubhouse. There was a pool table in one corner along with a few chairs and a couple of couches. On the other side of the room, bathed in a spotlight was a king sized bed, bedded with a grey comforter and grey pillow cases.

What caught everyone's attention was the half-naked woman who was lying on the middle of the bed. Her hair was dark brown, straightened. Her face was hidden by the angle of the camera and the lights. She was wearing a navy blue corset with matching thong and from the position she was lying, it looked as if she were shackled by her wrist to the bed frame.

Clay paused the tape and turned to the table. "I have no idea what we are watching or who sent this to us but whoever it is, has a sick sense of humour. Apparently whoever it is, thinks this is important for us to watch, but each one of you…" He said pointing to each man, "Know better than to treat a woman like this."

The guys all nodded and Clay turned back toward the screen and pressed play.

An unseen narrator's voice boomed from the recording.

_"This is my Kotyonok. You might recognize her. Or not. Because I have made sure she is dependent on me...Mine. There is nothing you can do to change that."  
_  
"What the fuck is this shit? Porn?" Jax asked disgusted as they watched the DVD and saw a group of five men, their faces were hidden in the shadows but Chibs couldn't help but feel a bad vibe from the men as the screen moved to the young woman on the bed, she was trying desperately to escape but the handcuffs were cutting into her pale, causing angry red marks to appear as she fought.

_"As you can see, kotyonok is trying to fight back but my friends and I will teach her a lesson." The man said smugly as three men walked over and one of the men pulled out a burning cigarette and pressed it on her right forearm, causing her to cringe in pain but she didn't scream or cry._

_One of the other men brought out a knife and before anyone knew what was happening, the man had slashed across the woman's back with the knife, causing the woman to scream in agony as the knife cut across her exposed back._

_"Na kaleni, suka!" The man spat at her and she refused to bow down to him, one of the men grabbed her by the hair and punched her across the face._

Chibs could feel his temper rise as he watched the poor woman being beaten and humiliated on the DVD as they all watched when Chibs saw that she looked familiar as they heard the man speak on the DVD again.

_"Let's all say hello to my biggest porn star, kotyonok!" The man jeered along with everyone else as the film moved in to get a close up of the young woman lying on the bed helplessly as the men began raping her despite her trying to push them away.  
_

_"No, please no, don't do this please!" The woman cried terrified and that was when they were able to see the young woman's face. The woman's face was bruised and her make-up was smeared as she was forced to endure being horrifically gang raped by the gang of Russian men.  
_  
There was an audible gasp throughout the room as the men watching the scene on the television realized just who they were watching. It was Rose.

Clay slammed the remote down on the table, breaking it. Pieces went scattering to the floor and across the table. Standing up, he walked over to the outlet and pulled the plug right out of the wall. The television screen with Rose being held down and raped went black, wiping the scene away. Clay felt the tears building up in his eyes but he knew he couldn't succumb to them just yet. He, along with the club, had to deal with this new development. Hanging his head, he took a couple of deep breaths and tried to get his emotions under control before turning back to the nine members.

Jax slapped his palms onto the table with a look of pure vengeance on his face. He took a cigarette out of the pack lying on the table in front of him and lit it up.

Taking a long draw, he tried to imagine all the ways he could inflict misery on each and every man who had taken advantage of his sister.

No woman, especially not a Morrow, should ever have to endure that kind of treatment. Jax crushed his half-smoked cigarette out into the ashtray and looked to his step-father to see what type of anguish and suffering the Sons of Anarchy was going to bring down upon Viktor Golovanov.

Bobby and Tig, both knowing that there was something between Rose and Chibs, looked toward the Scot to catch his reaction.

Chibs looked like he was going to be sick. He stared at the blank TV screen. He tried hard to will the images he had just witnessed out of his head. But he knew that was going to be impossible. They were now burned into his mind. He placed his elbows on the table and his head in his hands.

The atrocious acts that he had seen Rose being subjected to wouldn't leave his brain. He just wanted to go to her and comfort her.

He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her it was all going to okay.

Would she ever survive the memories of being tortured and abused? Chibs was determined to make sure she never had to deal with any of that ever again.

He looked up and caught the look of pity and wonderment in Bobby's gaze. Chibs knew that Bobby was suspicious of just how close he and Rose were getting.

All the men that were part of SAMCRO,, before Chibs had transferred from SAMBEL , were like uncles to Rose So Chibs could understand how Bobby was feeling; knowing that his brother had feelings for the girl they all felt was a niece.

Chibs tried to smile at the old fat man across the table but just couldn't seem to make the smile reach more than his lips. He was upset. No, he was livid. He couldn't imagine what kind of man would do that to someone as sweet and innocent and generous as Rose. Chibs knew he had to avenge Rose's honour.

The rest of the men around the table, looked to Clay and Jax, their President and VP. This was their daughter and sister. They knew that although their two leaders were distressed, this assault against one of their own would have to be dealt with directly and swiftly.

Happy was more than pleased to get to exterminate this grief that had been handed to his club. This club was his life and these men sitting around this table was his family. He would do whatever he had to do to make sure each one of them and their families were safe and sound.

"Rose's boyfriend was behind this." Clay growled enraged as he balled up his fists and glared at the now blank screen, that Russian bastard had hurt his baby girl and no one got away with hurting his daughter.

The reaper was coming for Viktor Golovanov.

* * *

Rose, Donna, and Leah had gone to the local café to have some coffee and some cakes hoping to have a girl's day. Rose decided to tell Leah about what she had learnt about Chibs's past in the IRA.

"Leah, Chibs knew your dad from the days he was in the IRA." She said quietly and Leah looked at her in shock and alarm. She was confused by what Rose was saying about Chibs.

"What do you mean, he knew my da?" Leah asked stunned as Donna bit into a blueberry muffin. Opie now worked at the lumber mill while she worked at the hospital as a children's nurse, at least the bills were paid for now.

"Chibs was the one that was ordered to kill your father. Jimmy O put a hit out on your dad. But Chibs couldn't do it because your dad had always been good to him," Rose explained. "Instead he told your dad about the hit and insisted that he take his family and run."

Leah nodded, as she remembered having to up and move in the middle of the night one time when she was younger.

Donna, who had been quiet but listening to the two friends spoke up, "Isn't Jimmy O' the one who attacked Chibs and gave him those scars? Opie told me some things."

"Yes. Jimmy O' scarred him, stole his wife and daughter from him and banished him from Ireland." Rose said, saddened by all that Chibs had been through in his life.

"Oh my god! Really?" Donna asked, surprised.

Opie had told her about the scars on his brother's face once when she had mentioned them because they frightened her, but he hadn't told her the whole story. Donna had had no idea that Chibs had a family across the ocean. She felt sorry for the man.

"Yes." Rose said sadly. "He hasn't seen his daughter since she was a baby. He has a few pictures that have been secretly sent to him, but hasn't seen her in almost 12 years."

"That's so sad." Leah said, seeing Chibs in a whole different respect than she had before.

She began to wonder how many of the stories she'd heard growing up about Filip "Chibs" Telford were true and how many were merely gossip.

The three friends sat there and ate on their cakes and drank their coffee. All three thinking about the same man, for three very different reasons.

Donna was thinking about Chibs in sympathy. She couldn't imagine how hard it had to be for the man not being able to see his daughter. She couldn't even begin to imagine how it must feel being exiled from Ireland for trying to do the right thing. How rotten it was that his wife was cheating on him.

Leah couldn't help but felt ashamed of the way she had treated Chibs. She had listened to gossip instead of listening to her father and mother. God she was amazed that Chibs still treated her properly and didn't ignore her.

Rose couldn't help but feel her heart ache towards Chibs. Ever since returning to Charming she had formed a deep friendship with Chibs and couldn't help but want to help him in the same way he was helping her with Alexei and searching for Anya.

She was just taking a sip of her chocolate smoothie when a loud bang was heard. She was sent flying out of her chair as a lid explosion was heard in the cafe and the glass windows shattered.

Darkness clouded her vision.

Distantly she could hear people screaming in the distance and there was a ringing sound in her ears as she stumbled onto her feet. Her dress covered in dust as she looked around for Donna and Leah.

"Donna?!" She called out worriedly as she stumbled over some broken wooden tables. She could see some people running in the streets. She could hear people calling ambulances and the cops as she looked for her friends.

"Leah?!" She called out frantically as she looked around for her two best friends. She heard someone groaning in pain. She looked around and saw it was Donna.

Her face was covered in dust and her jeans were ripped in the knees from the explosion.

Rose rushed over to Donna, falling onto her knees.

"Donna, are you okay?" She asked as Donna started becoming more alert. "Don't move. Help is on the way."

Rose frantically began searching through the debris for Leah. She could hear the sirens of the fire department in the distance. She tried to move a pile of splintered wood near where their table had been, but between the ringing in her ears and the weight of the wood, she couldn't budge it.

Please don't let Leah be hurt, Rose begged silently.

Rose found Leah trapped under some debris, a wooden part of the roof had collapsed on top of her, trapping her right leg and her left ankle looked sprained.

"Here let me help." Donna said quickly as she stood at one end and Rose stood at the other as they both grabbed a part of the wooden beam trapping Leah.

"On three. One, two, three." Donna instructed and Rose nodded as they counted and tried to push the wooden beam off Leah but it wouldn't budge, there were pieces of metal poles jammed underneath the table.

"It's not moving, we need something to push it up." Rose said sighing as she looked around for anything, in the distance she could hear sirens.

Hopefully the club were on the way.

* * *

Unser had been at the station doing some paper work in his office when he heard the news on the radio.

_"We have just received news that Sunset Cafe has been involved in what appears to be a bombing. Witnesses say that there are at least three people still trapped inside the building."_

Wayne's blood ran cold. He knew Rose and Donna went there every day before picking up the kids from school... He had seen them twenty minutes ago when he had ran in to get a quick coffee.

They could still be there, Rose, Donna, and their blonde haired friend.

He had to tell the club, he was Rose's godfather.

* * *

Chief Unser pulled onto the lot at Teller Morrow Automotive. He was hoping and praying that the Sons were there, since they all worked at the garage as mechanics.

Parking beside a red Honda that looked like it needed a new windshield, he got out and headed toward the office. He knew that if the club wasn't here Gemma would know how to get in touch with them.

Walking into the office Unser noticed that Gemma was engrossed in paperwork. She didn't even see him approaching.

"Hey Gem. Do you know where the guys are?"

Looking up from her desk, Gemma slid her glasses off her face. "They're over at the clubhouse. Why?"

Even though she knew Unser was under their thumb, Gemma still was on edge when a uniformed officer asked about her boys.

"I just have some information for them." Unser said walking out of the office and toward the SAMCRO clubhouse across the way. Gemma was right behind him.

"What information?"

"There's been an explosion..." Unser began.

"They've been here all morning," Gemma said getting defensive.

Unser followed by Gemma, entered the clubhouse and walked into the main bar area. The guys were all either playing pool or sitting at the bar.

Clay noticed the Chief and Gemma walk in and stepped toward them. "What can I do for you Wayne?"

"A call just came into the station. There's been an explosion over on Cherry Road."

"Well, as you can see..." Clay said, holding his arms out and turning, "we all have been here all day."

The rest of the club stopped what they were doing to listen to the conversation between their President and the Chief.

"You are not suspects." Unser said calmly. "But I just wanted to let you know that I saw Rose and Donna and Rose's friend in the cafe where it happened when I stopped by to get my coffee. That was maybe 10 minutes before we got the call. They might have still been in there."

The room became silent as everyone took in Unser's words. Clay looked up then still reeling from seeing the DVD of his Rosie being gang raped and humiliated.

"We're going there. Chibs get the fucking medical bag and anything else. Gemma try phoning Rose, Leah, and Donna. Opie and Piney you're with us. Juice find Dimitri Alikaev!" Clay ordered as Jax and Gemma talked quietly but urgently.

"Mom, you better pick up the kids from school and Alexei. Rose was gonna take him to the movies today..." Jax said and swallowed.

"Check on Wendy for me, too." He asked and Gemma nodded as she hurried to her car and drove to the local school where Ellie and Kenny were.

She hoped to God that Rose, Leah and Donna were okay.

* * *

The guys in the club all arrived at the cafe and were completely shocked at what they saw.

The once little quaint eatery was in shambles. The front windows were blown out and the ceiling was now laying in the floor.

Firemen and rescue squads were running in and out of the collapsed building. There was a couple of fires toward the rear of the building where the kitchen had once been located.

Clay jerked him helmet off and ran toward the disaster, getting stopped by a cop stringing up caution tape. "I'm sorry sir, but you can't go any farther. Only emergency personnel."

"My daughter and her friends are in there..." Clay said, exasperated. "We have a medic Can he at least go in and see if he can be of any help?"

Unser had arrived at the scene behind the club. He walked up to his officer and nodded. "It's okay, Donnel. Let them through."

Officer Donnel stepped back and let his Chief and the rest of the guys through.

"We're here to help wherever need be." Clay told Unser. "Just let me find my daughter and make sure she is okay."

"Yea," Unser agreed. "But as soon as you find out, if your services aren't needed, you have to move back across the tape. We don't need more casualties than what we already have."

Clay grimaced at the word casualties. _'Please don't let Rose be in that category,'_ he prayed.

Clay, Jax, Chibs and Tig all walked to the front of the building and peered in, trying to access their best course of action.

Chibs was holding the medical bag. He wasn't even sure if anything in the bag was going to be helpful or not but it kept him from losing control, knowing that somewhere in that rubble was Rose.

"Le' me go in and see if I can be o' any help. I'll look fer Rose while 'm in there." Chibs said to his President.

"Okay." Clay said, stopping and turning to the Scotsman. "Whatever you find I want to know ASAP! You got me Chibs?"

"Aye." Chibs said, stepping over the broken window frame and making his way through to see if his medical knowledge would be of any use.


	12. Chapter 12 How To Save A Life

Summary: Rose Morrow comes back to her hometown escaping the relationship from hell. She isn't looking for love but finds just that with SAMCRO's Scot. Can the couple help one another heal and stay together through the chaos around them? Chibs/OC, Jax/Tara, Opie/Lyla, Juice/Kerrianne then Kerrianne/OC later on, Happy/OC and Tig/Venus, Ratboy/OC. Rated M for language, graphic violence, mentions of graphic drug abuse, past sexual assault and eventual sexual scenes. Co – Written with austinmomma93.

This chapter introduces Abel.

Like A Rose

Chapter 12

* * *

"Is anyone there?!" Chibs yelled loudly through the smoke as he saw shattered glass everywhere and blood smeared on the floor as he searched for Rose, Leah and Donna and any other survivors when he heard a voice calling for help.

"Chibs is that you?" A familiar voice asked and he looked around to see Rose covered in dust, cuts on her arms and bare legs, her dark orange sundress was ripped in places and her dark brown cowboy boots were covered in dust.

Donna looked to be in a similar state as Liam joined them, her black hair was covered in ash and her jeans were ripped, her grey t-shirt was ripped in places.

Leah was half hidden under rubble, her left ankle at an awkward angle as he and Liam hurried over.

"Look Leah, Chibs and Liam are here with the EMT." Rose said trying to sound calm as she held her best friend's hand tightly.

"Donna, baby!" Opie yelled frantically through the smoke as the roof groaned over them, the wood splintering as pieces of debris fell.

Leah moaned then slightly as her eyes fluttered open, she tried to move but winced in pain, when she did, her blonde hair was covered in dust, there was a cut near her hairline and her left wrist was at a funny angle.

Rose watched as Chibs assessed Leah's ankle. "It's no' broken from what I see. Maybe jus a bad sprain." He turned to Rose. "Are ya okay lass?" He asked her while eyeing the abrasions on her arms and legs.

"I'll be okay. Leah needs help though. We tried to uncover her but it wouldn't budge." Rose said, looking to her friend.

"Rose, you need to go on and get out there to yer da and yer brother. They're worried sick 'bout ya." Chibs told her.

"No, I can't leave Leah. I have to make sure she is okay."

Chibs sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win with Rose. Once she was set on something, there was no denying her wishes. She was much like Gemma in that perspective.

"Liam, c'mere and help get this off her." Chibs ordered quickly.

Liam walked to the other side of the beam and bent over to grab onto it. Chibs counted to three and the two men slowly lifted it from Leah's body, causing Leah to take a big breath.

Tossing the beam aside, Chibs knelt beside Leah and asked, "What hur's? Have pain anywhere other than your ankle?"

"No," Leah answered hoarsely. "Now that I can breathe better, all that is hurting is my ankle." Leah looked down to see the bruised, swollen joint. "Don't think I can walk out of here though."

Liam bent over and put his arms under her head and knees and lifted her up. He carefully carried Leah toward the entrance they had used to get into the building. Chibs helped Rose stand and gently held her elbow as they stepped over the debris of the wrecked cafe.

Opie had already gotten to Donna and helped her out into the street.

Donna rushed over to Rose and hugged her. "Thank god you're okay. I was worried sick but Opie wouldn't let me stay to help."

"It's okay. Chibs and Liam rescued us." Rose said, glancing up at Chibs.

_'Her hero,'_ she thought softly.

"I owe you an apology for the way I acted." Leah said ashamed as she looked at Chibs who squeezed her hand gently as they were all taken to an ambulance and checked over by EMTS as Leah was taken to St Thomas Hospital with Liam at her side.

Rose was being checked over by a female EMT as Chibs stood beside her as she worried about Alexei, her left shoulder hurt like a bitch in hell.

"You've dislocated your left shoulder, I'm going to have to reset it. Do you want anything for the pain, Miss?" The woman asked kindly and Rose swallowed.

She sure as hell wasn't taking any super strong drugs, she had been dangerously addicted to sleeping drugs and in the end, and Anya, Jasper and Leah had been forced to detox her.

"I'll have Ibuprofen, please." She said finally and the woman nodded as she set on resetting Rose's left shoulder as Clay hurried over with Donna, Opie and the others.

Chibs felt Rose grip his hand tightly as the woman started putting Rose's left shoulder back into place with a loud, sickening pop.

Rose sucked in a deep breath as she recovered.

Chibs cherished the fact that long after the paramedic has reset Rose's shoulder, she was still holding his hand. He like the feel of her soft, tiny hand in his large, calloused one. He glanced down at their joined hands. He really liked the look of it. Holding her hand, keeping her calm and safe.

Rose watched at the ambulance took off with Leah, Liam right by her side. She thought they made a good couple. Rose hoped Leah would open her eyes and her heart to Liam and the Sons. She kept her eyes on the flashing lights until they were gone from her view.

Turning toward her family, Rose walked toward them, never letting go of her anchor, Chibs's hand.

"I'm going to St. Thomas to be with her." Rose told her mom, dad and brother.

Gemma nodded at her daughter. She knew that Rose wanted to be with her friend. Gemma smiled inwardly at the hand-holding between the two.

"I'll look after Alexei while you two check on Leah and Liam, baby." Gemma said hugging her tightly and Rose hugged her back, Clay knew he would have to confront Rose over the DVD that Viktor had sent of her being raped and tortured.

Clay looked over to where Rose's Impala sat under some of the remains of the building.

"Well you won't be taking your car. Chibs can take you over on his bike." He turned his attention to Chibs. "Just take it slow. Her hold isn't probably the best with that shoulder."

"Aye. I'll keep her safe." Chibs led Rose over to his bike and handed her his helmet. "I'll get ya there in one piece, I promise." Chibs smiled as Rose buckled the latch under her chin.

"I trust you." Rose responded honestly.

Chibs smiled then, it warmed his heart knowing that Rose trusted him as they got onto the bike and drove to the hospital as the others watched on.

"Who do you think blew up the cafe, pres?" Opie asked seriously as he held Donna tightly to his chest and Clay looked deep in thought as his phone rang and he answered it to see it was Juice.

"What you got, Juice?" He asked gruffly as he watched the men take Rose's car from under the rubble, the roof had dents in it and the back window was shattered from the explosion.

"I found out where Dimitri lives and he goes to a Ukraine Jewish bar where the Ukraine Mafia meet up, he's the boss man." Juice said impressed.

"Set up a meeting with him, kid." Clay said calmly and Juice hung up as the man lit up a cigarette as he looked at the destroyed café and the blown out windows.

He had a gut feeling that it wasn't the Russians who did this.

* * *

Rose and Chibs had arrived at the hospital and were directed to where Leah was staying, they found Leah being checked over and being cleared but both she and Rose wouldn't be able to work along with Donna until next Friday as they were badly hurt but lucky to survive.

That was when Deputy Hale and Unser arrived to ask the three young women questions about the bombing and they answered truthfully.

"Can you tell us where you were all sitting?" Unser asked kindly and they nodded as Gemma arrived with Alexei who looked happy to see Rose.

Rose happily took Alexei into her arms as the young boy calmed down and answered Unser's question.

"I was sitting with my back to the door with Donna and Leah was on the opposite side, we were all having smoothies and Anita was our waitress." Rose said thinking back as were Donna and Leah.

"Can we have your cell phones?" Hale asked calmly and they wordlessly gave them their cell phones which were covered in dust from the explosion.

Chibs felt his phone ring and excused himself.

"Did you see anything at all? Anyone acting suspiciously?" Hale pressed gently but firmly as Liam sat beside Leah whose brow furrowed, she knew they would have to give them something so they wouldn't think SAMCRO was involved.

"I got a phone call five minutes before the place was bombed." She said finally, causing Hale to look at her instead of Liam, Rose and Donna.

"What did the person say?" Unser asked gently.

"Nothing, he just said this, I hope you have a wonderful afternoon, Miss O'Hara." Leah explained and Hale and Unser shared a look before nodding in acceptance and gave the three women their cards before leaving.

* * *

"What ya got, Juicy boy?" Chibs asked quietly as he watched Unser and Hale leave Leah's room and head outside to their cruiser as he heard Juice on the other end working on his laptop.

"Alright, I hacked into Leah's phone and found an unopened text sent to her three minutes before the bomb detonated. It's really fucking creepy Chibs in a way as three people died in that bomb." Juice said seriously.

"What does it say, lad?" Chibs asked patiently as he kept an eye on Rose and Alexei.

"I am become death, the destroyer of worlds." Juice said disturbed and Chibs couldn't help but recognise that quote from someone the IRA had spoken when he had been in the IRA before being exiled.

It suddenly hit him.

"Oppenheimer." He said grimly and he knew who had created that bomb that had nearly killed, Donna, Rose and Leah but had failed and had instead killed three other innocent people.

Luke Keenan, one of Jimmy O's crew.

The man was just as bad as Jimmy O if not worse, the things he did to people were twisted and Chibs still had nightmares about what he had been forced to do with Luke while in the IRA.

Shaking the thoughts of those innocents from his mind, he spoke into his phone.

"Thanks Juice. Keep up the good work. Could you have someone drive the van over. I don't think Rose needs to be on the back of a bike with her injured shoulder."

Juice told him that he would get the van to the hospital immediately and hung up.

Chibs quickly closed his phone and hurried back into the room. He wanted to check on Rose and make sure the cops hadn't frightened her.

Walking through the door, he noticed that Rose and Leah were both sitting on the bed, their arms around one another.

"Is everythin' okay in here?" Chibs asked to no one in particular.

"Yea, they're fine," Liam answered. "Just saying goodbye. Rose said she needed to get the baby home so he's not too far off his schedule."

Chibs was thankful he had asked Juice to have the van sent over. Of course Rose would need a cage to get the baby home in.

Rose stood up from the bed and looked at Leah. "I'll come by and check on you tomorrow."

"Okay." Leah answered and looked over at Chibs. "Take care of my girl for me please."

Chibs nodded. "Definitely. No' gonna let her outta my sight." Leah smiled, she had really been wrong all along about the Scotsman. He was a good and kind and decent man.

Rose walked over to Chibs and asked, "Can you take me and Alexei home? I'm sure my mom will let you borrow her car."

"Juicy is bringing the van over now. Figured you had enough strain on yer shoulder from the bike ride over here, love."

Rose smiled up at Chibs. She was glad he had thought ahead to have the club's van brought over. She was just ready to go home and get back to taking care of Alexei and worrying about finding his mom, Anya.

Chibs wrapped his arm around her waist and led her from the room. Looking over her head, he looked to Liam and tilted his head toward Leah, mentally telling the young man to stay with Leah and watch over her.

Chibs knew Liam wouldn't let anyone hurt Leah and even though he knew the Russian Mafia were after Rose, the bomb felt more like an IRA hit but why go after Rose, Leah and Donna?

What was there to gain?

They headed outside and saw Juice driving the black van with Alexei happily in the front, he looked to be crashed out from his exciting day as they got in and Rose pulled Alexei in for a cuddle which Alexei happily responded to.

He smiled at all of them as they started driving back to Rose's apartment when Chibs realised that Rose was unaware that they had seen Viktor and his friends, drugging, beating and raping her in a porn video.

Chibs was thankful that Juice kept his mouth shut.

"So who blew us up?" Rose asked finally, breaking the silence as she looked at Chibs through the shadows of the van as they drove.

"We think the IRA may be involved, lass." Chibs said finally.

They headed outside just as Juice was driving up in the club's van with Alexei happily in the front. He looked to be crashed out from his exciting day. Rose pulled Alexei in for a cuddle, glad that she hadn't had the little boy with her today.

He smiled at all of them as they started driving back to Rose's apartment when Chibs realised that Rose was unaware that they had seen Viktor and his friends, drugging, beating and raping her in a porn video.  
Chibs was thankful that Juice kept his mouth shut.

"So who blew us up?" Rose asked finally, breaking the silence as she looked at Chibs through the shadows of the van as they drove.

"We think the IRA may be involved, lass." Chibs said finally.

Shock showed on Rose's face as she took in what Chibs was saying, that the IRA may have been involved in the bombing of the café.

"Why is the IRA targeting me?" Rose asked, stunned. "Is it because of the Club? My dad being President?" Rose let the questions burst out of her mouth. "Am I safe? Even in my own home? If they know who I am and are watching me, they know where I live, where I work."

Chibs ached at the uncertainty and fear in her voice. He was determined to console and comfort her.

"I think it would be cautious if I were jus' to crash at yer apartment. Until all this blows over. Tha' way someone can have eyes on you and the wee lad at all times. If tha's alrigh' with you love." Chibs suggested.

Rose pondered at this. Chibs staying with her in her apartment. Would that keep her safe? Rose thought long and hard before answering, "Yes, I think that would be best." She nodded as she conceded this new arrangement.

They finally reached her apartment and got out. Rose stood on the sidewalk holding a sleeping Alexei as Chibs unloaded his bike.

* * *

Gemma had picked up Kenny and Ellie from their school and had taken them, along with Alexei, to her house to stay until she heard from the guys.

Clay had called her with an update that everyone was fine. Rose had a dislocated shoulder that had been reset; Donna, just some scrapes and bruises. The only injured one had been Leah, with a sprained ankle. Everyone had been checked out and Donna and Opie were heading home soon.

Once Juice arrived in the Club's van to pick up Alexei to take him to Rose, Gemma loaded up the Winston kids and drove them home. After dropping them off, Gemma decided to do as Jax asked and went to check on Wendy.

Pulling up to the curb, Gemma turned the ignition off and opened her car door.

Walking up to the front door, Gemma had to step over a couple weeks worth of newspapers. Sighing, she walked up to the door and knocked.

"Wendy?" Gemma said through the locked door.

After a couple more knocks with no answer, Gemma trekked to the side of the house, under the carport to try to go into the house through the garage.

Looking through the kitchen window, Gemma's blood ran cold. Wendy was lying in a puddle of blood, mixed with the quart of ice cream she'd apparently been eating, passed out.

Hurrying through the garage and into the kitchen, Gemma knelt beside her pregnant daughter-in-law and felt for a pulse. She found a faint one and reached over to the counter and picked up the house line, calling 9-1-1.

When the operator answered, Gemma told them, "I need an ambulance at 5025 Sandy Creek Rd. in Charming. A 7 month pregnant lady unconscious. Please hurry. Yes, she's my daughter-in-law."

Gemma waited for the paramedics to load Wendy into the back of their bus and head to St. Thomas before jumping into her car. She needed to find Jax and tell him what was going on. He wasn't answering any of her calls. She was worried for her grandchild.

While awaiting the ambulance to arrive earlier, Gemma had noticed visible track marks on Wendy's arms and feet. The woman had still been using while pregnant, even though she promised Jax that she'd stopped. How would the drugs affect her grandbaby? Gemma wondered. She hoped when he was born he wasn't addicted to whatever his gash of a mother had been shooting into her veins.

Pulling into the TM lot, she noticed that the guys' bikes were parked in their normal spots, but seeing no one outside, she began blowing her car horn trying to get someone's attention.

She then heard Half Sack talking to Bobby in the garage as she got out of the car and started walking towards them, her boots clicking on the hard floor as she walked towards the two men when she heard them mention seeing Rose in the DVD that had been sent to Clay earlier.

"I can't believe Clay had to watch that DVD of Rose being gang raped by her Russian boyfriend and his friends, no wonder she's so distant from all of the guys aside from Chibs." Half Sack said stunned as he worked on a Porsche engine.

"I'd watch what you say in front of Clay and Jax, Rose is like a niece, daughter and sister here and don't you dare mention this to Gemma before Clay talks to her, boy." Bobby said warningly.

Gemma stopped in her tracks. What had the prospect just said? There was a video of Rose being raped? Gemma felt her blood begin to boil. What hadn't Clay mentioned it? Did he not care about their daughter enough to want to put an end to whoever had assaulted and abused his little girl?

Rounding the body of the Porsche, she looked at Bobby and Half-Sack. Bobby's face froze mid-bite. Half-Sack not noticing Gemma continued talking, "I know. I know. And I know that Clay will seek revenge. But I can't even imagine what it would be like to have to sit and watch proof of what happened. Did he even know beforehand?"

Gemma looked at Bobby and turned her head to Half-Sack, who was half hidden by the Porsche engine.

"Gemma," Bobby began but stopped when Gemma held her hand up.

Instead of saying anything, she turned and walked away, tears threatening to overflow her eyes.

Walking toward the clubhouse, Gemma saw Jax and Clay and the rest of the club exit and begin trekking toward her.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Jax asked concerned.

"What's wrong is that I just fucking heard from Bobby and Half Sack that you all watched a DVD of Rose being raped, beaten and tortured and I wasn't fucking told that my baby girl was being raped and hurt by that Russian prick!" Gemma said furiously, screaming at the end as everyone stared in alarm.

That was when two people walked over to her, one of them was a man around Chibs's height and he was wearing a black pea coat, black loafers and he wore a silver ring on his right middle finger in Roman numerals which was IV, the Roman number for four.

The woman next to him wore a black leather jacket and she had on a black leather jacket, high heeled boots, black tight skinny jeans and she wore an animal printed top and had soft wavy blonde hair.

They screamed dangerous.

"Mrs Morrow it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Rose has told me a lot about you and your family." The man said kindly and she could hear a faint Ukraine accent.

Who were these people? What were they doing at the clubhouse? Did they have something to do with Rose's attack?

Before she could even complete a coherent thought though, Gemma remembered the original reason she has rushed to TM.

"Wendy was rushed to the hospital, Jax," Gemma said, looking to her son. "I found her passed out in the kitchen floor. I called 9-1-1 and waited until the ambulance loaded her up and took her to St. Thomas. We need to get over there now."

"You go, me and Clay will talk to Rose." Jax said feeling pissed off at Wendy for taking drugs while pregnant, Gemma nodded and left as Clay and Jax watched.

* * *

Rose was in the nursery putting Alexei down for bed, leaving Chibs in the kitchen cleaning the dishes. He had insisted in helping with the household chores since he would be staying there also. Rose and he had agreed on the way over that it just made more sense for him to stay on her couch instead of going back and forth trying to protect her.

As he was drying the last dish there was a knock on the door. Reaching to the pistol tucked into the back of his jeans, Chibs walked slowly to the door. After today's attack, he wasn't taking any chances when it came to Rose's safety.

Looking through the peephole, Chibs let go of the handle of his gun and unlocked the door.

"Rose is in tha nursery putting the wee lad down," he said as Clay and Jax walked in.

"Good. We're here to talk to her about that DVD," Clay said, looking at Chibs.

Chibs scowled as the images came back to his mind. But he was glad that he was here to support Rose during this confrontation.

He knew she would be bothered with he found out the Club had witnessed the abuse. She had tried so hard to keep it concealed. He knew because she had always tried to keep the proof on her arms covered.

Rose came out of the nursery, closing the door quietly and looked at the three men in her living room. The three men she trusted and depended on the most. She smiled up at her dad and brother, but her smile faltered when she noticed the look in their eyes.  
They were here on business.

"Rose, sweetheart. We have something to ask you about," Clay began. "Can we sit down?"

"Sure dad." Rose said, wondering what did her dad and brother could need to talk to her about. She had nothing to do with their business.

"We were delivered a DVD this week, Rose." Clay said taking his daughter's hand in his when they sat down. "There were some very disturbing images on the disc. Were you aware that Victor had tapes of you being abused and raped?"

Rose face went ghostly white. How did her dad know about that? She had tried to keep those memories secret. No one knew of that, except for Victor and his friends. He had taped her assaults? Rose was stunned. She felt the tear welling up in her eyes.

"Yes." Rose said quietly, as the first tear ran down her cheek. "He made me do whatever he wanted me to do. Threatened me if I tried to resist. Threatened my family. I couldn't bear to think that he would come after any of you for my foolishness. I didn't know he had taped us though."

"It was just you and him, Sis." Jax spoke up. "It was other men too. Are you telling us that you did not know that Victor had allowed other men to violate you?"

"I don't remember that. I only remember him. It was always just him. I never slept around. Do you think he could have drugged me? That's why I don't..."Rose was saying before she abruptly stopped, breaking down, and tears flow down freely.

She covered her face as it all came back to her. All the nightmares she'd had about different men raping her. All the different faces. Victor had told her that apparently he was satisfying enough for her and that she was dreaming of other men to get fulfilled. And then he would fuck her. Tell her that she should be grateful that he was willing to put his dick into her, even if she was dreaming of other men. He would call her names like "whore" and "slut" with each thrust. She had come to believe him. Why else would she be dreaming of other men when she knew he was the only one she slept with?

It had all been a lie. Victor had permitted other men to attack her. Rose felt sick. She kept crying into her palms, harder and harder with each new revelation.

She felt an arm come around her shoulders and leaned into it. Rose felt comforted by that arm. Once she got her sobbing under control, she withdrew her hands to notice that Chibs was the one she was leaning into. He had wrapped his arm around her to support her. She felt relief. Rose was glad Chibs was there for the solace.

Then it hit her. She looked from her dad, to Jax, to Chibs and back to her dad. "Who watched the DVD?"

Jax bent his head and Clay looked livid. Neither of them answered her so she turned back to Chibs.

"Aye. We all did lass. The whole club. We didn' know what we were getting into."

Rose felt an all new emotion. Embarrassment. All the guys that she worked around with every day and had watched her grow up, had seen her completely exposed and being defiled.

"Does mom know?" Rose asked worriedly and Clay nodded, a look of sadness on his face as he looked at his only child, his baby girl.

Rose felt humiliated, not only had her dad and older brother seen her in the DVD but to make matters worse, the whole club had seen her porn star DVD and now her mother knew about her secret.

She felt ashamed.

"We're gonna make him pay, one way or another Rosie, that Russian prick is gonna pay." Jax promised darkly and Rose believed him when her phone rang and she answered it.

It was Dimitri.

"Hey Dimitri. What's up?" Rose asked quietly, trying to keep her emotions in check. She heard him sigh, relieved that she was okay.

"I heard on the news that you were involved in the bombing at the Sunset Café, are you and your friends alright. Is Alexei alright?" He asked, concern coloring his voice. Rose could hear people talking in the 'The Valkyrie,' bar, the bar that Dimitri owned.

"We're fine aside from bruises and cuts, Leah got a sprained ankle and Alexei's fine, he's started nursery." Rose told him seriously and Dimitri swore in Ukraine.

"I'm glad, you're looking after him. There's word that Anya may be in New York but listen to me Rose, things are getting tense between us and the Russians, there's rumours going around about an IRA uprising and I need your father and his club's help. Three of my men got killed today and a jewellery store owned by a Jewish Ukraine family got blown up, killing two employees. I need help finding Anya and I think I can offer your father a deal about guns. Can I speak to him?" Dimitri asked seriously.

* * *

"I'm sure I can." Rose said, looking to her dad. "He is here with me right now."

Handing her dad the phone, Rose whispered, "It's Dimitri Alikaev. He needs to talk to you."

Clay took his daughter's phone and put it up to his ear. "Dimitri."


	13. Chapter 13 A Surprising Alliance

Summary: Rose Morrow comes back to her hometown escaping the relationship from hell. She isn't looking for love but finds just that with SAMCRO's Scot. Can the couple help one another heal and stay together through the chaos around them? Chibs/OC, Jax/Tara, Opie/Lyla, Juice/Kerrianne then Kerrianne/OC later on, Happy/OC and Tig/Venus, Ratboy/OC. Rated M for language, graphic violence, mentions of graphic drug abuse, past sexual assault and eventual sexual scenes. Co – Written with austinmomma93.

This chapter introduces Abel and Tara.

Like A Rose

Chapter 13

* * *

Rose, Chibs and Jax all sat and watched Clay have a conversation on Rose's pink phone. If the situation hadn't been so tense, they were all sure there would be jokes made about the President of the Sons of Anarchy doing business on pink cell phone.

Clay finished the call and handed the phone back to Rose. She noticed that Dimitri had already hung up so she slid the mobile device back into her pocket.

"What did he wan'." Chibs asked, knowing just exactly who Dimitri Alikaev was.

"He wants a meeting with us, tonight." Clay answered, looking to his stepson, Jax. "Call the guys and tell them to meet us at the clubhouse at 8."

Chibs reluctantly pulled his arm from around Rose. "Do ya need me there?" Chibs asked. "I don' like leaving Rose and the lad here alone."

"No, you're right. Stay here. We can fill you in later." Clay said, standing up and putting a hand on Chibs' shoulder. "Keep my baby girl safe, brother."

"Aye."

Jax stepped into the living room, making the phone calls and returned just as Clay was telling Chibs to keep Rose safe.

"I got everyone. They're on their way. Tig and Bobby were already there. Liam was hesitant. He didn't want to leave Leah. I told him she was in a safe place, in the hospital."

"Good. Let's ride." Clay said. He kissed Rose on the cheek and walked out the door, Jax following closely behind.

Rose watched them go, her heart pounding as she looked at her phone and saw that Gemma had texted her, saying that Wendy had been rushed to hospital and was having an emergency C-section due to taking Meth and Heroin.

God help her, Wendy had nearly killed her fucking nephew.

She didn't know what to do as she heard Alexei snore on the baby monitor peacefully, she felt so alone and ashamed of what Viktor had made her do while being in a relationship with him.

"Ya can't hold it in, Rose." Chibs said quietly from where he sat watching her slowly breaking down in front of her, he was pretty sure the lass was feeling humiliated and ashamed of them all now knowing her past with Viktor.

"I can't go to work tomorrow, Tig, Liam, Opie, Jax, Bobby and my dad must think I'm a whore after watching that DVD, hell my momma must feel ashamed." She said breaking down and risked looking at him.

"You must think I'm a whore." She said distraught and quickly started walking to Alexei's nursery, leaving Chibs alone but determined.

"I don't think that you're a whore, Rose."

Rose stopped and turned to look at Chibs. "How can you not? You saw the video. You saw just what I did. Even though I don't remember, I was still a part of that."

Chibs stepped toward her. "I think ya need to talk to someone abou' it. Get it off yer chest. I'll help ya however I can, ya know tha."

Rose wiped away tears that were sliding down her cheeks and nodded, she sat down on the sofa and saw Chibs sit down in the armchair, he was close but not too close to her as he gave her a minute to catch her breath.

She swallowed before taking a sip of her coffee and looked at Chibs who was watching her quietly as she lit up a cigarette and inhaled it before exhaling, Rose didn't smoke around Alexei and was trying to break the habit.

"Viktor wasn't always like that when we were at first dating, he was sweet, kind, funny and charming, he was the first guy who didn't treat me like white trash and I fell for it, Chibs." Rose said quietly and swallowed.

"He started getting angry whenever a man would look at me, he wouldn't let me out of the house unless he could come with me and always made me stay by his side at college, when I didn't do what he said, he'd hit me and apologise the next morning. Idiot I am, took him back and that's when things…Got worse." She said quietly, causing Chibs to look at her.

"He made ya strip?" He asked darkly and Rose shook her head, a sad smile on her face as she stubbed out the butt of her cigarette on a glass ashtray that was on a rosewood coffee table.

"I was already stripping when Viktor met me, and this might shock you Chibs, hell it might even make you disgusted but I liked stripping, it was fun, the men didn't hurt me and I had Leah and Anya with me in case things got bad. It was when Viktor took me to this club where he would do business that things got worse." Rose said quietly, a haunted look in her sky blue eyes.

Chibs leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees. "What do ya mean, things got worse?"

Rose looked at him and smiled a small smile. "When we would go to the club, he would leave me at the bar while he went in the back to do some type of business with his cousin, Olaf. Everyone in the club knew I was his girl, so I never got bothered by men. I mean, yeah, they'd talk to me. The bouncer, that bartender. We got to be on a first name basis. Viktor had nothing to worry about and he knew so."

Rose took another sip of her coffee and sat the cup back on the coffee table.

"One day, when we got there, the bouncer whose name was Paulie pulled Viktor to the side and whispered something in his ear. I have no idea what he said to him. I wasn't privy to business dealings. But Viktor stormed off to the back and was in there for a very long time. Paulie and Malcolm, the bartender were acting all weird and stuff. Only talked to me if I spoke first and when they did, it was mostly just one-word answers."

"Later, when Viktor did emerge he was upset. He pulled me off my stool by my elbow and we left. He never said a thing on the ride home. Just sat there, staring ahead. When we got home, he turned to me and asked me what I thought I was doing being so chatty with Malcolm and Paulie. I was stunned. He knew we had become friends. He knew I talked to them while he was in the back. When I answered him and told him, I had always talked to them he slapped me across the face."

Chibs sat back in the chair. He was becoming livid but he was trying to control his anger so that Rose would continue to open up to him.

"Did he say why he slapt ya Rose?"

"No, he just stormed off to the bedroom. Like an idiot, I followed him. I just figured he had had a bad business meeting or something and I was wanting to make it all go away. Big mistake. As soon as I entered the bedroom, he was on me. Picked me up and threw me on the bed. Said he was going to remind me who I belonged to. Like I didn't know. I loved him, was in love with him. He-he-he forced himself on me. I kept telling him no but he wouldn't listen. Then afterwards, he apologized. Said he didn't know what had gotten into him. He cried. Told me he loved me so much and that it wouldn't ever happen again. And it didn't. For about a week."

"Ivan, Alexei's dad, came over one evening while we were getting ready for dinner. He's Viktor's cousin also. When Ivan got there, Viktor and he stayed holed up in Viktor's office all evening. We missed our dinner plans. I was starving so I went into the kitchen and fixed a small meal. Nothing extravagant. Just some baked ziti and garlic bread. I had made enough for both of us. I knew Viktor would be hungry seeing as we missed dinner. Well when Ivan left, Viktor found me in the kitchen. Asked me what the hell I thought I was doing. I told him since we had missed out dinner plans I had made something to eat.

"That's the first time he burned me. He had a lit cigar in his mouth and walked around the island to me and grabbed my arm." Rose pulled up her shirt sleeve to point to the healed wound right below her elbow joint. "He took the cigar and pressed it into my skin. I started crying and told him to stop, he was hurting me. He got this crazy look in his eyes and threw the cigar in the sink and picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

Rose wiped the tears that had escaped and were sliding down her cheeks.

"He took me into the bedroom and I just knew he was going to force himself on me again so I grabbed the duvet and tried to cover myself. He yanked it out of my hands like I wasn't even holding it. Grabbed my ankles and pulled me toward him. I still had on my dress for dinner so the skirt slid up and he pulled me down. He ripped my panties off and slapped me right on my...well, you know."

Rose could feel herself getting flushed and embarrassed telling this to Chibs but she knew she needed to get it out. Hadn't she just told him the same thing when he was beating himself up over Kerrianne?

Clearing her throat, she continued. "When I yelped, he did it again. He kept doing it until I lost feeling down there. I was lying there with my skirt up around my hips, bare naked. He turned away from me and got something out of his dresser. When he turned back around he had some type of stick. It was one of those that pushed down into itself. He pulled the end out and made sure it was sturdy. He put the tip of that stick on me. Rubbed it up and down. Told me it was time to have some fun. Before I knew it, he rammed that stick into me. He stood there and fucked me with that stick. Watching it. He never did look up at me. He kept his eyes on what he was doing."

Rose grabbed a napkin off the side table and wiped her face and blew her nose.

"By that time, I was totally numb. I just lay there and let him sodomize me. Why didn't I fight back? I don't know. Maybe I was weak. Maybe I was scared. I don't know but I just knew that I had to endure it." Roe said quietly and looked at Chibs then as she swallowed back bile.

Chibs knew this wasn't the end of Rose's ordeal with Viktor, it was just the beginning of it and he gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

She smiled weakly and took a sip of water, her hands shaking slightly as she drank her bottle of water, feeling comforted by it as she thought of her dark relationship with Viktor.

'_He pimped me out to his friends and made me feel useless, not anymore though.'_ Rose thought darkly and swallowed as she stood up.

"Thank you, for not judging me." Rose said honestly and although there was still a haunted look in her sky blue eyes, it wasn't as dark as usual and Chibs smiled.

Chibs stood up along with Rose and smiled at her. He was glad she had decided to confide in him about what she had been through.

Rose looked into his brown eyes and noticed that the smile was there even. He was truly smiling at her and not just faking it.

Stepping toward him, Rose wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "It felt good to get that out, Filip. I'm happy that you were here for me to do so."

Chibs encased her small body and pulled her close. "Aye. I am too Rose. I would never judge ya for anything that bastard did to ya."

* * *

Leah is laying in her hospital bed, with the television on but wasn't really watching the movie about gigantic robots that are trying to save mankind from monstrous sea creatures. She was more focused on what she was feeling for the newest prospect for the Sons, Liam Gallagher.

Leah thought about how relieved she had felt when Liam picked her up and carried her over the debris and out of the bombed cafe. How he had stayed by her side the whole time, even riding to the hospital in the ambulance with her. And when he held her hand while the doctor was examining her, she felt her heart rate spike. Thankfully, she hadn't been hooked up to any monitors at the time. That would've been quite embarrassing.

Leah thought of his bright blue eyes and his dark brown hair. She was daydreaming of running her fingers through the long strands and staring in those blue orbs and didn't hear the door open until someone said her name.

Looking toward the sound she was surprised to see Rose's mother, Gemma the Queen of SAMCRO, standing by her bed.

"Hello, Mrs. Morrow," Leah stuttered.

"It's Gemma, honey. Mrs. Morrow makes me sound like a little old lady with blue hair." Gemma corrected the young woman with a smile on her face. "How are you feeling? You've really been through it."

"I'm okay. Just bored. I'm ready to get out of this bed and get on with my life." Leah sighed.

"Everyone treating you okay here? Because I can put a fire under someone if they're not." Gemma asked.

"No. No, everyone's been really good. I'm just not used to laying around doing nothing. I wasn't raised that way."

"Yes, Rose has told me you have that 'Go out and conquer the world' attitude. And, baby girl, that's what us ladies need to do. Don't wait on any man to do it for you."

Leah smiled at Gemma, not helping but visioning letting Liam take care of her. Thinking of Liam made Leah frown, which she tried to hurry and hide. But Gemma being the observant character she was caught the grimace.

"What's going on in the head of yours, Leah?" Gemma asked, genuinely concerned.

"It's nothing. Just nothing." Leah lied.

"Baby girl, I ain't stupid. You've got something going on up there. Why don't you just tell me what it is and I will try to help you."

Leah felt afflicted. Gemma had just praised her ethics of being a go and get 'em kind of girl who doesn't need a man and here she was getting ready to squash that image. But maybe Gemma could help her, Leah thought. Maybe Gemma had some secret on how to not let a man affect you the way she was letting Liam get to her.

"It's a man, Gemma. I think I might be attracted to someone." Leah confessed, hoping Gemma's idea of her wouldn't diminish.

"Well, thank God! I thought it was something horrible." Gemma laughed, brushing Leah's hair off her forehead. "Who is the lucky son of a bitch?"

Leah was surprised. She assumed Gemma would go into this long debate about how Leah didn't need a man to take care of her. Instead Gemma acted like it was the best idea in the world.

Leah took a breath in and said, "Liam. The new prospect for your husband's club. He helped me out of the cafe after it was bombed and stayed with me the whole time I was here. Until they club needed him and called him away."

Gemma smiled at the blonde girl laying in the bed.

"I think that's a good choice. Not only because he's a Son and a Son will take care of you better than any other man, but you two would make a cute couple. I say go for it. What's holding you back?"

Leah smiled up at her best friend's mother. "I don't know if he feels anything for me. We haven't really gotten to know one another. I've only talked to him a few times."

Gemma let a breath out and sat in the chair beside the bed.

"You said he was here with you the whole time? And he only left because the Club called him away?"

Leah nodded and Gemma continued. "That tells me right there that the boy is having the same reaction to you. Prospects only stick around when not needed only by Club demand. And if they had to call him away from you that means it wasn't a Club decision. That boy wanted to be with you and make sure you were okay. I'd say he's well past infatuated."

Leah smiled at Gemma once again. "You really think so? It wasn't just a pity visit?"

"Nah, that boy is probably right now with the Club, counting down the seconds until he can come rushing back to this room and spend some time with you. Now when that happens, I say through caution to the wind and go for it. Tell him. Let him calm your fears. He'll tell you that he is feeling the exact same way. But I must warn you," Gemma paused, looking Leah in the eye. "The life of a Son is nothing to play around with. If you are going to be his old lady, there are some rules you must remember. The Club always, ALWAYS comes first. Before anything. If they call, he has to answer. IF they need him to go out on a job in the middle of the night he has to go. Date nights are far and few between. And the number one rule of old ladies? If you love the man, you love the Club."

"What's that mean?" Leah asked, perplexed.

"It means if you love Liam like I believe you do or will eventually, you must love the brotherhood that comes with the Club. When he chooses the Club over plans that you two might have, you CANNOT under any circumstances, use that as a defense against him. You'll find out soon enough honey. Trust me. Right now, just tell him how you feel. And then go from there, okay?"

"Okay." Leah answered, feeling relieved that she hadn't had to listen to a lecture about how she shouldn't be crushing on someone who was unattainable.

Gemma stood up out of the chair and bent over, kissing Leah on the cheek. "Get some rest. I have a feeling you are going to have quite a busy and fulfilling night ahead of you." Gemma winked at the girl and laughed when she noticed Leah's cheeks were flushed.

Leah watched as Gemma left the room, amazed at just how intuitive the woman had been.

Leah let her mind wander to just how Liam would react when she told him later of her feelings for him. Would she have a busy night? In a hospital bed, with a chance of a nurse or doctor coming in and catching them? Leah's mind drifted off to just how daring she could be.

Maybe she could love Liam and not be afraid.

* * *

Rose carried Alexei down the hospital corridor, following Gemma's loud clickity-clack steps. She would never understand how her mother could wear heels all the time. Rose liked heels every once in a while, they made her feel sexy, but to sport them all day, every day was just something she just could never understand.

As they reached the door to Leah's hospital room, Rose phone began ringing in her purse. Shifting the baby around so she could reach it, she pulled the mobile device out and looked at the read-out. Unknown. Rose felt goose bumps pop up on her arms as the phone  
rang again.

Handing the child to her mother, Rose stepped away from the door to gain a bit of privacy and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"My Kotyonok."

Rose's eyes filled with tears at the sound of the voice coming through her cell. How had Viktor found her? She had not only changed her number but changed carriers in hopes that he wouldn't be able to track her through her old one. Mission failed.

"What do you want, Viktor?" Rose demanded. She knew he would be seething on the other end since she hadn't completely lost it at the sound of his voice or the way he called her by the pet name he had given her. But Rose was done with playing that game. She was finished with being a victim to his shenanigans.

"I miss you. It's not the same here without you." Viktor was trying to sound like a lonely, depressed, boyfriend-done-wrong but Rose knew better. She knew Viktor would never be any of those.

"How did you find me Viktor? You've had to go through channels that aren't all that legal to find my number."

"My sweet, sweet Rose. Do you not understand?" Viktor snarled into the phone.

_'Yep, that's the Viktor I know,'_ Rose thought.

"Understand what? That you liked controlling me? That you enjoyed the power you once held over me? Well no more, Viktor. I am not your kotyonok or your sweet Rose anymore. You cannot dictate my life. We are over, finished. Do YOU understand?" Rose all but screamed into the phone.

When she heard the audible click she looked at the screen and realized that he had hung up on her. Turning around, she almost ran smack dab right into her mother.

"Who was that, sweetie?" Gemma asked, crossing her arms.

"Wrong number," Rose lied. She wasn't about to get into all that with her mom right now. "Where's Alexei?"

"With Leah. Rose Isabel Morrow, I know you are lying to me. But I know when you are ready to tell me what that phone call was about you will so I will drop it. For now." The way Gemma said the last two words, Rose knew they were both a promise and a threat.

Rose walked into her best friend's room to find Leah sitting up in the bed with Alexei on her lap. They were playing "Patty Cake" together. Smiling at this, Rose felt relief that her friend wasn't injured worse in the explosion. She had no idea what she would have done if Leah hadn't made it out of the café alive.

An hour or so after they arrived to spend time with Leah, Rose cell phone went off once again. Looking at the screen she knew what she'd see. Unknown.

Excusing herself to the bathroom, Rose flipped the phone open and answered once again.

"Kotyonok."

"You cannot keep doing this Viktor. I've told you, we are over. Quit calling me."

"Awe sweet Rose. I just wanted to give you a little heads up. Your father's club isn't going to be able to hide you forever." At her sharp intake of breath, Viktor laughed menacingly. "Oh yes I know all about the Sons of Anarchy. Do you not think I would look into you before I fell into bed with a tramp like you? You might be the kind of person who just lets whoever stick it to you but I am Viktor Golovanov. I have to be protected. I couldn't just fuck anyone."

Rose felt the tears falling down her cheeks. She had thought she'd be safe here. That her dad and brother and her misfit band of uncles would be able to protect her. She'd had no idea that Viktor knew of Charming or the Sons. Rose had no idea what she was going to do now. She was vulnerable and she was making her family vulnerable and in danger.

"Just you remember Kotyonok. I know all, see all. Now you might want to call your gang of saviours before they get into something they cannot escape." With that warning, Viktor disconnected the call.

Rose leaned against the bathroom wall and slid down until she was sitting on the floor. How would she ever keep them safe? Her father and brother were out there trying to avenge HER dignity and they were going to get themselves killed. It was all her fault and Rose had no idea how to solve this problem that she had created when she had fallen for the charming, clever Russian.

All of a sudden an idea popped into her head and without further thinking, she opened her phone again and dialled.

As soon as the call was answered Rose said, "Juice, I need to know where the guys are and I need to know now."

Getting the information from the technology officer of the Sons wasn't as hard as Rose had anticipated. She had expected at least a little bit of denial and disagreement from Juice, but she also knew that Juice was immensely afraid of Clay and Jax and even Gemma so who's to say he wasn't a little terrified of Rose also.

Washing the tears from her face in the sink, Rose opened the bathroom door and looked at her mother and best friend.

"I have to go," was all Rose said as she picked up her purse and rushed out of the hospital room and toward the entrance. She was heading to the address Juice had given her, after a quick stop off at her parent's house to retrieve a little something special that she knew her parents kept hidden and locked away.


	14. Chapter 14 Not Afraid

Summary: Rose Morrow comes back to her hometown escaping the relationship from hell. She isn't looking for love but finds just that with SAMCRO's Scot. Can the couple help one another heal and stay together through the chaos around them? Chibs/OC, Jax/Tara, Opie/Lyla, Juice/Kerrianne then Kerrianne/OC later on, Happy/OC and Tig/Venus, Ratboy/OC. Rated M for language, graphic violence, mentions of graphic drug abuse, past sexual assault and eventual sexual scenes. Co – Written with austinmomma93.

Warning: This chapter contains disturbing scenes and mentions of past sexual assault.

Translations for this chapter.

**Scottish: ****Is breá liom tú. Tá tú mo chailín milis.**

**English: I love you. You are my sweet girl. My darling. I love you.**

Like A Rose

Chapter 14

* * *

After retrieving the pistol from her dad's secret safe, Rose drove to the other side of town, where sources told her one of the men who had attacked and raped her was staying.

Rose found the address she had scribbled down fairly easy and, being cautious, drove past the split-level house. She had to make sure that she wasn't walking into a trap or would be outnumbered. What she had in mind, she in no doubt knew she didn't need any distractions. Rose felt confident that Orlov would reveal everything with a little bit of encouragement.

Rose patted her purse, feeling the bulge of the gun through the fabric. _'I'll encourage him or my face will be the last one he sees,'_ Rose thought as she pulled into a parking space down the block from the condemned building.

Looking into her mirror, Rose noticed that most of the structures on this block were shuttered and derelict. No witnesses to see or hear anything. Good. Another complication she didn't need to worry about.

She found the urban building easily and parked outside the building before getting out of the car and grabbing her purse as she looked around and saw the familiar dirty blonde haired man up ahead of her, speaking on his phone.

Rose walked towards him confidently, her black cowboy boots making no sound as she zipped up her black hoodie underneath her black leather jacket and gripped her purse tightly as Igor saw her approaching.

"Ah Rose, good to see you again after you ran off, Viktor isn't happy that you left him and wants you to come home." Igor said cruelly and Rose pulled out the pistol that she had taken out of the safe in her parents' house.

"I'm not going anywhere and you are not hurting my friends and family ever again." Rose said coldly as she pulled the trigger and shot Igor in the left leg as he yelled in pain but no one heard the noise due to it being an abandoned building area.

She tied him up to a chain and left him a few feet hanging up above the ground, she aimed the pistol at Igor as he started swearing at her in Russian, calling her all the Russian curse words that she was familiar with.

"There's a special place in hell for people like you, Igor." She said coldly and shot him point blank in the forehead, blood spraying on the concrete floor as she stared at one of the faces that had tormented her for three years.

Not anymore.

She took out her lighter and set Igor on fire, the flames instantly burning the man alive as she watched silently and pulled out her phone as the song, _'Be Running Up That Hill,' _By Placebo began playing on her phone.

Rose took a deep breath and put the gun back into her bag as she walked away, the flames burning Igor's dead body slowly as she got into her car and began driving away.

* * *

Clay and the others had arrived at the Alikaev bar where they were to meet Dimitri Alikaev and his group, sure enough waiting at a table was a young man with dark hair and no older than his late twenties with deep blue eyes. A woman was standing next to him, wearing all black and low heeled black boots.

"Clay Morrow, I've heard a lot about you and your club." Dimitri said standing up and Clay was surprised, the man looked no older than Jax and had dark brown hair that had a hint of red in it.

"Same here. Rose told me about you." Clay replied wearily as he looked at the man and then at the young blonde haired woman with shoulder length blonde hair.

"This is mine and Anya's younger sister, Anastasia but she likes being called Ana." Dimitri answered his unspoken question easily.

"I'm the enforcer." Anastasia answered calmly as she looked at them with piercing grey eyes. Happy was surprised that the Ukraine Mafia had a female enforcer, one who happened to be a gorgeous blonde haired woman who looked like the type of woman that you meet at a bar rather than an abandoned alley being sent to kill you.

'You learn something every day.' Happy thought dryly as he listened to Dimitri and Clay talk for a while before they agreed to run guns for the Ukraine Mafia and also alcohol business and clubs. They also ran gambling bars.

"Rose said that you knew a guy called Viktor Golovanov. Is that true?" Jax asked getting straight to the point and the siblings nodded as their faces darkened at the mention of the family that they feuded with since the murder of their older brother Sergei and their father Yuri.

"We lived in Ukraine before immigrating to the States, our family has a feud with the Russians; particularly the Golovanov family since the Second World War." Dimitri stated calmly but Jax saw his eyes turn dark as did Ana's.

"Why?" Chibs asked wearily and everyone around from the table aside from the Sons laughed darkly and Dimitri looked at him grimly.

"Because we're Jewish and the Golovanov family are devout Catholics, they were one of the families that followed Hitler loyally and slaughtered our great aunts, uncles and various relatives or sent them to the Riga Ghetto. Our family lived in Latvia and owned a bar called the Star, when Russia sided with Hitler, half of our family died either in the ghetto or in Auschwitz Birkenau Concentration Camp." Dimitri said darkly and passed a file to Clay who opened it and saw a photo of a large happy family.

"The people in the left were our father's great aunts, uncles, parents, siblings and grandparents who all died but our father survived and moved back to Latvia to study Chemistry and became a pharmacist." Anastasia said taking over and Dimitri nodded, a distant look in his eyes.

"But they found ya, didn't they?" Chibs guessed as Liam sat next to him and the two Alikaev siblings chuckled bitterly.

"They sure did, we were playing outside in the front garden when we saw our father arguing with Viktor's father, Alec Golovanov the head of the Russian Mafia when he vowed to kill our Jewish scum family from the Russian soil." Dimitri said bitterly and sighed.

"We immigrated to the United States after our grandmother Elsa died and moved to Berkely, our father worked as a taxi driver while our mother worked as a piano teacher. We could never go back home so our parents worked hard to give us a life, I got a job working as a mechanic along with my brother when one night our father met up with people from Ukraine who formed the Ukraine Mafia." Dimitri said calmly as he gestured to the men around the table as they began telling the Sons the history between the two warring mafias.

* * *

After securing support from the Ukraine Mafia, Clay and the club left the Alikaev bar and headed back to the clubhouse.

Pulling into the lot, the men took their turns parking their motorcycles in a line along the low wall and began removing their helmets.

Clay turned to speak to Jax when he got a glimpse of Rose emerging from the Clubhouse, with a beer in her hand. _'Didn't I tell her to stay at the hospital with her Mom and Leah?' _He thought to himself. Why the hell do the women in my life never listen, he sighed.

"What the hell is she doing here? I told her and her Mother to stay at the hospital until they heard from me." Clay said as he dismounted his bike and took off toward the picnic table Rose had perched herself upon.

But before he could reach his daughter, he heard the tunes of her ringtone and saw her answer her phone.

* * *

Rose was a mixture of emotions. Excitement, confusion, livid, nervous. She was hoping against all hope that the text she'd just received was accurate.

Someone had texted information about Anya. Did they know where she was/ how she was? Was she alright?

Now if Rose could only figure out who had messaged her? It came from a foreign number.

Rose had changed her number once she got back to Charming so Viktor couldn't use it to track her. Only her family had the number. And Chief Unser. But she highly doubted he would give it out to just anyone.

Taking a swig of the beer she had in her hand, Rose was startled by her phone ringing. Another obscured number. Hoping and praying it was more information about her best friend and the mother of the sweet little baby she's been caring for, Rose anxiously answered the call.

"Hello."

"Rose Morrow?" Said a voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

"Who is this?" Rose asked, apprehensive.

The man laughed through the phone.

"Don't matter who I am. Do you want that information about your Jewish whore friend or not?"

As soon as Rose heard the racist remark, she realized it was Ernest Darby, leader of the Nords, on the other end.

"Yes. Where is she? Can I see her? Is she okay?" Rose let the words stumble out of her mouth.

"Hold on now. All I'm going to tell you is that we have information and if you want it, you'll have to come and get it."

"Where?" Rose asked, not considering the fact of the danger she could be putting herself in.

Darby rattled off an address for Rose to meet him and get the information about Anya and hung up. Rose slipped the phone into her pocket and ran to her car.

* * *

Clay, along with the rest of the Sons of Anarchy, watched his daughter speed out of the lot like a bat out of hell.

"Where's she going in such a hurry?" Clay asked, to no one in particular. When there aren't any answers, Clay turned to Chibs and Juice and orders them to follow her. The two men swiftly move to the bikes and take off to follow the Impala.

Rose arrived at the address she was given and hears the roar of Harleys coming her way. She rushes toward the building, entering it before she sees who her tail is.

Chibs and Juice pull up next to the sedan and park, waiting for her, to see just what she is doing.

"I'm calling Clay to let him know where we are." Juice said, pulling out her burner.

Chibs nodded as he pulled a cigarette out of his kutte and lit it. He wondered what Rose was doing here in the skankiest part of town. Had she met someone?  
Was this their little rendezvous place? The thought made his stomach roll. Chibs didn't want to think of Rose with another man.

Yes, he had tried his best to deny his feelings toward her. He had thought that he was doing what was best for her, but it was doing nothing but wrenching him up inside. The more Chibs tried not to think about Rose, the more he actually did think of her. That was not helping Chibs at all. Chibs had even tried put her out of his mind by pounding into a few different crow eaters that hung out at the clubhouse. All that had ever made him do was miss Rose even more.

Juice shut his phone loudly, bringing Chibs out of the turmoil he had caused himself. Now, here he was possibly spying on Rose and her new lover. He could feel the annoyance and jealousy roiling together deep inside. Ah, a lovely case of indigestion is on the menu for tonight, he thought. I'm going to tell her how I feel. Today.

Deciding he wanted-no, he needed- to talk to Rose privately, Chibs looked at Juice and said, "Why don' ya go back on to tha garage. I can take care o' this."

"You sure man?"

"Aye. I'll just wait fer Rose and follow 'er back. Shouldn't be a problem."

"Thanks brother." Juice replied, jumping on his bike. That left Chibs sitting outside a worn-down warehouse in the middle of the nastiest part of Charming, California, waiting for the woman he couldn't kick out of his head or his heart.

* * *

Rose walked out of the building into the bright sunlight. She still didn't have all the answers she was hoping for but at least now she knew where to start looking.

Rose lowered her glasses onto her face, spotting Chibs resting on his bike parked next to her car.

_'Great.'_ She thought. '_Just what I needed! A fucking babysitter. Why couldn't dad just let her be?'_ Rose started walking across the alley to her car.

Chibs, hearing the footsteps, sat up on his bike. He tried to paste a smile on his face. He didn't want Rose to see the torment and worry he was enduring.

As Rose approached him, Chibs soot up and asked, "What're ya doing 'ere, lass?"

"It's none of your concern. Why are you here?"

"Your da tasked me to keep an eye on ya. Juice was here too but I sent him on back to TM. We need to talk." Chibs, deciding that he didn't want to address the issue of his feelings toward her, answered, stepping toward her. He decided to approach the subject that he was sure was on his Prez's mind. "Why were you at the garage? Didn't yer da tell you to stay at the hospital with Leah and yer Ma? You could've been in danger. You had no protection."

"I don't want to talk about it. I was fine. A-Okay." Rose said, taking a step back.

Rose turned to walk back across the alley, just to get away from him. Thinking she could just hide out in the warehouse until Chibs left, she never seen the black SUV speeding her way.

Chibs saw though. He saw Rose was right in the path of the rushing vehicle. But everything seemed to be running in slow motion and he was frozen in place, horrified.

The squealing tires.

The dirt flying from behind as the driver accelerated.

Rose turning and screaming when she turned and noticed it.

The SUV with the darkened windows colliding with her. Hearing the god-awful thump.

Rose's body flying into the air, landing some 200 feet away, motionless.

The SUV sped off after the encounter, leaving Rose lying in the road, unconscious. Chibs couldn't get to her fast enough.

Falling to his knees beside her, he ran his hands through his graying hair as he looked at her. There was definite road rash on her arm and shoulder. Blood was flowing from her nose and mouth.

Chibs reached down to feel for a pulse, sighing with relief when he felt the rhythm of her heart beats. Lifting her head gently, he slid his legs underneath. With her lying in his lap, Chibs reached into his kutte and pulled out his phone.

"I need help now!" He screamed as soon as someone answered. "Rose has been hit. No, I didn't see who it was. Black SUV, tinted windows. No, I was just trying to get to her." Chibs relayed the address to where they were located and slammed his phone shut.

He wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth. Leaning over, he lightly kissed her lips.

"Sweet Rose. Please don' die. Is breá liom tú. Tá tú mo chailín milis. Is breá liom tú!" Chibs spoke his native tongue quietly as he watched Rose breathe by the slight rise and fall of her chest.

The roar of motorcycles broke Chibs' concentration. As soon as the guys were parked, they all converged on the couple.

"What the hell happened?" Jax asked, looking at his sister, frightened.

"Juice and I followed Rose here and she was inside. I thought it was nothing. I sent Juice back. Thought I could handle it. I can't handle this," Chibs said, looking up into the faces of Clay, Jax, Tig and Bobby. He didn't care that they were seeing him cry. All he wanted was someone to help Rose.

Bobby turned away from the scene and called for help. Turning back after shutting his phone, he asked, "Did you get a plate number? Anything, brother?"

"No, my only concern was gettin' ta Rose. She was so still! I though' she was dead." Chibs sobbed.

Clay and Jax both kneeled beside Rose's body.

"Why was she here? Did she say anything before it happened?" Clay asked Chibs.

"Nah. She wouldn' tell me anythin'." Chibs sobbed again. He knew he shouldn't be crying like this in front of his President. In front of Rose's father. But he couldn't stop.

Jax brushed her hair from her forehead. Tears welling up in his eyes, he whispered, "What were you thinking little sister?"

An ambulance arrived and after getting the information needed, loaded Rose onto a gurney and rolled her into the back of their van. Clay climbed into the ambulance, telling Jax, "Call your mom. Tell her to stay at St. Thomas!" Nodding, Jax grabbed his phone to make the dreaded phone call.

Chibs stared after the emergency vehicle until he could no longer see the flashing lights.

"Come on," Tig said, wrapping an arm around Chibs' shoulder. "Let's get to the hospital."

Chibs was inwardly relieved that his brothers were nagging him over his breakdown. He just hoped that it stayed that way. He didn't want to have to defend his feelings for Rose.

They all jumped on their bikes and headed off to St. Thomas.

* * *

_**So who ran over Rose?**_


	15. Chapter 15 Into My Heart

Summary: Rose Morrow comes back to her hometown escaping the relationship from hell. She isn't looking for love but finds just that with SAMCRO's Scot. Can the couple help one another heal and stay together through the chaos around them? Chibs/OC, Jax/Tara, Opie/Lyla, Juice/Kerrianne then Kerrianne/OC later on, Happy/OC and Tig/Venus, Ratboy/OC. Rated M for language, graphic violence, mentions of graphic drug abuse, past sexual assault and eventual sexual scenes. Co – Written with MrsCenaOrton.

Warning: This chapter contains disturbing scenes and mentions of past sexual assault.

Translations for this chapter.

**Scottish: ****Is breá liom tú. Tá tú mo chailín milis.**

**English: I love you. You are my sweet girl. My darling. I love you.**

**Apologies for the delay, my co-writer was unable to co – write any longer so that caused a delay when MrsCenaOrton offered to co-write with me on Like A Rose. **

**So here is chapter 15. Enjoy :) **

Like A Rose

Chapter 15

* * *

The ride to the hospital was a blur for Chibs as he rode on his bike, all he kept on seeing was Rose being run over and that sickening thump of her body rolling on the windshield of the SUV and swallowed hard then as hatred and rage ran through him as he vowed to get revenge on the person who had ran down Rose.

When he reached the waiting room, he saw Leah was there with Gemma who was holding Alexei tightly as he sucked his thumb, his eyes red from crying.

"Why wasn't Rose here with you two?" Clay asked quickly and both women shared a look then as Juice worked on his laptop in deep concentration.

"Rose said she had to somewhere after being on the phone to someone." Gemma said finally and Leah nodded in agreement as Liam squeezed her hand tightly as a show of comfort.

Clay nodded as Gemma ran to him, both offering and needing comfort. Chibs and the rest of the guys took seats throughout the empty room, none about to relax.

After what seemed like hours, Tara emerged from the emergency room in scrubs and a blood-coved surgeon's gown. The whole lot of bikers all jumped up as she entered.

"How is she Doc?" Clay asked, holding Gemma by his side.

"She's stable now. A few broken ribs, broken arm and scrapes and bruises," Tara said reassuringly and hesitated before speaking.

"But while I was taking her vitals, I noticed needle marks on her arms like from a syringe. Was Rose taking drugs?" She asked concerned and Leah sighed heavily as she swallowed and spoke then to her.

"Rose was addicted to strong sleeping drugs, but when she couldn't have them…she often went on other drugs to make her sleepy." Leah said sadly as she thought of the nightmares that her best friend and sister in everything but blood would suffer as the others took in her words and Tara left to check on Rose who was being taken to the same room as Leah so they could be protected as Jax followed after her.

"Jax what the hell happened to Rose, there are scars on her arms that are from cigarettes?" Tara asked concerned and Jax sighed heavily as he looked at his childhood sweetheart who still had his heart to this very day.

"Rose's boyfriend was Viktor Golovanov, one of the men in charge of the Russian Mafia and he beat her up, did some sick shit to her but she left him." Jax said quietly, he didn't want to bring Tara into the mess and Tara nodded reluctantly but knew he was hiding something from her but kept quiet.

* * *

Chibs stayed with Rose, Leah and Liam while Gemma cared for Alexei who was happy being fussed over as he saw Rose slowly starting to wake up.

As soon as Chibs saw her eyes slowly fluttering open, he was by her side in an instant. He slid his large hand over hers as she turned to look at him, blinking in confusion. A whimper of pain escaped her lips as she tried to sit up in bed.

"Don't try and get up." He told her as he placed his hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving.

She slightly nodded her head as she gently laid back in the bed with a sigh.

"What happened? I feel like I was hit by a train." She groaned painfully.

"More like an SUV." He replied with a sigh. "What the hell were ya doing out there all by yourself?" He asked, trying to keep himself calm.

She closed her eyes as she tried to remember what she was doing in the first place. Everything seemed so fuzzy at first, but then it hit her, Anya. When it all came back to her, she opened her eyes and shook her head. "It is nothing you need to worry about."

"Nothing I need to worry about? Shite Rose, you were run down by a car…clearly by someone who wanted you dead. I think I have a right to know what you were doin'."

"My baby! Are you okay?" Gemma asked as she gently hugged her daughter.

"I will be fine." She replied easily.

As much as Chibs wanted to sit there and beg her to tell him the truth about why she was there in the first place, he knew better than to step on Gemma's toes when she was fussing over her baby. Chibs stepped to the side and let Gemma continue to fuss over her daughter.

Suddenly Rose gasped, "Alexei! Where is Alexei?"

"Relax baby. He is right outside with Leah and Liam, would you like to see him?" Gemma asked in a soothing voice.

"Yes, please." She replied, slightly relaxing.

"I got him." Chibs told Gemma as he stepped outside to retrieve the baby. Alexei happily cooed in his arms as he brought him over to Rose, who sighed in relief as she reached for him. Chibs set the baby down on the bed beside Rose and watched as she immediately embraced the baby.

"I am so sorry, buddy. I hope I did not scare you. You know I would never do anything that was not in your best interest, right?"

Chibs listened carefully to what she said to the baby. Maybe she was not in the sleaziest part of town meeting some random guy. He felt foolish as an ounce of hope still lingered.

'_Get that out of yer head, ol' man. She would never want someone like me…I'm old and scarred. Not to mention she saw the video of Fiona and Jimmy, what if she thought that I was not a good enough man?'_

"You okay?" Leah asked Chibs as she stepped into Rose's room with Liam in tow.

"Yeah, just worried about her." He replied honestly. "I just wish she would tell me more about what she was doing all the way down there." He sighed.

"Give her some time, she will come around. She is as stubborn as her mother." Leah laughed softly as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "She is going to be okay."

Chibs nodded then, knowing Leah was right and nodded at her as he watched Rose fuss over Alexei and felt a smile tug on his lips before Gemma asked her what happened and Rose sighed then heavily, knowing she couldn't hide the truth from her family and sat up straighter.

"A man called on my cell phone, Ernest Darby saying that he had information on where Anya was and that I had to meet him at the warehouses in Stockton. I drove there and was waiting for him to show him up when Chibs came over, that's when I got ran over." Rose explained quietly as sudden thought occurred to her.

What if Viktor had been the one responsible for running her over in retaliation for her killing Igor who was his cousin?

_'Shit, shit.'_ Rose thought alarmed as Gemma went to phone Jax and Clay, leaving her alone with Tig, Liam, Leah, Tara who had just come in and Chibs.

"How are you feeling?" Tara asked softly as she checked Rose's eyed and Rose blinked at the bright light.

"I feel fine…so when do I get to go home?" She asked Tara who looked back at her confused.

"You were just hit by a car, and less than two hours later you feel…fine?"

"Yeah, a miracle I know! So when can I go?" She asked again. All she wanted to do was to get out of this damn hospital and get back to business. She needed to find a way to get in touch with Darby again, so she could get the information she needed on Anya. She was a sitting duck here in the hospital with everyone fussing over her.

"Can you guys please give us a minute?" Tara asked as she looked at the people standing around the room. They all nodded before slipping outside the door without a word. "What is going on, Rose? I can tell that you are lying to me."

"I just have to get out of here. I need to get the information on where my friend is." She replied with a sigh.

Tara took a minute to think it over, should she let Rose go do whatever she had to do, or should she keep her here at the hospital where she would be safe?

"Rose you were hit by an SUV that was driving at sixty miles an hour and you sprained your left wrist, not to mention the fact that you have a serious concussion." Tara said firmly and Rose sighed then knowing Tara was right.

"I did something Tara, something to protect all of you and Alexei and I think I know the person who ran me over." Rose admitted and Tara stared.

"Who?" She asked concerned.

_'Here goes nothing.'_ Rose thought grimly, she'd have to tell the others soon enough and Dimitri.

"The Golovanov family who are the head of the Russian Mafia...I was seeing Viktor Golovanov." Rose admitted quietly and Tara nearly dropped her pen in shock at Rose's confession to her best friend.

Viktor Golovanov, the son of Marko Golovanov who was the head of the Russian Mafia and who also ran human, gun and drugs trafficking.

"Jesus Rose!"

"Do the guys know about this?" Tara asked worried.

"Yes, they know about my relationship and his connection to the Mafia. I tried to keep it a secret, but everything came to a crashing halt and I had to tell them everything." She sighed heavily.

Tara looked her directly in the eyes. "Keeping secrets like that from the club could hurt everyone involved. If there is something you are holding back from them, like information about the accident, you need to tell them. It is the only way they can keep you safe."

Rose swatted the tears away as she looked at Tara. "They can't keep me safe, Tara. Viktor is out for blood and will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants."

"And what exactly does this prick want?"

"He wants me, Tara. He knows by hurting my friends and family, he is hurting me. I can't just sit back and let him tear what I love most apart. I can't watch SAMCRO go up in flames, because of Viktor Golovanov. I had to do something!"

"And you can Rose by telling the club what happened, they won't be angry at you Rose. Hell, they'd be proud of you but you need to tell them all what happened now." Tara said firmly and Rose nodded then, deciding to tell her family and friends what had happened.

"What brought you back to Charming, thought you were in Boston?" Rose asked curiously and Tara looked down, a haunted look on her face as she thought of her past in Boston and Josh Kohn, the ATF Agent.

"I left because of my boyfriend who is an ATF agent, he was starting to get controlling and I ended it." Tara said quietly and Rose bit her lip.

"Did he...rape you?"

Tara looked away from her as she nodded her head. "He also used to hit me too."

"It sounds like you and I have a lot more in common than we thought." Rose replied as she let out a sigh.

Tara turned to face her. "You mean you...you were in the same position as I was?" She gasped in shock.

"Yes, and I have a feeling we both ended up back in Charming for the same reason, to be protected by the ones that love us the most. I know Jax never stopped loving you and clearly you never stopped loving him. If you didn't love and trust him, you would not be back here. Deep down you know he can protect you and keep you safe."

"If only you knew that you were safe here too, Rose. The club may not have as much pull as the mafia, but they will do everything they possibly can to keep you and the baby safe. Tell them the truth and they can protect you." Tara smiled as she patted Rose's arm. "Want me to send your dad and Jax in?"

"And Chibs too please." She blushed as she looked down at the hands. Chibs had a way of making her feel safe and she knew it would make it much easier to tell her brother and her father what happened with Chibs by her side.

"Will do, he was really messed up when you were brought in." Tara confided softly and went to get Jax, Clay and Chibs as Rose slumped against the pillows.

"God help me." She said grimly as she braced herself for the blowback and took a deep breath.

* * *

Clay, Jax and Chibs went inside Rose's room which was adjoined to Leah's so they were next to each other as they went inside and Rose gave them a brave smile.

"You remember Hale asking around about that man who was shot and burned alive in Stockton?" Rose asked quietly as she kept eye contact with them.

"Yeah, the guy was a Russian Mafia guy who pimped out girls for sex and porn." Clay said frowning then it dawned on him as he looked at his only daughter, his baby girl.

"How do you know who he was? His body was burned so badly, they are still trying to ID him." Jax questioned before he too caught on. "Jesus Christ, Rose! It was you?" He whispered the last part in case someone was listening.

"I had to do something. I wanted Viktor to know he was not the only one who could make a move. He needed to know I am not the frail woman he beat into submission. I am not going to submit to him ever again and he needed to know that." Rose replied defiantly.

"Baby that is what I have the club for. We are here to do the dirty work, hell I'm pretty sure Hap and Tig get off on the shit! You don't need to be involving yourself in this kind of stuff. If there is ever blow back it needs to land on us, not you."

"That is just it! I am not going to let you guys get hurt because of me and the mistakes I have made in my past. I am not ever quite sure how you can all stand to look at me after the video you saw." She sighed ashamed. "I have disgraced the entire family."

"That is where you are wrong. We do not hold anything against you. You were forced to do all that shit, how could we blame you for any of it? All we want to do is kill him for hurting you." Jax told her as he placed his hand in hers.

"I think you are just perfect." Chibs whispered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Rose felt her heart flutter then and smiled up at Chibs who smiled back at her as they talked quietly and she couldn't help but feel free now that the truth was out.

_'The truth will set you free,'_ as her grandfather Nate Maddock had told her when she had visited him two weeks ago, Rose loved her grandfather.

"Thank you." She whispered softly as she closed her eyes and fell asleep as the three men watched and Clay kissed his daughter's forehead tenderly before leaving as Jax did the same and Leah came in with her crutches as her left ankle was healing with Liam, Gemma and Anastasia beside her.

"Clay told us what happened...Rose is one tough bitch." Leah said admiringly as she looked at her best friend.

* * *

When Rose awoke later that night, she found Chibs asleep in the chair beside her bed. She smiled as she watched him sleep, he looked so at ease and peaceful. She wished she could feel like that, even if it was for just a moment. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he looked over at her.

"Is everything okay?" He asked alarmed as he did a quick once over of the room.

"Yeah, I just work up and noticed you asleep. Why are you here and not at the clubhouse with everyone else? I figured my father would have called everyone for Church."

"He said he wanted someone he could trust to stay with you for the night. Everyone is on edge right now and the last thing he wants is for his baby girl to be unprotected."

"Where is Alexei?"

"Yer ma took him home with her for the night. She said that you needed to rest and did not need to be worrying about him. She said she would bring him over first thing tomorrow morning. We will switch places, she will stay with you while I go deal with club business."

Rose nodded her head. "Thank you for staying here with me, Chibs. It makes me feel safe to know you are here. For some reason, out of every SAMCRO member, you are the one who makes me feel the safest." She whispered shyly.

"I am glad to hear that, Love. I will stay here with ya as long as you like." He grinned.

"Where is Leah?" She asked as she glanced over to see the empty hospital bed beside her.

"They took her for another x-ray, Liam insisted on going with her. They should both be back any time now. Everything is okay now. Please try to get some sleep."

She rested her head back against the pillow and for the second time drifted to sleep.

Chibs watched as Rose fell asleep again, her breathing slow and easy as he gently took her hand when he realised that Rose a Morrow was a very strong woman and it made him proud and respectful of her.

She had ran away from her abusive boyfriend, taken in and was raising Alexei as her own along with Leah who had confronted her own demons as he saw Leah come in with Liam.

"How's yer ankle?" He asked gently and Leah smiled then as she looked at her left ankle which healed up nicely.

"It's good, I just have to make sure I don't knock it into anything. I suppose I can thank my childhood for being a ballet dancer." Leah said amused as she smiled at Rose when they heard raised voices and saw Tara being slapped by Agent Kohn.

Chibs' mouth fell open. He could not believe what he had just seen! Before he could get to her side, the son of a bitch had already taken off. He gently placed his hand on Tara's shoulder, as she clutched her cheek in shock. "What was that?" He asked softly.

"That was my abusive ex-boyfriend. He must have followed me here." She sighed. "I thought I was going to be able to get away from him, but clearly I was mistaken. Please do not tell Rose about this. She has a lot on her plate as it is and I don't want her worrying about anything else."

Chibs nodded his head in agreement. She was right, the last thing Rose needed was to be worrying about yet another one of her friend. "I won't tell her, but I really think you need to tell Jax."

She sighed again. "I know I probably should, but he has so much going on as it is, I mean someone is after he baby sister. I don't think he can deal with the stress of knowing someone is after me too."

"Well yer guy is here in Charming and it would not be hard to take him out."

"Except for the part where he is an ATF agent."

"Ah Christ!" Chibs shook his head. "That definitely makes things much more complicated."

"Believe me, I know." She sighed. "Please don't talk to Jax about it yet, I want to tell him when I'm ready."

"I understand. Please let me know if you need anything." He whispered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, before turning back to the room.

Leah and Liam watched him intently as he quietly shut the door behind him. "What the hell was that?" Liam asked.

"An ex-boyfriend of hers. She asked that we don't say anything to Jax or Rose about it."

They both nodded their heads. "Are we ever going to catch a break?" Leah groaned as she leaned her head back against the pillow.

"It will all be over soon, sweetie." Liam whispered as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Leah smiled and leaned into him as she tried to get some sleep as everyone tried to figure out what to do.

* * *

By the next morning, Leah and Rose had been discharged from hospital and had invited Tara to come with them to the club house which she accepted as they visited Abel.

He was recovering well and was smiling at them widely as he slept, Rose smiled as she rocked Alexei who smiled as he cuddled her and she kissed his forehead before the three women left and saw Kohn intercept them.

"I just need to ask you two ladies about the bombing at Sunset Cafe two weeks ago."


	16. Chapter 16 Author's Note

Authors Note:

Hey everyone, I know it's been a while since I last updated Like A Rose but MrsCenaOrton is unable to co-write anymore but if anyone would like to co-write then let me know.

DarylDixon'sLover.


	17. Chapter 16 Fun Town

Summary: Rose Morrow comes back to her hometown escaping the relationship from hell. She isn't looking for love but finds just that with SAMCRO's Scot. Can the couple help one another heal and stay together through the chaos around them? Chibs/OC, Jax/Tara, Opie/Lyla, Juice/Kerrianne then Kerrianne/OC later on, Happy/OC and Tig/Venus, Ratboy/OC. Rated M for language, graphic violence, mentions of graphic drug abuse, past sexual assault and eventual sexual scenes. Co – Written with wideawakepastmidnight.

Warning: This chapter contains disturbing scenes and mentions of past sexual assault.

In case anyone is confused about how old the characters are then here are their ages.

**SAMCROW Members: **Clay Morrow is fifty six years old. Tig is forty five, Piney is 57, Bobby is fifty one years old, Half Sack is twenty two, Happy is thirty one, Liam is twenty four, Jax is twenty five and so is Opie, Chibs is forty two years old.

**Old Ladies:** Gemma Morrow is fifty one years old, Tara is twenty five, and Donna is twenty five, Rose is twenty three, Leah is twenty three, Anya is twenty three and Anastasia is twenty two, Kerrianne is sixteen and Tristen is seventeen.

Like A Rose

Chapter 16

* * *

That and her mom had taught her how to cook along with Donna, Luann, Leah and Donna as she started washing up the plates while Chibs wiped down the table as Rose let the plates soak in the sink, before getting out her paint brushes.

Rose then got Alexei into his pyjamas and watched as he played with some of his toys while she painted with Chibs watching her quietly.

She wanted to paint a landscape with wild horses running through the fields, she had always loved horses.

As she immersed herself in her process of creation, Chibs took a minute to admire the scenario that he found himself in.

Rose was clearly in her element in such a domestic situation; caring for Alexei and predicting his needs came naturally to her - probably something that Gemma's years of nurture were to credit for. But as he watched her focus on the canvas in front of her, breathing life into the paint beneath her brush, he couldn't prevent himself from imagining how the soft contours of her body would change under pregnancy; how the light that he saw flicker behind her eyes and smile, would grow into full bloom as true life was created within her.

He shook himself mentally, attempting to ditch the flashing images of a small child with his dark hair and general scruffiness, with her vivid blue eyes and awe-inspiring smile.

These desires should be the last thing from his mind. He was so many years her senior - he had a sixteen-year-old daughter, for Christ's sake! But as he continued to watch her fluidity and the profound love that she was expressing with her paints, he had to question whether it was at all possible that these fantasies would ever become a reality.

He wanted to be with Rose but she wouldn't want someone like him, someone who had nearly killed people and who couldn't even protect his own daughter.

He could hope though that one day, Rose would give him a chance to prove that he wasn't like Viktor.

* * *

Rose put Alexei down for bed and smiled as she watched his eyes close sleepily, she kissed his forehead lovingly and watched her godson fall asleep to the soothing sound of twinkle little star and smiled.

"Sweet dreams, Alexei." She said softly.

She tiptoed quietly out of the little boy's room, tucking the baby monitor into her back pocket, and pulling the door to behind her.

Chibs had settled himself onto the couch in the main room and was flicking through the various texts and messages from his brothers, all confirming that they had got their families and women home safe.

Clay was calling for church first thing in the morning, in order to come up with a game plan where the hunt for Tristan's violator was concerned.

Chibs sighed a little, rubbing his palm across his eyes and forehead, attempting to stem the emotions that were teetering on the tip of his tongue now as well as balancing on his waterline.

Rose crossed the room almost silently and sank down onto the cushions next him, her hand coming to rest on his thigh.

"Filip," she started, her eyes darting across his faces, drinking in all the pain and suffering that was etched there. "You know that I'm here for you. If you ever need to talk or... anything, I'm here; and I'm not going anywhere. You know that, right?"

"Aye I know, I'm just worried about my Kerrianne." Chibs admitted quietly and Rose gave him a sad smile then, she knew that he worried about Kerrianne a lot as she was so far away from him and it broke her heart.

"Don't you talk to her a lot?" Rose asked gently and Chibs shook his head sadly then, last week had been the first time in three months he had heard Kerrianne's voice.

"Jimmy O' won't allow her to, as far as he and Fiona are concerned, he's her da." He said bitterly.

"But she knows you're her father and that's what matters." Rose said firmly and Chibs smiled faintly then.

"Aye, she's my pride and joy."

Rose allowed her hand to travel up his arm, coming to rest in the curls on the nape of his neck.

"She knows that. And you're her hero." Rose smiled a little more. "Trust me, as the daughter of one of your fellow bikers, a girl never loses the rose-tinted glasses where her dad is concerned."

Chibs chuckled a little, the weight on his chest shifting a little at her words.

"Ach, love. You have no idea what it means to hear you say that."

Chibs leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to the soft smooth skin of her cheek, pulling back just as quickly before parting his palm against her denim-clad thigh.

Rose leaned into him and he held her close, she smiled then and after a minute they pulled away as they turned on the news and looked for anything.

Unsurprisingly, the news was focused on Tristen Oswald's brutal rape at the Fun Town Carnival and that the police were looking for suspects in the horrific crime.

She hoped the club ripped him apart, she had known Tristen since she was a young girl and it broke her heart to see Tristen's ordeal being paraded on the news.

As the news segment ended, Chibs caught sight of Rose fighting back a yawn and chuckled softly, turning off the television.

"C'mon, love," he said, reaching for her hand to lever them both off the couch. "I reckon it's time to turn in."

She nodded sleepily, running her fingers back and forth across her eyes a few times before moving to follow him as he headed towards the master bedroom.

Popping her head around Alexei's door as she passed, she saw the little boy spread eagled across his mattress, snoring softly.

A smile crossed her lips as she closed the door again, and headed into her own room.

Chibs had turned back the covers and was in the process of brushing his teeth in the en-suite; with him clad only in plaid pyjama bottoms, with his tattoos and torso on full display, Rose felt a gentle blush creep up from her collar.

Chibs certainly was toned and well-muscled, he had the reaper tattoo on his back as did every male member of SAMCRO and quite a few other tattoos on his body.

She saw the Kerrianne tattoo above his heart and felt a rush of respect run through her as she looked at the man, he loved his daughter very much.

Rose wondered how on earth Fiona could leave him for the man who had scarred his face? It didn't make sense but then again Fiona had been cheating on him.

She grimaced and went to get changed as she out on a black Johnny Cash t - shirt and a pair of black sweatpants before brushing her own teeth as Chibs left so she could wash up for bed.

* * *

Chibs walked to his room in a peaceful silence as he checked on Alexei and saw him fast asleep in his cot, softly snoring as he smiled.

The wee one was fast asleep.

Chibs reached down past the bars of the crib, stroking his fingertips across the lad's cheek.

Smiling softly, he exited Alexei's room and knocked on Rose's door before entering.

She was curled up under the covers, an open book resting in her hands.

Chibs sank down onto the mattress beside her and looked over at the brunette.

"What you reading, love?" He asked, his arm crossing across her legs as she wriggled a little closer.

"'On The Road'," she said. Flipping the front cover over so that he could see it.

"Okay," he said, laughing softly.

"Oh, come on!" She cried, her laughter intermingling with his. "Jack Kerouac?"

Chibs shook his head softly, "Nada, lass."

"Well, we're going to have to do something about that." She said, resting her head against his shoulder and throwing her arm, book in hand, across his torso.

He laughed softly again, "Whatever makes you happy, lass." He wrapped his arm behind her and pulled her tighter against him.

He could feel her breathing begin to slow and slow he gingerly removed the book from her grasp and reached over to turn off the bedside light.

The lamp switched off and he watched as Rose fell asleep, softly breathing and squeezed her hand gently before heading to his own room and got under the covers as he dreamed of a beautiful young woman with beautiful smoky eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Rose got up early as she wanted to visit Tristen and cooked porridge with blueberries for herself, Alexei and Chibs who came of the guest bedroom looking refreshed.

"Morning." Rose greeted warmly.

"Mornin', lass." Chibs returned the greeting with a smile. He dropped a kiss on the top of Alexei's head as he passed the highchair, brushing past Rose to reach for the coffee machine and mug, pressing his lips lightly to her temple as he went.

"I'm sorry to be hurrying off like this, love. Clay called church, and I'm already running a little behind this morning."

He didn't tell her that the reason he was running late was due to lack of sleep; he had spent the whole night tossing and turning, debating heavily with the part of his brain that had wanted to rods the apartment and climb right back into bed with her. Just to hold her close to him, to feel her heartbeat combat with his own.

"It's okay," she said. "Do you want something to eat before you head?"

Chibs shook his head, "No, love. Don't worry. I'm sure Good Ole Elvis will have baked something up last night. I'll eat when I get there."

She nodded. "Okay. Well I'm going to be with Tristen today, so if you need anything..."

He smiled gently, "Okay, lass. Send my love, okay?"

"Okay."

Chibs dropped another kiss on her temple, softly caressing the small of her back for a second before moving on to bid goodbye to Alexei.

Upon exiting the apartment, he straddled his motorcycle, revved the engine and shot off in the direction of much needed outlaw justice.

* * *

When Chibs arrived at the club house, he saw Deputy Hale leaving the club house and shook his head as he parked up the bike and headed inside the club house.

He quietly sat down and Clay nodded at him as they began the meeting, Tristen it turned out was recovering and according to her mother had said it was a man with a Nord tattoo.

Bastards.

"Johnny Yates a convicted rapist, he goes after Jewish women and was released two months ago after serving four years in Stockton for raping a young Jewish girl in the park." Juice said repulsed.

Clay clenched his jaw while Jax growled darkly.

"Do we know which motherfucker he is?" Chibs growled.

Juice stepped up with further information. "He's one of the carni guys; but according to reports from all the major databases, it looks like he's turned his life around since being released. He's got really into church and is even helping to run an Addicts' Anonymous group from his mother's house."

Happy ran a hand over his shaved dome. "So where does that leave us?"

Juice shrugged minutely. "We need to know everything that Tristen knows. Her parents are obviously being overprotective right now, but we need to get someone in there to get the info."

The men sat in silence for a moment, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. It was obvious that none of the bikers would be able to get close enough to the girl without raising suspicion or stressing the young girl out further, so the next obvious option was to ask one of the club's women.

"What about Rose?" Chibs asked tentatively. He shrugged a little, "She's already down at the hospital with Tristen for moral support. Also, you know, she might be in the best position to empathise with the wee lass."

"That's a good idea, phone her and tell her so we find this bastard." Clay growled darkly and Juice nodded as he quickly phoned Rose as Happy came in along with Anastasia.

They were dragging in a man who was bound and gagged as he glared at all of them, cursing Anastasia in Russian who responded by kicking him in the crotch.

"English, you prick!" Happy snapped angrily and the man glared as Dimitri dragged in another man.

"Mr Morrow, this is Pavlo Fyodorov and his brother Alec who ran the porn studio where Leah and Rose were forced to work." Dimitri explained and paused.

"They were also their pimps."

For a split second, deathly quiet descended on the clubhouse. Each man was fighting an internal battle, the knowledge of what they had all seen via the television screen not so long ago raw and fresh in each mind.

All of a sudden, an eruption exploded from the centre of the group. All eyes followed the figure as he darted forward with a war-like cry and plunged his fist into the centre of the Russian's face.

Shock resounded through the brothers; most had been expecting Clay, the father of the abused, or Jax, the brother, to be the ones to make the first move. But when push came to shove, it was the slightly withdrawn Scotsman who stepped up to the plate.

There was a frenzy in his eyes that none had witnessed before; an anger that arose from the pain of watching a loved one suffer, from the worry of potential harm to another of his loves.

There was no other sound than the repeated echo of flesh on flesh as Chibs pounded away at the man's face and head, followed by his neck and torso - anywhere that he could reach, anywhere that would inflict pain and damage.

Eventually, Happy was the one to step in between the avenging biker and his victim.

"Brother," he rasped, pushing the Scotsman back a step or two and moving to block his attempt to return to his standpoint. "We need him to talk. And for that, he's gonna need a face." A sadistic smile twisted up the corners of the Killer's mouth. "But afterwards, I promise you, we're gonna have some fun. I'll even save you the best part."

Chibs said nothing but nodded in thanks to him and Happy smiled as he and Anastasia dragged the three helpless men out into the back room and the men watched them go.

Everyone quietly left the room, aside from Chibs, Jax and Clay as the president and Vice President regarded the man for a minute as Chibs braced himself for a yelling at.

Only it didn't come.

"You care about my girl, don't you?" Clay asked gruffly and Chibs nodded, not wanting to lie as he looked at the president of the club, Clay exhaled his cigarette before nodding.

"Then you have my blessing, just don't hurt her or I'll make you regret ever coming to Charming." Clay warned menacingly.

Chibs nodded sharply. "Aye, Pres. You have my word; I'll do anything to stop her from hurt - especially with everything that she's been through."

Jax stepped in, slapping a hand on the Scot's shoulder. "Good man," he stated. "But you gotta know that I got my eye on you." He squeezed his brother's shoulder before reaching with his free hand to shake Chibs'.

"Aye, Jackie-Boy. I'd be kind of disappointed in you if it was any other way." He threw Jax a wink, and nodded respectfully, a small smile gracing his scared cheeks.

Jax chuckled a little. "With good reason." He stopped short for a moment, catching the older man's eye. "But seriously, I'm asking you to look out for her. Make sure that nothing else happens."

"Not on my watch, VP."

The exchange was interrupted by Juice, who came barrelling back in to the main room if the clubhouse.

"Chibs, it's Rose. She's asking for you, down at St Thomas."

"She okay?" Chibs asked, worry creeping into his voice.

"Seemed upset, said it had something to do with Tristen."

Chibs nodded, and before any of his brothers had a chance to say anything, he took off out of the clubhouse and towards his Dyna at a run.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, he caught sight of Rose hovering on a bench by the entrance, a cigarette dangling demurely between her shaking fingers.

Dismounting so quickly that he stumbled a little once on the ground, Chibs made his way to her side, plucking the cigarette from her hand and pulling a drag.

"What is it, love?"

Rose looked up at him, tears beginning to stream. "She knows. Tristen knows exactly who it was, but her mother's sworn her to secrecy." Anger flared up beneath the pain. "What kind of sick twisted person does that to their own kid?" She exclaimed. "She needs to be able to talk about it if she wants to, to... Be allowed to let it go, you know?"

Sobs began wracking the brunette's slender form and Chibs drew her tightly into his chest, his lips pressed against the top of her head.

There were no words that would help either woman deal with this situation - no comfort that he could give, other than to be there two catch any tears that might fall on his leather-clad shoulder.

Chibs said nothing but he held her tightly to him and she held onto him tightly as she wiped her eyes so he could call the club and let them know that it was the clown that had raped Tristen.

"Thanks." Rose said shyly and kissed him lightly on the cheek, Chibs looked at her with an emotion that she couldn't place but none the less, he held her tightly and kissed her gently on the cheek before riding off to the club at the carnival.

She watched him go quietly before going round to Gemma's as Alexei and Leah were there along with her mom.

She was about to get into her car when she saw Agent Kohn walking towards her and glared at the man coldly, she really didn't want to talk to the man as he was hurting Tara, not to mention scaring her.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

The agent leant nonchalantly against the back of the bench that she was currently trying to collect herself on, immediately invading her personal space.

"I'm here to put a little pressure here and there in order to start to get answers out of people." He clucked his tongue against his teeth. "This job sure ain't pretty. Outlaw bikers, their biker whores; little girl's being raped, and no one wanting to talk. It sure does raise a few questions."

He raised his eyebrows challengingly at her, but she remained as stoic as humanly possible under the circumstances.

"Anyway, I'm sure I'll see you inside." Kohn touched a hand to her shoulder before turning and walking through the automatic doors into the hospital reception.

Rose sat there for a moment longer, fighting back the urge to retch at the feel of his fingers on her skin through the light material if her jacket.

A moment or two later, she felt that she had reclaimed as much control over her gag reflex as possible, and so decided to re-enter the building behind her.

Needing a moment or so to herself before facing a distressed early-teenage girl, Rose made her way towards the NICU with the pretext of checking in on her nephew.

Rounding the corner just before Abel's room, Rose froze. Leaning over the little boy's incubator was none other than Agent Kohn. Moving a little closer, she noticed Tara hovering in the doorway attempting to draw the dangerous man away from such an innocent life.

Unsure of what to do, Rose reached for her phone, taking a minute to rummage through the contents of her purse to find it.

Before she could punch in her mother's number, however, Kohn exited the room and brushed past her, a sneer lighting upon his face as he did so.

Tara was not far behind, having paused for a moment to check Abel's vitals and the equipment surrounding him, so as to avoid the risk of the ATF agent having tampered with anything.

Throwing a nervous smile towards her friend, Tara turned and walked in the opposite direction, away from Kohn and away from Rose.

Rose stood there for a moment longer before racing through the door and crowding in towards the incubator, desperate to see with her own eyes that Abel was safe and sound.

* * *

_Once again, I am so sorry for the delay._


	18. Chapter 18 Outlaw Justice

Summary: Rose Morrow comes back to her hometown escaping the relationship from hell. She isn't looking for love but finds just that with SAMCRO's Scot. Can the couple help one another heal and stay together through the chaos around them? Chibs/OC, Jax/Tara, Opie/Lyla, Juice/Kerrianne then Kerrianne/OC later on, Happy/OC and Tig/Venus, Ratboy/OC. Rated M for language, graphic violence, mentions of graphic drug abuse, past sexual assault and eventual sexual scenes. Co – Written with wideawakepastmidnight.

_Special thanks to __sharpiewashere for the beautiful book cover and mistyblue814._

Like A Rose

Chapter 18

* * *

Abel was softly sleeping as she looked at him through the incubator, she reached through the box and held his little hand tightly as he slept soundly in his little toaster.

"Hey little one, I'm your aunt Rose or Rosie as your dad and mom call me along with your gran, grandpa, and uncles and aunts." Rose said softly and the baby cooed.

She stayed with him for a while, marvelling at how tiny he was as she stroked his cheek gently before leaving and went to check on Tristen who was in the children's ward.

Rose quietly came in and saw the young girl smile at her, Tristen had always been a shy young girl but this was gonna make her even more closed off.

"Hey Tristen." Rose said softly and the young girl smiled at her shyly but looked comforted by her presence.

"Hi, Rose." The girl's voice was barely a whisper in the palpable silence of the empty ward.

Rose could only hope that the lack of other children around them was due to a decline in the rates of childhood illness or injury, and not due to a large sum of money passing between hands to clear the beds.

Shaking such a dubious thought, she made her way over to the edge of Tristen's bed and settled herself down. Looking around them, the lack of colour or stimulation in the room was dumbfounding. Such a lack of creativity could not be good for anyone's mental state.

Taking in the girl before her, Rose came to a decision. There was only one place to start today.

"You know what, Tris? I know you're not feeling like yourself right now, but I know one thing that isn't helping." Rose took a moment to bury around in her bag before extracting a number of nail polishes, all in different colours and shades. Lining them up on the moveable table beside the bed, Rose dragged the surface over to stand between them, recreating a salon station. "Your pick. What colour are you feeling today?"

No, Rose wasn't trained in therapy or psychology; but she had survived the school of life. Expressing one's feelings by affecting the appearance did wonders for the soul. If Tristen felt the need to bundle herself up in layers of black for the coming months, then Rose was going to stand by her side and fight anyone who warned against it. Gut instinct should never be denied and Rose felt that was where decisions such as this lay.

Tristen fingered each bottle of polish, considering each colour before nudging a lavender hue towards Rose. In answer to the woman's raised eyebrow, the younger girl shrugged.

"I want to start feeling like myself again, right?"

Rose nodded vehemently.

"Well, lavender has always been one of my favourite flowers. And there's something calm about that colour."

Rose felt the corner of her mouth twist up in a half-smile before she reached for the bottle. "Good. I love this colour too." And with that, the two fell into a companionable silence as Rose swept the start of a new beginning onto the tips of Tristen's fingers.

* * *

Chibs and the others had gone to the carnival and sure enough they found the clown or Eddie as he was called and the other clowns weren't gonna let them take him without a fight...so they fought back.

He punched one in the face brutally, before aiding Bobby as they grabbed Eddie and gagged him before dragging him into a van and drove to the woods where he had raped Tristen.

Leaving five clowns unconscious and battered.

Chibs restrained the man along with Bobby and Liam as the man whimpered in pain, he felt nothing but disgust towards the man who had assaulted a young innocent girl and ruined her innocence.

He then thought of Rose then, she had gone through the same thing but even worse. She had been used as a prostitute by Viktor and his gang, not to mention violent porn.

And Leah, she had been in the same situation with an abusive husband who was a member of the IRA, Chibs cared about Leah like a sister and knew her since she was a wee barin along with her siblings.

A car pulled up and Elliot Oswald stepped out of the car, his face dark with rage and hate as he glared at the man who had assaulted his daughter.

He punched the man hard across the face.

The Sons formed a ring around the perpetrator of the heinous act against Tristen Oswald and her avenging father. The bikers were perhaps a little more battered than they had been beforehand, each having put up a good fight against the carni-folk even after Eddie had been dragged away from the scene.

The man had been forced down to kneel on the damp ground, mud soaking into the loose pants that he was wearing and tears coursing down his heavily made up face; the eyeliner around his eyes had begun to drip down his cheeks, and the red stain that adorned his lips and cheeks had bled out, leaving him with a ruddy and pathetic countenance.

As he stood there looking at the man who was capable of so many unforgivable things, Chibs couldn't help but feel that, this time, whatever Tig and Happy felt necessary was indeed just that; this man could not be allowed to get away with what he had done - ruining such an innocent girl's life at such a young age. Outlaw justice would prevail, regardless of whether or not Oswald could carry out the deed.

The wealthy man was stood within the circle of bikers, hands shaking profusely as they clutched the knife that had been thrust upon him by Clay. Chibs had never seen this man look so poorly and pathetic. Gone was the air of self-confidence that came with the power that this man's bank accounts held; gone was the overly-healthy glow of his year-round tan, his skin dulled down to a sickly grey as he considered exactly what he had signed himself up for.

"Eliot," Clay growled menacingly. "You demanded that we track down this sick son of a bitch. We did so under the agreement that justice would be served - our way." He shrugged, the horrendously concealed threat still overtly present in his voice. "If you're not capable of doing what needs to be done then pick someone; any one of my guys is up for the job."

Oswald remained stationery, staring down at the man who had violated his daughter. Much as he wanted to feel the desire - the need - to inflict as much pain and suffering on this motherfucker as humanly possible, the law-abiding citizen that resided in his brain had chosen exactly the wrong moment to wage a battle of the conscience.

Chibs could see the cogs turning inside of the other man's head, and for the first time, he did not feel envious of the man at all. He knew that he was capable of protecting his family, of avenging any wrongs brought upon them, regardless of what the resulting acts were. He knew that when he next came face-to-face with Jimmy O, there was no doubting the fact that only one of them would be walking away from the interaction; when he next saw any of the men that had brought so much pain down onto Rose, he knew that they would never walk the same at the very least - if they ever walked and breathed again at all.

Chibs didn't live in a world of grey haze. His view of the world was black and white, and for the first time in a long time, he was thankful for everything that he had been through because it had pushed him to the ability of juggling another person's life in his hands - without the worry of his conscience kicking in.

Without any hesitation, Elliot stood up then and his face was cold as he looked at the man who had attacked his daughter and handed the knife to Clay who nodded at him and began the painful process of performing castration on Eddie who was screaming in pain through the gag, howling in agony.

Chibs kept a firm grip on the man, he wanted the man to suffer for what he had done to Tristen Oswald and countless other girls that he had assaulted in the past.

When it was finally done, the man was half past out in pain but Elliot Oswald it seemed had pulled himself together and slit the man's throat, blood spraying on the grass and narrowly avoiding Elliot and Clay as they looked at the man.

"Leave him here to rot." Clay said coldly, he wanted to deal with the men who had hurt his daughter, his baby girl.

* * *

The formation of Harley Davidson's rolled onto the Teller-Morrow Automotive lot a matter of minutes later, all screeching to a halt throwing up clouds of dust around the men as they dismounted. Following Clay's lead, none of them took the time to properly park up along the railing down the side of the parking lot, instead simply stopping in the centre - still in formation.

The herd of overly testosterone-fuelled men barrelled into the club house, where they had left Anastasia and Dimitri to watch over the pornographers whilst they took care of the child molester.

Clay's lips split into a snarl as he took stock of the past few weeks in Charming. There had been very little charming about it at all; even his daughter's long-awaited home-coming had been tarnished by these fuckers - no pun intended.

His daughter had been physically and psychologically traumatised by the Russian Mafia and Clay vowed to slaughter everyone that had hurt his baby girl as he stalked towards where the men were and punched him across the face.

"Do you know who I am?" Clay asked coldly, the menacing aura running off him in waves as everyone watched the scene unfold and every man wanted to tear into the two bastards who had hurt their surrogate niece.

Chibs and Jax watched as Clay nodded at Happy and Anastasia who began torturing the men for information on Viktor and for information on Anya, Alexei's mother.

"Ivan sold her, said she was used goods and that she was in Ireland as a gift to some big IRA guy Luke Keenan, and Zach wants his Irish whore back along with Viktor!" The man yelled spitefully.

Liam punched him.

"You sick bastard," Jax snarled. "Women are not items to be sold. This isn't the 18th Century; the fucking slave trade was abolished."

The Russian snorted momentarily. "That's not how my peers see it. Women should not be left to their own devices. Their brains are too simplistic for a man's world."

Happy's lip curled and he motioned for Tig to join him. Sharing a look that lasted a split second, the other bikers watched as cruel smirks twinned across both men's faces.

"Count of three?" Tig asked nonchalantly, cracking his knuckles and stretching out the non-existent kinks in his neck.

Happy simply snarled, and without so much as a visible sign, the two men became completely synchronised. They reached down and tore the man's arms behind him, dislocating both shoulders and fracturing both elbows at the very least.

Clay simply stood and watched as his two hit men tuned into each other, moving with such fluidity and their movements coinciding with one another in such a seamless way that the whole operation felt robotic.

They broke the first man down, limb by limb, joint by joint, until there was little of the man left. He had however not imparted any further knowledge as to Anya's location or the intents for the other girls.

Happy finally grew tired of playing with his broken toy, and in a movement so rapid that if one had blinked they would have missed it, he reached around and snapped the man's neck.

Tig nodded appreciatively. "You read my mind, brother."

Happy snorted and signalled to Dimitri to bring forward the next guy.

* * *

Dimitri walked over and dumped the man onto the chair as the man looked at them all fearfully, unlike Pavlo who was tough and brash with everything, Alec was scared to death of these bikers and the Ukraine Mafia who had a grudge against the Russians.

"Are we going to need to make you talk or will you talk willingly, Alec?" Anastasia asked calmly as she pulled out a short but sharp hunting knife and very lightly held it over his right middle finger and the man swallowed.

"What do you want to know, Ana?" He asked fearfully as his grey eyes darted around the room for an exit but couldn't see one as Chibs came over and he blanched.

Oh this was bad now that the Scotsman was involved, he'd warned Donny that getting involved with Jimmy O'Phelan was bad news, not to mention making porn tapes of the Scotsman's daughter.

"Where is my sister, Alec?" Anastasia asked coldly.

"Ivan moved her around but he mentioned something about meeting the IRA for a gun shipment in Ireland...He's meeting some guy called Jimmy O'." Alec said quickly.

Chibs took another step closer to Alec.

"Are you telling us that the Mafia pricks have taken Anya, the mother of Rose's godson, out of the country and to Ireland? Of all the godforsaken places?"

Alec trembled a little as the Scot moved ever closer.

"The last I heard, yes. Jimmy O was pretty insistent that they bring the gash with them."

Dimitri grunted at the derogatory terms that the man was discussing his sister in and threw a punch to the side of the man's head.

"That's my sister you're talking about. You'd better watch your mouth." He growled, as Alec's head snapped to the side under the brunt of the hit.

The Russian bit back a snarky reply and nodded; he was in a hole, and his mother had always warned him to stop digging in such situations. "I'm sorry." He snarled back, the pain from the head hit continuing to resound around his skull, sending flashes across his vision.

"Why?" Chibs demanded. After a moment of confusion crossing the younger man's countenance, he clarified. "Why did Jimmy O'Phelan want Anya to be present in Ireland?"

"I don't know," Alec stuttered. The fear of letting slip any detail about the Irishman's plans for Chibs' daughter coursed through him. In that precise moment, he wasn't entirely sure what he was more afraid of; the Irish retaliation at finding a rat in their midst, or the immediate ramifications of allowing the Scot to be privy to the plans to violate his own flesh and blood.

Chibs snorted, catching Happy's eye and motioning for him to take a step forward. "I find that hard to believe."

The Tacoma Killer stepped forward out of formation, more than content in taking orders from the Scotsman. The Irish were after all his forte. Reaching into the deep pockets of his cut, he began to reveal all kinds of implements of torture, some commonly known and others more... creative - thumbscrews, blades of different sizes; the Russian's eyes blew wide as the Cuban drew out a grater and a peeler.

"Holy shit." He murmured under his breath. No amount of mafia style training could have prepared him for this particular moment.

The Tacoma Killer was widely known across the States for his inventive ways of inflicting harm on others, his methods always bringing forth the results that he so desired.

"Jesus Christ!" he cried, as Happy moved forwards handing a selection of his tools to the Redwood SAA. One of the hitmen on their own would be brutal enough, but the joint efforts of the two was almost unfathomable. "Okay. Okay! I'll tell you what I know, just please... Once I've told you, make it quick. I beg you!"

Chibs flicked his gaze back to Clay who tilted his head to the side in affirmation.

"Fine," the Scot ground out.

* * *

Alec's heart rate had picked up exponentially, causing his breathing to arrive in gasps.

"Jimmy has found a new interest in porn. Real dark fetish stuff. It's being said that he's found himself a muse; a young girl. He wants Anya there too to... sweeten the deal."

Chibs' blood ran cold. "A young lass?" His voice barely reached audible levels as his heart skipped several beats in his chest. It couldn't be, could it?

"Yes. The daughter of some gash that he's been holed up with for a while now."

The entirety of SAMCRO froze, all eyes falling on the Scot who appeared to be having trouble breathing.

"Name," he croaked. "What's her name?"

Alec visibly flinched, the action not going unnoticed by either Happy or Tig. The two ventured closer to the man bound to the chair.

"Shit!" The Russian screamed as Happy breached his personal space, a menacing glint in his abyss-like irises. "Kerri! He calls her Kerri. Her full name -"

But he never got to complete his sentence. Chibs had flung himself across the gap between them and began pounding away at the helpless man.

"Tha's my daughter!" He yelled, fury making his brogue accent that much harder to understand. "Tha's my baby girl, you piece of shite!" Tears of rage and desperation forced their way down his cheeks, craving the oxygen that they were being denied within the man's body.

"It wasn't my idea, I swear to god above as my witness that it wasn't my idea! Please it was all Jimmy O's idea!" Alec shouted hysterically as Chibs started beating him.

His baby girl, his precious child was being used in porn by Jimmy O' the man who had stolen his wife and his daughter. All he could see was a bloody red haze, he hadn't felt like this since his days with the True IRA and it was like his darker side wanted to come out and rip this pathetic excuse for a man apart.

"Call Rose, Jax." Clay said quietly to Jax who nodded and quickly left to call his sister as Chibs punched Alec one more time before storming out of the room.

"What else?" Happy asked coldly.

Tearing into the lot having dropped Alexei with Gemma, Rose clambered out of her Impala and charged into the clubhouse.

Jax had made it sound really bad; she had dropped everything that she had been doing and run here like a bat out of hell.

Catching sight of Juice, she drew the man's attention to herself with a tap in the shoulder.

He jumped a little, the edgy atmosphere that was hanging around the lot obviously having permeated through his skin.

"He's on the roof," Juice said quietly, nodding down the corridor to the roof access.

* * *

_So Chibs has found out what Jimmy O' plans on doing to Kerrianne while they found out where Anya is, Rose is gonna help Chibs._

_Enjoy. :)_


	19. Chapter 19 Demons

Summary: Rose Morrow comes back to her hometown escaping the relationship from hell. She isn't looking for love but finds just that with SAMCRO's Scot. Can the couple help one another heal and stay together through the chaos around them? Chibs/OC, Jax/Tara, Opie/Lyla, Juice/Kerrianne then Kerrianne/OC later on, Happy/OC and Tig/Venus, Ratboy/OC. Rated M for language, graphic violence, mentions of graphic drug abuse, past sexual assault and eventual sexual scenes. Co – Written with wideawakepastmidnight.

Like A Rose

Chapter 19

* * *

"Thanks, Juice." Rose said softly and Juice nodded at her as she hurried through the corridor and headed towards the exit door where Chibs was sitting on the roof with a cigarette in his hands as he stared blankly ahead.

Rose could feel the darkness inside him, she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders before quietly sitting down beside Chibs who said nothing and he balled up his hands.

"I failed her, Rose." He said numbly, the pain and sorrow etched across his face as she turned to face him.

"That's not on you, Filip." Rose said firmly.

"Whatever is going on right now, you are in no way to blame." She paused. "No one would tell me exactly what happened, but it's to do with Jimmy O and your daughter, Kerrianne." It was more of statement than a question. Chibs only sported that haunted look when he fretted about his daughter.

Lowering his head into his hands, Chibs sank down into the roof, silent sobs threatening to shake his entire body.

"Aye, love. Sick bastard piece a' shit wants to..." He couldn't begin to form a comprehensible sentence around the lump in his throat. "Porn," was all he could croak out.

Rose threw her arms around the hurting man, drawing him as close as she could, tears trickling down her cheeks as the strong stoic Scot broke down in her embrace.

"He's gonna use her in porn and there' ain't nothin' I can do' I've let my daughter down, Rose!" Chibs sobbed brokenly and Rose held him tightly, feeling her heart break for him.

"I'm here and we'll get her back." Rose promised comfortingly and Chibs nodded as he held onto her tightly and she kissed his forehead tenderly.

"Found some news on Anya." Chibs said quietly and Rose looked at him then hopefully.

"Where is she?" She asked hopefully and Chibs sighed then heavily.

"Ireland, Belfast."

Rose's eyes clamped shut. "That's where Jimmy O lives?"

Chibs nodded, swiping frantically at his eyes to stem the tears.

"How are the IRA connected with the Russian Mafia?"

"Guns," Chibs rasped. "And now this apparently."

Rose wrapped her arm around his and rested the side of her head against his. "C'mon, Filip. Ain't anything to be done tonight; let's go get a drink."

With that she led him across the roof and down the side of the clubhouse.

They quietly headed into the bar and one of the crow eaters served them a whisky each as they both drank the alcohol in a peaceful silence as they heard screaming from the basement.

No one asked what it was but Rose had a very deep suspicion that Happy and Anastasia were enjoying themselves as they heard a gunshot and saw Liam coming out then with Dimitri.

Both of them looked grim.

"Alec here is going to be working with Chucky." Dimitri informed them as he nodded at the slightly relived young Russian man.

"You're not going to kill me?" The Russian's voice was quavering, belying the nearly dispassionate expression on the man's face.

Happy growled, clearly not best pleased with this most recent development.

"No," Clay spoke from the chapel doorway. "I get the feeling that you may come of use to us again in the near future."

Alec looked like he was going to pass out from joy but kept himself silent as Chucky took him to him to the house that they would be sharing as Rose looked at Dimitri.

"Did he say anything else?" She asked quietly and Dimitri nodded as he poured himself a shot of sake, Ukraine vodka and drank it before watching as Happy and Anastasia came out with Pavlo's dead, mutilated body.

"Yeah, there's a porn studio that uses underage girls so I'm thinking we should tip off the police here...maybe that will make the ATF and Hale back off." Dimitri said grimly.

* * *

It had been a long day, and was fast approaching the witching hour when Chibs pulled into the parking lot outside Rose's apartment.

Glancing up at her front door, he took notice for the first time of just how much he wanted to deserve to enter the flat and be a part of the family steadily growing behind the closed door. But he was a man who couldn't keep a hold of the things he loved, a dead-beat father who couldn't even protect his child's innocence.

He was a failure and Rose deserved better as he turned off the engine and walked up to her apartment where he heard soft soothing jazz music and opened the door to see Rose painting with the TV on in the background and Alexei was playing with his toys happily as he entered.

"Hey there." Rose greeted warmly as she stood up and Chibs saw that she was wearing a very old Johnny Cash t - shirt that had blue paint on it and a pair of old faded blue jeans and her feet were bare, but he did see a little daisy chain on her right ankle.

"Hey." Chibs said softly as he closed the door and said hello to Alexei as he saw Rose had a dog adoption paper on her coffee table with a cup of coffee.

"Hey," Rose smiled softly at him as he sank into the cushions next to her. "How did everything go today?"

Chibs looped his arm around her neck and pulled her closer to drop a kiss on her temple. "It was fine, love."

He didn't feel the need to impart all of the gruesome details, and the part concerning Kerrianne... Well, he hadn't quite got his head around that one yet.

He'd tell her once he had a plan; and hopefully that would happen before he had a nervous breakdown.

Rose smiled and kissed his cheek tenderly before she finished off her painting, she and Leah were planning on opening their own art store in which they would paint for the residents of Charming, as well as use it for art therapy and were planning on doing it with Anya.

Now though they were trying to save up and look for an art studio that was in Charming, Rose and Leah were determined to find Anya and the three girls would then open it.

It didn't feel right without Anya.

Thinking of Anya, made her heart ache for her best friend and she knew Leah worried about Anya as well.

Fucking Ivan, Zach and Viktor.

Rose was pulled unceremoniously out from under her thoughts by a cry emanating from Alexei's room.

Chibs was the first to react, still being on edge from all of the recent events, both here in Charming and relating to the people he cared about.

Rushing into the little boy's room, Chibs swiped him up from the crib and bundled him close, searching for some kind of intrusion.

Finding nothing, he turned at a gentle chuckle from behind him.

"He just needs changing, Filip. He's fine." Rose caught his eye as she extracted the baby from his arms, raising an eyebrow in question before walking over to the changing table and lying Alexei down.

"I'm sorry, lass." Chibs murmured. "Guess I'm a bit on edge - what with everything going on with the club..."

Rose nodded slowly as she fastened the clean diaper onto the baby. "I know, but you've got to remember to take a breath. Otherwise, all of this is going to kill you."

"Aye I know, lass." Chibs said quietly and Rose nodded in understanding as she finished cleaning up Alexei and put him back into the bed as he started drifting off to sleep, snoring softly as she watched and kissed his soft forehead.

They left Alexei to sleep in peace and she put her finished painting away and smiled at the paintings that she had done since being in Charming, there was a landscape painting of the fields with horses running in the fields. There was one of the park with kids running around laughing and she had made one for Moby Harland, which was a herd of whales swimming in the sea.

Moby had loved it and his father, Lowell had thanked her gratefully for it as he was seeing a young woman called Monique Swan and she seemed to be a good woman for him and Moby.

"Ya alright?" Chibs asked quietly.

Rose nodded blindly, still lost in her thoughts. "Just thinking," she said.

Chibs crossed over to her and ran his hands over her upper arms from behind.

"You're thinking very loudly, love."

Rose involuntarily leaned back into his touch as his body heat emanated from the tall Scot behind her.

She sighed, a small smile on her lips. "It's not bad thinking, Filip. It's just every painting manages to capture a little bit of my life in the paint when I'm working on it, so looking back on them is like reading a diary. You just sometimes get a little lost in it all."

She turned in his arms and pressed a kiss to his cheek before rounding him and heading to the kettle.

"Do you want any tea or anything?" She asked, flinging the quiet question over her shoulder.

She found herself almost unable to look at the man; the intimacy of the last few seconds was proving difficult to ignore, but as much as she trusted him and wanted him to be involved in her life, it was going to take a moment before she was one hundred percent comfortable being with a man again - though he was unknowingly making it hard to stick to this resolve.

_'Good grief, I'm falling for Chibs Telford.' _Rose realised with a start and tried to ignore the sensations as she made them both a coffee as she planned on running herself a shower as she was covered in paint.

She put the kettle on as it boiled and washed her paint covered hands as Chibs sat at the table and when the kettle turned off, she poured them both a coffee.

Rose then put the cup in front of Chibs and drank hers as they drank their warm drinks in a peaceful silence, Chibs felt comforted by what she had done.

She squeezed Chibs' hand tightly before walking down the hallway into the bathroom where he heard the shower switch on and heard Rose sing an old country song.

Her voice sounded like an angel.

* * *

Rose eventually shut off the water, still humming along to the radio and contentedly inhaling the aroma of her favourite shower gel.

Picking up the larger of the two towels that she had left hanging over the radiator, she wrapped herself up in it, tucking the ends in so that she was free to move her arms. The second towel was used to begin to dry her flowing locks.

While she had gorgeous voluminous hair, it consisted of a great amount of fine hair, meaning that the drying took less time than one would think.

Having scrubbed her hair dry to the point that there were no more excess water drips, Rose hung the extra towel back over the radiator, adjusted her makeshift towel-dress and exited the bathroom.

Once in her own bedroom, she flung on a shortish Kimono style covering and threw her hair into a simple twist and secured it with a large sectioning clip.

Once this was done, she felt an odd hankering for desert, and so began to make her way out to the fridge. Rummaging for a moment she emerged with a bar of milk chocolate and a punnet of strawberries.

Chibs walked into the kitchen as she was melting the chocolate in a bowl over boiling water; and though the smells of the chocolate where overwhelming, he could still sense the fruity tang of Rose's pomegranate body wash.

Unable to tear his eyes aware from the expanse of thigh that was visible from under the robe, he moved forward and touched his finger tips to the silky material that was covering her hip.

He heard Rose draw in a short sharp breath, but unexpectedly she leaned into his touch. Drawing confidence from this, Chibs pressed the palm of his exploring hand against her waist, allowing the warmth from his skin to soak through to hers.

Moving ever closer, he only came to a halt when his chest was brushing against her back, and his chin was a small ways from her shoulder.

Using his free hand, he swept her hair over to the other side of her neck, tilting her head as he did so, and pressed a brief gentle kiss to the skin of her throat.

"Filip..." Rose murmured, the hands that she had sent to push him away merely entwining his fingers in her own.

He continued to press light kisses up the column of her neck and along her jawline, before she let out a soft whimper.

With that he turned her in his arms and lowered his lips to meet hers.

It was a gentle kiss; neither party wanting to pressure the other. Chibs joined and parted their lips at a leisurely pace, his body more than aware that he needed more, but Rose's desires would always come first for him.

After a moment of such passionless kissing, Rose moved to pull Chibs' bottom lip into her mouth, sucking and nibbling at the skin between her teeth.

He growled in reaction and pulled her closer, tighter against the contours of his body, her curves moulding around him with such ease and grace.

Parting her lips, she allowed him access to her tongue, which he took full advantage of; returning the administrations that she had rained upon his lip with enthusiasm.

The two continued to get swept up in the moment: Rose moving backwards to the counter and hoisting herself up so that they were eye level, Chibs wrapping her legs around his waist.

However, something froze inside the man as his brunette partner reached for the lapels of his kutte to push it off his shoulders.

Pulling back a little, Chibs caught hold of Rose's wrists and lowered them to her lap, stepping back and breaking the grip that her legs had around his hips.

"Rose, love..." He didn't even know where to start.

She shook her head vehemently, "No, Chibs. I'm sorry; I know that I'm not ready for anything like this yet, but I led you on here and I'm sorry."

He ran a gentle finger down her cheekbone before tilting her chin up to meet her eyes. "You ain't got nothing to apologise for, m'love." He said, a twinkle in his eye. "That was bloody amazing."

Rose blushed then at his compliment and smiled, feeling a wave of comfort rush through her as she covered herself up and handed him a chocolate bar with a strawberry.

"I'm glad you thought so, Chibs." Rose said amused as she ran a hand through her damp hair, it was already turning wavy and she ate some of the strawberry as Chibs ate his, liking the taste as he thought of his childhood in Glasgow.

He'd raised hell when he had been a teenager along with Seamus Ryan, who had been his childhood best friend when he'd moved to Northern Ireland along with his family after his father had left them. His ma though had been scared to death, not to mention pissed off that her eldest child was running around with a gang. Chibs could still remember the look of shock on her face when he told her that he was joining the British Army as a medic.

Annie had slapped him, crying that he wasn't going but Chibs had been firm and she had reluctantly agreed.

He missed her and his siblings, not to mention his aunt Bonnie and cousins who were all back in Ireland.

The chocolate was a new edition to the fruit that he had only be introduced to after crossing the Atlantic. Back home, he and his family had enjoyed the summer fruits on their own or sometimes dipped in large brown sugar granules to take the occasional sharp tang away. It was a development on one of his favourites that he was fond of, however.

He listened in silence as Rose chatted away, about how much Alexei had grown up in the past few months, the changes that she was planning in the apartment - anything that wasn't linked to any of the situations that were currently dominating their lives.

The unease that had been instilled in Chibs chest since he had all but rejected the woman in front of him a few moments ago, lifted considerably as her platonic touches and the warmth in her eyes as she smiled at him had not been affected by their kiss.

He had wanted her but he knew that Rose wasn't ready and he wasn't either, both of them were hurting and the last thing he wanted to do was take advantage of Rose and hurt her.

Maybe one day they could but for now, he was happy that Rose was letting him be with her as they finished off their midnight snacks and both of them headed to their respective bedrooms as Rose said good night and kissed his cheek gently, her blue eyes soft as she walked to her bedroom.

He was falling for her...hard.

* * *

Rose woke up early the next morning feeling refreshed as she got dressed, she put on some clean panties and a bra along with a pair of dark blue ripped skinny jeans and a black tank top, she then brushed her messy wavy dark brown hair and pulled on her well-worn but comfortable black cowboy boots and grabbed her black cardigan.

She then picked up a happy Alexei and changed his diaper before getting him dressed and started cooking breakfast which was toast with honey for all of them as Chibs came in with his short dark brown hair messy as he tickled Alexei.

Alexei giggled as he played with Chibs' rings.

"So what's the plan for today?" Rose asked tentatively.

"Got a call last night from Clay. Sounds like he wants you Alexei down at the clubhouse for a couple of days; we got some dealings with Irish and he wants you in sight."

Rose sighed, that sounded about right. One of the many reasons she had left all those years ago was to have some level of control - and even now, she could see the irony of that statement, considering the situation she had found herself in.

"How long?" She asked.

"A few days, love. Probably the weekend."

She nodded sharply and continued to prepare breakfast.

Chibs cleared his throat. "I'm not gonna lie, lass. I was expecting to have to fight you on this."

Rose shrugged. "You forget that I grew up in this life. I know that if I don't go willingly, Dad and Jax - and you too now - will just drag me down there kicking and screaming."

Chibs smirked at that, he could picture Rose screaming at Clay and Jax as they dragged her to the clubhouse, she kissed Alexei on the forehead and he giggled.

"They would have a fight on their hands." Chibs said amused and Rose smiled then as she picked up Alexei along with some children's books and Wind in The Willows, the book had been Anya's favourite to read, Rose and Leah took turns reading it to Alexei so it would comfort him.

Rose missed her best friend and so did Anya, she got up and put the plates in the sink so they could be soaked as they left and she grabbed the dog adoption leaflet as they reached the car park and Rose got into her car and out Alexei in his baby car seat.

* * *

_So Chibs and Rose nearly slept together but they're not quite ready. :)_


	20. Chapter 20 Light In The Darkness

Summary: Rose Morrow comes back to her hometown escaping the relationship from hell. She isn't looking for love but finds just that with SAMCRO's Scot. Can the couple help one another heal and stay together through the chaos around them? Chibs/OC, Jax/Tara, Opie/Lyla, Juice/Kerrianne then Kerrianne/OC later on, Happy/OC and Tig/Venus, Ratboy/OC. Rated M for language, graphic violence, mentions of graphic drug abuse, past sexual assault and eventual sexual scenes. Co – Written with wideawakepastmidnight.

Like A Rose

Chapter 20

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot in the early afternoon having spent the morning running menial errands, Rose noticed that the few members of SAMCRO who were present appeared to be on edge.

Not one of the men seemed capable of standing in a stationery position, each pacing circles in their own individual formations; the effect of which being similar to a group of lost ducklings waiting for their parent's return.

Rose lifted Alexei out of his car seat and cradled him slightly against her shoulder, more for her own comfort than his - the little boy, though content in the arms of a loved one, was thoroughly enjoying learning independence.

Crossing the asphalt towards the nearest group of bikers, she stopped next to Juice.

"What's going on?" She asked, concern crossing her features.

"Oh. Just a little complication with the Irish." He said, turning back towards the main gate, his dark brown eyes peeled for any sign of movement.

"Okay, would it be best if I came by later?"

Juice shook his head vehemently. "No, Chibs wants you here. Said he'd be back soon and he'd fill you in then." He jerked his head towards the clubhouse, "Go get yourself a drink or something; he might be a minute."

Rose nodded in understanding and left as she headed into the clubhouse and saw Leah there, she smiled at her best friend as the two women joined Gemma.

"What's going on?" Leah asked quietly as her wavy blonde hair fell in her eyes, she brushed the fringe away and looked at her mother figure as Gemma grimaced.

"I'm not sure but there's a problem with the Irish, one of them's gone rogue and decided to kill two of us." Gemma explained quietly and Leah swallowed then.

"Who's the hit man?" She asked bravely and Gemma looked grim then as she looked at her daughter's best friend.

"There's two of them, one's Irish and the other's Russian and their names are Luke Keenan and Andrei Golovanov." Gemma said concerned as the blood drained away from Rose and Leah's faces.

Both women knew those men, Rose knew that Andrei was the Golovanov hit man who killed disloyal members of the Russian Mafia and witnesses to their crimes.

Leah knew Luke Keenan as he had been of the IRA members who had blown up the school in Ireland that had killed her older brother Shawn's life along with her mother's, Annette and costed her father's right leg.

"We need to go!" Rose said horrified as she handed Alexei to Gemma and blinked back tears.

* * *

Half-Sack was basking a little in the fact that his impulsive addition to SAMCRO's range of vehicles had come in handy quite so quickly.

Of course, it was more than a shame the Cameron Hayes had taken a hit; but at least it wasn't a testicle that had been shot, right?

"Oi, Prospect." Chibs yelled through from the act of the newly acquired ambulance. "How much further?"

"About ten minutes," Half-Sack replied, taking stock of the traffic conditions around him. The road appeared to be clear enough for a straight journey from here to the clubhouse.

"Well, feel free to step on it." The Scot growled, wadding together a collection of the men's shirts to apply pressure on the wound, under the make-shift tourniquet.

Pulling up in the last open bay in the garage, the back doors to the ambulance were flung open and it seemed every Son under the sun crowded in around the opening.

"Jackie-Boy!" Chibs yelled, calling on his reliable VP in this moment of crisis. "We need to get him flat, slow the blood flow."

Jax nodded and moved to help lift the board of the stretcher that carried Hayes. "Church. The table should be big enough, yeah?"

"Stain less than the pool table too," Happy concluded from the rear of the group.

Shaking his head with a grim smile at the Cuban man's sense of humour, Chibs signalled to Jax to lift and together they transported Cameron into the clubhouse and through to Church.

Having placed the Irishman as comfortably as possible and ordered the prospect to collect the biggest bottle of whiskey that could be found, Chibs caught a hold of Jax's kutte as he moved to leave the room.

"You know how much I hate to do this, brother, but I'm gonna have to ask you to call Tara." At Jax's look of uncertainty, Chibs shrugged. "I know, Jackie. Believe me, I know. If it the other way around and it was Rose being called on, I wouldn't want it either. But this man is gonna die if something isn't done, and its way beyond my abilities."

Jax nodded and sighed, "I'll go and ask. I'll at least come back with supplies."

Chibs nodded, "Thank you, lad."

And with that, Jax hurried out of the room. Moments later, the door swung open to admit Juice who had a bottle of Jack Daniels under his arm.

"Not quite the finest, but the best we got this side of the Atlantic," the young Puerto Rican apologised as he offered the bottle to Hayes.

The man took it and gulped down a healthy measure.

"Did you catch up with Rose?" Juice asked.

Chibs froze, turning to the younger man slowly. "And why would you think that?"

"She came by earlier, stayed for a while and the left with Leah when she and Gemma turned up." Juice shrugged. "I assumed they left to meet with you and Liam."

Chibs felt a sick feeling in his stomach but there wasn't anything he could do for the moment as he tended to an unconscious Cameron Hayes and prayed that Rose abd Leah were alright wherever they were right now as Liam helped him out.

"Leah and Rose went to get some stuff for Alexei and pick up a pet dog from the animal shelter." Juice said as he came back in and Chibs and Liam nodded in understanding as they saw Jax come in with the supplies.

"Here we go." Jax said relived and Chibs nodded at him as he started tending to Cameron's gunshot wound.

The slugs were deep but he managed to get them out as Cameron moved slightly in his sleep but he finally managed to get them out and put them on the table.

He then took a gulp of the Scottish whisky and started stitching up the man as Juice watched quietly.

* * *

Rose and Leah had both driven to a cafe and we're now holding two bags of stuff for Alexei and Abel when they both caught sight of Edgar Orlov and Nathan Keenan.

"We'll have to kill them." She said quietly and Leah nodded grimly as they tried to figure out a way to lure them away.

The girls decided that the best course of action was to not draw too much attention to themselves. They located a vacant booth towards the back of the cafe, where there was a clear view of the entrance and the two men.

Ordering two coffees, black with no sugar, the two women hunkered down in their seats and began to plan their next move.

* * *

Back on the lot, Chibs was near to tearing his hair out, with Liam not falling too far behind.

"Why would she leave Alexei if she was doing a runner, bro?" Jax interjected, throwing a wrench into the Scot's downward spiralling train of thought.

"I don't know, Jackie. There's something not right here." Chibs ran his shaking hands through his steadily greying hair. He was sure that if the life continued in this vane, he would be pure white or bald by the time he hit his fiftieth birthday.

"Has anyone spoken to Gemma?"

Trust Bobby to keep his cool head screwed on right as the rest of them flapped around like headless chicken.

Chibs turned to Jax. "You're Ma still at home with the boys?"

"Far as I know."

"Right." Chibs stood up with a haste that came unnaturally to his longer limbs, fear setting his generally placid body into motion.

Before any of his brothers could reach out to slow him down, Chibs was moving towards his bike at a run.

"Prospect!" He yelled over his shoulder, pointing to the unnerved juvenile biker. "Keep an eye on the Irishman." After a brief moment of consideration he moderated his statement. "Make that two eyes. Call if anything comes up."

"You got it!" Half Sack promised and Chibs nodded as they mounted their bikes and drove to the Teller Morrow home where Gemma was with Alexei who was happily playing with his building blocks along with Moby and Kenny.

"Gemma, what caused Rose and Leah to run off?" Bobby asked concerned and Gemma frowned as she remembered mentioning the two hit men that had arrived in Charming.

"Rose and Leah asked about the hit men, I told them their names and that was when Rose and Leah panicked, Rose told me to look after Alexei for the day." Gemma explained worriedly.

"What's going on, Jax?" She asked fearfully.

"Those two hit men...are related to the two men that are after Leah and Rose, Luke Keenan is the hit man of the IRA while Andrei is the hit man of the Golovanov and Orlov family." Chibs explained gently as they saw a police cruiser pull up outside the house.

Now what?

* * *

Wayne gripped the steering wheel tightly, fighting back tears as he had to give Gemma and Clay the devastating news that their daughter was dead along with her best friend.

He thought back to the dreadful hour where he'd been called by Stahl, Kohn and Hale about finding the two dead bodies of two young women, one blonde and the other brunette.

* * *

_Wayne stepped out of his police cruiser and walked over to where the two dead bodies were, feeling sick._

_"What have we got?" He asked quietly as he looked at Hale who looked slightly but determined while Kohn was looking sick._

_"Two working girls, a couple walking their dog found the bodies." David said grimly as the morgue attendant began turning over the bodies and that was when things got worse._

_Their faces were gone, blood smeared on their faces and that was when Wayne saw that their fingers were missing, they'd been cut off and the morgue attendant, Lisa cursed._

_"Bastards ripped their teeth out so we couldn't get dental ID." She said angrily and that was when Wayne saw the familiar stargazer lily tattoo on the young woman's back and the daisy chain tattoo on her left ankle._

_On the blonde haired woman, there was a lily tattoo on the left side of her back and it hit Wayne with a sick feeling that he knew who these two poor young women were._

_Rose and Leah._

* * *

Unser was dreading the fast approaching return to the Teller-Morrow house. He had fought Hale on being the one to deliver the news; he felt that being one of the many personally affected by the loss of the SAMCRO daughter, he would be able to deliver the heartbreak with a little more feeling than the others in his department.

Parking up in front of the front window, he watched as three small boys played with building blocks and Legos, happily nattering away at one another.

It broke his heart to bring more bad news to this family, they had already suffered so much; the loss of little Thomas, then John, baby Abel's shaky entrance into the world and now this. It was one thing to know your daughter was struggling to leave behind an abused life, it was something else entirely to know that it had caught up to her.

He wrenched himself out of the driver's seat and dragged his feet across the gravel to the front door. Knocking, he took two deep breaths and attempting to cinch his heart back into place in his chest from where it had fallen to his stomach a little under an hour ago.

Gemma opened the door and looked at him with worry which she then smoothed into a perfect mask of vague indifference.

"You're here late, sweetheart." She said, stepping aside to allow him entry. Turning, the matriarch headed back to the kettle that was coming to the boil. "Tea?"

As he shook his head, she brought two mugs down from their hooks, ignoring his refusal and leaving the teabags too steep for a moment.

Returning her gaze to her old ally's face, she noted the pain in his weathered eyes. "What is it, Wayne?"

"You here alone, sweetheart?"

Gemma shook her head, "No. Clay and the boys are in the living room."

"Okay. There's something I need to tell all of you."

* * *

Less than twenty minutes later, Chibs had fought his way through the security at the morgue, flipping off the guards who attempted to stop him. He rounded the last corner before the room that held his fate, followed closely by Clay and Jax.

Throwing open the door, he slammed his eyes shut, suddenly unsure of whether or not he could handle knowing the truth.

He couldn't believe that she was gone. Not now, not when things were up in the air with Alexei; not when things were not clear between the two of them.

Slowly opening his eyes, he took a deep breath to steady himself a little more and to force back the tears that were mounting his lash line. He caught the technician's eye and nodded a little, moving closer to the table as the sheet was pulled back to reveal the mangled body.

An animalistic howl tore its way out of his throat as his knees hit the floor. Clay and Jax stood frozen, completely at a loss of what to do; a split second later, both whipped around - almost simultaneously- and slammed their fists into the wall. Clay continued to pound at the unforgiving freeze-block wall, whilst Jax took a step back and ran his fingers roughly through his hair, tears beginning to well along the edge of his eye.

Chibs scooted closer to the table on his knees, taking a hold of the girl's cold wrist and stroking it absentmindedly with his thumb. He took in all the things that he had come to love about her: her naturally sun-kissed flawless skin, that even when flayed as it was now still forced him to catch his breath. Her silken dark tresses that fell against her back in beach-style waves, such a flawless casual look that suited her personality to a tee.

He froze for a moment, examining the expanse of skin viewable to him. The sheet had been pulled back enough that he could see to just below her shoulders. The skin that lay bare was perfect, completely unmarked but for the fresh wounds that littered the body.

Where were the cigarette burns that he wished he could kiss away? The strangely shaped collarbone from a botched setting? And how about the freckle on the side of her neck that he would never forget the taste of in all the years he had left?

"Clay, brother... Something's not right."

A choked sound behind him was heard and he looked up to see Liam on his knees, clutching Leah's hand tightly as his bright blue eyes swam with tears as he choked back a sob of grief.

"What do you mean not right?" Clay asked hoarsely, he was struggling to come to terms with what he was seeing in front of him, that his only child...his baby girl laid on a cold morgue table like a corpse.

"This ain't her and that's not Leah." Chibs said quietly as he looked at Rose's right arm, she had faded cigarette burns on both of her arms from what Viktor had done to her.

"But they look like them, hell they have the tattoos?!" Jax said angrily as Lisa examined them and saw the tattoos were fake, they had been painted on.

Whoever had done this, had a sick sense of humour.

"This isn't Rose Morrow and the body next to her isn't Leah O'Hara but someone went to lot of a trouble to make it seem like they were the girls." Lisa informed them grimly but comfortingly.

Clay almost wept with relief, while Jax thanked God as he and Chibs helped Liam to his feet and went to talk to Wayne and Hale.

Chibs just hoped they found Rose and Leah in time.

* * *

Gemma sat numbly in the living room with a photo album dedicated to Rose, from when she was born, to a toddler, a little girl, a teenager and a young adult.

Her baby was dead.

She had never allowed herself to consider the possibility that she would have to see another one of her babies die. Thomas' death had torn her apart, blowing her ten cents to the wind. The pain still resounded through her every morning when she woke up, and again at night before she shut off the light. There were moments during the day when it still felt like her heart was being torn from her body, but those had become less and was frequent as she found herself no longer surrounded by things that could be related to the six-year-old. Charming had moved on, and she had been forced to try to as well.

But this; this was too much to demand of anybody. Ripping a mother's youngest away from her for a second time; tearing the single twinkle out of a father's eye.

* * *

An odd sense of relief had flooded through the men as they revved up their bikes and headed home bound.

Yes, they now had some sick fucks to deal with, ones who liked to fake young women's deaths as some kind of a turn on, but in the grand scale of things, the night was on an up.

There was no evidence to support the theory the either Rose or Leah were dead; they were simply missing. They had been known to wander before in their younger years, but needless to say - if that was the case - they had chosen a shitty time to take a hike.

Clay rushed into the house to tell Gemma and the others that Rose was alive, which caused everyone to be hysterical with relief while Jax held Tara tightly when the phone house phone rang.

Gemma quickly picked it up and knew immediately who it was from the breathing on the other end.

"Mom, are you, Dad and Jackie ok?" She asked anxiously and Gemma almost wept with relief with then at hearing her daughter's voice along with Leah's.

"We're fine baby, are you and Leah alright?" Gemma asked concerned as she saw Tara rocking a sleeping Alexei.

"We're fine, listen mom there's two guys following us and they're hit men here to kill us and they're the guys that you mentioned earlier...that's why we had to leave." Rose explained quickly as she heard Leah say something to Rose.

Gemma was happy to hear the girl's voices and had put them on speaker so everyone could hear, including Wayne and David Hale.

* * *

_Suspenseful and intense, Viktor and Zach are sending a message. _


	21. Chapter 21 Keep You Safe

Summary: Rose Morrow comes back to her hometown escaping the relationship from hell. She isn't looking for love but finds just that with SAMCRO's Scot. Can the couple help one another heal and stay together through the chaos around them? Chibs/OC, Jax/Tara, Opie/Lyla, Juice/Kerrianne then Kerrianne/OC later on, Happy/OC and Tig/Venus, Ratboy/OC. Rated M for language, graphic violence, mentions of graphic drug abuse, past sexual assault and eventual sexual scenes. Co – Written with wideawakepastmidnight.

Like A Rose

Chapter 21

* * *

"Rose? It's David Hale. Can you tell me where you are?"

"You know the cafe at the truck stop off I-5? About 3 miles from Stockton?"

Jax let out a hiss through his bared teeth. "What the hell were you thinking, Rose?"

The Maddock-Morrow genes kicked in, so tangible in their arrival that a number of the bikers took a step back from the phone, wary of the explosion that was due to start in 5...4...3...2...

"Oh, I don't know Jackson! I was obviously thinking that getting kidnapped and tortured by the people who have been running my life for the past few years was a fun idea for a Thursday night! What do you think, asshole?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Jax seethed. "Get your ass in that cafe and keep it there til we come get you. Understood?"

Rose offered a mere grunt as affirmation.

"You'd better have your attitude in check, too."

"Fuck you, Jax." And with that, she abruptly ended the call.

A silence fell over the occupants of the house, each watching as their VP attempted to get his anger under control.

Gemma could see the fear that was battling the aggression in his blue eyes, slowly turning the raging cerulean to ice.

After a moment, the blond straightened and adjusted his kutte on his shoulders.

"Prospect!" He yelled, barely looking up to watch as the younger man emerged from the hallway where he had been keeping an eye on the boys.

Jax looked up as the ginger-haired man came to a halt just within his peripheral vision from where he was staring at the wooden floor.

"Collect the tow truck. Meet us back here and then we're all rolling out." He thumped a hand onto Half-Sack's shoulder. "Make sure you're packing, a'ight?"

The prospect nodded fervently and without another word turned and ran from the house, mounting his bike and roaring off into the night.

Jax took a moment to locate his cigarettes in his kutte pockets, before snagging a lighter from his mother's work surface and lighting up.

He then lowered himself into a chair at the table and placed his head in his hands, fingers knotting themselves into his unruly locks.

He didn't move again until the sounds of the tow truck pulling into the drive could be heard.

He threw himself out of the seat, and marched to his bike; impatiently revving his motorcycle whilst the rest of his brothers joined him.

They all began driving off then with Jax hell bent on killing all of the people involved in what had happened to Rose and Leah as he gripped the bars of his bike tightly.

* * *

Rose sat with Leah as they waited for the guys to come when they both saw Luke Keenan entering the cafe and both went still as they saw the infamous IRA hit man enter the building along with the two men who had followed him.

Shit.

"We gotta move." Rose said quickly and Leah nodded as she tried not to look at the man who had murdered her mother and brother as they moved to a table that was beside the window when all hell broke loose, literally.

Luke Keenan pulled out his gun as Liam and Chibs entered the building and fired, the bullet narrowly avoiding Liam as they ducked for cover as the occupants and customers screamed in panic.

Chibs scanned the frantic scene in front of him: customers were diving under their tables, the staff were scattering behind various surfaces including the ice cream cart in the corner. Had he not been so fraught at the possibility of Rose being injured, he would have found the civilian mayhem just a tad funny.

He did, however have bigger things on his mind.

With Liam opening fire on the Irish and Russians beside him, he took advantage of the distraction his brother was causing and began skirting around the edge of the room.

Before he could reach the second wall, he came across a young man - probably mid-twenties - who had his phone in his hand, the police on call.

Slamming his hand into the man's wrist, causing the phone to drop to the ground, Chibs then stamped on it until it lay in pieces.

Snarling at the man, who was now wearing a look of terror, Chibs moved off in search of Rose, hoping that he or one of his brothers - who had come in the side door and through the kitchen - found her soon.

He soon found Rose with Leah, the two women behind a wooden table as the Irish and Russian men opened fire on them but were forced to move away and flee as everyone watched on in shock and fright at what had just happened.

Rose's hair was a mess and had come undone from the bun, it was now falling all over the place while Leah's light blonde hair was fluffed up and a mess.

God, what a night.

Tig walked over to one of the men and saw that he had an all too familiar tattoo on his right arm.

Mayans.

* * *

Having transported the girls back to the clubhouse, and raised the alarm for a charter-wide lockdown, Jax grabbed a hold of Rose's upper arm and all but frogmarched her into the Church.

Pushing her away from him, the anger in his stomach reignited as he took in her all-too-nonchalant expression.

"What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. When his reply merely consisted of his seething growing in volume, she shrugged. "Look, Jax, it's been a long day; I'm tired -"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Princess." Jax bit out. "I'm sorry that the club trying to keep you safe is too much of a burden, and that you felt you needed your freedom."

"I have spent far too long locked up, Jax! I will not be collared by my own family!"

"Is that what you think this is?" Jax's face screwed up in frustrated, confused rage. "You think we're putting a collar on you? You're my little sister! Of course I'm going to be protective, especially when you've got psycho assholes out gunning for you!"

Rose knew that under normal circumstances, she would have backed down; allowed Jax to win this battle because he was losing so many beyond those wooden doors. But there was a part of her independence and sense of self-ability that had never quite been quashed.

"You're always trying to protect me, Jax! Maybe I want to learn how to be strong without my big brother stepping in on all my fights for me! Maybe if you hadn't coddled me as a kid, I wouldn't have ended up with such a psycho asshole of an ex!"

The second the words were out of her mouth, she wished to high heaven that she could take them back, inhale them out of the air and swallow them back down.

Jax's face had dropped. Shock and pure despair now reigned his features, letting her in on his little secret: he already blamed himself.

"You know what?" He said, voice shaking uncontrollably. "You want this family to stand by and watch you hurt? Fine. You want you freedom, then go and fucking take it, little girl. I promise that I will never step in again. I'm done."

And with that he stormed out of the room, leaving the door swinging closed behind him on a shell-shocked Rose.

"Fuck!" Rose cursed angrily, she was angry at what she had just said to Jax and wished she could take it back, God she wished she could as she grabbed her lighter and lit up a cigarette.

She sat down on the wooden bench, fighting back tears and promised herself to apologise to Jax when they were alone as she saw the clouds were gone for night.

She ran a hand through her windblown hair, not in the mood to go inside as she inhaled her cigarette and stubbed it out in the ashtray that was on the wooden table.

* * *

Jax knew Rose hadn't meant what she said, but it didn't hurt any less as he looked outside and saw Rose smoking a cigarette on her own as he walked out of the clubhouse and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry that I said that." Rose said ashamed and Jax hugged her tightly then as he sighed.

"I know, but you were right about me being too protective." He said sadly and Rose squeezed his hand.

"You were looking out for me, Jax."

"Well... Yeah."

"I've just got too much of Ma in me to back down from a fight; and then my mouth running gets me into trouble."

Jax hugged his little sister into his side, dropping a kiss against her dark waves. "I think that's the case for both of us to an extent, Rosie."

They sat there a moment longer, once again comfortable in each other's presence, before Chibs came running from the clubhouse.

"Jackie!" He yelled across the lot. "You gotta give Doc a call. Cam's taken a bad turn and its way beyond my capabilities."

Jax nodded, immediately flipping open his phone and dialling. Rose stood and moved towards Chibs, eyes wandering over the various bloodstains on his shirt and kutte.

"You didn't think to take that off?" She murmured, directing a motion towards his beloved leather. There was a look of vague surprise flung her way before he looked down to examine the extent of the damage. Rose internally shook herself, horrified that - whilst a man's life hung in the balance - her first thoughts had been whether or not the bloodstains could be removed.

"Ach," Chibs shrugged. "Wasn't really a moment to do that. 'Sides," he straightened the lapels and smoothed his hands down the leather, almost attempting to buff the darkened patches away. "I'm sure it's had worse on it. And you'll have it clean in no time, right?" He nudged her, throwing her a wink before turning back to Jax.

"What's the word on Doc?"

"Nothing," Jax mumbled. "Phone goes straight to voicemail." He slid his burner into his back pocket and began to move towards his bike. "I'm gonna go stop by her house, pick her and her gear up." He turned back to the couple, a strange feeling of contentment spreading through him at seeing the two so comfortable so close together. It had been a long time since he had seen Rose look so at home.

"Chibs, you're in charge of this one. Make sure she doesn't go getting out on the squirrels or anything." He smirked at Rose, lightly mocking her for her earlier comments; and there was nothing she could do but smile, glad that their relationship had remained strong enough - regardless of the geographical distance - that they could throw banter at each other this soon after a fight.

Chibs looked up from Rose's glowing smile, still confused as to what the hell either of the siblings were talking about. When it came to the Teller-Morrow sibling relationship, there was a general consensus of bafflement from everyone around them; they were both so different, but they appeared to get on like a house on fire.

Jax mounted his bike and, with a nod, roared off into the night.

* * *

Pulling into Tara's driveway, Jax felt an unease wash over him. There was something off about the atmosphere; a chill, like something sinister had passed.

Shaking his head, he forced himself to move towards the door. He'd been watching far too many sci-fi and fantasy movies with Juice. His little boy really needed to come home soon, if only to entertain his old man.

Opening the front door with the key that she still kept under the third plant pot by the front step, Jax stepped in to the main room of the house. He immediately froze at the sight of the scene of an obvious fight; the coffee table was askew, the couch cushions thrown every which way and a small amount of blood smeared on the wall by the bedroom door.

Moving slowly forward, with his breathing hitched and his pistol drawn, he came to stand by the semi-open door. His heart stopped at what he saw.

Tara was bruised and battered, her left cheek bruised while there were bruises on her legs as she held a gun tightly in her hands, shaking slightly.

"Jesus, Tara what happened?" Jax asked horrified as Tara took a shaky breath when he heard a grown and looked around to see Kohn and he had been shot in the stomach.

"You stupid bitch!" He yelled enraged and Jax felt his face darken as he stormed over towards the man but Tara stopped him.

"I shot him, he was gonna rape me and I don't what to do, Jax!" Tara said shakily and Jax took a deep breath then.

"He's only interested in that cunt of yours, Tara!" Kohn yelled abusively when Jax had heard enough and stormed over towards the ATF agent before turning the safety off his gun.

He shot the man in the head.

* * *

Rose was stood at the edge of the room, watching in trepidation as Chibs and Juice attempted to stem the blood that steadily pumping out from between the sutures holding one of Cameron's bullet wounds closed.

"Juicey-Boy, you're gonna have to plug it."

"How do I do that?" The younger man said, desperation leaking into already panicked voice.

"I don't really care how. Just do it, lad."

Juice took a deep breath, psyching himself up for whatever it was he was about to do, and plunged his finger into the opening.

Chibs let out a surprised laugh. "Didn't know you liked it that way, boy-o!"

Juice flushed a deep red, and flashed a dark look at his mentor. "You said plug it, Scotty. I plugged it."

Chibs chuckled again, "I know. Just trying to lighten the mood."

On the table, Cameron began to surface from his most recent dose of anaesthetic. Turning his head to Chibs with bleary eyes, he flicked his eyes down to Juice before looking back at the Scot.

"That boy got his finger in my arse?"

Both Chibs and Rose burst out laughing whilst Juice flushed even deeper and began to offer rambled explanations.

"There's a bullet hole back here, so technically yes, my finger's in your ass. I'm not gay, so it's not up it. But it's in it... Which is still kind of gay." He petered off, aware that he was just digging himself further into the ground.

Chibs slapped his shoulder, wiping the tears of mirth from his eyes before turning back to Cameron.

"It's okay, Cam. Just doing things the biker way; I'm sure you understand. The IRA haven't always been known to have access to conventional methods."

Cam's head slumped back onto the table. "'Kay." He mumbled. "Just don't enjoy yourself too much, lad. You got that?" A small smirk crossed his lips before his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out again.

Still laughing, Rose moved off to collect a glass of water for when the Irishman next awoke. Whiskey was just fine, but at least this way he might be able to take the good stuff when Tara got there.

She quickly got it and walked back into the room where Cameron was asking for a glass of water and she helped him drink it as he gulped down the cold water, greedily drinking it as he groaned.

"Aye thank you, lass." Cameron said relived at having some water as he looked at the dark brunette and frowned then, before glancing at Chibs then.

"She your old lady, Scotsman?" He asked amused, he didn't really like Fiona due to the fact that she had gotten his beloved Maeve killed in a botched bombing ten years ago.

"Somethin' like that, she's Clay's daughter." Chibs explained as he gestured for Juice to remove his finger so he could get the bullet out, to which Juice did gladly.

Chibs managed to get the bullet wound out just as Leah stepped into the room and blood poured out of the wound.

Leah tossed him a clean towel and he pressed it onto the man's arse as Cameron looked around in agony.

"Ah, though I recognised you Leah. You're Hershel's daughter?" He asked weakly and Leah nodded.

"Yeah." She said calmly and Cameron nodded.

"Any of you Irish?"

Leah froze; sat in front of her was a real member of the IRA. All of her parent's warnings didn't seem to have done the job on preparing her for this situation. Her tongue tied itself in knots in her mouth and her throat was steadily closing up.

"Half Irish on my mother's side," Rose butted in, having re-entered the room at precise the right moment to offer her friend a hand. "She says it's where I get my bark from." She grinned toothily at Cameron, who smiled softly back.

"Only askin', love." He said, his head continually nodding towards the table top.

Rose moved to stand beside her best friend, running a comforting hand up and down the top of her back in support, before sliding her arm around the blonde's waist and pulling her that much closer.

An outsider would just have seen two friends reassuring each other in the midst of a crisis, but in actuality, Rose was offering Leah her own momentary stability to lean on; she knew how the years on the road, constantly in danger and terrified, had worn the blonde down, how they had allowed her prick of an ex to worm his way in under her skin and to start to manipulate her, warp her every thought.

Memories of her former life in Ireland - the Peace Time, as Leah's parents had called them - would forever be tinged with the hurt, fear and resulting anger of having to watch as her father's family turned on them in unison.

Now it was just her, Maggie and their father although Maggie didn't really stay in touch but Leah did with her father as he lived in Charming and they were very close.

"I'm full Irish, both my parents are Irish." She said calmly and Cameron nodded as he grimaced in pain when Tara entered with a medical bag at her side and Gemma beside her.

"Right I need you, Chibs, Juice, Leah and Rose to help me when I get this bullet out of his ass." Tara said calmly and they all nodded as they got ready, Juice looked ready to die from embarrassment in front of them, his face deep red, he had his finger in the guy's ass. Jesus Christ, they would never let him live this down now.

"Juice pull your finger out and wash your fingers!" Gemma ordered firmly and Juice quickly left to do so in relief.

"You Irish, Doc?" Cameron asked weakly as Tara stitched him up.

"Half from my father's side of the family and some Italian on my mother's side." Tara said easily as they pulled the bullet out.

Right at that moment, Cameron threw up the whisky all over the floor and on Juice's boots and jeans.


	22. Chapter 22 Unwanted Attention

Summary: Rose Morrow comes back to her hometown escaping the relationship from hell. She isn't looking for love but finds just that with SAMCRO's Scot. Can the couple help one another heal and stay together through the chaos around them? Chibs/OC, Jax/Tara, Opie/Lyla, Juice/Kerrianne then Kerrianne/OC later on, Happy/OC and Tig/Venus, Ratboy/OC. Rated M for language, graphic violence, mentions of graphic drug abuse, past sexual assault and eventual sexual scenes. Co – Written with wideawakepastmidnight.

Like A Rose

Chapter 22

* * *

It had been a long and stressful night, but Cameron had pulled through with thanks to Juice's on-the-spot thinking and Tara's aptitude in patching things up. The Irishman was passed out on the table with a pillow under his head and a blanket covering him as the prospect looked on, under the specific instructions to tend to his every whim.

Five AM found Tara and Jax holed up in the VP's room; Leah and Liam were nestled close together on one of the large cushy sofas in the main room - though how aware they were of the fact that they were in public was unknown, as they were drunkenly attached to each other's lips. Chibs was stood behind the bar, testing Rose on 'real whiskey'.

So far she had tasted fifteen different whiskeys, scotches and bourbons, each immediately going to her head. As she took a slug from the most recent challenge in the tumbler in front of her, Chibs began to howl in laughter as her face screwed up at the taste.

"It's burning!" She cried. "I swear to God, my throat just caught fire." She continued to cough, each time merely enhancing the sensation as the action moved the alcohol around her throat.

Chibs slammed his hand down on the countertop, tears threatening to spill from his eyes in his state of drunken mirth. "Ach, lass. If you could just see your face!" He spluttered, attempting to calm himself down as he took note of Rose's attempted glare.

Under normal sober circumstances, that glare was deadly; even Happy shifted uncomfortably under it. Gemma 2.0 was an understatement, but unlike the matriarch, Rose had to be pushed way beyond the limits before things really heated up.

"Auchentoshan don't agree with you then, love." Chibs asked teasingly, once his guffaws had lessened to minor bouts of chuckling.

Rose rolled her eyes, "I'm Californian. Give me some Jack any day."

It was Chibs' turn to roll his eyes, "Yeah but you're with a Scot, so you're gonna have to up your drinking game to at least almost acceptable."

They both froze, looking at each other like rabbits caught in an oncoming headlight.

"Is that what we are?" Rose whispered. It was all too much far too fast, but at the same time, she found it was almost too good to hope for.

Chibs shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another, his eyes lowering to the bar in front of him. He began tracing invisible patterns into the worn grain of the wood with the tip of his middle finger whilst twirling his own tumbler between the fingers of his other hand.

"Depends." He concluded.

Rose inhaled shakily, "On what?"

He raised his eyes to meet her surprisingly steady gaze. Shrugging a little, he couldn't bring himself to look away from the gorgeous cerulean eyes that had drawn in his very soul. "What you want, love." He rasped, his accent becoming harsher as his nerves kicked in.

This was it; the moment he had been waiting for, the moment he had been dreading. The be-all and end-all of whatever this was between himself and Rose. Looking on, he watched a flicker of some unknown decision cross the depths of her irises, a flash of fear washing over him, chilling him to the bone.

But then she had wrapped her fingers around the base of his neck, her blunt fingernails digging in a little as she pulled him towards her over the bar. Their lips crashed together, all teeth and built-up tension, and her other arm draped itself over his shoulder - sealing him to her.

He took her face in both of his palms, dusting his thumbs across her cheekbones as he deepened the kiss, his tongue languidly caressing hers. Rose let out a small moan and moved to stand on the footrest of her stool, before steadying herself and sliding onto the bar. From there, Chibs grabbed a hold of her hips and pulled her closer, so that she sat on the edge in front of him with his body pressed between her legs.

They had never once broken apart; there was an almost magnetic draw, once they had been attracted to one another, it was near impossible to redirect their paths.

Rose wrapped her legs around Chibs' torso, locking him in as she slid her hands across his shoulders to cradle his face, pulling back to draw in a breath.

Catching his eye, she saw it all written in his warm hazelnut eyes; everything that he had dreamt about, all the fantasies of the future that he had buried - presumed dead; all of it flashed across his irises, working its way into her mind through their previous connection.

Resting her forehead against his, she let out a short breathy laugh. "I want it, Filip. Oh God, do I want it. I want it all. I want it with you."

Chibs felt his heart skip a beat then as he pulled her into him and crushed his lips to hers, he ran a hand through her dark wavy curls while she was doing the same with his dark brown hair that was starting to turn grey in places.

He pulled her further into him, right now he was crushing her but Rose didn't seem to mind as they were literally making out behind the bar, but no one seemed to notice or care.

The phone was ringing but they both ignored it, Chibs felt Rose's hands go under his shirt abd he tensed up slightly then as he realised she was going to see his scars.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you Filip." Rose said reassuringly and Chibs nodded then as he kissed her again, he wondered what she looked like without any clothes on?

Drop dead gorgeous.

The door slammed open then, causing everyone to jump in alarm as Clay came in with Gemma to see them all making out like teenagers again.

An awkward silence followed.

Tig was stunned by what he was seeing, and from the look on their faces so was Bobby and Opie as they took in the sight.

Gemma leaned into Clay's arm, a hand covering her mouth at the joy that came with seeing her daughter so happy; it didn't matter so much to her that the two of them had surpassed socially acceptable public behaviour, what mattered was the man that her daughter had tied herself with. Clay on the other hand, was more focused on the former.

"Rose!" He barked out, his voice booming through the clubhouse.

Rose wrenched herself away from Chibs at the sound of her father's tone, knowing all too well that it meant trouble. She aided Chibs in quickly straightening his shirt and kutte, wiping away the slight lipstick mark that had smudged from her nude lip onto his skin and then slid off the countertop in order to meet the fight that was inevitable.

She had tried to bring guys home when she was younger, situations as platonic and innocent as study partners or friends, but her father and older brother had taken it upon themselves to drive away any prospect that threatened their 'little Rosie's' virtue.'

Clay looked long and hard at his daughter's face, noting the flush of colour in her cheeks and the flash of life in her eyes. She had not looked so alive, so happy, in all the time that she had been home. He was aware that she was still not safe, her life was being threatened every moment that they left the Russians breathing; he knew more than he wanted to about her sufferings in the most recent years and he came to the conclusion that - having already given Chibs the amber light "proceed with caution" - he couldn't be the reason that the smile that he had missed so much for so long never returned.

Flicking his eyes to Chibs, he nodded discreetly. "Take care of her." He growled, before securing a stunned Gemma's hand in his own and moving towards the club house exit. Before kicking open the door, he turned back and raised a finger at Rose. "I expect better behaviour from you." He said. "I know about it; I don't need to see it."

And with that, both he and Gemma disappeared through the door, a large grin spreading across the matriarch's lips.

Tig, Bobby and Opie had all been surveying the scene with a reasonable amount of trepidation; all having been on guard for the moment that they would have to step in to break up the ensuing fight between Chibs and Clay. Their services, however, had not been needed, and the three men now stood in a line gawking at the newly established couple in front of them.

"I didn't think he'd take it that well the first time he came across you guys," Opie mumbled. His words were hard to distinguish from within his substantial beard, but Rose caught enough.

"He knew?" she asked, whipping around to face Chibs.

The Scot's face reddened a little at the confrontation, but he knew that he had done things the proper way. Everything about Rose was perfection in his eyes, so he was going to do right by her and that included some good old fashioned courting. The serious make out session that had been interrupted just moments before had perhaps not been part of his original plan - not that he would take it back for the world - but they were consenting adults in the twenty-first century; he could justify that.

"Aye, lass. He guessed; I ain't gonna lie to my pres."

"Guessed what?"

"Well, Rosie," Tig stepped in, "You see there was a certain - how shall we say; meeting? - involving some Intel on some Russians that we had caught wind of. Things turned nasty, a certain lady's name was dropped by the wrong person, and said person received a good old pounding from our lovely Scotsman here."

Rose turned back to Chibs. "The night that you told me about..." She petered off, unable to voice his daughter's name. It felt almost taboo, as if someone from his new life sounding it would somehow tarnish it, pull the girl down from the pedestal that her father kept her on.

"Kerrianne, aye." Chibs nodded.

The conversation had taken a turn that he had not been expecting tonight. In all fairness, he hadn't been anticipating much past kissing Rose, but had he considered it, this would not even have crossed his mind.

Whatever mood had previously been created between them was diminishing, the moment being postponed until further notice. This didn't stop him from wrapping his arm around his girl, keeping her close.

Peering down at the beauty beside him, he smiled softly. "How about we go and get Alexei and head home; get some takeout from the diner for breakfast and have a quiet day?" He murmured in her ear.

She nodded enthusiastically, "That sounds perfect."

"Better send Liam and Leah home too." Tig said amused as he caught sight of the passed out couple and Bobby woke them up as they all started leaving as they heard snoring from the room where the club held meetings.

Chibs peered round to see Juice asleep on the velvet couch with a blanket while Cameron was out of it and snoring, he decided to leave them be as he saw Rose had Alexei and they said goodbye to the others as Leah and Rose hugged, before she kissed Alexei's soft cheek tenderly.

"See you later, guys." Leah said sleepily as Liam guided Leah to the car that she owned and she drove off with Liam following on his Harley while Chibs got on his bike with Rose driving to the diner.

* * *

They pulled up outside Mick's Diner and grabbed the two breakfasts along with one for Alexei, it was still dark outside as they grabbed their meals and coffees before walking back to their vehicles.

Rose took Chibs' one so it wouldn't get cold and they drive back to her apartment as her mind wandered to the animal shelter where Leah had gotten her two cats, Winnie and Tigger.

She smiled at the thought of getting a pet dog and parked up outside the apartment in the car park as Chibs parked beside her and they headed up the two flights of stairs before she unlocked the door and served out the hot food.

Alexei snuggled into her as he ticked into his food hungrily, Chibs helped himself to a piece of bacon and groaned.

If he had one guilty pleasure, it was a decent breakfast abd he looked to see Rose tucking into the food and Alexei was now eating pieces of grilled bacon.

"So you thinking about expandin' your family, love."

Rose glanced up, stunned at the unprompted question. Of course she was, one day. But they had just begun this fragile relationship.

"Not any time soon; are you?" She was flustered; the all too unexpected inquiry throwing her ten cents to the wind. "I mean, we just... But it's good to think about I guess..."

Chibs laughed a little. "I'm not talkin' about wee bairns, lass." He nodded his head in the direction of her bag, still sat on the counter. "I saw the dog adoption flyer."

Her cheeks flushed red at the miscommunication. "Oh," she stuttered. "Yeah. Yes, I'm thinking about it."

"What kinda of dog, are ya gettin'?" Chibs asked curiously and Rose smiled then, all of the dogs had been adopted aside from one dog called Johnny and he was a Weiner Dachshund puppy that had been abused by his owner.

She was definitely getting that little sweetie, he looked so adorable as she looked at his picture and showed it to Chibs.

"That one, Filip."

"Well, lass. What you and the wee lad doing for the rest of the day?"

Rose shrugged, looking around her apartment. There were chores to be done: a laundry basket piled high, carpets that need vacuuming, sheets that needed changing; but all of a sudden, with the prospect of spending time with both Chibs and Alexei hanging in the balance, her list of things to do seemed too trivial to even consider.

"Not a thing."

Chibs smiled his relaxed grin, the scars accentuating the movement - making the gesture seem that much more open and inviting.

"Let's go see if there's a playmate for little Alex here."

Rose felt her face split into a full-sized grin. "Are you serious?"

"Of course, mo ghrá. There needs to be someone to keep you two in line if I can't be here."

"Well I'm thinking Mom can watch him with me or Leah we're both his godmothers and so is Anastasia." She said softly as she tickled Alexei who giggled at her happily.

She then turned on the washing machine and grabbed all of the dirty laundry that was in the laundry basket, it didn't take long as she set the time and watched as the clothes and sheets were washed properly.

Rose then ran Alexei a bath and held him close as there was knocking on the door, she opened it to see a blonde haired woman with grey eyes looking at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely and the woman looked at her then intently before nodding.

"I'm Agent June Stahl from the ATF, I just need to ask you a few questions regarding some things in Berkeley." Stahl said easily as she let herself in the apartment.

Rose stood frozen in the door way frozen in the doorway for a split second as the woman prowled into her territory before her Maddock genes regard their fangs, more than prepared to match their bite to her bark.

"No, bitch. What you need to do is get the fuck off my property."

Stahl raised a thinly plucked eyebrow, a smirk residing on her lips.

"Caught a bit of Mommy's attitude, huh?" She grinned, bearing her teeth as though preparing for battle. "Well, that's just going to make this more fun." She began to nose around the section of the apartment that they were standing in, scanning further flung corners of the room in hope for something to write Rose up on; there was nothing Stahl liked more than a little aggressive girl-on-girl.

"I think you need to get you nose out of my business. You don't have a warrant, and nothing will stick. So you can get the hell out of my home."

"We can do this the hard way, or we can do this the easy way."

Rose raised an eyebrow and let out a derisive laugh. "Easy? Somehow I think the only person it will be easy for is you. So I'll say it again. Get the fuck out of my property, bitch, before I call the police and file a report of misconduct."

Stahl snaked her way forward to stand directly in front of Rose, using the inches that she had on the girl to try and intimidate her. "You don't scare me, sweetheart."

Rose chuckled again. "That doesn't surprise me. See, I reckon you've lost the part of your humanity that gave you the ability to feel; you know, when you sold your soul to the devil for a dick." Taking a moment to eye the older woman from head to toe, she smirked. "You should ask for a refund, it's looking mighty small." She took a step back. "Plus, it's fun being a girl."

Stahl glared at Rose angrily but didn't back down as the two women faced each other for a long moment before Stahl backed down and glared at Rose as she left and Rose shut the door behind her quietly so it wouldn't wake up Alexei.

She took a few deep breaths, before texting Leah so she would be warned in case Stahl tried her next.

* * *

Leah could hear Liam in the kitchen feeding Tigger and Winnie as she heard knocking on the door of the house that she had purchased three months ago, she walked over and opened it to reveal Agent Stahl, the woman that Rose had warned her about five minutes ago in a text.

"Can I help you?" Leah asked politely and Stahl smiled at her then, she knew everything about the O'Hara family and their IRA history which had started ten years ago.

"Miss O'Hara. I'm Agent June Stahl, ATF. I'm just here to see if you could help me tie up a few loose ends in my information. I understand that you are in a relationship with one Liam Callaghan, member of SAMCRO."

Leah sneered. "Yeah, don't try and play nice with me, lady."

"I'm guessing that Rose Morrow has contacted you about our meet this morning." Stahl attempted a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I believe that was a misunderstanding -"

"I don't need to hear anything you have to say. Now get off my porch." Leah slammed the door in the agent's face.

Talking a moment to recollect herself, she then moved back towards the kitchen. Upon reaching the doorway, she saw Liam standing over the stove, naked to the waist, frying up some breakfast.

He threw her a lazy smile as he noticed her standing there. "Mornin', doll." He rasped.

He was so good damn sexy, still half asleep with his hair rumpled from his pillow.

"Morning," she murmured, a small smile gracing her lips. Shaking the lust that had suddenly radiated through her body, she moved closer to the counter and took a seat on one of the bar stools.

"How you feeling this morning?" He asked, taking in her tired face with traces of yesterday's makeup trailing across her cheeks.

She laughed softly, "I've definitely felt better."

"Good, I'm glad." Liam told her sincerely and Leah smiled at him as she went upstairs to shower while he cooked breakfast and heard her in the bathroom having a shower since he'd already had one.

He wondered where his older brother, Logan was and what he was up to, Liam hadn't seen him in over four months abd was slightly worried about him.

But Logan was tough, they were Callaghan's and they had survived living out on the streets in Ireland.

Liam just wished his brother would call to let him know that he was alright and not in trouble like he was usually.

'Wishful thinking.' He thought dryly as he finished cooking the pancakes and served them up as Leah came down in clean clothes and her blonde hair was damp from the shower.

But Leah made him along with SAMCRO feel like he had family.

* * *

_Review :)_


	23. Chapter 23 Damaged Souls

Summary: Rose Morrow comes back to her hometown escaping the relationship from hell. She isn't looking for love but finds just that with SAMCRO's Scot. Can the couple help one another heal and stay together through the chaos around them? Chibs/OC, Jax/Tara, Opie/Lyla, Juice/Kerrianne then Kerrianne/OC later on, Happy/OC and Tig/Venus, Ratboy/OC. Rated M for language, graphic violence, mentions of graphic drug abuse, past sexual assault and eventual sexual scenes. Co – Written with wideawakepastmidnight.

Like A Rose

Chapter 23

* * *

Rose was waiting for Chibs to return from the clubhouse. He had texted her to let her know that he had made it to church safely, and had promised to let her know when he was leaving. That had been three hours ago. She found it hard to believe that a group of hard-core bikers found enough to talk about in order for a meeting to carry on for so long; it wasn't like any of them were prepared to talk about their feelings.

She was watching Alexei in his play, happily stacking and demolishing the building blocks repeatedly. The blissful smile on his face, and the chuckle of glee that he let out as he watched the bricks tumble had caused her heart to swell almost painfully in her chest.

Yes. She was well aware that, biologically speaking, he was not her baby boy; but the attachment that had grown between the two, in the absence of his mother, was one that she felt was just as strong as if he had been. She lived and breathed for the small human in front of her, worked her ass off to see that smile.

Rose missed Anya terribly, and she couldn't wait for her friend to return home to her son, but there was no denying that it was going to next to impossible to let the boy go; she was sure that her heart would break.

She was pretty sure Leah felt the same way, they both loved Alexei like he was their own son and it pain them both when Anya got him back but they both knew Anya loved her baby boy, she loved her son.

Rose sighed and ran a hand through her dark brown wavy locks, she was worried about Anya but knew Dimitri and Anastasia were searching for any links to Ivan in Ireland.

Hopefully they'd find something soon.

Rose tapped her black nail varnish finger on the dark wooden coffee table before getting out her sketch pad and began to draw, hopefully it would keep her mind busy as she waited for Chibs to come back.

She listened to Alexei laugh softly as he played with his blocks in the play pen, she had made plans to visit the animal shelter in the morning to adopt the little male Dachshund.

Rose heard something then and stilled slightly, she cautiously stood up and put the sketchbook down as she picked up the pistol that she had put inside a box in the cabinet and unlocked it as a man came out from the balcony.

"Viktor's missed you, Rose." The man said and it suddenly hit Rose who this man was, Andrei Golovanov who was the hit man of the Russian Mafia.

Before she could scream, he'd leapt on her with feline grace, and thrown a cloth sack over her head. Clutching the pressure point on her shoulder, he reduced her to a semi-conscious state and simply tossed her over his shoulder.

He had been watching the apartment for weeks. He knew the schedules of the occupants of every one of the neighbouring buildings by heart. The only wild cards were the biker and Viktor's whore; but then he had seen the scarred man leave a number of hours ago.

He had waited for his getaway ride to arrive before pursuing the woman, just in case he had managed to overlook some minor detail - such as a second SAMCRO member. It had never happened before, but he was stickler for childhood lessons and caution had embedded itself into his makeup almost to the point of paranoia.

As it turned out, he had overlooked the presence of the child. But no matter, he was too young to know what he witnessed to and had no way to communicate what little he did understand. Andrei felt no immediate need to kill him; after all that he had done, he still didn't believe in the mindless slaughter of women and children.

Leaving the little boy wailing in his play pen from the shock of the man's appearance, Andrei opened the apartment door and left, pausing only to lock the door behind him.

The delivery van that was hovering on the curb just by the bottom of the steps threw open its back doors, and there were his most trusted men, beckoning for him to load his cargo. This he did, following a second later, and the van screeched off down the road, leaving only a trail of the smell of burnt rubber.

* * *

Chibs was getting worried when, an hour or so after he had texted Rose to let her know that he was going to be a little later than planned, she hadn't replied.

There was nothing specific to put his finger on, but he had a strange feeling that all was not well at the apartment.

With a frown creasing the already slightly lined skin of his forehead, he dialled the landline, waiting out the dialling tone until the answering machine picked up.

_"Hi there. You've reached Rose Morrow. I'm sorry I can't come to the phone at the moment, but please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks!"_

Chibs took a shaky breath. "Hi, love. Don't know what's going on at your end, but it's starting to worry me that you haven't answered either of your phones. Give me a call when you get this."

He hung and sat on the picnic bench outside of the clubhouse, extracting a cigarette from his packet and lighting it. He found that he couldn't sit still enough to even begin to enjoy the rush of nicotine that was working its way into his bloodstream; he was too concerned by the possible reasons behind Rose's act of radio silence.

Always the pessimist, Chibs could only envisage the worst case scenarios.

Finally, having reached his limit of mental images of Rose lying cold in a pool of her own blood, or for other various reasons, at least severely injured, Chibs proffered his goodbyes to the guys working in the garage and jumped onto his motorcycle.

Coming to a stop outside Rose's front door, he knew without a doubt that something was seriously wrong. He could hear the normally contented Alexei screaming his lungs out.

Without so much as a thought, Chibs abandoned the search of his kutte for the spare key that Rose had gifted him, and moved to kick the door down.

The resounding crash only served to heighten Alexei's level of distress. It was surprising that he had enough lung tissue left after the decibel of his panic.

Running over to the play pen, Chibs scooped the little boy up and crowded him into his chest, arms wrapped tightly around the tiny body.

"It's okay, wee lad. I'm here; Filip's here."

He noticed a spread of warmth along one of his arms as he rocked and bounced Alexei into pacification. Looking down, he noticed that the diaper the little boy was wearing was soaked through.

"Oh, laddie-boy. How long have you been like this?" Chibs cried in dismay, the panic of finding such a level of distress alleviating enough for the surrounding odour to hit his nose.

Hurrying through to the nursery, Chibs grabbed a fresh diaper and some baby powder, before carrying the boy through to the bathroom. Once there, he removed the shower head from its holder and set it to one side before reaching to strip Alexei completely. After testing the water, he carefully cleansed the whole of the boy's lower body, ensuring that he was once again clean and comfortable.

Having dried and re-diapered Alexei, Chibs walked through to the main room and sat on the sofa with the boy cradled in his lap.

Only then did the realisation of Rose's absence truly hit him; if that was the state of her beloved son, there was no way that she had abandoned him voluntarily. Regardless of what officials could say about her family, Rose was a damn good mother.

The nursery was painted with an Alice in Wonderland theme and on the wall where the crib was, there was a flurry of stars and a crescent moon as he rocked Alexei gently and looked around for Rose anxiously.

He quickly dialled Clay's number and let him know what happened and then Liam when he grabbed a bag for Alexei, he then saw Rose's pistol on the floor out of the safety deposit box that she kept it in for safe keeping and it was loaded.

Someone had snuck in and taken her.

At that moment Clay rushed in followed by Jax, Tig and the rest of the club while Happy went outside to see if there were any clues when he shears a ringing sound and picked it up as Clay came over.

"They took Rose, listen Liam keep an eye on Leah!" Chibs said urgently as he saw a pale Liam enter, he looked bruised but alive as he leaned against the wall.

"That fucking Luke Kennan and his Russian buddy took Leah and Rose, I managed to catch sight of her when they sped off!" Liam said angrily and Chibs felt sick.

"We need to find them." Jax said quickly.

"Juice search for that van and we'll look around for any abandoned warehouses, the girls might be there." Clay said grimly as Gemma entered and saw the mess.

"Where's Rose and Leah?"

"Luke Keenan and Andrei Orlov kidnapped Rose and Leah, probably as retaliation for us killing Alec's brother Sergei." Clay said grimly as Gemma paled at that.

"We have to get them back!" She said desperately and everyone nodded in agreement as it dawned on Anastasia who could help them and she coughed then slightly.

"Rose, Leah, Anya and I have a best friend who is a SAMCRO Nomad who owns a bar in Charming and he can help us find them as he has a grudge against Jimmy O'Phelan and Viktor." She offered and Chibs looked at her then in surprise.

"Who is he?" He asked curiously.

"Jasper Breaux, his dad was murdered by Viktor on Jimmy O's orders when he was ten then they moved to Berkeley before coming back here." She explained as they left with Gemma and Half Sack staying behind.

* * *

Rose came around slowly, growing steadily aware that there was little to no difference between having her eyes open and having them closed. She could feel that she sat wedges between another body and a solid mass, and she could only hope that the other person was more friend than foe - though what difference that made in the immediate future, she wasn't sure.

She could hear the breathing pattern of the person next to her change as they too came to consciousness; their slow inhales fast becoming panicked pants.

"Oh my God," she heard escape their lips in a muttered cry; the voice was all too familiar too misplace.

"Leah?" She whispered into the gap of darkness between them.

"R-Rose?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where the hell are we?"

"I can't answer that. I don't even know what we're sitting in."

"Shit," Leah cursed under her breath. "It's dark for you too, right? I'm not going blind too?"

"If you are, so am I."

Leah began to breathe shallowly, her panic continuing to show through the half-completed pants that escaped her lungs.

"Fuck. I don't want this, Rose. I've spent my whole life running from people like this..."

"I know, hon. But maybe we'll find Anya this way. The three of us we're always unstoppable; always found a way home before. I don't see how this time is going to be any different."

"You're right." Leah said quietly as she tried to look around when the door opened and Luke Keenan entered then followed by Andrei Golovanov who walked closely behind him.

"Look who's awake?" Andrei said darkly as he opened a bag that had pliers, knives and what looked like a drill as she and Leah glared at him fearlessly.

"What do you want, Andrei?" Rose asked coldly as she glared at the dark haired hit man who smiled at her menacingly and walked over in front of her before slapping her across the face.

Her head reared back but she glared at him defiantly, her dark blue eyes flashing angrily as she glared at him.

"I thought Viktor told you already that you couldn't run away from him, Rose?" Andrei taunted sarcastically as Rose glared at him, before spitting at him.

"Go to hell!" She spat fiercely.

"Jimmy O' wasn't joking when he said that you and Leah were tough women...but then again Filip and Liam always did have a thing for women with fiery tempers." Luke said amused as he punched Leah across the face.

Leah kicked him with the heel of her black boots, Luke yelled in pain and clutched his leg in pain.

"YOU FUCKING IRISH WHORE, Jimmy had every right to kick your Da out of the IRA!" Luke snarled enraged as he picked up his gun and aimed it at her.

Rose took a chance then just as the back door to the ware house was kicked open and she smashed a crowbar on Andrei's leg, causing him to howl in pain as Leah yanked the gun out of Luke's hands as the door was blown open and Clay, Jax, Opie, Tig and Happy stormed into the room as the two men fled.

* * *

Chibs fired a few shots as he looked at Rose who aside from having some bruises, she had held her own though and he was damn proud of her as he walked over to her and checked her over as she was embraced by Jax and Clay.

Happy came back with a battered looking Andrei who was snarling and cursing in Russian as he spat at Rose, the spit landing on the floor.

Rose kicked him in the face as Anastasia came over with a cursing Luke who spotted Chibs and chuckled coldly then as he saw Liam and Leah.

"Hello Filip, fucking Viktor's whore now?"

Chibs let out an animalistic growl as he threw his fist into Luke's face. "Don' ever talk about my woman like that! You hear me? You bastard son of a bitch!"

"The Scot can't take it like it is," Luke drawled as blood dribbled across his lips and down his chin. "Maybe she hasn't told you everything." A maliciousness crept into the man's eyes. "How lost she was before Viktor picked her out; how she'd drop her panties for any man for money. It took a few of us to help Viktor reign her in."

Luke's eyebrow quivered along with the corner of his mouth, itching to break out into mirth at the obvious pain he was causing the Scotsman.

"Filip!" Rose cried from the other side of the room, where she was being herded towards the door by Happy. "Please, Filip! Don't listen to him! He's fucking with you; it's what he does!"

"Get her the hell outta of here, Happy!" Chibs ordered harshly, ignoring Rose's pleas as Happy ushered Rose and Leah out as Chibs looked at the man who had held him down as Jimmy O' had given him the Glasgow Smile that marred his face.

"You son of a bitch, which one of you killed my brother?!" Liam snarled enraged, causing Luke to laugh then as he looked at them while Andrei was being restrained.

"You really think I'd tell you of all people? After all you're this Scotsman's nephew, no way in hell am I telling you two Scottish bastards anything!" Luke snarled defiantly.

Liam lost it then as he let out a roar of rage and hate, before beating the absolute shit out of Luke but the man simply laughed through the pain as everyone watched.

Andrei smirked at Clay then.

"Did you enjoy the gift that Viktor sent you...Mr Morrow?" He taunted sadistically at the president of SAMCRO.

Clay's face turned dark with rage while Jax snarled then in pure vengeance then.

There was nothing that Rose could do to stop the three men from jumping onto the Russian. Chibs let out a battle cry and dived forward, followed by Clay, his jaw set in rage. Jax held back for a split second, waiting for the perfect face shot, before jamming his elbow into the man's mess of already battle worn features.

Rose found herself fighting Happy as he restrained her with apparent ease.

"Happy! Let me go!" she cried, struggling against his solid forearm as he held her back against his chest. "Hap! For fuck's sake!"

The need to comfort the three men who had constantly come to her aid and were now scrimmaging over her virtue, rose in her chest, making the sight of the pain on their faces that much harder to bear.

The sound of fist meeting flesh eventually quietened and Rose opened her eyes to see Chibs walking towards her. Calm as he seemed, proof of his violent outbreak lay across his kutte and hands in bloodstains.

"Come on, lass," he said. "This is no place for you girls."

He ran the back of a finger down her cheek, eyes never leaving hers, before signalling to Happy to let her go.

He held out his hand and Rose appraised it for a moment. It suddenly hit her that if she could overcome the blood staining her man's hand and take his fingers in her own, it would be expected of her to be able to overlook the brutality in the Life. By taking his hand, she would be accepting all the twisted dark corners of the man she was steadily falling in love with, alongside the attributes she loved and admired.

Taking a deep breath, she tangled her fingers with his and allowed the motion of his thumb circling the back of her hand to soothe away any trace of doubt from her mind.

She wasn't scared of Chibs, her dad or her big brother but she was worried about the consequences of killing an IRA member and one of the Russian Mafia.

"C'mon let's go home, love." Chibs said quietly and Rose nodded as she left, and watched as Opie held a remote detonator and blew up the warehouse with the bodies inside as the authorities and the ATF would think it was the Mayans.

Rose got on the bike behind Chibs and they watched as Liam and Leah got onto his bike before they started driving away from the blown up building silently.

* * *

Leah was exhausted to say the least when she got home and quickly phoned her father to let him know that one of the men who was responsible for killing her mother and brother was dead.

Her father was proud of her and SAMCROW and arranged to meet her in an hour when she put down the phone and tended to Liam's bloody, bruised knuckles.

"So...You're Chibs nephew?" She asked softly.

* * *

_Plot twist :)_


	24. Blood Is Thicker

Summary: Rose Morrow comes back to her hometown escaping the relationship from hell. She isn't looking for love but finds just that with SAMCRO's Scot. Can the couple help one another heal and stay together through the chaos around them? Chibs/OC, Jax/Tara, Opie/Lyla, Juice/Kerrianne then Kerrianne/OC later on, Happy/OC and Tig/Venus, Ratboy/OC. Rated M for language, graphic violence, mentions of graphic drug abuse, past sexual assault and eventual sexual scenes. Co – Written with wideawakepastmidnight.

Like A Rose

Chapter 24

* * *

"Yeah, didn't find out until a couple of weeks ago when my adoptive mom called and told me that my mother was from Scotland." Liam said quietly and Leah at him silently then as he spoke about his past.

"Is that why you and Chibs are so close?" She asked softly as she looked at Liam who nodded in confirmation as he thought of his uncle.

"Yeah, he found out who I was as I was asking about my real mom, her name's Cait and I've got two younger brothers called Padraic, Logan and a sister called Lydia." He said fondly as he thought of his brother, Matthew.

"Did…Jimmy O' kill your brother?" Leah asked quietly and Liam didn't say anything for a minute but then he nodded.

"Yeah, he had Luke do it but I know it was him…My brother died protecting me and I promised myself that I wouldn't rest until I killed Luke Keenan and got revenge." Liam said quietly.

Leah nodded softly. Revenge was something that hung over your head until it had been rectified. She was one of the few that would fully understand the burning desire for justice - outlaw or legal; when it came down to it, though, she found it hard to conceive how a widowed wife or orphaned child could be content with knowing that the executor of a loved one was simply behind bars. An eye for an eye somehow seemed more deserved.

"Can you leave it all to rest after today?" She asked quietly, reaching a hand out to cup the side of his face, her thumb stroking his cheekbone rhythmically.

He closed his eyes, screwing them tightly before looking back at her with pain still adorning his features.

"There's nothing else that can be done." he whispered. Shaking his head. "He'll never pay enough for what he did; to Matthew, to you, to countless other people. But he can't hurt anyone else again." Looking back up into her eyes, he took comfort in the quiet strength that lay behind her irises. "You're safe. That's enough."

Leah said nothing to that, she just simply took his hand and held it tightly as he held it back knowing that Matthew had been avenged by him and Luke Keenan wouldn't hurt anymore people.

It was enough for him, Chibs, Leah and their families knowing that at least one of the men who had killed their loved ones was dead, at least he wouldn't hurt anyone else.

* * *

Rose invited Anastasia to the apartment so she could spend some time with Alexei as Rose was going to the local animal shelter to adopt one of the dogs.

Specifically, an adorable one year old Daschund puppy as he was the only one left and his siblings and mom had been adopted by other people.

"There's food in the fridge and if he wants a snack, there's homemade brownies for him that Mom cooked." Rose said reassuringly and Anastasia nodded as the usually cold hearted hit woman became loving towards her only nephew.

"We'll be fine Rose, don't worry."

Rose hovered in the doorway to the nursery watching as Ana picked the young boy up and planted a loud smacking kiss on his cheek, triggering a guttural giggle to erupt from Alexei.

"Я люблю тебя, маленький человек," She whispered in his ear tenderly.

Rose smiled at the sentiment from the assassin, knowing that - much like the Tacoma Killer and the SAAs that she knew - family would always come first or extremely close second to the woman. The safety and happiness of her loved ones were never far from her mind, the fierce protectiveness that ran through her veins helping her in her duties.

"He loves you too, Ana." Rose said quietly.

The Russian woman turned slightly to face her friend, a soft smile gracing her beautiful face. "I know, Roza. Nothing can change family." She seemed to reconsider her words as they left her lips. "You know that you're family too, right? And not just because you've taken Alexei in."

Rose nodded, the corners of her lips lifting in response to the sincerity on her friend's face. "I know."

"Good." Ana's brusqueness returned, even as the smile remained on her lips as she took in the sight of her gurgling nephew in her arms. "Now you go, Roza. Alexei and I have everything under control, don't we?" She said to the boy, her eyes lighting up even further as he chuckled and kicked his little feet in response. "Go, сестра." She said finally, turning back to Rose.

A warmth spread through Rose's chest at the endearment from Anastasia. It had been a long time since she had truly felt a part of a family - not for any lack of love on her parents' and sibling's part, but simply as a result of the degradation that she had suffered at Victor's hands. Detachment had become her true method of survival, and though it had served her well, the wall that she had built around herself was making rehabilitation that much harder.

She crossed the room and laid a kiss on the top of Alexei's head, inhaling his baby scent for a moment before moving to kiss Ana's cheek. "You're my family, too. Sister." she uttered quietly, causing the assassin to chuckle.

"I know, тупица." Mirth twinkled in her eyes as she looked at Rose. "Now, go."

Rose nodded once and, before she could change her mind, crossed the apartment, collecting her bag and opening the front door.

"Bye!" She called through the rooms.

"Bye!" Anastasia called in response, accompanied by Alexei's laugh.

"Ваш Роуз глупо, маленький человек. Знаете ли вы, что?" She heard Ana say to the little boy as she closed the door.

* * *

Smiling, she made her way out to the car and got the directions to the dog shelter out of her purse before turning the engine over.

She started driving to the Charming Animal Shelter as it was only two blocks away and pulled up outside the dog shelter, she stepped outside and headed into the building where she met the woman who was waiting for her.

"It's good that you're taking in Johnny, his last owner was very close to him before she died." Lisa confided and Rose felt her heart ache then for the poor dog.

"What exactly happened, I know he tried to protect his owner but I don't know anymore?" Rose asked concerned as they saw all of the kennels were empty with all of the animals having found homes aside from Johnny.

"Johnny's owner was recently divorced from a violent spouse, he broke in one night and violently stabbed him when he tried to protect his owner from the attack." Lisa said sadly.

Rose felt horrified and upset as she looked at where the poor dog was lying on his side quietly.

He had tried to save his owner.

"So health wise, what exactly am I looking at?"

"Injury wise, he's recovered fully; he's just been left with a scar to his upper-chest." The woman pointed out a significant line along his fur where it didn't quite lie in line with the rest of it. "Mentality wise, he's a little jumpy around men - especially when newly introduced, but given time, I don't believe that it will be a lasting issue. Children and women are perfectly safe; in fact, he is immediately very protective of them."

Rose smiled at the dog as he sat up on the examining table in front of her, his tongue hanging lopsidedly out of his mouth and his tail happily swishing along the surface.

"Hello, boy," she whispered as she held her hand out for him to sniff. He immediately head butted her hand so that she stroked along the top of his skull. Rose giggled slightly and continued to run her fingers through his fur. "Oh, you're such a sweetie."

"If you're serious about taking him, I just need to run a quick background check - ask questions about your living situation etc - just for formality's sake. I can tell that he is going to be a great addition to your home." Lisa smiled, pulling a few forms out from under the table.

"May I ask who you live with?"

Rose nodded. "I am in a committed relationship with a man; and we have recently taken in a small boy. His mother is - currently unable to look after him."

Lisa looked slightly alarmed, "Do you run a foster home."

"No," Rose responded quickly. "He's my godson, so I was the first choice - also the one with the most stable home life."

Lisa nodded, ticking various boxes that were not displayed for Rose to see. An anxiety was beginning to rise, she found it hard to believe that this woman was running her through the hoops for a dog that everybody else had abandoned - all she wanted was to give him a loving home.

"Your home, is it a house or an apartment? Do you have any green readily available?"

"I have an apartment, but we're often out in the park across the road with my godson - he's very fond of the outdoors. And my partner works at an auto-body shop, which is directly attached to a few yards of garden out towards the back." Rose reached out and stroked Johnny's nose. "We would take every necessary change to our routines to ensure that he gets all the exercise and fresh air that he needs."

A half hour or so later, Rose was leaving the kennel with Johnny on the end of a new lead, headed towards her car. Having flattened the back seat before she entered, she opened the boot and watched as he jumped in and settled himself amongst the floor cushions that she had laid out for him.

"Okay," Lisa said, holding her hand out for Rose to shake. "I'm looking forward to seeing you both in a month or so for the routine inspection."

Rose smiled. "So am I. I'd love for you to see him in a caring home."

Lisa returned the smile, "So would I."

* * *

It didn't take long for Rose to stop in town and pick up all the necessities that Johnny would need - proudly parading him in between the stores. Once completed - with the passenger seat overloaded with a bed, various bowls, treats, toys and food - she headed homeward, excited for her boys to meet him.

As expected, Chibs was home by the time she unlocked the front door. He was leaning against the breakfast bar, benignly chatting to Anastasia as she walked through the door with the occupied lead in her hand.

"Oh my god!" Anastasia gasped, catching sight of the new inhabitant. "Он великолепен! Он красивая собака!" She approached Johnny cautiously, watching as he eyed her for a second and then pulled against the restraint of the lead to get closer for her to stroke him.

Chibs laughed watching the interaction as he slowly lowered himself onto his knees in a sign of submission, waiting for Johnny to accept him.

It took a moment for the dog to creep closer to Chibs, but having deduced that the man was of no danger to himself or the women now in his care, Johnny sat a small distance to Chibs' right and panted at him.

Chibs allowed him time to adjust to all the changes around him before moving a fraction closer so that he could pet him. Johnny closed his eyes as the Scot ran his fingers through the fur on the top of his head and down his spine, his mouth lifting in a contented doggy smile.

Chibs smiled and stroked him gently as Rose left him a bowl of fresh water and Johnny happily drank it up, his tail wagging as he took in his new surroundings happily.

"How did he get those scars on his sides and back?" Anastasia asked quietly as she saw the faded jagged scars on the dog's back and on his right leg.

"He got stabbed protecting his owner, she died but he stayed with her abd didn't leave her until the police came." Rose said sadly as she started cooking dinner for all of them and gave Johnny his dinner of dog food and biscuits.

Leah and Liam came in then and saw Johnny who came over abd cuddled them both before moving towards Rose, not wanting to let Rose out of his sight.

Alexei giggled then and sucked his thumb as he watched TV which was showing Winnie the Pooh, not any violent kid's shows as Happy entered and sat the boy on his lap and held Anastasia's hand in the other as the three watched the show.

"I'll be damned." Liam said stunned.

Leah chuckled a little under her breath. "Is the Tacoma Killer getting a bit soft?" She whispered to Rose.

Rose smiled mischievously. "Looks like it, doesn't it."

Chibs came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach and leaning his chin on her shoulder. "I wouldn't say that too loudly, love. That Killer instinct isn't going anywhere fast, regardless of how much he's smiling right now."

Rose turned her head and laid a kiss on Chibs' cheek. "That's okay; I've got you to protect me, right?"

He too turned his head so that their noses were a hair-breath apart, his warm breath fanning across her cheek. "Aye," he whispered, before moving forward and pressing his lips to hers.

Rose felt sparks begin to fly from their points of contact, steadily warming her whole body, loosening the muscles so that she could reach her arm out and lay her hand against the back of Chibs' head, tangling her fingers into his hair as she allowed him to deepen the kiss. His arms tightened around her, a hand slipping under the soft material of her top so that his fingers could stroke across the smooth skin of her hip, matching the rhythm of his tongue as it twisted with her own.

A quick thump on his back reawakened them to their surroundings, and Rose quickly pulled away. Chibs reeled her back in for a second, leaning in to catch her bottom lip between his teeth, gently scraping them across the surface.

He watched in delight as her eyes darkened exponentially, her gaze flitting rapidly between his eyes and his lips as he pulled back slowly, a small smirk on his lips.

"Time and a place, brother," Liam rumbled quietly, tossing a wink in the older man's direction as he pulled Leah back against him.

_'Yes,' _Chibs thought. There was a time and a place; and had his brothers and their women not been here, it might have been right now.

Rose laughed then and started cooking then as they all helped serve the table as she, Leah and Anastasia finished cooking dinner as Johnny went to have a little nap on the black velvet sofa, his pillow of Tigger comforting him.

Rose stroked him tenderly and made sure he was happy and gad fresh water before serving up the lamb chops as the friends enjoyed their meal.

* * *

Later that night after having dinner, they all went out to the park with Rose and Leah taking their sketchbooks, Leah's beloved Canon camera and a ball for Johnny as they found a nice spot and joined the rest of the club.

Tig looked shocked at seeing Johnny running around with his dog, Roxie who was happy to have a play mate as Alexei, Kenny and Moby played with the dogs as Leah took photos, dreaming of becoming a photographer.

Tristen joined them and seemed happier, Karen gave them all a smile of thanks before joining Elliot at the picnic table where they were served milkshakes and coffee.

Gemma watched then scene with a smile, even nodding at Tara who joined them with Donna.

Rose was sat on the grass with Alexei playing in the grass in front of her; she loved watching the looks of fascination and enchantment that crossed his face as he came across new textures and smells. He was currently delicately picking the petals off of a daisy that he had plucked from the grass around him, watching in delighted silence as they fell to the ground one by one.

Rose felt a disturbance behind her and was suddenly enveloped in the warming scent of Chibs' aftershave, as he settled down behind her, the apex of his legs around her hips and his legs spread out with hers, bent at the knee with his foot resting by the top of her calf. He slipped an arm around her waist and rested the other on the top of her thigh.

She was becoming more and more comfortable with these small advances in intimacy that he was proposing. To begin with, she had been gently edging away after a moment or two, but now - after so many months - she found it easier each day to relax into his embrace in the sure knowledge that he wasn't out to harm her.

"Lad's growing up fast," she heard Chibs rumble in her ear as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

She nodded, "I know."

Sitting back against his chest, she allowed him to pull her closer, the hand on her waist slipping under her t-shirt to trace across the soft skin of her stomach.

He knew from the brevity of her reply that there was more to her ongoing train of thought, so he sat quietly waiting for the continuation, absentmindedly running his fingertips in intricate patterns across her various scars - showing them the same love and respect that he did their bearer.

"I just wish Anya was here to see all of this," she said finally.

He didn't need her to specify what 'all of this' was; it was obvious. The growth of her child, the sound of his laughter and the thousands of different lights that shone in his eyes with each experience - new or old.

"Aye, love. I know." he planted a kiss on her temple. "But we'll find her. We've got every charter worldwide on red alert - especially the ones in the UK and Ireland."

Rose nodded, taking comfort in his words. If anyone had a chance of being found, it was Anya.

Rose leaned back as she started drawing again, when Leah took a photo of them, they laughed at her as they saw the Harland family join them and Lowell talked to Jax while his now reunited wife, Lily who had come back after seeing how Lowell had changed.

It was good that the family had reunited.

At that moment, a black SUV came tearing across the road and opened fire on them, swearing at them in Russian as they screamed in fright and took cover.

Chibs dived over Rose and Alexei as the men opened fire on them all, he pulled out his own gun and fired a few shots as they all tried to get behind some cover.

A grenade was then thrown at the police station.

"GOLOVANOV'S COMING FOR YOU, COPS!"

* * *

_Russian Translations._

_Тупица. (dumbass)_

_Я люблю тебя, маленький человек. (I love you, little man)_

_Ваш Роуз глупо, маленький человек. Знаете ли вы, что? (Your Rose is silly, little man. Did you know that?)._

_Сестра. (Sister)_

_Он великолепен! Он красивая собака! (He's gorgeous! What a beautiful dog!)_


End file.
